A Story Repeated
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Awesome!
1. We're Sick of These!

_**Greetings, fellow readers.**_

_It's the more awesome than Prussia (may he rest in peace, or not?) _**and more evil than Russia **_**Gemini Twins! We are here to grace you with another one of our many stories! **__Since we don't have much to say, _**we'll just jump ahead to the warnings. **_I feel like our readers should know all this stuff by now . . . _**me too.**

_**WE DON'T OWN HETALIA!**_

_We do have a lot of OCs._

**The characters are OOC.**

_We take requests, including bunnies and desires to see certain characters a bit more often._

**We don't mean to offend anyone in any way.**

_The history might not be exact, so bear with us._

**We update when we can, **_so hang in there!_

_**And without further ado . . .**_

**Castor . . .**

_And Pollux . . ._

_**Are proud to present . . .**_

**A**

_Story_

_**Repeated**_


	2. Tolkien

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia . . . we need to find more ways to say this.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Here we are, the next story.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**J. R. R. Tolkien**

Footsteps echoed along the pristine marble halls. The long white carpet that ran in a straight line was littered with blue cornflower petals. Pillars lined the walkway on either side, a throne set between every one of them. Some of the thrones were filled with deceased nations who smiled at the newcomer. A few waved while others nodded in greeting.

There was a crowd of soldiers dressed in gray behind a certain empty throne. At the front of the crowd was Robert E. Lee. The young soldier beside him held the confederate flag. Prussia flashed a grin at the soldiers before continuing his walk down the carpet.

He nodded to a copper-skinned woman dressed in a deerskin with a white buffalo calf beside her. The woman regarded him with cold eyes before giving him a small smile.

Ancient Rome laughed and slapped his knee when he saw Prussia. Gaul smiled, holding the hand of a young woman dressed in armor. She carried the flag of Orléans in one hand. Ancient Scandinavia regarded his nephew with cool blue eyes. Aztec grinned and bounced excitedly in her hair, her gold chains rattling with every movement. A woman looking very similar to Aztec sat in the throne beside her. She nodded slowly to Prussia.

Prussia's grin slipped away when he saw his vati. Germania surprised his son with a small smile. The ancient nation held a sleeping child in his lap. It wasn't solid, more like a ghost. As if the child wasn't entirely dead yet. Prussia stared at it sadly, recognizing the child.

He continued to the end of the long walkway. An old man stood there, smiling happily at Prussia.

"Fritz!" Prussia crowed. He tackeld the human in a hug.

"Prussia," Old Fritz laughed. "It's good to see you again. And yet, I wish you weren't here at all."

"Ja, I know what you mean." Prussia' grin slipped away before retuning full force.

Old Fritz smiled sadly at him. "Come," he said, taking Prussia's hand. "Let me show you something." He led his ex-nation to the very end of the large hall.

A tall mirror stood on a dais. Its borders were intricate swirls carved into silver. Silver silk fluttered on either side of the mirror, blown by an unseen wind.

"Go on," Old Fritz said. He beckoned Prussia forward.

Prussia ascended the dais slowly. Once he reached the top, he stared at his reflection. He was dressed in his old white uniform, a shield strapped to one arm and his sword clutching in the other hand. There was a red stain over his heart.

The mirror rippled like water and first Germany, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein appeared. They faded away into Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxemburg.

Images continued to flash behind Prussia. Hungary with a sword in one hand. A laugh Spain and smirking France. Lithuania and Poland, both dressed for war. A serious America holding his Revolutionary flag. Nazi Germany. Russia. Then South appeared. Slowly, their children appeared until the image faded away and Prussia was left with a scene. His death. He watched himself slowly fall to the ground and then be buried. It was excruciating to see.

Finally, the image faded and Prussia was left with not his reflection, but a picture. The living nations stood on a filed surrounded by fog. Several were held by ancient beings. One in particular stood before the group, boasting to them.

"And this world shall be ours," the being said loudly.

Prussia reached out when he saw Germany kneeling on the ground. His younger brother looked furious. His pale fingers brushed the mirror and the silver surface rippled like water. Prussia jerked his fingers back in surprise.

"Was?" He reached out once more. When his fingers brushed the surface, he continued to press on. He grinned when his whole hand was enveloped.

"Awesome."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_


	3. Shakespeare

Disclaimer: _We don't own Hetalia!_

A/N:_ Hey, everyone!_

_Here we are, our last story, then we're done writing. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Before we get started . . ._

_HI, DALA, NARU, LYS, MEDUSA, MISSY, MILANA, BACK, CAVE, AND MANTYKE!_

_We're considering getting a beta reader for our stories. PM us if you're interested in helping out. There are always some minor errors that I miss._

_The Zombie Apocalypse: LYS is holding her own in Oklahoma. Naru and I are using the TARDIS to rescue Dala who is trapped on a mountain. I'm depending on Missy to hold Minnesota for me and Arizona is clean of anything. Let us know how y'all are doing!_

_Enjoy! Please review!_

* * *

**William Shakespeare**

_A young boy sat on the ground in the middle of a village. He studied the various stones and pieces of metal surrounding him as people passed by, paying no attention to the young nation. A young woman suddenly stopped and knelt down beside the boy._

"_Salve. __**(Hello.)**__" The young woman smiled. "I am Flavia."_

"_Salve." The child nodded. "I am Romulus."_

"_But that's not your name," Flavia said. "Now is it?"_

"_I don't know what you mean?" Romulus picked up a stone, rolling it in his hands. "Everyone calls me Romulus."_

"_Hm." Flavia took the stone and studied it with a careful eye. "Everyone has another name for me. Perhaps they have one for you?" She set the stone on the ground looked up at Romulus expectantly._

"_The chief calls me Rome sometimes." Romulus shrugged. "I think it's a nickname for me."_

"_No." Flavia shook her head, her smile reaching her eyes. "It is not a nickname for you."_

"_What do you mean?" Romulus cocked his head. "My name is Romulus. That is who I am."_

"_But you are so much more," Flavia insisted. "Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't know." Romulus shrugged again. He returned to the stones. "Everyone here takes care of me. I live with the chief."_

"_And why do you think that is?" Flavia asked._

_Romulus frowned in confusion. "I . . . don't know," he finally said._

"_How about I tell you?" Flavia stood and reached down, propping Romulus on her hip. She turned to face the chief's hut. "Do you know what that is?"_

"_The chief's home," Romulus said. He gripped a stone in his hand tightly._

"_That's right." Flavia nodded. "And what does that man do?"_

"_He takes care of the tribe," Romulus answered. "He protects us and tells us what we should do."_

"_Yes," Flavia said. "Now, is the chief important?"_

"_Imo." Romulus nodded solemnly. He had no idea where this was going._

"_What if I were to tell you." Flavia leaned down to whisper in Romulus' ear. "That you were more important?"_

_Romulus' eyes widened. "I'd say you were crazy."_

"_But it's true," Flavia said. "You have been alive for a while now, and have never aged. Do you ever wonder why?"_

"_Imo." Romulus nodded eagerly. "The chief said it was because I was a child of the gods."_

"_Well, you could say that is true," Flavia mused. "You, my dear Romulus, are the land."_

"_Really?" Romulus cocked his head. "Is that even possible?"_

"_Of course," Flavia laughed. "Why do you think I know so much?"_

"_Because you look sort of old," Romulus said._

"_I what?" Flavia looked surprised but grinned down at the young nation. "You dare to speak to me like that?"_

"_Of course!" Romulus said proudly. "I am this land!"_

"_Oh, you silly little land." Flavia nuzzled Romulus' cheek affectionately. "My little Rome."_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

It had been two years since the fall of the Turkish Empire. Turkey had been forced to stay at the Main House in America. He met with Minnesota every day for a therapy session. After fifty or sixty of them, he finally came to terms with the fact that he didn't need to prove anything. The nation was declared mentally stable and allowed to return home. The states later received a rabbit in the mail from Turkey. It was the same one that had devoured his entire garden. They christened him 'Eric' and released him in their garden. Morocco was not pleased.

Two years ago, Hong Kong had been turned into a girl. Four months later, she'd arrived on the Nordics' doorstep. The cold nations had taken her in with welcoming arms. China had not been pleased with the idea and had demanded Hong Kong be returned home. When his younger sister refused, the ancient nation begged. And yet she said no. She was not going to return to her sexist older brother and his old ways. China cut off all her resources from him. He even halted all importing to her country. Famine struck the small nation and riots were soon to follow.

And now, two years later, the nations had gathered for their usual world meeting. Some shook their heads, thinking they were never going to learn. Nothing good ever came from these meetings but crazy adventures nobody really enjoyed.

Most of the nations were seated in their respective spots, some had moved to pester other nations. Hong Kong sat in the middle of the Nordics. China had no way to reach her and he sent the nations filthy looks. Other nations had noticed his change in temperament in the last few years. Morocco patted her husband's hand, looking slightly worried when he began shouting louder into his phone. Those silly children would never learn. They couldn't set things on fire, even if it was infested with spiders. Belgium and Switzerland had their two year old daughter with them. They had learned first-hand that states aged two years for every one human year. Geneva was, unfortunately, a talkative four year old child.

"Wat is dat?" Geneva asked, pointing at a pillar with wide eyes.

"That is a pillar, Geneva," Switzerland said monotonously, as though he'd had to answer too many questions in one week.

"Ik wist dat, _(I knew that,)_" Geneva huffed. "Wat is dat?" She pointed at another four year old sitting nearby.

"That is Vilnius." Switzerland checked his watch. "Where is Germany? We need to get this meeting started before China starts shooting."

"Isn't that your job?" Belgium teased her husband. Switzerland smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Ja," he said. "But he might steal it from me."

The doors suddenly swung open and Germany strode in, his fingers intertwined with Poland's. The Germanic nation was still upset about Prussia's grave. Every nation had searched their land four times over for the body, but they hadn't found anything.

In the last two years, Venezuela, Chad, Thailand, and several other nations had reported the feeling of a ghost on their land. They had searched, only to find nothing.

"Atkurti. _(Play.)_" Switzerland, Belgium, and Geneva turned to find Vilnius standing behind them. He looked at Geneva with blank eyes, resembling his mother.

"Hello, Vilnius," Switzerland said to the young state.

"Atkurti," Vilnius repeated. Geneva looked up at her father, eyes pleading.

"Sie nicht in Ärger bekommen, _(Don't get into trouble,)_" Switzerland said, waving a hand at his daughter in a shooing motion. Geneva launched herself off the chair and seized Vilnius' hand.

"Komen!" She started forward, dragging the shorter state behind her.

"Ak!" Vilnius stumbled after the excitable girl. Belgium laughed and leaned on her husband's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"She is far too hyper and curious for her own good." Switzerland shook his head in disbelief.

"Houden, _(Love,)_" Belgium chided her husband. "Would this be a bad time to tell you there is one more?" Switzerland's eyes widened and his head hit the table. Mexico glared at her brother-in-law from her seat beside her husband. She held their two month old Limburg in her eyes. The baby boy had his father's calm demeanor but his mother's eccentric reactions.

China moved to stand at the head of the table. He sent the Nordics a glare before speaking in a clear, sure voice.

"I would like to start this meeting with an announcement, aru," China said seriously.

"Is Indonesia, like, pregnant?" Poland asked excitedly. Said nation blushed brightly and hid her face in her hands.

"No," China snapped. He and Indonesia had not been getting along well lately. No one was entirely sure why. "I have decided to reclaim the nation of Hong Kong as a special administrative region and dissolve her, aru." Gasps filled the room and several nations shouted in anger. Who was China to kill an innocent nation so quickly?

"What?" Denmark shouted, his voice carrying over the din. His chair tipped over as he bolted to his feet. "Ya can't do that!"

"I can," China snapped back. "And my boss agrees with the plan. We cannot have another country trying to invade me, aru."

Hong Kong sniffed behind a sleeve, trying to stem the tears that were coming. The last two years had been pure hell for her. When she wasn't constantly hungry, she was suffering from a cold. The Nordics had been doing all they could for her, but nothing they did helped.

"Well then." Denmark slammed a fist down on the table. "Then I adopt her!" Russia nodded in agreement and Slovakia quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't very common for a nation to be adopted by another one. It hadn't happened in years, Poland had been the most recent.

"Shénme? You can't do that, aru!" China shouted furiously. His face was flushing in his rage.

"Actually." Norway stood up beside her brother. "By our laws, he can. Just as Russia adopted Poland. Hong Kong is in a crisis and needs help. We have the ability to adopt her if we please." Hong Kong was wide-eyed at the prospect. She'd never considered that idea as a way to escape her brother.

"I forbid it!" China stomped his foot like a child. "She is my sister, not yours! You have no say in what happens, aru."

"Net." Russia rose from his seat. "And neither do I. But I do not want to see Little Hong Kong die. It would be too sad. So . . . if you do not allow Denmark to adopt her, then I will declare war on you. And you will die."

"I do not care!" China huffed. "I have already begun the process of dissolving it, aru." Netherlands' eyes narrowed when he heard 'it' instead of 'her'.

"China!" Indonesia stood, tears in her eyes. "For once, stop acting like a keledai and think of other people!"

"You do not understand, aru," China snapped at his fiancée.

"I sure don't," America spoke up. "Why are you trying to kill your sister when she's family?"

"You don't understand, China!" Indonesia ignored America. It was the first time she had ever ignored a single nation.

"What do I not understand, aru?" China demanded hotly. Hong Kong clasped her hands in her lap. She could feel England's, Australia's, and Seychelles' eyes on her. They were all worried for her, she just knew it.

"Hej, bror." America turned to Canada. "I'm going to make you the fifty-first state then dissolve you." Canada punched him in the face. Morocco shook her head when America fell back out of his chair. He'd asked for it.

"Then I am gone!" Indonesia shrieked and whirled around, storming from the room. "I will not be attending anymore world meetings!" she called over her shoulder. "I have gone into isolation!"

"Fine!" China shouted after her. He turned to glare at the Nordics. "Give me back my land, or I will declare war on you, aru." Switzerland glared at China and Korea shifted nervously.

"Not going ta happen," Denmark said slowly, enunciating each word.

Denmark and China held each other's glare, refusing to look away. The entire room held their breath in anticipation. If China declared war on Denmark, then he'd drag his other siblings into it. America and Canada would surely back their father in the war. That would drag Morocco, Ukraine, and Greenland into the war. Eventually, it would literally be China against the world.

Germany stood from his seat, clearing his throat. "Do you, the Kingdom of Denmark, agree to take on the responsibility of Hong Kong as a sister-nation?" he asked.

"I do," Denmark said proudly. Sweden nodded in agreement and Finland chewed her lip nervously.

"And do you, the People's Democratic Republic of China, surrender your hold of Hong Kong?" Germany turned to the Asian nation.

"I do not," China hissed. Switzerland's hand flew to his waist, gripping his gun. Denmark looked ready to vault across the table when the doors suddenly flew open.

Greece stood in the doorway panting. She looked more awake than anyone had ever seen her in the last two years.

"Greece?" Spain stood slowly. "What happened?"

"They found her," Greece said excitedly.

Neither China nor Denmark tore their glares from each other. It looked as though they were trying to melt the other nation with their mere gazes. America shifted nervously in his chair, holding his nose. He sent a quick glare to the fuming China. Hong Kong twisted a long lock of hair in her fingers, a nervous habit she'd picked up.

The entire room was silent as they stared at Greece. Austria was the first to finally speak up.

"Who did they find?" he asked curiously.

"The first!" Greece practically shouted in excitement.

"Cosa?" Italy cocked her head in confusion from her seat beside Denmark. Her thoughts had been on how much fun it would be to have Hong Kong as a daughter before Greece had burst in.

"The first nation!" Greece rolled her eyes at the whole room. "They found Mesopotamia!"

"Really?" Lithuania perked up. "When?"

"A few months ago," Greece babbled quickly. "They uncovered what they think was tomb made of stone, which is kind of strange for them. But they found a whole bunch of stone tablets that have nothing to do with humans!"

"Are you certain, Greece-chan?" Japan asked curiously.

"I am positive," Greece said. "One of them apparently has to do with magic." England perked up at that.

"Magic?" she asked interestedly. "What did it have to say?"

"We don't know." Greece shrugged. "The tablet erased everything when they tried to read it."

Something brush against Hong Kong's arm. The female nation peeked out of the corner of her eye to see a fluffy white tail whipping around silently. It brushed her arm again. Iceland had his arms resting on the table and his chin on his arms. One of his ears perked up while the other flattened down. They suddenly switched positioned. Hong Kong smiled weakly. One hand snaked down to grab the tail as it swished past.

America slipped his phone out of his pocket and started texting. He shook Morocco off when she tried to chide him.

Denmark and China were still glaring at each other. Germany was glancing between them, wondering if he should do something.

"Maybe you need a magician to read it," England suggested to Greece.

"I think you're right." The Hellenic nation looked thoughtful. "The humans said they couldn't see anything, but I could see the cuneiform just fine."

Norway made a face and reached over, scratching Iceland behind the ear. The island nation jumped slightly, startled out of his daze. He quickly started to relax, his eyes drifting shut, when his head suddenly falls to the table with a loud bang. Iceland bolted upright, wide-eyed. Hong Kong giggled behind a hand at her friend.

"Hm, I want to see these tablets." England's wings fanned behind her slightly. The rest of the room was listening to the two intently. Mesopotamia was the mother of all nations. Any news about her would interest anybody . . . except China and Denmark, apparently.

Korea shuffled up to China, seeming to plead with him about something. China grew annoyed and yanked on his younger brother's curl rather hard. Korea fell back into his seat, suddenly looking very tired.

America brightened up when he received a response on his cellphone. Bingo!

"In fact." Greece grinned and placed her briefcase on the table, removing an ancient looking book. "This was found near Stonehenge about six months ago."

"Really?" England asked eagerly, rising from her seat. France stirred beside her. "What is it about?"

America whispered to Canada who nodded and whispered to Russia. The message was sent around the room to France, Italy, Romano, Germany, Japan, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, and England. The Group of 8 . . . well, 13.

"They did their best to translate it, but I think they're going to need some help." Greece looked up at Scotland. "It's about your brothers."

"What?" Scotland straightened up from glaring at France. "What about them?" he asked eagerly. His wings were fluttering anxiously.

Korea laid his head down, despite North Korea's protests, and fell asleep.

"I think I saw some faeries and unicorns drawn on it," Greece mused. "And maybe some other creatures." Scotland flushed brightly, wondering if Greece was teasing him. It wouldn't be the first time someone commented on his national animal being the unicorn.

America stood, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Can I interrupt your walk down memory lane for a moment?" he asked.

"What is it?" Greece grumbled. Couldn't America see how important the book was to everyone else?

America turned to China. "I talked to my boss," he said. "And he agreed. Nuclear missiles are being turned toward your country. Surrender Hong Kong."

China's eyes widened in fear and surprise. "You wouldn't, aru?"

America spread his arms. "I would. I am not about to let Hong Kong die because you're being an asshole."

China swallowed hard. His eyes flicked to the smirking Denmark and then to the trembling Hong Kong. He glared at his younger sister and the female nation sank back into her chair.

"Well?" Turkey asked, resting his cheek in his hand as he watched the Asian nation.

China swallowed. "I do, aru," he finally said.

"Gut." Germany nodded. "Denmark, it is now your duty to provide economic, social, and political aid to your sister country."

"Will do." Denmark winked at Germany before righting his chair and sitting back down. Hong Kong sighed in relief. She would live to see another decade, maybe even in a century. America sat back down in his chair, grinning cheekily at Canada who rolled his eyes.

"You old geezers can go on now," America said.

"We're not geezers, you git!" England snapped.

Greece rolled her eyes but gained a glint in them. "I read a particularly interesting story about your brothers, Godiva, and a brag," she said. "I'm not sure what that is, but it was a very interesting story."

"A remember that!" Scotland roared with laughter, slapping the table.

"You do?" Greece asked, shocked. "Who was Godiva?"

"A great woman." Scotland wiped a tear away and drew his wings back in. "She took care of me when A was sick."

"What was she like?" Bulgaria spoke up curiously.

"Did she know you were nations?" Romania added quickly. Several other nations nodded in agreement with this question.

"Aye, she knew." Scotland shrugged. "She didn't even ask."

"Quoi?" France balked. "But how could she have known."

Scotland shrugged. "A don't know."

"Have the found anything else about this Godiva?" North Russia asked Greece.

"Sure." The Hellenic nation shrugged. "They found her grave and everything."

"Was there even anything left of the coffin?" Romano asked snappishly. Seychelles rubbed his arm comfortingly. Greece froze as she mouthed soundlessly. "Cosa?" Romano frowned. "Don't tell me it was empty?"

"There was no coffin," Greece admitted. "There were signs that someone had died but there wasn't a body."

"It probably decomposed," Germany suggested.

China was still fuming about losing Hong Kong completely to Denmark. When Korea was about to wake up, the ancient nation yanked on his curl unnecessarily hard once more. Korea fell back to sleep instantly. Norway scowled at China and leaned back, crossing her arms. Her foot tapped, a sure sign to her brothers she was thinking.

"Well then," Luxemburg said. "Why don't you idiots check out the grave while the rest of us actually do something worthwhile?"

"Lux!" Belgium wailed. Switzerland patted her shoulder comfortingly. He couldn't stand his brother-in-law either.

"A'll go," Scotland said. "It's ma land."

"Can we come with?" Ireland asked eagerly. Northern Ireland nodded behind his younger brother hopefully.

"Aye, but only ye two." Scotland nodded. "Wales and Britannia will slow us down."

"Hey!" Wales pouted and England stuck her tongue out at her oldest brother.

"So it's settled then." Denmark stood and cracked his back. "This meeting is over."

"Yep!" America stood. "I've got to go get those missiles neutralized before one of them _accidentally_ fires." China gave him a death glare.

The nations began to either filter out of the room or form groups to chat with each other. Belgium, Switzerland, Lithuania, and Belarus went searching for their devious children. Norway rose from her seat and marched right over to China, shoving him out of the way.

"Hey, aru!" China stumbled back. He sent Hong Kong a murderous look when he got the chance. The smaller nation ducked behind Sweden.

"China, if you do not stop staring, I will find Italie a few bottles of wine," France sang. A spare few nations had heard what happened when Italy was mixed with alcohol. The female nation had been invited to several parties for the chance to see her drunk.

"Wine?" Italy asked excitedly.

"Nej!" Denmark grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her down into his lap. Italy snuggled against his chest, content to sit there.

Norway pushed Korea back into his chair, essentially waking him up.

"Mueos-inga?" Korea blinked sleepily. "My head hurts, da-ze." He was surprised when Norway tossed her over her shoulder and straddled his lap, placing a hand on either side of his face.

"Hei," Norway whispered. She kissed Korea softly, making the action seem slightly romantic.

"Um . . . mor?" America watched Norway with wide eyes. Korea's own eyes widened in surprise and he blinked, still tired. Why did nations have to keep pulling his curl?

"Knock that off!" China grabbed Norway's shoulder. "I do not need you stealing another one of my siblings, aru." Norway ignored him as she pulled away from the kiss and looked seriously into Korea's eyes.

"Salang, jeoleul gangtalhada, _(Ravish me, Love,)_" she said. North Korea banged his head on the table and America covered his face, blushing. His mother was _weird_.

"Jeg ville gjerne, men jeg er virkelig lei, da-ze. _(I would love to, but I'm really tired, da-ze.)_" Korea yawned and rubbed his eyes like a young child. Norway scowled and shook his head.

"Jeoleul gangtalhada! That's an order!"

"Greit, da-ze. _(Okay, da-ze.)_" Korea wrapped an arm around Norway's neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss. Several nations gaped at the pair in shock. None of them had ever seen Norway act so openly before.

"I think they're French kissing," Poland said.

Italy cocked her head at her sister-in-law and Korea before turning to Denmark.

"What?" the taller nation asked. He glanced at Korea and Norway then blanched. "We are not doing that." Italy grinned and leaned up to whisper something in her husband's ear. "Well, it's been nice seeing all of ya." Denmark stood and swung Italy over his shoulder. "But my lady and I have something ta do."

"Chigi, put her down!" Romano leapt out of his seat. He had been protective and, to put it bluntly, clingy of Italy. He demanded random phone calls with his sister in the middle of the night and even turned up on Denmark's doorstep to see her. Denmark was getting rather annoyed with his brother-in-law.

Italy laughed and patted Denmark's back happily. "Mio vichingo. _(My Viking.)_" Denmark grinned and hurried out of the room, ignoring Romano completely.

Several nations shook their heads, glanced at Norway and Korea then quickly left. Poland watched the pair with a cocked head.

"Is there anyone who, like, wants to try that with me?" she asked loudly.

"Net!"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Rebecca Smith tucked a brunette strand of hair behind her ear. Scooping fried potatoes onto a plate with some scrambled eggs, she took it out to a table.

"There you go, Milo," Rebecca said, smiling sweetly at the Italian.

"Grazie, Rebecca." Milo smiled up at the young woman cheerfully. "You always take such good care of me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rebecca asked. "You don't exactly have a lot of family here. I think you need some sugar." She returned to the kitchen, taking the pan off the stove to let it cool.

Rebecca owned a small diner on the edge of Riverton, a small town in West Virginia. Shelves of books lined two walls of the diner. It could have been mistaken for a book shop it wasn't for the tables and the kitchen. Everyone in Riverton knew Rebecca well and enjoyed visiting her for a cheap meal or some advice on a book to read. Her younger rebellious sister, Victoria, wasn't as well known to the citizens.

Rebecca looked up as the diner's door swung open and three men ducked in. They were all of average height with fiery red hair. The tallest, and probably the oldest, had long hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. Each man wore a long yet stylish trench coat.

The tallest red-head scanned the diner with green eyes. He paused on Rebecca for a mere moment before continuing his search. When he spotted a secluded table, he led his eager companions to the seat.

Grabbing her notepad, Rebecca headed to the table. Her shoes clicked on the floor with every step. Victoria had made the comment that she looked like Mary Poppins when she'd bought them. Rebecca's skirt swished almost silently across the linoleum. The floral pattern matched her soft pink sweater perfectly.

"What can I get for you fine gentlemen today?" Rebecca asked, giving her three guests her well known smile.

"What's yer biggest meal?" the tallest man asked with a wink.

"Well." Rebecca feigned thinking. She knew the menu by heart, having written it herself. "I would go with the chicken meal. Everyone loves it. It comes with baked chicken. Corn, biscuits, gravy, and mashed potatoes."

The tall man thought for a moment before speaking. "Can A get six of those?"

"Um." Rebecca blinked in surprise. _Six_? She plastered her bright smile back on her face. "Of course. And what can I get for the rest of you?"

"Coffee," one of the other red-heads said.

"Lots of it," the smallest man, looking more like a teenager, said.

"Lots of coffee." Rebecca scribbled on her pad quickly. "That I can do." She tweaked the smallest man's cheek and winked before sashaying back into the kitchen.

Northern Ireland blinked in surprise. He glared at Ireland when his twin brother snickered.

"Shut up, _Patrick_," he snapped.

"Try not ta make a scene, Seamus," Scotland muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Alistair," the Ireland brothers said together. Scotland sighed at their unison before opening a newspaper and pretending to read it. He glanced up in confusion when the roar of a motorcycle shook the windows of the diner. Ireland leaned over to peek past his brother out the window.

"What is that?" Scotland asked aloud.

"I thought this was a small town," Ireland commented. Northern Ireland wasn't paying attention. He had found amusement in stacking jam cups on top of each other.

"It's Kyrie," Rebecca said from behind the counter with a roll of her eyes. "My little sister."

The motorcycle's engine cut and it was several moments before the diner door swung open. A tall woman dressed in black leather stood in the doorway, a helmet tucked under one arm. Her eyes were an emerald green and her chocolate hair swung down past her shoulders.

"Hello, Kyrie," Rebecca sang. "Could you come back and help me, dearest sister?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Victoria grumbled. She tossed her motorcycle helmet onto a table and moved to the back with her older twin sister. "Sorry I didn't visit for the past few months."

Scotland watched the twins with wide eyes. He'd thought he'd felt the sensation from Rebecca, but it was stronger with Victoria in the same room. They were nations. It was the usual gut feeling but stronger. It seemed to fill every part of Scotland's land and then some. It poured energy into his already strong magic.

"You didn't get into any bar fights, did you?" Rebecca cradled her sister's face in her hands, playing the part of a mother hen.

"He was asking for it," Victoria mumbled. "Some weird kid wearing a bomber jacket with a 'fifty' on the back of it." Rebecca rolled her eyes at her twin sister and shoved Victoria toward the kitchen, chucking a bright pink apron at her.

"You can start with the potatoes," Rebecca said.

"I don't wear pink." Victoria threw the vibrant apron on anyway, tying it around her waist.

Scotland swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to cry from the sheer force of the two girls' power. He could just feel the fire in his core growing with every minute.

"Alistair," Ireland mumbled, blinking away tears. "They're nations."

"A know." Scotland gripped Northern Ireland's hand in his own. He could feel his youngest brother trembling with the power. He'd probably never felt something this strong before.

"Well I don't have any more aprons," Rebecca admonished her sister. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" She placed a pot of water on the stove and set it to boil.

"Do you mean the time I set fire to the aprons?" Victoria asked over her shoulder.

"That must be where all my aprons went!" Rebecca whirled around to give her sister a fake gasp. "You monster!"

"A need ta smoke," Scotland muttered. He stood and left the diner quickly, trying to stop the smoke from leaving his lungs. This was why he never went out in public.

"They were _lime green_," Victoria said. She scooped a helping of potatoes into a pan. "Who the hell ordered so much food?"

"Those fine young gentlemen in the private sector," Rebecca hummed as she checked on her chicken. "It'll be done in a few minutes." Victoria leaned past her sister to look at the Ireland twins.

"Should they be eating?" she asked. "They look like they're about to barf."

"What?" Rebecca hurried to glance over the counter. The two younger red-heads did look a little green around the gills. "Oh my goodness!" Ripping off her apron, Rebecca hurried to the table.

"Rebecca!" Victoria leaned over the counter. Why did her sister have to be such a Good Samaritan?

Northern Ireland's eyes widened as Rebecca approached their table and he clapped a hand over his hand. The power only increased with their close proximity.

"Is everything alright?" Rebecca fretted, wringing her hands. "Is there anything I can get you two? You don't look very well."

"Sea, tá muid brae, _(Yeah, we're fine,)_" Ireland said before thinking. He kicked his younger brother under the table. Northern Ireland slowly lowered his hand and smiled sheepishly at Rebecca.

"Now, now," Rebecca scolded Ireland. "Don't go kicking your brother. I will not have any fights in here. Now, are you sure you're okay?"

"Something wrong?" a deep voice asked behind her. Rebecca whirled around to look up into the eldest brother's eyes.

"Oh, no," Rebecca said quickly. "Your brothers looked a bit ill so I was making sure they were alright."

Scotland looked to his brothers. "If ye two are going ta throw up, A'm leaving ye here fer Alfred's daughter ta pick ye up." Ireland grimaced and Northern Ireland stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"We can do it!"

"Yeah, we're fine!"

Rebecca slowly headed back to the kitchen, opening the oven to check on the chicken. She linked when she saw the charred mess. Leaving the oven door open, she turned to face her sister.

"Victoria!" she shouted.

"What?" Victoria called over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you check on the chicken?" Rebecca practically shrieked. The power pulsing off her grew ten times stronger. Scotland clapped a hand over his mouth and coughed hard. The tears that formed in his eyes dissipated before they even fell. "Do you have to mess everything up when you cook?"

"I'm sorry that I was checking on the corn," Victoria snapped.

"That's not excuse!" Rebecca stomped her foot. "You should have checked on the chicken afterward! I told you it was almost done!"

"Well sorry!" Victoria threw her spoon down. "This is why I didn't come back for four months. Because all you do is bitch and moan about everything I do."

Ireland swallowed hard, wincing at his dry throat. Northern Ireland clutched his churning stomach. He could feel the earthquake forming deep in the earth once more. Scotland fell to his knees, coughing hard into his hand. Black smoke leaked out from the corner of his mouth.

The customers of the diner quietly stood and left, glancing over the shoulders at the quarreling sisters. They were used to these scenes by now. Neither Rebecca nor Victoria were aware of the guests leaving as they continued arguing.

"This happens every time!" Rebecca screamed as her energy built. Scotland's whole body convulsed with it and the smoke escaping his mouth doubled in amount. It was getting harder for him to breathe.

"Why do I even bother coming back to see you?" Victoria demanded, ripping her apron off. "Maybe I should have run away with that Spanish guy."

"Maybe you should have." Rebecca snatched the apron and threw it behind herself. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with you!"

Northern Ireland whimpered as the whole ground shuddered underneath the diner. Scotland coughed out a tongue of flame before collapsing on the floor unconscious. Ireland shivered, his eyes flicking between both his brothers. Who did he need to check on first?

"Who wants to put up with you?" Victoria stormed around the counter, toward the diner door.

"Who would ever love you?" Rebecca shrieked at her sister's back.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," Victoria shouted over her shoulder.

"Oh, really?" Rebecca crossed her arms. "It sounds like another one of your pregnancy scares."

"Shut up," Victoria hissed. "What about you and your insanity?"'

"What did you just say?" Rebecca screamed, slamming her hands on the table. "Maybe you actually are pregnant this time, slut!"

"And maybe you're actually mentally insane!" Victoria retorted hotly. "I am so sick of having to check up on you every few months to know that you're not nuts, bitch!"

"Would you like to know something?" Rebecca snapped.

"What?" Victoria demanded.

Ireland reached for Scotland's wrist. His eyes widened when he couldn't find a pulse.

"I wish you had gotten into an accident on that damn motorcycle of yours and died!" Rebecca screamed. Victoria was silent for several moments, breathing hard out her nose. When she spoke, her voice was shaky and there were tears in her eyes.

"Go to hell." She ripped the diner door open.

"You can go instead." Rebecca turned and slammed the oven door shut on the ruined food.

"I'm not going, but you sure can." Victoria slammed the door behind her.

Rebecca sank into a chair, sobbing into her hands. Why did every one of her sister's visits have to end this way? Forgetting about the running oven, she cried her heart out.

Ireland groped for his cellphone, trying to find it in his coat pocket. Northern Ireland had curled up in the corner and was crying to himself. The power was sending needles of pain through both brother's bodies.

The diner was silent before a rumbling began to echo in the pipes leading up from the basement. Ireland looked up from his cellphone. His eyes widened in realization.

"North, get out!" Scrambling from the booth, he hooked his arms under Scotland's armpits, trying to drag his older brother out. "Rebecca!" Northern Ireland shook his head, still crying with the pain.

All was still before the entire kitchen was engulfed in orange and black flames. The force of the explosion sent tables and chair tumbling back. Ireland dropped Scotland when a table flew into his head. A heavy bookcase fell sideways, landing on Scotland's legs and trapping him.

"North! Rebecca! Get out!" Ireland shouted again, holding a hand against his bleeding forehead. There was no response as the flames burned, begging to consume Rebecca's beloved collection of books.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Poland tossed the remote control into the air, letting it flip over before catching it. The television the remote belonged to was currently off. Apparently the remote was more entertaining than the television itself.

"Poland, what are you doing?" Germany asked, wandering up behind his girlfriend. The two had made it official immediately after they'd escaped the mansion.

"Nothing." Poland quickly hid the remote behind her back, plopping down on the bed. Germany quirked an eyebrow at the female nation.

"May I watch television?" he asked with an outstretched hand.

"What? Oh, totally." Poland quickly handed the remote to Germany.

"Danke." Germany sat on the bed beside the Slavic nation and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels lazily. There was a story about Hong Kong's famine and the aid Denmark was already sending. Another was about the Olympics that were coming up in the next year.

"Isn't there anything on other than news?" Germany asked tiredly.

"I'm, like, right here," Poland pointed out.

"Mir leid." Germany wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just exhausted today. China is wearing me out."

"I totally agree with you," Poland grumbled as she cuddled into Germany's chest. "He's being, like, a total ass."

"Ja, and what about Denmark and Italy?" Germany smirked at the thought. "With their luck, they'll have a child in nine months."

"Italy's already, like, pregnant," Poland hummed as she fiddled with Germany's shirt buttons.

"Was?" Germany frowned. "But she's not even showing."

"That's because she's only, like, two months along, idiot." Poland rolled her eyes and sat up, pressing her lips against Germany's. She'd been acting this way for two years, only to get the same response each time. Germany pulled back from the kiss.

"Poland," he said warningly.

"What?" Poland whined. "I'm, like, not even doing anything."

"You will." Germany gently pushed his girlfriend back onto the bed. His attention was drawn to the news when a story came up about a diner. Poland humphed and crossed her arms like a pouting child. Germany frowned, leaning forward to squint at the television screen.

"What's, like, so great about a diner burning down?" Poland grumbled as she rested her hands on Germany's shoulders.

"It's that." Germany scrambled to freeze the image. He pointed at the SOS made out of ice. He only knew one nation with strong enough power to do that.

There was the pounding of feet down the hallway and the hotel room's door was kicked open.

"Germany!" Russia stood there, his eyes wide.

"Ja, I saw it." Germany scrambled off the bed, searching for his phone. "Ireland is in there."

"I will call England and Wales, da?" Russia hurried to the phone on the bedside table.

"Ja, ja." Germany patted his pockets. "I need to call . . . someone."

"Like, who?" Poland asked curiously.

"I don't . . ." Germany finally found his phone and dialed the first number he thought of. He held the device to his ear. "Hallo . . . China."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Ireland groaned as his bearings returned. He was lying on the floor of the dinner with a screaming head. The licking flames were dancing every closer by the minute. Rolling onto his stomach, the winged nation forced himself to his knees and spread his arms.

"Uisce teacht agus dul uisce. Ros uisce agus sreabhadh uisce. _(Water come and water go. Water rush and water flow.)_" A jet of water rushed from the pipes and swirled around Ireland. Focusing harder, Ireland tried to push it out to everyone else in the diner. "Lúbann Uisce agus sreabhadh uisce. Uisce bogadh go tapa fós mall. _(Water bend and water flow. Water move fast yet slow.)_" The river of water bent out slowly to the other beings. It trailed over Scotland's still form. The bookcase on the nation's legs had caught fire at one end. The flames were slowly licking their way to the other end.

There was a groan near the kitchen where the flames were beginning to eat up the other half of the diner.

"Rebecca," Ireland coughed. "Reb-." He fell forward on the floor. The water in the air collapsed onto the fire, causing it to sizzle and hiss.

With a loud crash, the diner door was broken in. The glass shattered on impact with the floor. Ireland saw a looming figure in the smoke getting closer. He blinked hard at the blood in his eyes. His forehead hurt badly.

Irel'and?" Sweden stepped out of the smoke, cloth tied over his mouth and nose.

"S-Swe," Ireland coughed, blinking hard. The Nordic nation started for Ireland, ducking when a board creaked and began to sink. He watched the ceiling carefully.

"There's an ap'rtment," he said.

"H-Human," Ireland coughed against the smoke. "S-Save h-her. N-Near k-kitchen." Sweden nodded and headed for the kitchen, ducking once more when a board suddenly fell and caused sparks to erupt.

"Scotland?" Turkey called, appearing in the doorway. Austria, Canada, and America were close behind him. America's eyes widened at the sight before him. Ireland fell back on the floor, heaving for breath.

"Shit!" America ducked past Turkey. He stumbled in the smoke until he reached Ireland, throwing the smaller nation over his shoulder. "G-Get Northern Ireland and Scotland!" Turkey and Austria nodded and hurried to fetch the two Celtic nations. Austria had to shove the bookcase off Scotland's legs and beat out the flames before they did major damage to the nation. Sweden reappeared through the smoke, his jacket draped over Rebecca's form.

Canada stepped back to allow America and his far to leave the burning diner. He peeked back through the door to check on the others' progress.

Northern Ireland whimpered and ducked away from Turkey, trying to tuck himself into another corner. He cried out when the back of his coat caught fire.

"Dammit, brat!" Turkey ripped his sweatshirt off and managed to smother the flames. He quickly grabbed the smaller nation and rushed out with Austria hot on his heels.

Minnesota stood beside several ambulances and fire trucks. She had been visiting her sister's house for the past two weeks, hence her presence in the state. She had her own team of doctors sworn to secrecy. They helped her with the nations whenever one came to her for help.

Sweden lay the human down on a stretcher and looked up solemnly at his granddaughter.

"Johnson! Klein!" Minnesota shouted immediately. "You're on Jane Doe!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two doctors hurried to the stretcher. Sweden stepped back to allow them to work.

"Sadiq, get him in that ambulance." Minnesota waved a hand at random vehicle. "I'll check him myself. Roderich, lay him out on the ground. Adams, get his vitals. Dad, check Patrick and get back to me."

America nodded and lay Ireland out on the ground. He eased the older nation's head back to check on the bleeding injury. Another doctor hurried to Scotland's side. Sweden and Canada joined Austria as they watched the humans work. Scotland was pronounced dead, but Minnesota had a fire in her eyes that said otherwise. Sweden watched Klein and Johnson work on Rebecca. Humans died all the time, this unfortunate girl would probably be one of them. So why was he suddenly so worried about her?

* * *

A/N: **POOOOLLUUUUX!**_ Yeah?_


	4. Rowling

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia, sorry.**_

A/N: **POOOLLUUUX! **_Yeah? _**I come home from work, and what do I find? **_The next chapter? _**That you're telling our readers this is the last story! **_Heh, it was just a joke. _**Well it's not funny. **_Heh, whoops?_

_**Hey, everyone. **_**Pollux was being an idiot and decided to tease you. Don't worry. This is most definitely not our last story. **_Why do you think I'm more evil than Russia?_

_**Welcome back, Milana! We missed you!**_

_Alright, Naru and I saved Dala from the zombies of Iceland. I've dropped Naru back off in Arizona so she can take care of the infestation there. Dala and I are joining Castor and Missykim in the fight in Minnesota. We're going to start in the Twin Cities and move out! But first, I need volunteers to help us save Iceland from the zombies! Anyone? Bueler? Bueler?_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**J.K. Rowling**

_A young woman stood before the ruins of one of the greatest, and unknown, wonders of the world. Themyscira burned as Pontus searching longingly for one of her people to step forward from the flames. The great race of the Amazonian Women was now extinct. The Greek nation could feel her power slipping as the fire began to eat away at the last of the city._

_The black fluttered in the air when Pontus fell to her knees in despair. Her head fell to her chest and she gripped her broken sword in one hand._

"_Lypámai, adelfés mou, __**(I am sorry, my sisters,)**__" she whispered._

"_Pónto?" a soft voice interrupted the dying nation in the middle of her prayer. Turning, Pontus saw a woman standing before her. The woman's hair hung over her shoulders, bound back by a leather strap. Her clothes gave her away to be one of Pontus' people. "Eímai Marpesia, __**(I am Marpesia,)**__" the woman said._

"_Agaptité Marpesia mou. __**(My dear Marpesia.)**__" Pontus flew to her feet and hugged the woman. Her broken sword fell to the ground, scattering ashes. "Selída Eíste zontanoí. __**(You are alive.)**__"_

"_Nai, eízami zontanós, __**(Yes, I am alive,)**__" Marpesia said, touching Pontus' arm gently._

"_Pós proékypse sas na epiviósei? __**(How did you survive?)**__" Pontus drew back from the hug to observe her kinsman. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "You are no human," she said hotly._

"_No, I am not." Marpesia smiled gently. "I have been on these lands several times. I can feel it slipping."_

_Pontus jerked her hands back as if she'd been scalded. "Who are you?" she demanded._

"_I am Marpeisa," the stranger insisted._

"_No, you are a land, like me." Pontus ripped her dagger from its sheath on her belt. "Were you the one who did this?" She gestured to her beloved burning city. Marpesia turned to look at Themyscira._

"_I spoke to some of the tribes, yes," she said. "But I did not start it myself."_

"_Who are you?" Pontus asked again._

"_I do not know," Marpesia said softly. "I am Flavia, Manatum, Wei . . ." She trailed off, still staring into the dancing flames. Pontus crinkled her nose at the woman._

"_You have many names," she commented. "I am merely called Athena by my people."_

"_Athena," Marpeisa repeated. "The goddess of wisdom and war tactics. That fits you very well, child."_

"_I thank you." Pontus bowed her head respectfully. "But I am no child. I appear older than you." Marpesia quirked an eyebrow at that before throwing her head back and laughing._

"_I tell you now," she laughed. "I am older than you. My age would cause you to collapse."_

"_I highly doubt that." Pontus crossed her arms indignantly._

"_You highly doubt it?" Marpeisa said with a grin. "Do you know the nation to the east?"_

_Pontus frowned, thinking hard. She had heard of a nation in the Far East. He was rumored to be two thousand years old._

"_I believe I may have heard of him from my sister," Pontus finally said._

"_I am older than he is," Marpesia said then waited for a response. All she got was a quirked eyebrow._

"_Truly?" Pontus asked._

"_Truly." Marpesia nodded solemnly._

_Pontus fell back on her haunches in disbelief. "You are quite old," she said. "Are you a god?"_

"_I have never quite been sure of that," Marpesia admitted. "That part seems to have slipped my mind."_

"_Surely you must be." Pontus rose slowly, sheathing her dagger. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I." Marpesia paused. Her eyes saddened before she continued. "I have been destroying empires in these last long years."_

_Pontus frowned at that. "And you do not want to be?" she asked._

"_I have been here too long," Marpesia sighed. "I have seen too many deaths. I fear the gods have abandoned me."_

"_And me as well." Pontus offered a hand to her new friend. "Come, new sister. You will build these empires and I will destroy them. You will never have to see another death as long as I shall live."_

"_I am afraid that can never be true," Marpesia said sadly. "I will continue to see death in my long life. But, perhaps, I may not have to be alone."_

"_No." Pontus took Marpesia's hand. "I will stay by your side. My land is gone, and I have nothing here."_

"_Then come." Marpesia turned to Themyscira. "I would like to see your city once more."_

"_Very well," Pontus said grimly. She turned with her new sister to watch the dancing flames devour what had once been her glorious land. The two nations had unknowingly formed a bond that would lest several millennia._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Several nations at in the meeting room. It was absolutely silent and some seemed to have grown bored during the long hours. Even though they wanted to leave, they stayed in their seats. None of the nations knew why they were so attached to a human.

Switzerland looked up as Austria appeared in the doorway. His older brother stared in surprise at the gathered nations. Having just returned from the hospital, he'd expected everyone to be in their hotel rooms.

America stood slowly. It was, after all, one of his citizens.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She's alive," Austria announced. Several nations sighed in relief. "But Minnesota says she may never walk again. She's not even sure if the human will survive." America sank back down into his chair, his head falling on the table. Canada patted his brother's shoulder consolingly.

"What about my brothers?" England asked nervously. She was clutching one of France's hands in her own. If the biting nails bothered the male nation, he made no sign of it.

"They are healing just fine," Austria replied. "Minnesota says they can leave in a couple of days."

"W-What happen to them?" Latvia asked.

"I can answer that, if you want me to." Minnesota stood behind her great-uncle, looking tired. Her silver hair had been pulled back into a bun and she wore white doctor's coat. Austria silently stepped aside as every nation turned their attention to the state. Minnesota looked very solemn, something a nation had never seen on a state before.

"Scotland suffered two shattered and burned legs," the Midwestern state said. "His heart had stopped momentarily, but I was able to restart it with a defibrillator. His chest will be sore for the next few days but the scars should fade in a week. Ireland suffered a severe case of smoke inhalation, but he's doing fine. Both Northern Ireland's wings were burned severely." Minnesota bit her lip. "I did what I could, but he might never be able to fly again."

Turkey groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Maybe if I'd gotten there sooner," he said.

"You did your best, turkey," Minnesota said soothingly. "Now, about Jane Doe. Her real name is Rebecca Smith. She was the closest to the fire when it broke out in the kitchen and suffered severe burns and two broken legs. We've done all that we can for her. Her identical twin sister is in the waiting room. The police just brought her in."

"What's, like, so great about some girl?" Poland whined as she lifted her head from her arms. "She's totally just a human." Germany pushed her head back down to shut his girlfriend up.

"States can tell when they're around a nation too." Minnesota tugged her bun free, letting the silver hair swish around her shoulders like a waterfall. "It's not just you guys. When I first walked into that room, I passed out."

"What?" Poland's face popped up from her arms once more. "Like, really?"

"Ja," Sweden muttered. "I couldn't st'nd to be in the s'me room."

"Johnson is never going to let me live that one down," Minnesota grumbled, turning to leave. "Oh, does anyone by chance know who Carme Fernandez Carriedo Bonnefoy is?" France and Spain's heads whipped to the state. Spain looked nervous why France was furious.

"Fernandez Carriedo?" Romano repeated, his eyes narrowing at Spain.

"Bonnefoy?" England glared at her husband.

"Just what have you two been up to?" Canada asked the European nations.

"Nada," Spain said hurriedly. "She must be another human from France."

"Or Spain," France added quickly.

"I don't think so," Minnesota said. "She's definitely a nation, I could feel it when I bumped into her. She has brown hair like Spain but blue eyes like Grandpa France."

"Espanha, seu bastardo! _(Spain, you bastard!)_" Portugal slammed a fist on the table, glaring at her younger brother. "What you do?" Slovakia glared at Portugal out of the corner of his eye.

"Nada," Spain whined.

"Then who is Carme Fernandez Carriedo Bonnefoy?" Russia asked with a curious cock of his head. Spain and France shared a look before sighing together. Their secret was up.

"You wrong," Portugal snapped. "You make me sick." She stood and stormed from the room, her face pale. Slovakia groaned and followed the female nation quickly.

"Carme Fernandez Carriedo Bonnefoy is . . . . Andorra," France finally admitted.

"Where is Andorra, da-ze?" Korea asked curiously from China's side. His older brother glared at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked ready to yank Korea's curl again.

"It is between France and me," Spain said, worrying his lower lip. "She is very small, only one hundred eighty-one miles."

"Maple, that's small," Canada commented. Kumajirou licked his chin hopefully. He had been hungry for maple syrup more than usual lately.

"Oui, and she is our younger sister," France said seriously. "We did not want anyone meeting her."

A small brown head suddenly poked into the meeting room, innocent blue eyes taking in all the gathered nations. Despite her age, the young woman could have been mistaken for a ten year old, or a faerie, if not studied.

"Els germans grans? _(Big brothers?)_" Her voice rang clear like a bell. She held herself in such a way that she was elegant like France but relaxed like Spain.

"Ay, Andorra!" Spain hurried to his sister's side. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _(What are you doing here?)_"

"M'avorria a casa, _(I was bored at home,)_" Andorra said sweetly. "Així que vaig decidir venir a una trobada mundial. _(So I decided to come to a world meeting.)_"

"Mon Dieu." France hurried across the room, ignoring England's glare. "You cannot be here. We told you that already."

"Per què no? _(Why not?)_" Andorra pouted at her older brothers.

"Porque." Spain crossed his arms firmly. He shouted in surprise when Andorra slipped past him and into the meeting room. She walked with a sashaying lope.

Turkey looked up from trying to wake a certain Greek nation. Greece ignored Turkey as Not a Bastard attempted glaring the larger nation down. The Balkan nation stopped trying to shove Greece out of her seat as he studied the elfin figure entering the rom. Several other male nations looked up, eyes widening when they saw Andorra.

Andorra was a blend of everything good about France and Spain. She was small yet slender with sun-kissed skin. Her brunette hair fell in a cascade of waves and her blue eyes twinkled with a bright mischief.

"Hola a tots, _(Hello, everyone,)_" she said happily.

"Geia sas," Cyprus said, resting his chin in his head. He didn't think he'd ever seen such an interesting blend of two nations before.

"Ay, no!" Spain hurried to stand before his sister. "Andorra is not staying here. She is returning home immediately." He was being strangely serious for his usual attitude.

"Why can't she stay a while?" Denmark complained. Norway glared at him, mentally threatening to smack him if he forgot his wife. "I'd like ta get ta know her better." Italy actually did smack her husband upside the head.

"Why are you looking at another woman?" she demanded, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I wasn't!" Denmark protested. "I just wanted ta meet her. I love ya not matter what." He leaned toward his wife lovingly.

"No!" Italy sobbed into her hands. She'd been rather emotional during the last two months, even going so far as to threaten to shoot Romano because he was annoying her. "You're bored with me, so you're going after other women." Romano glared at his brother-in-law, looking ready to shoot the Nordic nation.

"I am not," Denmark said soothingly. He gently pulled Italy into a hug, resting his cheek on her head.

"Yes you are," Italy whimpered, sniffling into Denmark's coat. She was quite for a moment before speaking again. "I think I'm going to throw up." Romano, Spain, France, and Romania looked at Denmark with quirked eyebrows. Andorra peeked around her brothers to see her older sister.

"Let's go." Denmark stood quickly, leading Italy out of the room. Romano glared after the pair.

"I'll kill that bastard," he muttered.

Andorra snuck around France and Spain, who had started in argument with the rest of the nations. She sidled past Cyprus, ending up near Turkey who quirked an eyebrow at her. The Balkan nation sent the shouting France and Spain a worried glance.

"Hola," Andorra whispered to Turkey. "Who are you?"

"I'm Turkey," the larger nation replied. "Merhaba."

"You're funny." Andorra wrinkled her nose in amusement. She leaned forward with a flirtatious smile. "I like that in a guy."

Turkey blinked before he split into a large grin. "Do ya want ta go have some fun?" he asked. Maybe he could be one of the first outsiders to get to know Andorra.

"Only if it's with you." Andorra leaned on Turkey's chair, blinking innocently up at the nation. "What did you have in mind?" Estonia sent the pair a worried look. He wondered if he should speak up to Spain and France about them.

"Come on." Turkey grabbed Andorra's hand and snuck out of the room with her. "I know the best places."

"Gran. _(Great.)_" Andorra kept up with the larger nation easily. "It sounds like fun."

^.^ | ^(^ | O.O

Victoria was startled out of her thoughts when a mug of coffee was placed before her. A young woman with blonde hair and a dead expression sat down at the table.

"Thanks," Victoria muttered. She took the coffee cup and blew gently on it. "Are you from social services?"

"Why do you ask that?" The young woman cocked her head curiously.

"They come to our house a lot," Victoria said. "Ever since we left home four years ago. They seem to think we can't take care of ourselves."

"You both seem to have shown that ability," the woman mused. "I am Eira, by the way."

"Victoria Smith." Victoria sipped her coffee lightly. "What are you doing here if you're not with social services?"

"I wanted to talk about your sisters," Eira said. "I spoke to one of my friends and he said during your argument you claimed your sister was mentally ill. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Victoria snapped rather quickly. "Rebecca's as sane as me. She just doesn't bike cross country and get into bar fights."

"So she doesn't have any problems then?" Eira quirked an eyebrow.

"No." Victoria's eyes narrowed. "You're with that insane asylum down the road, aren't you?" She stood quickly. "If you even going within twenty feet of my sister, I will end you."

"I doubt you could," Eira commented dryly.

"Yeah?" Victoria crossed her arms. One side of her leather jacket lifted to reveal a handgun tucked into the waist of her jeans. "Want to bet?"

Eira stood, letting her jacket slide off her shoulders and onto the chair. "I don't have to," she said.

"Oh really?" Victoria tensed. "I took martial arts for five years. I'm a black belt in Tae Kwan Doe and I'm skilled in kickboxing."

There was a sudden tearing sound as Eira was replaced by a rather large, blonde wolf. It shook its body to dislodge the scraps of cloth. Victoria's eyes widened and she stepped back. Her mouth moved wordlessly before she scrambled to draw her gun. The wolf snarled warningly, crouching low.

"What the hell are you?" Victoria fired two rounds at the wolf. There was a scream in the office behind her from a nurse.

The wolf dodged the bullets effortlessly. It reared up to grab Victoria's gun in its mouth and jerked it out of her hand. Backing up several feet before dropping the gun, it looked slowly up at Victoria.

"Dammit." Victoria clutched her bleeding hand, glaring at the wolf furiously. A door shut behind her and someone cursed in a foreign language. Whirling around, Victoria's hair flew through the air. Two tall blonde men stood before her. A shorter boy with a beret and a young woman stood beside them.

"För fan, _(Dammit,)_" the tallest man snarled in a thick accent. He glared at the wolf, his jaw clenched tightly. The other male had to grab his hand and glare at him pointedly. A small Asian teen stuck her head around the second male, her eyes curious.

"What is going on here?" Victoria demanded, whipping a knife out of her pocket. Her eyes flitted between the wolf and the humans.

"Look." The second taller male turned to Victoria. "Do ya think we could ta ya fer a little while?"

"About what?" Victoria demanded. "How that woman turned into a wolf. That's not even possible."

"There's a lot that's not possible," the man chuckled. "Maybe I can explain all of it ta ya."

"I don't care." Victoria glared at him. She perked up when she heard sirens in the distance. "Shit, not again." She darted for the hospital doors, intent on not getting caught by the authorities . . . again. The second taller man suddenly grabbed her around the waist, looking as though he was having no trouble holding the struggling girl.

"Look," he said. "Just come with us, alright?"

"No!" Victoria struggled wildly, trying every move she knew in the book to escape. "Rape!" she screamed desperately.

"Oh, shut up." The man slammed his fist into the back of Victoria's head. The last thing she heard was the blonde female shriek 'Denmark!'

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

There was a thump as someone bumped into the counter before suddenly sitting down beside China. The Asian nation had headed to the bar after the he'd watched his younger sister leave with the Nordics.

China didn't look even bother glancing to his new drinking buddy. He was too busy pondering the turmoil that had been going on in his head. He'd been suffering from what Minnesota would probably call Multiple Personality Disorder. One minute he was his usual self, the next he was back two thousand years thinking women wear nothing.

"Hello," a gruff voice interrupted China's thoughts.

"Nǐ hǎo, aru," China said in his native language, hoping to deter any conversation with the stranger.

"I've heard that one before," the man grunted. "It's been a while, though."

"Wǒ bù míngbái nǐ, aru, _(I do not understand you, aru,)_" China said, though his curiously was starting to get the better of him. Who was this man sitting beside him?

"Nà tài zāogāole, _(That's too bad,)_" the man replied.

"What do you want, aru?" China groaned, massaging his temples. All he wanted was a little time on his own.

"I just want to help," the man offered. "I know what you're going through."

"I do not know what you are talking about, aru," China said. He finished his baijiu and signaled for another one from the bartender. After plenty of searching, he'd managed to find a bar that served Chinese alcohol.

"You don't have as much power as you once had," the man drawled. "No one cares for you anymore. Everyone wants to leave you." His hands tightened on the bar counter and his eyes darkened. "Even your own family."

China glared at the man as he accepted his drink. "Do not talk as though you know me, aru," he snapped.

"You don't remember me?" The man quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe you remember my mother."

"Why would I remember your mother if I did not know you?" China took a swig of his drink. "I am a government official from China, aru."

"My mother," the man said, leaning forward. "Is your grandmother." China's eyes widened and his glass fell to the floor, shattering.

"Sh-Shénme, aru?" he asked in disbelief. He ignored the glare he received from the bartender.

"Don't you remember when you were weak and pathetic?" the man asked with a gleeful expression. "And suddenly Wei showed up and started showing you how everything worked?"

"Wei, aru." China's eyes glazed over as he thought back to the woman who had taught him everything about being a nation.

"She taught you so much," the man continued. "And then tore you down at your strongest." China's fist clenched and his eyes darkened. "I can't tell you how many times I've seen Mother kill an empire," the man said. "She's a murdered and she enjoys doing it."

China finally turned to glare at the man. "What are you saying, _Babylonia_, aru?" he asked. Babylonia quirked an eyebrow again before smirking.

"I'm saying." He leaned forward more. "That you can have it again." Chine felt the presence of three other men surround him. All were buff, ancient, and, not to mention, dead.

"I do not understand you, aru." China turned and ordered another drink from the seething bartender.

"We all want our land back." Babylonia shrugged nonchalantly. "And we're willing to help you get yours back. Hell, Khamag Mongol won't mind at all."

"Khamag Mongol?" China whirled around furiously in his chair. "When did you show your ugly face, aru?"

"There is someone I want back." Khamag cracked his knuckles menacingly. "He left me before I could truly use him."

"You tried to kill me on multiple accounts," China snapped. "What makes you think I would want to help you, aru?" He stood, slapping a few bills down on the bar. Babylonia's hand snapped out to seize the Asian nation's wrist.

"Hong Kong," was all he said. China tensed at the name. His lips pulled back in a feral snarl at the very thought of his little sister.

"I'll help you get Hong Kong and your siblings back," Babylonia said. "I'll even get your wife back. For a price, of course."

"What is the price, aru?" China demanded, jerking his wrist free form Babylonia. The ex-nation stood to tower over the ancient nation. Leaning down he whispered in China's ear.

"Help me kill my mother."

China glared up at Babylonia as he thought it over. "Fine, aru," he finally said.

Babylonia grinned as Macedonia, Khamag, and the Frankish Kingdom surrounded their newest member.

"She won't know what's coming."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Rebecca groaned as she shifting, wincing when the sheets rubbed again her bandaged arm. She cracked an eye open to see a pristine hospital room. Looking behind her, she grimaced at the sight of the beeping machines hooked up to her. To her right was a young man sleeping in a chair. His blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while and he wore a bomber jacket and glasses.

"Fif-tah," Rebecca managed to get out.

"What?" The young man jerked awake, almost falling out of his chair. He blinked at Rebecca before realizing she was awake. "Hey! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Bah figh," Rebecca muttered.

"You and your sister got into a fight." The young man nodded understandably. "I can't tell you how many times that's happened to Mattie and me. I'm Alfred, by the way, Alfred F. Jones."

"Bah figh," Rebecca repeated. "Kywie kick yow ath."

"Wait. What?" Alfred frowned for a moment, trying to think of what Rebecca was talking about. "A bar fight? Kyrie? I don't remember any of that."

"Victowia." Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her whole body ached and her head pounded.

"Victoria." Alfred scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh! Tall girl, brown hair. She can hold her liquor like it's nobody's business."

"Kywie." Rebecca nodded.

"Is that her nickname?" Alfred leaned back in his chair, relaxing against the uncomfortable plastic.

"Valkywie," Rebecca said softly.

"You gave her a Nordic nickname?" Alfred asked. "Cool!"

Rebecca opened her eyes again. "Who aw you?" she asked.

"I told you, Alfred F. Jones." Alfred puffed out his chest. He was ready to whip out the 'President's assistant' if need be.

"No," Rebecca grunted. "I know when thomone lieth to me."

Alfred slumped back down into his chair. "I didn't want to spring this on you too soon," he said. "But . . . I'm the United States of America."

"Webecca." Rebeca lifted a trembling hand. America smiled gently and took it, shaking it softly.

"I know," he said. "I read it on your file."

"Kywie?" Rebecca asked, letting her hand fall back to the bed.

"She's kind of . . . heh, unconscious." America scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Figureth," Rebecca muttered. Her eyes moved around the room as she dully took it in. "Hothpital?" she asked.

"Yep, a good one in West Virginia," America said. "Why aren't you breaking out? I just told you I was a nation."

Rebecca only shrugged as she sat up. Making a face, she reached into her mouth and removed the cotton that was making it hard to speak properly. She dropped it into the trashcan near the bed before turning to America, taking him in before speaking.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"Huh." America scratched the back of his head again. "You're taking this a lot better than Victoria, she wouldn't even talk to Far Dan or Mor Nor."

"You probably surprised her," Rebecca mused. "Now it is my turn to ask questions."

"Alright." America shrugged. "Ask away."

"You've lost someone," Rebecca stated bluntly. "You cared a lot for them. Not as a lover, but as a sibling."

America dropped his head. "Yeah, South," he said. "She left after Prussia, her husband, was killed on the Dead Island."

"Prussia." Rebecca frowned. "I've heard of him before."

"He was an ex-nation," America said.

"It's not that." Rebecca glanced out the window. "I feel like I've forgotten something."

"What?" America sat up with curiosity.

"I don't know." Rebecca pursed her lips. "So, South. She had children I presume."

"Yeah, five." America nodded sadly. "Thuringia, Mec, Bavaria, Saxony, and Brandenburg."

"They miss their parents terribly." Rebecca leaned back against her pillows. "I once read a book that took place during the Civil War. There was a young woman who disappeared after her husband was killed in the war."

America frowned thoughtfully. "That sounds a lot like what happened to us."

"Really?" Rebecca drew her knees up, wincing at the movement. "I actually enjoyed that book quite a bit."

"What happened in the end?" America asked curiously.

Rebecca smiled, her eyes filling with teasing. "Spoilers," she said. "You'll have to read it yourself someday."

America laughed at that. "Alright, I'll have to look into it. Look, the reason I told you who I really am is because you're a nation too." Rebecca was silent, her eyes wide. "We can all feel when another nation is around," America continued nervously. "And you're powerful. Your sister is the same way."

Rebecca lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. "That's not possible," she said. "I was born twenty-two years ago."

"So was Vika Orlov, and she's a micro-nation," America said.

"Vika?" Rebecca turned her head to look at America.

"North Russia." America waved a hand through the air. "Russia's wife."

"Ah." Rebeca returned to staring up at the ceiling. "America?" she asked.

"Yeah?" America leaned back in his plastic chair. He needed to talk to West Virginia about getting new chairs at this hospital.

"Tell me about your sister," Rebecca said longingly.

"South?" America settled back in his chair. "I met her in the beginning of the Civil War. She was just a little thing. But she eventually joined the Confederates and we fought on ever battlefield. The soldiers would have to call a truce so they could pull us apart. After the war, she lived on. She's bipolar and has short-term memory loss. She owns a black bear named Smokey and she's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet."

Rebecca her eyes and smiled as America launched into a story about the time when South deiced to make a duck pond in the middle of the living room.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Andorra is a really small country between France and Spain. Immigration is strict and they practically live off tourism. Their government is controlled by France and Spain. Andorra is a blend of everything good about Spain and France. She's a very chippery girl who flirts with people without even knowing it._

**Babylonia was part of Mesopotamia.**

_Despite what happened in Mulan, it was the Mongols, not the Huns, who invaded China. They also constantly attacked one other nation. Any guesses who?_

**The Frankish Kingdom is in present day France and around that area.**

**Macedonia was an Ancient Greece empire. Today it's a republic in Southeast Europe on the Balkan Peninsula.**


	5. Colfer

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **Brothers! Sisters! Naru has kidnapped Pollux to form her own empire. Join me, my friends! Join me to free Pollux. There will come a day when the empires will rise. But this is not that day. A day when we all will fall to their hands. But this is not that day. A day when the empire of Naru grows to full strength. BUT THIS IS NOT THAT DAY! Ride with me! To battle! To war! And the red dawn!**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Eoin Colfer**

_Emilia glanced at her sister, Daria, with a pout. They had been on the road for seven hours now and Daria's mood wasn't improving any._

"_Come on, Daria," Emilia whined. "This will be fun." She winced as the BMW 335 hit yet another pothole. The roads were becoming riddled with them due to the lack of care. But then again, who had time to fix potholes during World War Two?_

_Daria pursed her lips. "Your definition of fun has only ever gotten us into trouble," she said._

"_Daria." Emilia's pout deepened. "Why would you say that?" she asked._

"_A road trip to Russia," Daria said, ticking off a finger on her right hand. "It was the middle of winter. A visit to England just before the Blitzkrieg started." She ticked off another finger. "And then there was the grand idea of visiting __**Germany**__."_

"_What was wrong with Germany?" Emilia asked curiously. "It was gorgeous."_

"_It was falling under the regime!" Daria threw her hands up in exasperation. "Emilia, we're Polish Jews! We shouldn't have been in Germany in the first place."_

"_Wait, we're Jewish?" Emilia looked at her sister in shock._

"_What did you think we were?" Daria asked, annoyed. "Lutheran? Catholic? Heck, maybe we should convert to Islam if you're so confused!"_

"_Now don't start being so snappy," Emilia scolded Daria. "If you speak like that, someone is going to think you're racist!" Daria just stuck her tongue out childishly._

_The car suddenly struck something hard in the road. Daria screamed as she was jerked forward in her seat. Her seatbelt caught her before her head hit the dashboard. The car fell back on the road with a loud thump. Daria was gasping with every breath she took, staring wide-eyed out the windshield. Emilia gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her eyes flashed across the darkened scenery._

"_Daria," she whispered._

"_What did we hit?" Daria asked hoarsely. She screamed when a figure loomed up before the car. A young man dressed in an American uniform groaned as he used the hood of the car to pull himself upright. He was unnaturally buff and tall for his young age. A dent was left in the car when he removed his hand._

"_O mój __Boże!" Emilia screamed. "Daria!"_

"_You hit a freaking human!" Daria shrieked, slapping her sister's shoulder. "You idiot!"_

"_Kill him!" Emilia screamed, her eyes fixed on the soldier who was glancing between the girls confusedly._

"_What?" Daria wrinkled her nose at the order. "But he's an American." She pointed at the flag on his uniform._

"_I just hit him with my car," Emilia wailed. "And he survived it!"_

"_. . . Oh." Daria turned back to the solider who waved sheepishly at her. He shouted something but the girls couldn't hear it from inside the car. "What'd he say?"_

"_I don't know," Emilia hissed. "But don't get out of the car."_

"_Fine," Daria said. "I'm at least going to open the window so we can hear him." She slowly and painfully rolled the window beside her down. The young man stumbled around the side of the car and leaned down to talk to them._

"_Hello, ladies," he said. "Sorry for the scare." His voice was accented with something Daria couldn't quite place. It sounded like a mix of everything._

"_Daria!" Emilia slapped her sister's arm several times._

"_Stop it." Daria shoved her older twin sister away from her. She turned back to the young man. "Are you alright?" she asked._

"_I'm fine," the soldier chuckled nervously. "I'm a lot tougher than you think. My name's Theodore Jones."_

"_I'm Daria Kaminski and this is my twin sister, Emilia." Daria waved a hand behind herself._

"_Hi, Teddy." Emilia waved a hand shyly at the tall boy. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too." Theodore nodded to both girls. "I hate to be a bother, but . . . could either of you tell me where I am?"_

"_France," Emilia said quickly and surely. "Three miles south of Paris."_

"_WE'RE NEAR CHAUMONT!" Daria shrieked at her unable-to-read-a-map sister._

"_We are?" Emilia reached past Daria to grab the map of France. "Give me that!" Looking over it quickly, she pointed at a spot/ "We're right here."_

"_No, we're here." Daria pointed to another spot, on the map, closer to Germany this time. The twins bickered with each other until Daria looked up and frowned. "Hey, where are you going?" Theodore had moved away from the car and was muttering to himself, kicking the dirt. He looked over his shoulder at Daria's shout._

"_I don't know," he said with a shrug. "But I'm supposed to be in Germany, not France. Shit. My captain is going to kill me. Not to mention Dad."_

"_Did he say he was a captain?" Emilia looked to Daria._

"_I don't know." Daria shrugged. "Did he?"_

"_Kapitana?" Emilia called out her own window."_

"_What?" Theodore looked over his shoulder again. "I'm not a captain. I'm a corporal."_

"_Ah!" Emilia said excitedly. "He is a captain! Kapitana Ameryki!" she called once more._

"_Um . . . okay," Theodore said slowly. "Do you think you girls could help me? I need to get to a military captain and report my situation."_

_Emilia and Daria shared a look before Emilia waved Theodore over excitedly. "Come, Kapitana Ameryki," she said. "We will help you get to Germany!"_

"_This is probably the worst idea in the world," Theodore muttered under his breath before sliding into the back of the BMW. His height forced him to lay down, or else he would be hitting his head too many times._

_Emilia started the car up again and began driving. "To Germany!" she said excitedly._

"_God dammit." Daria hit her head on the dashboard. Why did she have such an annoying sister?_

_Word traveled quickly through Europe as 'Kapitana Ameryki' fought for the Allies. The stories of his heroics filled many homes as people waited for the war to end. Needless to say, America was very surprised when New York returned from the war known as 'Captain America' by all his fellow soldiers. Maybe the experiment hadn't been such a good idea._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Norway leaned over a tablet, quirking an eyebrow when she saw the cuneiform running along the ancient stone. She glanced over the other tablets before finally looking up at her friend.

"What did you say these were about?" Norway asked curiously.

"The laws of magic," England said immediately. Her wings fluttered excitedly behind her.

"The original?" Norway's eyes widened in disbelief. Could the stones really have survived those long years?

"Yes." England rocked on her feet, unable to contain her excitement. She was like a child given candy. "The original laws written by Mesopotamia."

Norway sat down in shock, staring at the tablets set out on the table. "The originals," she whispered. "By the first magician."

"Isn't it amazing?" England sighed and sank into a chair, staring at the tablets reverently.

Norway leaned forward to study a line. "None are supreme over others," she read aloud, quirking an eyebrow at that. "No gift nor curse will give great power to those who wield it."

"Hm, I remember when Scotland drilled the rules into my head." England rested her chin in a hand, staring into space as she recalled the good old days.

"Expressly forbidden is the use of beasts . . ." Norway looked up at England "This law, the rest of it has been rubbed out."

"That's odd." England leaned forward to squint at the cuneiform. "Pity, I wish we could read it."

"England," Norway said, paling considerably. "It says no nation may take on the form of a beast or wield its gifts. Those are for the four-legged and winged, not us. The punishment has been erased from it."

"What?" England swallowed hard. Her wings tucked against her back. "But . . . it's not our fault. Maybe the wings were mine, but Iceland's ears and tail and my brothers' wings were yours. Bloody hell," she moaned, her head falling into her hands. "We're dead."

"We're going to die." Norway sat back in her chair, staring at the tablet. "We'll burn to death, or maybe be devoured by murderous sheep."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England glared at her friend. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No." Norway pointed at the third tablet. "That one strictly says if you ever change someone's gender you will be devoured by starving sheep." England red the tablet for herself before pursing her lips.

"I'm starting to think these laws are a joke," she said hotly.

"Why would you say that?" Norway glanced at her friend worriedly.

"Devoured by sheep?" England snorted. "I've never heard something so ridiculous in my life."

"Never shall you kill another." Norway pointed at the final tablet. "For the punishment is the greatest, as it was the worst of them all.

"And what is that?" England leaned back, crossing her arms. "Being pecked to death by woodpeckers?"

"For you shall be devoured by magic itself until nothing is left." Norway looked up again. "England," she said slowly.

"What?" England's eyes narrowed at the tablet. She regretted reading them now. The magician's must have changed the punishment over the years to make it more believable . . . and threatening.

"Babylonia was devoured by his own magic," Norway said quietly. "This law was made after he murdered his siblings."

England's eyes widened and her hands fell into her lap. "Shit."

"What is it?" Norway asked worriedly.

"This cannot be good." England rubbed her face. "You are going to be devoured by your own magic. You should have been already."

Norway froze, her face paling even more. "Pokker," she whispered. "I am a dead man."

"Actually, you're a dead woman."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Indonesia straightened up from her cupboard and slammed the pot down on the counter. She scowled at the ringing metal as she thought of her useless husband.

"Damn China," she muttered. "I should have never married him."

"That is not very nice, aru," a voice said coldly from behind Indonesia. Gasping, Indonesia whirled around to see China standing in the doorway.

"China!" A hand flew to her thundering heart. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I still have the key," China said, holding up a keychain with Hello Kitty on it. "This _was_ my house, aru."

"It was not!" Indonesia snapped. "This is my house, on my land. Give me my key back." She held out a hand impatiently.

"No." China tucked the keys into his pocket. "You will not be needing them anymore, aru."

"What?" Indonesia crossed her arms and scowled. "Why would I not be needing them anymore?" she demanded.

"You are returning with me to your new house," China said gravely. "And then I must retrieve Hong Kong and tech her to respect her elders." He smirked with an idea. "Her claustrophobia should come in handy, aru."

"I am not returning to your house," Indonesia hissed. "This is my home."

"You do not have a choice," China snapped back. "You are coming with me, aru." He stormed forward, seizing Indonesia's wrist.

"No!" Indonesia struggled against her husband, trying to jerk her wrist free. "You have no right!"

"I do, aru." China pulled Indonesia against his chest and locked his arms around her, effectively stopping her struggling. He looked up at Frankia pointedly

"Bajigan! _(Bastard!)_" Indonesia shrieked. She yelped in surprise when Frankia grabbed her wrists.

"I have her," Frankia grunted. He easily held both of the female Asian's wrists in one hand.

"Good, aru." China released his hold on his wife. Khamag Mongol stepped forward and offered a folded cloth item to China.

"Babylonia's orders," he said.

"Fine, aru." China snatched the cloth from his ally and snapped it out before approaching Indonesia. He motioned for Babylonia to help him.

"Tidak!" Indonesia struggled as Frankia and Babylonia managed to hold her arms still. "China, you cannot do this!"

"I can and I will, aru." China slipped the straightjacket onto Indonesia and locked the sleeves behind her.

"Tidak!" Indonesia attempted to break free when she was released but it was hopeless. The straightjacket was too strong.

"You did not say she was a fighter." Khamag grinned. "Perhaps you should leave her to me for a spell."

"No," China snapped almost immediately. "Perhaps Hong Kong, to teach her a lesson, but not my wife, aru."

Khamag shrugged at that. "That is too bad," he said. "She will be your problem then."

"China," Indonesia gasped as Babylonia led the empires out of the rom. "What are you doing?"

"I am five thousand years old," China said, crossing his arms haughtily. "No one respects me, not even my own family, aru."

"I am not your family," Indonesia said coldly. "I left because I was worried."

"About what?" China's eyes narrowed dangerously. Indonesia hesitated before muttering inaudibly under her breath. That earned a slap across the face from China. "I did not hear you. Speak louder, aru."

"Shaanxi." Indonesia burst into tears. "I was worried for her."

"Sh-Shénme?" China's eyes widened and his hands fell to his side. "You are with child, aru?"

"Yes." Indonesia backed away from China slowly. "I did not know it for several months. I have just recently learned." China swallowed hard. His eyes suddenly softened and he resembled the kind, loving husband Indonesia had married.

"I-I am sorry, aru," he said.

"I will not stay with you," Indonesia said softly. "I will never let you near Shaanxi."

China's eyes hardened once more and he seized Indonesia by the hair. The female nation shouted at the harsh pull.

"You will not have a say in it,_ woman_," China hissed. "He is my child and he will stay with me, aru."

"Tidak!" Indonesia screamed. "It is not a boy!"

"Shénme?" China snarled, yanking Indonesia's face up to him. "Then what is the point of keeping it? Why not give it to America, since he's so eager to steal everyone's citizens for himself, aru."

"China, you are hurting." Indonesia lashed out at her husband with a foot.

"I do not care." China shoved the female nation to the floor. "You are nothing but a woman to me." Indonesia gasped in pain and curled up tightly. "You are useless, aru." China dragged her back up from the floor and forced her to walk out of the room.

"You said you loved me," Indonesia whispered. "You said you would always take care of me."

"That was before you became an insolent brat like Hong Kong, aru," China snarled.

"I am not an insolent brat." Indonesia suddenly stopped to glare over her shoulder. "You are acting like an ass, China."

"That is enough from you, aru." China shoved Indonesia forward rather hard. The female nation shrieked when she collided with wall, sliding down it. Babylonia stepped into the room and quirked an eyebrow at China.

"She is almost finished, China," he said. China's head whipped around to Indonesia and he bared his teeth in fury.

"Leave it for America to deal with, aru."

"I can give you a son, if you would like." Babylonia crouched down before Indonesia. "Seeing as the laws no longer affect me."

"Do it," China commanded. "It would be better to have all sons than a daughter, aru."

"Then all sons it shall be." Babylonia reached out to place one hand on Indonesia's stomach and the other on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he seemed to concentrate before rising and smiling at China. "And there are your sons."

"Good," China huffed. "I did not appreciate _Mulan_, aru." Indonesia sobbed as she curled up tightly.

"Do handle her with care, China," Babylonia advised as he left the room. "I do not want you to wake up one morning and notice you no longer have a wife." China stuck his tongue out childishly at Babylonia's back before turning to Indonesia.

"Get up," he commanded. Indonesia struggled to her feet and stood before China, her head bowed. She struggled to control her heaving sobs. "We are going home now, aru." China led his wife out of the house, not bothering to lock the door behind himself.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Belgium giggled nervously as Victoria studied Switzerland's rifle. She may have mentioned that Switzerland carried weapons around. The nation hadn't expected the human to get so excited. She watched as Victoria propped the gun to inspect the barrel.

"Not bad," Victoria commented. "He's got a good taste in guns, this Basch."

"Please don't do that," Belgium begged the girl. "You are going to shoot your eye out."

"I hardly think so." Victoria lowered the gun and locked and loaded it in one swift motion. She aimed the barrel at the wall. "I'm great with guns." Lowering the gun, she disarmed it.

"That's prachtig, _(wonderful,)_" Belgium said nervously. "I just think it would be best if you do not handle such dangerous weapons."

"Why?" Victoria snapped. "Because I'm twenty-two?"

"No." Belgium took a quick step back. "I simply mean you may not know how to use it." No need to be too close to the girl armed with a gun.

Victoria scowled. "I know perfectly well how to fire a gun, thank you very much," she snapped. "I don't need warnings from some wimpy woman."

"Victoria!" a voice snapped from the doorway. "Don't speak to her like that."

Victoria looked over her shoulder. "Becca! You're alright!" Tossing the gun aside, she raced to hug hers sister. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I didn't mean to almost die." Rebecca said as she moved her wheelchair next to the table. Victoria followed her sister like a loyal puppy, watching as Rebecca examined the rifle. "This is a good gun."

"That's what I was saying." Victoria leaned against the table, looking at the gun with admiration.

"There's just one more test to run." Rebecca lowered the gun as Belgium began to panic.

"Rebecca, don't do that!" Victoria jumped to her feet to stop her sister before she did something stupid . . . again. Rebecca swung the gun and managed to strike her sister in the back of the knee with it. "Ouch!" Victoria clutched her throbbing leg. "What the hell was that for?"

"It works!" Rebecca crowed with delight.

"Dammit." Victoria rubbed her leg, wincing. "Why do you have to be so weird?"

"How am I weird?" Rebecca demanded as she spun her wheelchair around to face her sister. "Do I have to chase you around in this thing?"

Victoria snorted a laugh. "Like you could."

"Come here, you stupid green beret." Rebecca moved back slightly then shoved herself forward.

"You have to catch me first!" Victoria dashed away from Rebecca, laughing like a child.

"Get back here!" Rebecca disappeared out of the room and Belgium shook her head in disbelief. Apparently these two 'nations' were some of the oldest in the world. They seemed more like three year olds to her.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Russia hummed as he stirred the zharkoye. North Russia was keeping Poland entertained in an attempt to keep her from running off and French kissing the first nation she saw. Apparently Germany didn't want to French kiss the Polish nation, and she felt left out. Taking the spoon from the stew, Russia set it on the counter. He wiped his hands on a dish cloth before turning to grab the salt.

"Like, help!" Poland yelped from the den. Her cry was suddenly cut off and a harsh voice cursed quietly. The harsh accent caused Russia to freeze as memories began to replay. Eyes widening, Russia's whole body trembled. He felt young again, defenseless.

Muffled cries came from the den as Poland struggled against her captor. North Russia suddenly shrieked in surprise when she entered the room.

"Russ-!" Her cry was cut off halfway through.

"Chert!" a rough voice bellowed.

Breathing hard through his nose, Russia drew his faucet pipe from his coat pocket and stalked slowly into the den. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. A dark haired, dark eyed nation slowly turned. He grinned at the sight of Russia.

"Privet, Russia." Somehow, he managed to sound even creepier than Russia. Poland and North Russia were held by other men. They had been restrained by straightjackets and gagged with cloth.

"K-Khamag." Russia gripped his pipe nervously. "You are dead," he said.

"Net," Khamag said with a smirk. "I am not."

"Da, you are." Russia took a careful step forward. "I saw it myself when the brothers fought and you died."

"And now I am back," Khamag pointed out. He turned to Poland. "I am wanting to know." He looked at Russia with a dark look in his eye. "Who is this?" Poland jerked her face away when Khamag caressed her cheek with his hand.

"That is my daughter," Russia said through gritted teeth, taking a larger step forward. "And you will not touch her, da?"

"You have a daughter?" Khamag asked with a grin, baring his teeth like a wolf. "And when did you have this pretty little gem?"

"That is none of your business." Russia swung his pipe at his old enemy's head. The empire ducked, lashing out with a leg. He caught Russia behind the knee and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"You have not gotten any better, Little Russia," Khamag sneered as he straightened up. Russia glared up at Khamag from the floor. He lashed out a foot at the empire's leg but Khamag merely laughed and stepped back.

"You still fight like a dog," Khamag commented. Surging forward, Russia wrapped his hands around Khamag's throat with a snarl. Khamag only quirked an eyebrow and snuck and arm behind Russia. He used the leverage to flip the tall nation. North Russia gasped, her eyes wide as she watched Russia and Khamag fight.

"Chert!" Russia hit the floor hard. He winced as his spine twinged from his old injury. Moscow was still healing after its attack four years ago. Khamag ignored him, turning to study Poland.

"Perhaps I will take this one as a start," he said thoughtfully.

"Net!" Russia struggled to his feet, searching blindly for his pipe on the floor. Khamag stepped on the pipe without taking his eyes off Poland.

"I think I will," he continued. "She is rather pretty. If it wasn't for her short hair and green eyes." Poland struggled, her screams muffled by the gag.

"I said net!" Russia ripped his pipe out from beneath Khamag and swung it at the empire's head. Khamag ducked and tackled Russia to the floor. His knees duck into Russia's back as he pinned him to the floor.

"Come and help me, Frankia," Khamag called to his ally. The French Empire grunted and stepped up to Russia, helping to maneuver the taller nation into a kneeling position while holding him still. A nation as tall as Russia stepped forward, looking between Russia and Poland with a smirk.

"Do you like her?" the nation asked.

"Leave Poland out of this," Russia growled, struggling against Frankia.

"I think I will add her into this," the empire drawled. "After all, I did create quite the reputation. My mother claimed to have been disgraced by me. But . . ." he shrugged. "I didn't receive my magic until I was very old. How did she expect me to play with it?"

"Net!" Russia lurched toward the man.

"I will have fun with this." The empire stepped forward and placed a hand atop Poland's head. He watched Russia as he spoke. "No matter how many times they try, she will never trust her lover. She will believe he wants to leave her constantly. She will never find peace until she had found her resting place."

"Net!" Russia howled, lashing out at Frankia in his rage. Frankia only grunted and managed to keep a grip on the younger nation. Khamag caught something tossed to him, beginning to work it open with one hand.

Poland stared at the ground in shock, tears forming in her eyes. He cared for her, but he always pushed her away. That meant he didn't . . . right?"

"Poland, do not listen to the man." Russia twisted in Frankia's hands. "You love Germany and Germany loves you." Poland shook her head, a tear running down her face.

Khamag barked a laugh as he forced one of Russia's arms into the straightjacket. "I do not think she believes you, Little Russia," he chuckled.

"Do not touch me!" Russia jerked away from Khamag, trying to free his arm.

"Oh, shut up," Frankia snapped as he and Khamag managed to slip the straightjacket on. He grabbed both arms and pinned them to Russia's stomach. Khamag pulled the straps back and began to lock them in place.

"Net." Russia's struggles weakened as he began to realize it was futile. He slumped in the empires' stronger arms.

"That is a goody boy," Khamag cooed. He forced Russia to his feet and shoved the nation out of the room. Russia was led to a van and forced into it? beside North Russia and Poland. Khamag slammed the van door behind Russia and headed to the cab.

"It is too bad China could not join us," he said.

"I believe China is busy right now," Babylonia said smoothly. "Quite a bit has happened in the last twenty-four hours."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Indonesia closed her eyes and struggled to catch her breath. Macedonia had been called to the house several hours earlier when the nation had gone into labor. Shaanxi had been born just a few minutes ago. The female nation hadn't even been allowed to hold him as China studied his first child.

"He is good enough, aru," China said firmly, laying the baby in a makeshift crib.

"That is all you can say?" Indonesia asked softly. "He is good enough?" She'd never heard something so heartless about a child before.

"What do you want me to say?" China snapped. "His eyes shine like the sun and he fills my heart with joy, aru?"

"I have heard many things," Indonesia replied quietly. "But never that a child is merely 'good enough'. Is he nothing more than a soldier to you?"

"What else could he be?" China turned around, crossing his arms. "I have had nothing but insolent children to care for my entire life, aru."

"He is your son!" Indonesia struggled to sit up. "He is your flesh and blood."

"And Japan was my sibling," China snapped. "And Korea and Vietnam. They were all ungrateful, aru."

"How can you say that?" Indonesia demanded. "They learned many things from you. That is what happens when you are a good teacher. Your children can leave their home and know that they are prepared." China's eyes narrowed darkly before he suddenly smirked. "What?" Indonesia was taken aback by the look on her husband's face.

"There is only one nation who has never caused me any grief, aru," China said, his smirk growing.

"And who is that?" Indonesia asked warily.

"Macau." China crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "He would not be too hard to capture, aru."

"What do you want Macau for?" Indonesia sat up straighter and crossed her arms, wincing slightly.

"He is a good nation," China explained. "And he is still my Special Administrative Region, aru."

"You let him go!" Indonesia snapped. "You let them all go! You are no longer communist, China."

"And you have no say in what I do, _woman_, aru." Turning, China stormed out of the room. He slammed the door after himself.

Indonesia managed to get to her feet and stumbled to Shaanxi's side. Stroking his cheek with a finger, she felt a tear run down her own.

"A girl," she whispered. "I had begged for someone like me to raise. So I could have a daughter." She closed her eyes tightly. "And now I will have none." Gathering the quiet Shaanxi in a blanket, she staggered to the door.

"When China returns." Indonesia swallowed hard. "We will not be here for him.

* * *

**What do you say? Dala and Medusa have agreed to help me free Pollux from Naru. Let's gather an army large enough to terrify Naru into surrendering my sister!**


	6. Snicket

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **Wah! Naru has ghosts, Godzilla, and Utopia on her side. Help! We have zombies and Dala is offering up spiders for soldiers. Send all the help you can!**

**Enjoy, please review!**

* * *

**Lemony Snicket**

_Brigitta Holtzer sat back and watched as her younger sister, Liesel, once again flipped the young nation on his back. Laughing and shaking her head, she picked up her mug of ale and raised it to the duo._

"_Glückwünsche, __**(Congratulations,)**__ Prussia," she said. "You have lost once again."_

"_Verdammt." Prussia struggled to his feet, brushing dirt off his tunic. He glared at Liesel who merely flounced away from him. She sent him a cool glance over her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm being defeated by a girl."_

"_What's wrong with being a girl?" Liesel asked haughtily. She took a drink of her sister's ale. "The only real difference is what's down under."_

"_Liesel!" Brigitta smacked her forehead._

"_Was?" Liesel shrugged. "I'm only telling the truth. Now, again." She straightened up and moved toward Prussia. The Germanic nation groaned but dutifully crouched down into the position. "Keep your hands up, you don't want Austria to get past your first line of defense."_

"_Why aren't we fighting with swords?" Prussia complained. "They're more awesome."_

"_Because 'more awesome' isn't going to save your ass when Austria has his sword up it," Liesel snapped. "Get ready."_

"_Fine," Prussia grumbled. He raised his hands in a defense posture. Liesel charged him, ramming her shoulder into his chest. Prussia grunted and wrapped his arms around the woman, hoping to restrain her. Liesel stomped on his foot, grabbed an arm, and flipped the nation over her shoulder._

"_Verdammt!" Prussia swore as he hit the ground once again. "That's it! I quit! Your training is nothing but abuse!" Liesel huffed, flipping a sweaty lock of hair out of her face._

"_Prussia," Brigitta said, standing from her seat and crossing her arms._

"_Was?" Prussia whined. "Your sister beats my ass every time. It's not awesome."_

"_What is there to your east?" Brigitta slowly descended the dais._

_Prussia glanced out an eastern window. "Lithuania," he grumbled._

"_And the Republic of Novgorod," Brigitta reminded him harshly. "And to the South?"_

"_Poland." Prussia rubbed his sore arm. Liesel just smirked and sat herself on a table._

"_And to the West?" Brigitta prompted._

"_Bohemia." Prussia was beginning to blush with embarrassment. He didn't appreciate being treated like a child._

"_And to the North?" Brigitta crossed her arms once more._

"_Denmark and Sweden," Prussia groaned. "You know this, why do I have to tell you?"_

"_Because you're surrounded." Brigitta closed the gap between herself and Prussia, placing her hands on his shoulders. "They could attack you and easily defeat you. Is that what you want?"_

"_Nein, I'm too awesome for that." Prussia crossed his arms defiantly._

"_Hey, I'm awesome enough for it!" Prussia snapped. "I bet I could teach someone when you're don__e__ training me."_

"_Fine." Liesel slipped off the table and stalked up to Prussia. "Sometime before you dissolve, you have to train __one__ nation to fight so that I don't have to. And it better well be for a great war."_

"_Fine." Prussia let his arms fall to his sides. He was going to choose the most awesome nation to train so he could rub it in Liesel's face._

_Brigitta glanced between Prussia and Liesel before looking pleased with herself and making her way back to her seat. She picked up her mug of ale and sat back to watch the training once more._

_Liesel charged an unsuspecting Prussia who successfully ducked her blow and flipped the woman over his shoulder. He blinked in surprise as he straightened up._

"_I did it." A wide grin grew across his face. "I'm so awesome that I did it!"_

"_Not bad." Liesel stood up. "Let's see if you can do that again."_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Indonesia pounded on the front door of her neighbor's house. She had become desperate after leaving China and had gone to the first nation she'd thought of. Leaning against the door, Indonesia cradled Shaanxi to her chest as she desperately waited for someone to open the door.

" S̄wạs̄dī, ana?" The door opened and Thailand stood in the doorway. Toto, his small elephant, stood behind him eating a carrot. Indonesia glanced up at Thailand before breaking out into tears. She threw herself at the male nation, completely forgetting about the province in her arms.

"Indonesia?" Thailand was quick to catch his neighbor before she fell. "Keid xarị k̄hụ̂n, ana? _(What's wrong, ana?)_"

"Ch-China," Indonesia managed to choke out. But she couldn't continue as she collapsed to the ground, cradling Shaanxi close to her.

"What did he do, ana?" Thailand knelt down with a worried expression. His eyes flicked to the baby in Indonesia's arms before returning to her face. Indonesia couldn't respond as she hid her face in Thailand's chest. Shaanxi opened his eyes for the first time. He looked at both nations with wonder before his face screwed up and he began to wail loudly.

"Indonesia, I think he is hungry, ana." Thailand stood slowly, guiding Indonesia up with him.

"China," Indonesia sobbed. She almost collapsed again when Thailand let her go. The male nation managed to catch her once more and led her into the den, shutting the door behind them. Indonesia was sat down on the couch.

"What did China do?" Thailand asked worriedly. Indonesia only cried as Shaanxi's demand for food rose. Thailand sighed and took the baby gently from Indonesia. "You are very lucky I have baby formula," he said as he moved into the kitchen to find the food for Shaanxi. "Japan came to see me and asked if I would be willing to help her, ana."

Indonesia fell on the couch and curled up tightly on her side. She hugged herself as she tried to calm down. How could China do this to her? He loved her. Thailand returned moments later, feeding Shaanxi who had finally calmed down.

"Indonesia," Thailand said gently. "What happened? Did China hit you, ana?"

"Tidak." Indonesia shook her head numbly as she managed to catch her breath.

"Did he hit Hong Kong?" Thailand shifted Shaanxi in his grip. "I have heard they have been having trouble for the past two years, ana."

"Hong Kong is no longer his," Indonesia said quietly.

"Ah, yes, Denmark adopted her, ana." Thailand nodded, remembering the news he'd received from Vietnam.

"China is different." Indonesia shivered at the memory. She'd never seen such darkness in China's eyes before.

"What do you mean, ana?" Thailand cocked his head curiously.

"He was with different nations the last time I saw them," Indonesia replied. "I have never seen them before."

"Never? Hm." Thailand thought for a moment before speaking again. "Did they resemble any other nations, ana?"

"No." Indonesia shut her eyes tightly. "It is like I said, I have never seen them before."

Thailand leaned back, closing his eyes. "I thought there was something strange, ana," he said.

"What do you mean?" Indonesia lifted her head slightly.

Thailand opened his eyes. "A few months ago," he explained. "I thought I felt nations cross onto my land. But they were ones I had never met before, ana."

Indonesia made a face as she rolled onto her back. "They are not nice," she said.

"No?" Thailand hummed. He took the empty bottle from a now sleepy Shaanxi. "I thought not, ana."

"I do not know what they want." Indonesia tried to hold back a sob but failed. "One of them cursed me to have sons."

"What?" Thailand asked, appalled. "Was it not bad enough Hong Kong was turned into a girl? Now someone is making the decisions before we can hope, ana?"

"Shaanxi was a girl," Indonesia almost wailed. "And now she is a boy. I want Sedikit Cakar. _(Little Claw.)_"

"Um . . . please do not, ana," Thailand asked weakly, patting Toto on the head. The elephant trembled at the name of Indonesia's pet.

"I want him," Indonesia whimpered. "He would help."

"He would eat Toto, ana." Toto trumped his distress at his master.

"He would not," Indonesia pouted, a rare expression for her to show another nation. "He would help us."

"Please, calm down, Indonesia." Thailand moved to sit beside the female nation. "Would you like to hold your son, ana?"

"No," Indonesia whimpered. "I do not feel well enough."

"Hm. Let me call Vietnam and Taiwan." Thailand stood from the couch, cradling Shaanxi in one arm. "I will see if they will come and help us, ana."

"Thailand." Indonesia grabbed her neighbor's sleeve.

"Chì, ana?" Thailand looked back at the female nation.

"My back hurts," Indonesia said.

"Just rest, I will get you a hot water bottle, ana." Thailand gently pushed Indonesia back down. He hurried off to make the phone call.

"Thailand." Indonesia called several minutes later.

"Chì, ana?" Thailand wandered back into the room with a hot water bottle in one hand and Shaanxi in the other. He needed to set the child down soon. His arm was getting sore.

"What are we going to do?" Indonesia asked quietly.

"I am not sure." Thailand handed the hot water bottle over. "I was thinking we could call a world meeting. I would not like to confront China on his own if he is being strange, ana."

"I do not think a world meeting would help," Indonesia said softly. "It would only be dangerous." Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright.

"What is it, ana?" Thailand shifted his grip on Shaanxi nervously.

"We already had a world meeting," Indonesia wailed. "Everyone is still there."

"Then we can just go see them." Thailand shrugged. "Unless you think it is a bad idea, ana."

"China would catch us." Indonesia laid down with the hot water bottle under her lower back. Thailand was drawn away from his neighbor by a scratching on the door.

Frowning, Thailand opened the door slowly. "S̄wạs̄dī?" he asked nervously. A striped face looked up expectantly at him, a tail flicking behind it. "Um . . . Indonesia," Thailand called weakly. "Little Claw is here, ana."

Sedikit Cakar brushed past Thailand as the, surprisingly, smallest tiger breed entered the house. The seven foot long cat trotted to his owner's side to accept a petting.

Thailand watched Toto dash out of the room in terror before sighing. "This is going to be a long day, ana." Sedikit Cakar didn't seem to hear the words as he began to chuff.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Turkey rested his cheek on his fist as he watched Andorra buy yet another ice cream cone. The French-Spanish nation had only just tried it on their third day of hanging out together and she found out she loved it. Turkey was a bit surprised Spain and France hadn't found them yet. It was only a matter of time.

"I think I like the peppermint flavor better," Andorra said as she finished the ice cream cone. "But the birthday cake is bolt bo. _(very good.)_" The cashier at the counter was blushing, Andorra just having accidently hit on him. It seemed the female nation had no idea the effect she had on men.

Deciding it would be a good idea to intervene before something bad happened, Turkey stood and moved behind Andorra. He leaned over her shoulder to scan the various flavors. Why did America have such weird taste?

"We'll take the strawberry coconut," Turkey finally said.

"W-Would you like two scoops or one?" the human behind the cash register asked.

"Oh, definitely one," Andorra said, batting her eyelashes. "I'm getting rather full, if you know what I mean."

"S-Sir?" The human, his name tag said 'Kevin', looked to Turkey for confirmation.

"She'll have one," Turkey sighed and withdrew his wallet. He handed a few bills to the boy and waited for the ice cream to be scooped. Andorra watched Kevin scoop out the flavor. She stood on her tiptoes to inspect something before she fell back down again.

"I love the way your back muscles move when you're scooping ice cream."

"Gah!" Kevin hit his head on the roof of the refrigerator in his surprise. "Um . . . thank you?"

"It's my pleasure," Andorra purred. Kevin hurriedly scooped out the ice cream then passed it to Turkey.

"Here you are, sir," he said hurriedly. "Enjoy."

"Oh, we will." Andorra winked at the boy before turning to leave. Turkey sighed and took Andorra by the shoulder, giving her the ice cream cone and, guided her away from the ice cream stand.

"Why do ya do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Andorra asked curiously as she started her twelfth ice cream cone.

"Ya know . . ." Turkey trailed off, not sure on whether or not he'd hurt Andorra's feelings.

Andorra stopped walking with a frown, a look that didn't suit her face. "No, I don't," she said.

"Never mind," Turkey said quickly and began walking again.

"No, what were you going to say?" Andorra cocked her head. She smiled warmly at a passing man who faltered in his steps. Turkey only growled and grabbed the small nation's wrist, dragging her down the street. "Turkey, that hurts," Andorra pouted. She dug her heels into the ground, bringing Turkey to a halting stop.

Turkey sighed before pulling Andorra into an alley. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta hurt ya."

"Or make me drop my ice cream cone?" Andorra looked to the lost ice cream. "That's alright. Being with you is just as good." She smiled up at Turkey, batting her eyelashes. The taller nation balked before looking away, blushing. He muttered something under his breath.

"Què?" Andorra cocked her head. "I didn't hear that."

"Ya have ice cream on yer face," Turkey muttered, still looking away from Andorra.

"Do I?" Andorra blinked. "Would you like to help me?"

Turkey started then slowly looked at Andorra. "Help ya?" he repeated.

"Well I can't see where the ice cream is," Andorra pointed out.

"That's true," Turkey mused. He was **s**till for a moment before he placed a hand on the back of Andorra's head. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Andorra blinked din surprise before wrapping her arm around Turkey's neck.

"Spain's wrong," she mumbled against the male nation's lips. "And so is Big Brother France."

Turkey pulled back slightly. "What do ya mean?"

"They think they're both the countries of love." Andorra brushed a finger against Turkey's cheek. "But how can you beat one plus one?"

"I can beat three." Turkey grinned and leaned down for another kiss.

"Ay!" a voice shouted from the mouth of the alley. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Maleït," Andorra groaned and her head hit Turkey's shoulder.

Turkey growled and looked toward the mouth of the alley. "What do ya want, Spain?" he demanded.

"I came looking for my little sister," Spain snapped, storming forward and grabbing Andorra's hand. "It took me three days to find her."

"But I got bored at the meeting," Andorra whined pitifully.

"You get bored with everything," Spain said harshly. "Even men." The last two words seemed to confuse Andorra. What did men have anything to do with this?

"What?" Turkey took a step back and glanced down at Andorra. Was she playing with him?"

Spain sighed. "Andorra likes to date," he explained. "She can go through men like . . . Roma with tomatoes." Andorra looking more and more confused as the conversation continued.

"I don't believe that," Turkey growled.

"I don't care what you believe," Spain snapped. "We're leaving." He turned to storm away from his old rival with Andorra.

"Hold on." Turkey's hand snapped out to grab Andorra's other wrist and he glared at Spain. "What makes ya think I'm goin' ta just let ya walk away?"

"Because Andorra is mi hermana and you barely know her." Spain slapped Turkey's wrist. Turkey growled and released Andorra. Instead, his arm pulled back and he let his fist fly into Spain's face. "Gah!" Spain fell back, clutching his nose. Andorra squealed in surprise, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Espagne? What's going on?" France peeked around the corner of the alley. "Espagne!" He hurried to his brother's side. "Turquie, what do you think you are doing?"

"Tryin' ta keep ya from monopolizin' Andorra," Turkey growled as he grabbed Andorra's wrist once more.

"Quoi?" France looked at his younger sister. "What are you doing with ma soeur?"

"Maybe I'm tryin' ta get acquainted with her," Turkey snapped.

"Want to get more acquainted somewhere else?" Andorra asked innocently.

"Andorre, tais-toi, _(shut up,)_" France snapped at his younger sister.

Andorra pouted at the unusually harsh tone. "What did I do?" she asked.

"You disobeyed orders." France ticked off a finger angrily. "You left the meeting room without telling us where you were going." Another finger down. "You are in the presence of Turquie, not a good influence for someone like you." Another finger. "And you are hitting on him."

"I am?" Tears filled Andorra's bright blue eyes. "I didn't mean to! I've been trying really hard to stop, but it's not working. I'm sorry, turkey!" she wailed at the top of her lungs. Spain stood, rubbing his bleeding nose.

"It's not yer fault." Turkey wrapped a comforting arm around Andorra's small shoulders.

"Get your hands off her," France snarled. He darted forward and wrapped a hand around Turkeys' wrist. "You do not have the right to touch her." Spain reached into his coat pocket, digging around for something.

"And why don't I?" Turkey snarled and ripped his hand out of France's grip.

"Because of what you have done, Turkey," Spain said, stepping forward and spraying his pepper spray in Turkey's eyes. Andorra squealed in surprise when France pulled her away from Turkey. The Eurasian nation howled and scratched at his burning face madly, stumbling away from the trio.

"Turkey!" Andorra tried to run to Turkey but France stopped her.

"Non, leave him be, Andorre." France dragged his sister back. Spain tucked the pepper spray back into his pocket and turned to leave.

"Vamos, we should get back to the hotel so we can book a flight for Andorra," Spain said.

"I don't want to go home," Andorra whined as her brothers led her away. "It's lonely, there's only the workers. And the princes like to tell me what to do."

It was several minutes before Turkey managed to get most of the pepper spray off his face. When he was finally able to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blurred image of a brown-haired, green-eyed man before pain erupted in the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Rebecca finished quoting the entire play of _Hamlet_ to her sister. She looked down from her position on the table excitedly.

"Well?"

Victoria's head was resting on the table. "I think I just died a bit inside." Her voice was muffled by the wood of the table. Rebecca was silent for a few minutes before she gently placed her foot on Victoria's head, raising her fist in the air.

"I am victorious" she shouted.

"No," Victoria moaned, flapping her hands against the table. "I am dead."

"What the bloody hell?" England stood in the doorway, taking in the whole scene before her. What was Rebecca doing on the table? "What are you doing out of your chair?"

"Killing me with _Hamlet_," Victoria moaned from the table.

"Thou killeth me with thy evil words." Rebecca placed a hand over her heart and mimed being wounded by an arrow.

"Then dieth already!" Victoria lurched from her chair and dragged her sister down to wrap a hand playfully around her throat.

"What in the world?" England just watched the twins unbelievably. "But what are you doing out of your chair?"

"I got tired of sitting down." Rebecca shrugged. "I mean, I'm dying from pain right now. But, hey . . ." she trialed off with another shrug.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Victoria asked bluntly.

"Oh to be stupid than to be mourned." Rebecca feigned fainting as she collapsed in her sister's arms.

"Oh to be left with a deadweight." Victoria dropped her sister. England was still gaping at them, speechless.

"Ow!" Rebecca landed on the table with a loud thud. "Dammit, Victoria!" Sitting up, she glared at her twin. "What did you do that for?"

"You're the one who decided to do the trust fall." Victoria shrugged. "If you don't want to fall, sit in your wheelchair. It's as simple as that."

"Little shit-head," Rebecca muttered as she slid from the table and limped to her wheelchair. "I'm never quoting anything for you again."

"Okay, I'll just quote movies than." Victoria sat on the table, swinging her legs. "Or fighting moves. I can do that too."

"Never again." Rebecca turned her chair to face her younger sister. "No Poe."

"What's wrong with Edgar Allen Poe?" Victoria asked innocently.

"No Tolkien," Rebecca added and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I am so doing Tolkien," Victoria said excitedly.

"No Snicket," Rebecca continued.

"Aw, now you're just being lame." Victoria fell back on the table dramatically.

"And no Grimm!" Rebecca finished with a firm nod. Victoria pouted at that. Rolling over, she looked at her sister pleadingly.

"Please."

"Nope." Rebecca shook her head. "I will never tell you another bedtime story again."

"No! Don't say that." Victoria leapt off the table and fell to one knee before her sister. "For we are the two that are one and the one that is all."

"Oh, shut up." Rebecca scowled at her sister. "I want a refund."

"Um . . . shall I compare thee to Hell's fire?" Victoria asked with a cocky grin. England looked between the twins, utterly confused.

"Angel," Rebecca pouted at the island nation.

"I guess not," Victoria muttered.

"U-Um, yes?" England asked quickly.

"Can I return my sister for a refund, please?" Rebecca drew out the last word in a begging tone.

"Um . . . I'll just go talk to the stork for you," England said unsurely.

"You're mean." Victoria poked her sister's leg. Rebecca shrieked out a curse and smacked her sister upside the head.

"Shall I compare you to the great Spanish pirate?" she snapped.

"Please do." Victoria smiled up innocently at her sister.

'_These two are supposed to be ancient nations?'_ England cocked her head in wonder. _'They're so immature.'_

"There once was a pirate named Antonio," Rebecca said sarcastically. "Nobody thought there could be anyone dumber, and then my sister came along."

"You say something?" Victoria asked.

England smacked her forehead. "God help us all."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Eight nations sat in a mostly empty bar. Austria and Germany had originally wanted to simply talk about exporting. Switzerland had begged to come with so he could get away from his pestering daughter. Korea had caught up, dragging Hong Kong behind him to try and make her happier. Lithuania and Estonia had decided to join the party. Latvia had been too tired to come with. Greece was only there because she was swept into the crowd.

Hong Kong sat alone in the corner of a booth by the bar, pouting over her drink. Denmark's aid was already helping her, but now she was starting to speak Danish. The strange words confused her and she stumbled over some of them.

Korea laughed when Switzerland missed the bullseye they were playing darting with. Cursing, Switzerland hit the Asian nation over the head. Germany just shook his head in disbelief. Lithuania and Estonia were bent over a phone talking to Latvia who was asking them to get him some alcohol.

"You would think they would be a bit more sophisticated." Austria crossed his arms while watching the group. Greece didn't reply. She'd already fallen fast asleep with a glass of ouzo beside her.

Stirring her baiji, Hong Kong watched Switzerland miss another dart. Vodka wasn't that strong. Was it? Hong Kong sighed sadly and pushed her drink away.

"Is something wrong, ma cherie?" the bartender stopped wiping the counter down and leaned forward on his arms.

"Hm? Oh, no." Hong Kong shook her head. "I'm just thinking is all."

"You seem sad," the man pointed out. He seemed familiar to Hong Kong somehow. His blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"It's nothing." Hong Kong downed the rest of her baiji and set the glass down.

Korea whined as Switzerland stabbed him in the leg with a dart. The Asian nation was getting on everyone's nerves. Maybe giving him five tequila shots had been a bad idea.

"If you really don't want to talk about it." The bartender straightened up and headed to where Switzerland was finishing his third vodka shot.

"Hi, da-ze!" Korea waved excitedly at the bartender. His energy level seemed to have doubled with every drink.

"Hallo." The bartender nodded at Korea and picked up the shot glass. "I don't think your friend needs anymore."

"He's fine," Korea said happily. "But I could use another tequila shot. That stuff is good, da-ze!"

"Maybe later." The bartender placed the glasses under the counter. Only Korea's empty glass was left out.

There was a resounding click as a man straightened up from locking the door. All conversations stopped and the nations turned to the man who slowly turned around, his dark eyes studying each nation. Estonia hung up his phone as Lithuania frowned. Switzerland stopped yelling at Germany and they both turned to the man.

"What are you doing, da-ze?" Korea asked confusedly. Wasn't the bar supposed to be open late?

"Privet." Was all the man said as he leaned on the table beside him with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Switzerland demanded, swaying slightly on the spot.

"I do not hint that matter right now." The man studied his fingernails, bored with the question.

"I think it does." Germany straightened up, holding a cue in one hand.

Hong Kong watched the man warily. Why? Why did this have to keep happening? The gods must have hated her. That, or someone up there was just plain having fun.

The cue in Germany's hand was suddenly grabbed by a man standing behind the Germanic nation.

"Geia sas," the man said. Greece blinked blearily and raised her head at the Greek words. She studied the man before cocking her head.

"Who are you?" she asked. "You look like me."

"I," the man paused for dramatic effect. "Am Macedonia." He waited for a reaction room the surrounding nations. Estonia looked at Lithuania who shrugged. Korea frowned in confusion.

"I think that's a nut, da-ze," Korea said. Macedonia scowled at him.

"Nein, Macedonia is a nation on the Balkan Peninsula," Germany corrected the Asian nation.

"I am not anation." Macedonia puffed out his chest. "I am an empire!"

"Was?" Switzerland frowned in confusion. Korea cocked his head, trying to think over the world's history but it hurt his head.

"Right." Germany nodded knowingly. "Macedonia was an empire around Greece's area. It was found by Alexander the Great." Macedonia grinned and the other two empires in the room rolled their eyes at him. "But you're dead." Germany's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Korea poked Macedonia in the side curiously. Macedonia looked furious as he slapped Korea's hand away rather hard.

"I came for what is mine," Macedonia snapped. Korea pouted as he jabbed Macedonia in the side.

"And what is that?" Lithuania asked nervously. Hong Kong shifted nervously in her seat. Maybe there was a way she could escape from the bar without the empires noticing.

Macedonia strode past the nations and easily hoisted Greece over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Switzerland lurched forward. "Put her down!" Germany reached behind himself for the number eight ball from the pool table. Hong Kong slipped from her chair and hid under the table. Estonia and Lithuania backed into a corner in surprise, gaping at Macedonia.

Macedonia rolled his eyes and dropped Greece on the ground. She landed with a curse and the empire strode forward, grabbing Germany's wrist. Switzerland suddenly found himself in a headlock from behind.

"Hey!" Switzerland struggled weakly against the arms, scrabbling at the wrists uselessly. The vodka was affecting him more than it should have.

Germany's eyes narrowed at Macedonia. He swung the other hand up, striking the empire in the head with the '4' ball.

"Gah!" Macedonia fell sideways clutching his head.

"This must be from me," the bartender muttered from behind Switzerland.

"Get off me!" Switzerland dropped his weight in an attempt to escape. The man only grunted and used his weight to flip Switzerland. The Germanic nation landed hard on the bar.

"Gah!" Switzerland winced when pain surged up his spine. He'd landed on Korea's tequila glass.

"Let him go!" Germany threw the '4' ball at the man's head but the bartender ducked it.

Korea, ever the idiot, poked Macedonia in the back of the head. Macedonia's eyes flew open and he seized Korea's wrist, glaring up at him.

"Gah, da-ze!" Korea tried to jump away from Macedonia but it was useless. The empire was too strong.

"Who do you think you are?" Austria crossed his arms and glared at the empires.

"I am Frankia." The bartender nodded to the man by the door. "And that is Khamag." Korea's eyes flicked to Khamag.

"What, da-ze!" He recognized that name well enough from history. He struggled harder against Macedonia. He'd almost escaped when his curl was suddenly pulled. The youngest Asian nation collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Alcohol always made it worse, aru." China stood over his younger brother.

"China?" Austria stepped back in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sick of not getting any respect," China snapped. "Where is Hong Kong, aru?" Said nation jumped in fear, covering her mouth to stifle her hard breathing.

"You think you can simply attack us because you are not getting any respect?" Austria snapped. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

China stormed up to Austria, glaring up at him. "Do not mock me," he said. "Or I will hurt you, aru." Germany tensed at the words. Switzerland groaned and tried to get off the bar counter without Frankia noticing.

"I doubt you could," Austria sneered. "I was bred for war."

"I am five thousand years old. Do not underestimate me, aru." China struck a pressure point on Austria's neck. The nation was sent to the floor like a ton of bricks.

Switzerland managed to pull himself onto a barstool so he wouldn't fall to the floor like Austria had. Someone suddenly grabbed him and pinned him back down on the counter.

"You know what to do," the newcomer said, studying the assorted nations around him. Switzerland grit his teeth as glass dug into his back. His drunk state didn't stop the pain from registering in his mind.

"What are you all doing here?" Germany demanded as he grabbed two more pool balls form pockets. Frankia didn't respond. He merely grabbed Germany's wrists and forced the nation to drop the pool balls. He barely seemed to struggle holding Germany when Khamag approached. Together, the two nations forced Germany into a straightjacket.

"Nein!" Germany struggled violently, falling to his knees when Khamag and Frankia released him. "Get me out of this!"

Frankia ignored him and moved onto Switzerland. This Germanic nation was easier to deal with, being drunk and in pain. Switzerland was lowered to the ground after he'd been restrained. Lithuania and Estonia were dragged out of their corner by Khamag and Macedonia who made quick work of restraining them. Korea and Austria were maneuvered into straightjackets, carefully so as to not wake them. The only two nations left were the hiding Hong Kong and Greece. Greece glared up at her ancestor and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, ass?" she snapped.

"I want you," Macedonia replied smoothly. He attempted to tuck a curl behind Greece's ear but his hand was slapped away. Scowling he grabbed Greece's wrist. "Do you really think you should be doing that?"

Babylonia watched the pair with interest before he spoke up. "Have you ever heard that one tale?" he asked.

"And which one is that?" Frankia stood over Germany while keeping the nation from standing.

"The story of Snow White." Babylonia stepped forward and placed a hand on Greece's forehead.

"Nein!" Germany lurched forward on his knees. Frankia forced him back down like a master with his dog.

Greece stiffened before suddenly dropping unconscious to the ground.

China crossed his arms, looking around the room. "Where is Hong Kong, aru?" Hong Kong trembled and pressed herself deeper under the table. Why couldn't Teacher just leave her alone?

Khamag showed little interest as he wandered around the bar. He ducked his head to glance under a table and gave a _very_ creepy smile.

"Privet, little flower." Hong Kong stiffened at the words. She wanted to cry.

China looked over. "You found her, aru?"

"Da, I did." Khamag dragged a struggling Hong Kong out with a strange gentleness. China stormed up to the female nation, glaring down at her.

"You disobeyed me," China snapped. Hong Kong flinched at his tone. "You will be severely punished for what you did, aru."

* * *

A/N: **Help me free, Pollux! Thank you for your super soldiers, LYS!**


	7. Scott

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **I've got super soldiers, K9 units, armored cars, Icelandic zombies, Icelandic spiders riding Icelandic cats, Polish Law, Polish women armed with bags of canned food, and Missykim (the girl who couldn't hit a target four feet away from her) armed with a fire breathing laser cannon! **Wait. What?

**Naru has the 2Ps, Utopia, soldiers, and laser pythons.**

**Who will win this war?**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Michael Scott**

_Marcelle leaned back to glance at her sister. The younger of the two was currently leaning over the railing which Marcelle was sat upon. Delphine had never been able to hold her stomach on a ship very well._

"_Poor Delphine," Marcelle sighed as Delphine emptied her stomach's contents again. The older twin turned to speak with the blue-eyed blonde standing beside her. "I'm glad the storm finally stopped. Is it true we are going to see a new land?" she asked eagerly._

"_Oui," France said happily. "My sailors tell me there is a land far north of here." The nation waved a hand dramatically toward the horizon. "The great Roman Empire defeated it. And now, I will take my turn."_

_Delphine looked up from her position over the railing. "Maginifique," she said before disappearing once more._

"_It feels sad." Marcelle watched as a foggy coastline slowly appeared. "Like something bad has recently happened."_

"_I feel the joy of adventures!" France said happily before hurrying off to order the row boats lowered._

"_Finally," Delphine grumbled, following the young nation. Marcelle sighed and nimbly leapt off the railing to follow her sister. The travel to shore was as amusing as the ship had been. Not to mention it didn't help Delphine's lack of sea legs at all._

_France was the first to leap out of the boat. He scanned the foggy coast excitedly. Delphine stepped out of the boat, glad to finally be on solid ground once more. The men slowly took their turns clambering over the edge of the boats, looking around nervously._

"_Monsieur, are you sure we will find anything here?" one sailor asked. He shivered as the fog rolled around his ankles._

"_I believe our expert hunter will be able to tell us that." France waved a hand at Delphine. Several men hadn't wanted her to join their crew. That was before she'd kicked all their butts in hand-to-hand combat._

_Marcelle rolled her eyes before turning to leave the group. She pushed the low branches of a tree out of her way as she ventured into the forest._

"_Meet me back on the shore before sundown," Delphine called after her sister._

"_Oui, oui," Marcelle called over her shoulder. "I know, my dear sister." She continued her quiet walk through the vegetation._

_Marcelle's choice of path eventually led her to a clearing. It was bare but for a few shrubs scattered along the grass. She spun slowly in her spot before stopping to stare up at the clouds above her. They were unnaturally thick. More so than France's._

_A bull ball of light suddenly danced past Marcelle's cheek._

"_Quoi?" Marcelle blinked and watched the ball of light with interest. "And what are you?" The light didn't answer, instead floating away toward a rather large ash tree. It disappeared around the trunk. Curious, Marcelle followed its path around the tree._

"_Is he nearby?" a small boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes asked the bobbing light._

_Marcelle slowly stepped around the tree, making no noise as she approached the young boy. She didn't want to frighten him away._

"_Are you sure?" The blue light bobbed once and the boy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. That git just won't give me a moment of peace. My leg still hurts from the trap he set for me."_

_One of Marcelle's eyebrows quirked. She swooped down in one smooth move to scoop the boy into her arms._

"_And who set a trap on you?"_

_The boy stiffened in surprise for one second before he suddenly began to scream._

"_No!" the boy shouted, squirming. "Alba sent you, didn't he?"_

"_Oh, hush." Marcelle grimaced. "There is no need for such a racket."_

"_Then who in the blazes are you?" the young boy demanded hotly._

"_Language," Marcelle chided. "I am Marcelle."_

_The boy frowned at the name. "That doesn't sound like a name I've heard before," he said thoughtfully._

"_What kind of names could ye have heard?" a harsh voice asked. "Ye haven't gone ta the villages since ye was formed." Marcelle whirled around in surprise. Her eyes hardened at the sight before her. A red-haired teenager stood in the clearing, staring at the pair with harsh green eyes. He was smoking at the mouth._

"_Alba, oui?" Marcelle asked tersely._

"_Aye," the teenager said. "And yer not from around here, are ye?" The boy hid his face in Marcelle's shoulder. Clearly Alba frightened him._

"_How could you tell?" Marcelle asked sarcastically. She transferred the boy to the ground where he clutched her skirts from behind her. "You obviously don't seem to get ou__t__ much." She straightened up and folded her arms, the perfect image of a mother._

"_Naw, it's hard ta get over that wall down yonder. " Alba waved a hand vaguely behind him. "That shite head built it when he conquered this goon."_

"_A wall?" Marcelle asked, craning her neck as if to see the wall._

"_Ye won't be able ta see it from here, wench," Alba drawled as he drew a knife__**from**__ his belt. The young boy behind Marcelle shivered at the sight of it. "Now why don't ye be a good human and give me Britannia?"_

"_So you crossed over the wall?" Marcelle ignored both Alba's words and his weapon._

"_Aye, what's so hard ta understand about that?" Alba was growing annoyed with the dull conversation. He was staring hungrily at Britannia._

"_Well, you crossed over, what is it? Oh, yes, Hadrian's Wall." Marcelle, once again, ignored Alba. "Attack Britannia, and now threaten me?"_

"_Yer annoying me ta death, wench." Alba leapt forward, swinging his knife down. Britannia screamed in terror, his hand flying up to protect his head. The knife stopped a breath away from Marcelle's neck. The woman glanced around Alba's arm to see his face._

"_Were you trying to attack me?" she asked with fake curiosity. Alba's arm was gripped tightly in her hand. "I don't believe it worked."_

"_Don't make him angry," Britannia whined. "He'll only turn into a drake and burn us both."_

"_Bloody wench," Alba snarled, ripping his arm free of Marcelle's grip._

"_I don't think you'll like me after this." Marcelle kept her hand raised and a blue aura crackled into view. "You are not to cross Hadrian's Wall again." She stepped toward Alba. The nation was gripped __by__her magical power._

"_Let go of me," Alba demanded as he fell back writhing in pain. He could feel needles tickling all over his body. The sensation grew into the burning pain of fire._

"_You will not touch Britannia again." Marcelle ignored Alba's pleas. "You will never step on his land again unless he asks you to."_

_Alba crawled away from the woman on all four, whimpering in pain with every word. It felt like a new flame was lit with each one. The fire was burning through him now. Britannia backed away quickly when Alba's fingers dug into the earth. The red-haired nation's back bent unnaturally and great leathery black wings unfolded._

"_And if you do," Marcelle continued, ignoring the impending danger. "You will become the worst creature imaginable. Britannia and his people will rise up against you and attack. You will never be able to set foot on this land again."_

_Alba threw his head back and gave a great howl of agony. The fog swirled up around him and his howl petered off into a roar. Britannia's eyes widened as a great black dragon fell back to the earth. Alba took off, leaving deep gouges in the ground, almost immediately, making his way toward Hadrian's Wall._

"_You made him go away," Britannia said in awe._

"_And he will not come back." Marcelle turned back to the small nation, her blue aura dying. "Not until you are strong enough to handle him." Britannia's eyes widened even more and he threw himself at Marcelle._

"_Thank you, Marcelle, thank you!"_

"_Marcelle!" a voice shouted. "Marcelle, what did you do? We just saw something fly over us." Delphine charged into the clearing with France hot on her heels. Britannia jumped in fear and cowered behind Marcelle._

"_Nothing is wrong, dearest sister." Marcelle smiled down at Britannia. "But I have found our little friend."_

_France blinked in surprise before following Marcelle's gaze. "He looks like an angel!" France practically squealed. "How cute. This must be the land of angels. Angleterre."_

"_What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Britannia looked up at Marcelle, confused._

"_He simply called you cute," Marcelle assured her little friend. "The Danes called this the angel land after all._

"_I don't like it," Britannia huffed. "And I don't like him. He reminds me of a frog."_

^.^| ^)^ | O.O

Hong Kong was bound uncomfortably in a chair. Her wrists had been bound behind her to the back and her ankles had been tied tightly to the legs of the chair. Hong Kong's arms had fallen asleep and she was pretty sure she was losing the feeling in her legs. But none of that mattered right now. Only sleep did. Sweet, wonderful sleep.

Hong Kong's eyelids began to droop and her head fell to her chest.

"Xǐng lái, aru. _(Wake up, aru.)_" A hand snapped out to grab Hong Kong by the hair and jerk her head up. Hong Kong stifled her cry of pain with the action. She blinked hard, trying to keep herself awake.

China had dragged Hong Kong to a secluded room in the basement once they'd arrived at his house. Hong Kong had been tied to a chair and left there. That had been thirty-six hours ago. China had forced Hong Kong to stay awake the entire time. He'd called Khamag to watch over her while he rested or cared for Korea.

Hong Kong blinked hard again, watching as China moved around her chair. The older nation stalked about her as though he was a predator.

"Do you know what you did wrong, aru?" China demanded harshly. He jerked Hong Kong's chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Hong Kong whimpered. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

"Bùxiáng," Hong Kong croaked through her dry throat. She gasped when China slapped her across the face. Her cheek throbbed with the fresh pain.

"You disobeyed me," China snapped. "You left me to gambol about with those thieves, aru."

"They are not thieves," Hong Kong whispered. She flinched when China slapped heracross the face again. She was going to have a bruise when this was through.

"They were Vikings." China paced to one side of the room and then the other. "They have stolen you before and will do it again, aru."

Hong Kong felt a tear roll down her stinging cheek. "Bùxiáng," she whispered hoarsely.

"Duì!" China seized Hong Kong by the hair, jerking her head back. Hong Kong yelped at the pain. "It seems sleep deprivation is not stopping you. So I will have to use a more effective method, aru."

Hong Kong's hair was released from China's grip. The ancient nation went about untying Hong Kong before forcing her to her feet. The female nation swayed dangerously, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

"Move, aru." China grabbed Hong Kong by the hair once more, dragging her out of the room.

"Teacher, please stop!" Hong Kong cried. Her hands flew to China's hands uselessly. They trembled with every movement.

"Bùxiáng, you have been nothing but trouble, aru." China ripped a door open. The moment Hong Kong saw the interior of the room, she began to scream.

"Bùxiáng! Bùxiáng!" Hong Kong struggled against China but it was useless. "I'll be good, Teacher. I promise!"

"Shut up." China dragged Hong Kong into the center of the room where there was a small cage. "You have gone too far to turn back now, aru."

Yanking the cage door open. China forced the struggling Hong Kong to duck into it. The door was slammed after her. It was the same kind of cage Formosa had used. Hong Kong couldn't lay down or stand. She was forced to crouch on all fours like a dog.

"Please," Hong Kong whimpered. "Teacher. China."

"I said shut up." China kicked a bar, making the whole cage rattle. Hong Kong gritted her teeth as the vibrations ran through her body. She could feel her claustrophobia kicking in. "You will stay in here until I decide otherwise, aru." China stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hong Kong's limbs trembled with the effort of holding her up. She was too tired to do this. She needed sleep. Swallowing hard, Hong Kong tried to keep the tears back.

"Dānmài: Nǐ zài nǎlǐ? _(Denmark, where are you?)_"

-.-'

China stormed down the hall, furious that his plan hadn't worked. Hong Kong should have cracked within twenty-four hours of the torture. She was nothing more than a child, not to mention a woman.

"China." Khamag leaned against a doorway, having grown bored of watching Korea sleep. The young Asian nation had not been released from his straightjacket. China had opted to strap him down to a bed where he couldn't cause any trouble.

"What do you want, aru?" China demanded. He furiously began to make himself a cup of tea.

"I would like to inform you that you happen to be missing someone," Khamag said, shoving off the doorway and into the kitchen.

"You think I do not know that?" China snapped over his shoulder. "I noticed the minute we returned, aru."

"And where do you think she is?" Khamag asked uninterestedly. "It appears you are unable to keep you underlings."

"I do not know where she is." China slammed a pot of water down on the stove. The water sloshed around inside. "I cannot call the nations to look for her, so I must do this by hand, aru."

"She could be in Africa by now," Khamag commented while studying his fingernails. "Or maybe." He pursed his lips, glancing up at China with a smirk. "Even America. What would you do then, China?"

"I would kick your ass into the next week," China snapped. "She just gave birth. I highly doubt Indonesia would be able to make the trip to Africa or America, aru."

"Maybe she's in Europe," Khamag said gleefully, enjoying teasing China.

China huffed, bent over a tea cup. He grinned when an idea came to mind. "Khamag, aru," he said slyly.

"Chto, China?" Khamag looked like he was planning more teasing.

"You do know Hawaii, my great-niece, is a land of fire, yes, aru?" China asked as he turned around with a smirk.

"Yes, China." Khamag rolled his eyes. "She is very pretty, but also common."

"And Canada is a land of ice, aru," China continued.

"Da," Khamag drew the word out in irritation.

"There is a land of fire." China raised the pot of boiling water into the air. "And a land of ice, aru." He held up his tea cup.

"And land of fire and a land of ice," Khamag scoffed. "I would stop speaking of such idiocies. I can name several nations of fire or ice."

"And then there is this, aru." China poured the boiling water into the prepared tea cup.

"And there is what?" Khamag roared, slamming a fist on the counter. China's attitude was really starting to bug him now.

China remained unfazed with the action. "A nation of **f**ire _and_ ice, aru," he said.

"A nation of fire and ice?" Khamag froze. "How can that happen? What is it like?"

"A nation so far north it crosses the Arctic Circle," China said with a smirk. "But is covered in volcanoes, aru."

"A land of fire and ice," Khamag said in wonder. He quickly shook his head like a dog and scowled at China. "That would be simple to duplicate. There must be several more. Trying to tempt me with it will not work."

China's smirk grew. "He is the only one of his kind in more than one way, aru."

"What do you mean, China?" Khamag sighed exasperatedly.

"Iceland is _the_ nation of fire and ice," China said, sipping his tea. "And he is the only nation who is half fox, aru."

"Half fox?" Khamag perked up. "How?" he asked eagerly. "There are no more?"

"None, aru." China opened a drawer and withdrew a photo album. He flipped to the back where a picture of a male Hong Kong and a strange nation was. The strange nation had silver hair and violet eyes. A tail protruded from the seat of his pants and he had fox ears.

Khamag stared at the picture in fascination. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Right now he is in America with his older brothers." China closed the photo album and set it aside. "He usually prefers to be alone, though, so it should not be too hard, aru."

Khamag grinned, bearing his teeth ferally. "Perfect."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Portugal laid on her side, clutching her stomach and inwardly cursing the other nation in the room. She wished she could simply get up and attack him. But every time she did, she found herself pinned down by the nation scolding her severally.

"You shouldn't be moving around," Slovakia said from his chair beside the bed. He held a closed magazine in his hands.

"Cale a boca," Portugal muttered. "Any luck?"

"With the divorce?" Slovakia snapped his magazine open. "Nie. Nevada refuses to do it and we can't tell any of the other nations."

"No." Portugal rolled her eyes. "And when I big?"

"You can pretend to be an isolationist again," Slovakia said simply. "Czech is a blabbermouth. Though, I don't like that New Zealand guy."

Portugal scowled, sitting up. "Why first time?" she demanded. "Why drink with you?"

"Because you're completely insane and unusually fertile." Slovakia pushed Portugal back down onto the bed.

"You drunk!" Portugal shot back.

"Yeah?" Slovakia asked. "Well you bite during sex." He turned a page in the magazine."

"What?" Portugal glared at her unwanted husband. "I no dog!"

"You bit me seven times in the neck." Slovakia pulled his turtleneck down to reveal the healing bruises. "It's no fun, believe me."

"Oh," Portugal scoffed. "You wimp."

"Am not," Slovakia countered. "You're the one who can't take it rough."

"I no take rough?" Portugal laughed. "You wrong!"

"I doubt it," Slovakia snorted. "'Oh, Slovakia, no hard, no hard.' You sounded ridiculous." At that, Portugal bolted to her feet, her hands on her hips.

"You ass! You lie!"

"You're the one who said it." Slovakia stood, tossing the magazine aside. "Lay back down."

"No." Portugal crossed her arms. "I strong."

"I don't think so." Slovakia forced the female nation back onto the bed.

"You no think?" Portugal tried shoving against her husband." You dumb!"

"Am not." Slovakia lay down on the bed and dragged Portugal down beside him. He pinned her down easily. "I was smart enough to think of different ways to escape Utopia."

"Utopia." Portugal wrinkled her nose. "Sound dumb. You clever," she sighed. "But no smart."

"Fine, I'm clever and you're a bitch." Slovakia settled down onto the bed, ready for a nap. Keeping Portugal on the bed had drained him.

"I no bitch!" Portugal punched Slovakia's shoulder.

"Keep saying that," Slovakia sighed tiredly. He gave one large exhale before he was supposedly asleep. Portugal stared at him in shock. How had he done that?

"You sleep! Fine." Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Portugal stood. A hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Nie," Slovakia said without opening his eyes.

"Nie, what?" Portugal taunted. "I want walk, I walk."

Slovakia groaned in defeat. "Fine," he said. "Don't let anyone see you, though." He rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Portugal stared at her husband before standing and moving slowly toward the door. She glanced back once before stepping into the hallway. Closing the door quietly, she opened her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Olá? Eu sou livre. _(I am free.)_" Portugal nodded in response to a question and shut her eyes tightly, trying not to let any tears escape. "Sim, não podemos tê-lo. Eu vou voltar para casa agora. _(Yes, we cannot have it. I will come home now.)_"

Closing the phone, Portugal gave the door a quick glance before walking down the hall toward a waiting taxi.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Pain seared down Switzerland's spine. His screams were muffled by a gag as Frankia plucked another shard of glass from the nation's back. The empire didn't appear fazed by the Germanic nation's pain.

"You are weak to scream so much," Frankia commented. He sent a quick glance over his shoulder at Switzerland's brothers. "Are they as weak as you are?" The bedroom contained four queen-sized beds. Three of the beds were occupied by the Germanic brothers. Germany and Austria had been handcuffed to their beds on their backs. Switzerland was handcuffed on his stomach so Frankia could care for his back.

Switzerland bucked against Frankia, trying to get away from the empire. Not only was his back searing with pain, but he had a pounding headache at the front of his brain. Maybe the vodka hadn't been such a good idea.

"Shut up," Germany growled, twisting against his handcuffs uselessly.

"Or what?" Frankia tuned back to his work. Switzerland screamed again with the pain. "I do not think you can do much tied to beds." Germany gritted his teeth and shared a furious look with Austria. Switzerland inhaled sharply and tried to jerk away from Frankia's hands.

"Stop moving," Frankia sighed. "It is rather annoying." Finished with the glass, he set aside the forceps and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Switzerland twisted his wrist against the handcuffs, jerking at them until they cut into his wrists.

"I said stop." With that, Frankia proceeded to pour half the bottle of alcohol onto Switzerland's wound. The Germanic nation screamed and bucked wildly, his back burning with the intense pain.

"And I am finished," Frankia said, setting the bottle down and ungagging Switzerland. "You should feel better in a few days."

Switzerland sobbed into his pillow, trying to ignore the burning sensation dancing along his skin. He hadn't felt pain like this since the Sonderbund War. Rising from the chair, the empire left the room. Austria watched his predecessor silently. Germany waited until the door shut to speak.

"Switzerland, are you-?" he began.

"If you ask if I'm alright," Switzerland said through gritted teeth. "I-I'll shoot you."

"How are you doing, Switzerland?" Austria rephrased the question carefully. It would be best not to let Switzerland shoot holes through their younger brother.

"My back is burning," Switzerland moaned. "My head is pounding, my mouth is dry, and I think I might throw up."

"That would be the hangover," Austria said in a condescending tone. "I had no idea you couldn't hold your liquor."

"I can hold it just fine," Switzerland snapped then groaned when his back twinged. "There was something off about that vodka. It's not even a strong drink."

"Nein." Austria shook his head. "I remember the last time you drank. It was when Prussia-." He suddenly stopped speaking and closed his eyes.

Germany stared at the floor, silent. Switzerland nibbled on his lip, still trying to get over the pain. The death of Prussia was still hard on them. The others might have gotten over the loss of the ex-nation, but not the Germanic nations.

"I remember when Prussia decided he was going to be the most awesome ex-nation in the world," Germany finally said quietly. "And then I told him he was the only ex-nation in the world."

"I don't believe he ever lived up to being the most awesome ex-nation." Austria mused, slowly opening his eyes.

"Nein, he did," Switzerland sighed. "He did something no other ex-nation would have done."

"He gave his life," Germany whispered. "If he were alive right now, what do you think he would be doing?"

"That damn bruder of ours would be standing in the doorway," Switzerland growled. "Having already defeated Frankia, and gloating in our faces." Austria was about to comment when he suddenly started, staring off in shock.

"Was?" Switzerland tried to look over his shoulder at his older brother.

"I feel . . ." Austria paused for a second. "Like there is a ghost on my land."

Germany frowned that. "A ghost?" he repeated. "How is that even possible?"

"The only way a nation would feel a ghost," Switzerland said with narrowed eyes. "Is if it was an ex-nation."

The three brothers shared a look before saying the same name.

"Süden."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Iceland shoved his paperwork away from him and groaned, rubbing his face. He was sitting alone at the conference table and growing more annoyed by the minute. Hong Kong had gone drinking with some of the other nations and she had never returned. Neither had any of the others.

"That is very cute," a voice said behind Iceland. "Do you rub behind your ears too? I think that would be cute as well."

Iceland whirled around in surprise to see a tall man standing behind him. He was as tall as Russia with dark hair. The man grinned, baring his teeth in such a way that had Iceland wishing he wasn't in the same room.

"Who are you?" Iceland demanded, subtly pushing his chair back.

"I am Khamag." The man bowed low. "And you are Iceland, I presume?" His dark eyes wandered over the fox-nation's form. "You are much like China said you were."

"China?" Iceland choked on his own spit in shock. What had the Asian nation said? It was bad enough that he was being cruel to Hong Kong.

"Da," Khamag said. "Though you are smaller than I expected, and cuter."

"You're a nation," Iceland said bluntly. "But I've never heard of you before." He needed to find a way to escape this nation before something bad happened.

"I had a different name," Khamag said with a nod. "But now my granddaughter has it. So I just go by Khamag right now."

"Your granddaughter?" Iceland repeated warily.

"Da, my granddaughter." Khamag smiled at the thought of his descendent. "Unfortunately she has not lived up to my expectations. But what can I say? She is her own nation."

"So, you're not a nation, then?" Iceland tucked his legs under his chair and placed his hands on the armrests.

"No, I am not a nation." Khamag leaned forward, grinning once more. "I am an empire."

Iceland eyes widened with realization. "Mongol Empire," he breathed.

"Da?" Khamag asked with a smirk.

Iceland needed out of the room. Shoving out of his chair, the Nordic nation darted around a surprised Khamag and out the door. He scrambled for purchase on the tiled floor and slammed into the wall trying to turn the corner. Thundering footsteps echoed down the hall behind Iceland.

Madly trying to get back on his feet, Iceland yelped when his tail was grabbed. He glanced back to see the ex-empire behind him. Khamag grinned and leaned forward, pulling Iceland against his chest and examining the small nation's ears.

"These are very interesting," Khamag commented. "What are they like?" His eyes widened when Iceland's ear twitched under his touch. Iceland wriggled in the empire's grip wildly. "Interesting."

Khamag yelped when Iceland sunk his sharp teeth into the empire's forearm. Jumping to his feet, Iceland tore down at the hall. He skidded to a stop at the first door he saw. An escape! Jerking at the handle, Iceland cursed when he found it locked.

"There you are." Iceland froze at the dark voice. "I do not like what you just did."

"What do you want from me?" Iceland asked, shivering as he heard the heavy footsteps slowly advance on him.

"I do not want much," Khamag said. "Maybe some nations in this hotel. But not right now." Iceland yelped when he was slammed against the locked door. "I simply want you at the moment."

"Let me go!" Iceland twisted in Khamag's firm grip. He wheezed when the arms around his stomach tightened painfully.

"Do be quiet," Khamag sighed. "Your shouting is rather irritating."

A hand gripped Iceland's jaw firmly. Iceland's eyes widened when his teeth were pried open painfully. Khamag dug in a pocket before shoving something in the Nordic nation's mouth. Iceland scrabbled at the leather strap in his mouth as Khamag locked the straps behind his head.

"Stop that," Khamag snapped, grabbing Iceland's arms. Iceland struggled to get the gag out of his mouth. He shook his head, bit down, and worked at it with his tongue. Nothing he did had any effect. He didn't notice what Khamag was doing until the straps of the straightjacket had been locked in place.

"Mph!" Iceland wrenched at his arms helplessly. His struggling knocked him back into Khamag's arms. The empire sighed and grabbed Iceland by the hair. Iceland gave a muffled shout when his head was rammed into the wall. He collapsed to the floor, watching the fuzzy figure tower over him.

"I did tell you to stop," were the last words Iceland heard before he passed out.

-.-'

Iceland clutched his head and moaned as he slowly woke up. Soft cloth rubbed against his cheek when he curled up tightly. Slowly, the small nation cracked an eye open. The first sight to greet him was a tall man towering over him. Yelping and scrambling backward, Iceland managed to slam his head into the bars behind him.

"What?" Iceland stared at his surroundings in shock. He'd been locked in a cage he couldn't stand up in. The floor was covered by a silk mattress.

"Privet, Little Iceland, are you well?" Russia stepped fully out of the shadows and crouched down beside Iceland's cage.

"Russia?" Iceland watched Russia with wild eyes. It was a look that reminded Russia of a nervous dog locked in a cage. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"Khamag captured me as well," Russia said gravely. "And it is not the first time."

"Khamag?" Iceland repeated, collapsing back onto the mattress. He winced when his back struck the metal bars.

"Da." Russia reached through the bars and gently massaged Iceland's back. "He captured me when I was very young. Khamag is a very frightening man."

"What does he want?" Iceland asked in a soft voice.

Russia shrugged. "He wanted me because I was once under his control," he said. "If China is not careful, Khamag will take him back too. Khamag is not one to keep his promises.**" **Russia scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He is rather strange. He likes to collect nations that are one of a kind."

"One of a kind?" Iceland repeated.

"Da, one of a kind." Russia nodded. "I am not one of a kind. China and Canada are both very large nations. There are several nations with in the Arctic Circle. Turkey is also Eurasian. But you, you are not like us."

"Because I'm like this?" Iceland yanked an ear, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. "Because someone messed up a spell?"

Russia frowned. He reached through the bars to massage the tugged ear. "Da, but you are also the land of fire and ice," he said. "No other nation is that way."

"Hn," Iceland mumbled, unable to form a proper response.

"Iceland?" Russia frowned but didn't stop massaging the fox ear between his fingers. Soft snores were his only response from the island nation. "Iceland?" Russia stopped massaging Iceland's ear. "ICELAND!"

What?" Iceland jerked awake, his ears twitching around wildly.

"You fell asleep," Russia pointed out.

"That's what happens when you scratch my ears," Iceland mumbled. "I fall asleep."

"Da?" Russia cocked his head curiously. "I will have to remember that.

The door behind Russia creaked open and Lithuania poked his head in. "O-Oh, Russia," he said. "You're in here."

"Da." Russia looked over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I-I came to talk to Iceland." Lithuania shuffled nervously in place.

"About what?" Iceland asked, rolling onto his back. "Did something just get worse?"

Lithuania moved to kneel beside the cage. "Estonia and I were at the bar with Hong Kong two nights ago," he said.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland bolted upright. "What about her?"

"She was captured by China," Lithuania said as he ducked his head. "He said he was going to punish her."

"China?" Iceland froze, staring at his hands. "China took her?"

"Taip." Lithuania nodded sadly. "And he is not himself. I think he might actually hurt Hong Kong."

Nothing happened for several minutes. Russia and Lithuania exchanged a worried look. How was Iceland going to take this? Lunging forward with surprising speed, Iceland grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them while yelling in incoherent Icelandic. Lithuania fell back in surprise, landing on his butt. Iceland ignored the collar around his neck releasing small shocks of electricity as he continued to shout.

"Iceland," Russia said in a warning tone. Lithuania watched them worriedly from his position on the floor. Iceland ignored the larger nation and continued to shake the bars. "Iceland," Russia said again. Reaching through the bars, he grabbed an ear in two fingers and began to massage it.

Iceland froze in the middle of rattling a single bar. He blinked twice before sinking back onto the mattress below him. The ear massage seemed to have sent him into a sedated state. The young nation stared at the ceiling of his cage emotionlessly.

"Tell the others who are captured," Russia said in a low tone to Lithuania. "Rubbing his ears makes him fall asleep."

"Taip." Lithuania nodded and hurried from the room. Russia turned back to the quiet Iceland.

"Khamag will not take foolishness form his pets," the taller nation said warningly. Iceland choked back a sob at the word 'pet'. His worst nightmare had come true.

* * *

A/N: **K9 units I choose you!**

***K9 units use bite. It is very effective.***


	8. Grant

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **The war is going to take place on Eyjafjallajökull. Hopefully we won't completely destroy that thing. Who the heck can even pronounce that? Whatever. So, here's how it goes. We'll each make our move until one of us wins the wars. It'll be like chess. Get ready, Naru, you're going down.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Michael Grant**

_Falun, Sweden – February 5__th__, 1521_

_ Sweden and Petra stood in the freezing gales of southern Sweden. They were each armed to the teeth for the expected battle. The Danish soldiers had been occupying the village of Falun for a while now. Denmark had been spotted staying with them. His laughing face angered Sweden to no end. Sweden had decided to take the chance to fight for his freedom from his brother._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Petra asked as she brushed hair out of her face. She never could make it stay in a braid like Siv could. _

"_Ja," Sweden said, hefting his sword up to study it. His eyes followed the engraved word 'ulfberht' and crosses. "I need to break free."_

"_Alright then." Petra hefted her axe onto her shoulder. "Let us get this war started then. Denmark will not be expecting you. That should give you and your men an advantage."_

_Sweden studied Petra for a while before turning back to stare at the field. When he had first met the twin girls, he'd never thought they would be helping him fight for his freedom. They were so dainty. Petra looked like she could be sliced in half with a single swing. But her skill with a sword was legendary._

"_Wh't are you?" Sweden asked Petra. He had always suspected her to be more than a human._

"_I am the daughter of a Swedish noble and twin sister to an unbelievably annoying girl named Siv," Petra said with a shrug. "I have told you all this before."_

"_You seem m're like a v'lkyrie to me," Sweden grunted._

"_Siv does like to call me 'Valkyrie'." Petra shook her head in disbelief. "I am just an ordinary human. I am nothing like you nations."_

_A man suddenly appeared over the crest of the hill, waving a hand vigorously._

"_That is the signal," Petra said. "Are you ready? It will not be easy fighting against your own brother."_

"_Ja." Sweden began to make his way up the hill. "Let us go."_

"_Great," Petra muttered, following Sweden up the slope. "Siv gets to stay home, and I have to start a war."_

_Falun was peaceful in the early morning. A few villagers wandered bout their routines. Otherwise the town was as silent as the grave._

_Sweden scowled when he spotted Denmark talking to Norway in the center of the village. Denmark looked slightly irritated about something. Norway looked just __plain__ bored. _

"_Your soldiers are ready." Petra hurried to Sweden's side. "They are waiting for your signal."_

_Sweden's grip tightened and the leather hilt of his sword creaked. "I break away t'day," he growled. Petra nodded and turned around, waving an arm. At the signal, several men began to slink into the village._

_The battle was short and the Swedes were victorious. Denmark and Norway, unsuspecting of the attack, were forced to flee the village of Falun with what soldiers they had left. The Battle of Falun was only the beginning of Sweden's war for freedom. It ended in 1523 with the Conquest of Stockholm, where Petra and Siv joined Sweden in the battle. Both humans were killed but their legacies lived on. Sweden was only the beginning of the Kalmar Union's collapse._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Hong Kong was leaning against the bars of her cage. Her body was drained mentally and physically. She could barely manage to keep her eyes open. Only the painful throb of the bars digging into her skin kept the young nation awake.

Hinges squeaked as the room's door opened. Hong Kong didn't react to the sound. She didn't have the energy too. Footsteps echoed across the room and the cage's door was opened.

"Hong Kong, aru?" China asked from behind his younger sister. The female nation only whined in response. She heard the rustle of fabric then gentle hands grabbed her around the middle. China dragged Hong Kong out of the cage with a strange gentles. He pulled her back against his chest.

"How are you feeling, Hong Kong, aru?" China brushed Hong Kong's long hair back.

"Lèi, _(Tired,)_" Hong Kong muttered. Her head fell back against China's shoulder and her eyelids fluttered shut. Nothing could stop her from drifting to sleep against her older brother. China smirked. He had succeeded in breaking Hong Kong.

"Do not worry," China said to the sleeping Hong Kong. "Dàgē _(Big Brother)_ is going to take care of you." Scooping Hong Kong into his arms, China stood from the floor. Hong Kong muttered but otherwise didn't object to the actions.

China carried his young sister from the room and down the hall. A room had been prepared for her by Khamag before the empire had left.

Laying Hong Kong gently down on the bed, China drew the covers over her. He smiled to himself as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Dàgē will stay by your side, aru." Giving Hong Kong last loving pat on the head, China left the room, being sure to lock the door after himself.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Turkey glared up from his spot on the couch. His hands had been bound tightly behind him. The end of the rope had been tied around a leg of the couch, allowing only minimal movement for the Eurasian nation.

Macedonia crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. He scowled at the nations as they wandered into the room. After some discussion, it was decided he would watch Khamag and Frankia's nations for the day. The smaller empire was not happy about the arrangement.

Iceland tugged at the leash held tightly in Russia's hand. Khamag had forced him into a different collar, claiming it looked nicer than the old one. Iceland had not been amused and had actually attempted to bite the empire several times. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the sudden yank on his tail by Russia.

Russia was currently scratching behind Iceland's ears, trying to get him to calm down. He was trying to keep the smaller nation from getting himself punished by Khamag.

"You cannot be acting up like you did with Khamag," Russia said. "That will only get you hurt."

Switzerland fell onto the couch beside Turkey, wincing when his back struck the furniture. It was taking longer for him to heal than usual. Germany stood behind his older brother with crossed arms.

Iceland slapped Russia's hand away in annoyance. "I don't care," he snapped. "He's treating me like a pet."

"Khamag will do that," Russia hissed. "You just have to put up with it until we can find a way to escape."

"You're just taking his side," Iceland said, his ears laying back as he bared his teeth at Russia. He yelped when Russia suddenly seized him by the hair, crushing one of the fox-nation's ears in his hand. "Let me go!" Iceland struggled against Russia, trying not to let his ear get pulled.

"Never tell me I am on Khamag's side," Russia snarled. "I would never side with a nation who beat me as he did." Releasing Iceland's hair, Russia shoved the nation away from himself as far as the leash would allow.

"Mr. Russia, why don't you let me handle Iceland?" Lithuania asked weakly. Russia gave Iceland an icy look before shoving the leash into Lithuania's hands. The Baltic nation blinked in surprise, not having expected Russia to actually listen to him.

Iceland attempted to yank his leash out of Lithuania hands, leering at the two Baltic nations standing before him. Lithuania smiled weakly at the leashed nation while Estonia just frowned at Iceland. A hand suddenly fell on Iceland's head. Iceland froze, not daring to move. It could have been Macedonia for all he knew.

"Try this," Switzerland said from behind Iceland, holding a bag before the Nordic nation. "It will help."

Iceland took the bag, peering into curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"You'll like it." Switzerland shrugged nonchalantly.

"But what is it?" Estonia asked curiously. Iceland sniffed the bag, his ears perking up quickly. Taking a leaf out, he eyed it suspiciously before trying it.

"It's not bad," Iceland muttered, more to himself than the other nations.

"It's catnip," Switzerland said bluntly. Lithuania moaned in distress and Estonia chuckled.

"This should be amusing," Estonia said. He'd read about what catnip could do to cats online. Oh the wonders of the internet.

Iceland suddenly froze, blinking slowly as he looked at the bag before shoving it into Lithuania's hands. He curled up at Estonia and Lithuania's feet, his tail tucking around himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Estonia frowned in confusion. "I thought catnip made cats high," he commented.

"It does," Switzerland said. Scooping Iceland up, he tossed him onto the couch, beside Turkey. "When it's inhaled." Turkey glared at Switzerland before glancing at Iceland to make sure he was okay.

North Russia appeared at the doorway, nervously glancing around the room. A smaller nation could be seen behind her, pressing into her back. Germany glanced over at North Russia. He smiled when he spotted Poland.

"Hallo, Phönix, _(Phoenix,)_" Germany said as he moved to stand before Russia.

"Halo," Poland mumbled. She kept her head ducked so her face was hidden by her hair.

"Is something wrong?" Germany frowned. He tilted Poland's face up to examine her. Russia glanced over, stiffening when he spotted the pair together.

"No," Poland said, quickly turning her face away.

"Are you certain?" Germany asked worriedly. "Aren't you going to beg me for a kiss?" Russia began to make his way toward Germany, pushing Lithuania aside when the smaller nation confronted him.

"Do you?" Poland paused, as though unsure of herself. "Want a kiss?" she clarified.

Germany inhaled sharply. "Nein," he said. "I will wait." A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, making the Germanic nation jump in surprise.

"Germany is bothering you, da?" Russia gave the smaller nation his creepiest smile. Poland looked ready to burst into tears. She couldn't decide if she wanted to stay with Germany or leave with her papochka.

"Russia, what are you doing?" Germany asked with a confused frown. Russia had never acted badly toward him until now.

"You are bothering Poland." Russia wrapped an arm around Poland's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "She has not been having a very good day." Poland clutched Russia's shirt and she finally broke out into loud sobs.

Germany's eyes widened in surprise. "Poland, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did I say something bad?"

"Leave her alone." Russia shoved past Germany with Poland. He motioned for North Russia to talk with the Germanic nation, guiding Poland to the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Germany asked North Russia with a mix of confusion and worry.

North Russia smiled weakly, glancing at her husband. "I am not sure how to explain it to you," she said.

"Why not?" Germany demanded.

"What's going on?" Switzerland asked from beside Estonia. He followed Germany's nod to Russia and Poland, frowning at the sight of the crying nation. "What's upset her so much?"

"It appears Babylonia wishes to leave his mark if he dies again," North Russia attempted to explain. Both Germany and Switzerland's head fell to one side. Neither of them understood the lame explanation.

"Babylonia cursed Poland to never trust her lover," North Russia said quickly.

"Was?" Austria appeared at his brothers' sides, staring at North Russia in shock.

"Was?" Both Germany and Switzerland demanded in disbelief, echoing their older brother.

"How could he do that?" Switzerland crossed his arms furiously.

"He has not right." Germany clenched a fist. "There has to be a law against it."

"Maybe England or Norway would know?" North Russia offered weakly.

"Probably," Switzerland grumbled. Germany stared at Poland sadly. He had no idea what he was going to do with the new problem.

Estonia poked Iceland in the side. "I never thought catnip would affect him like this," he commented. "I have actually been wanting to try it for a few months."

"And maybe I've been wantin' ta bite ya fer a while," Turkey growled from his seat.

Estonia jerked his hand back quickly, chuckling weakly. "You wouldn't?" he asked.

"Try me." Turkey bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"It's just . . ." Estonia swallowed hard before continuing. "Iceland is half fox. I was curious if catnip would have effect on him as it did cats or if his fox side would be unaffected."

"Now ya know," Turkey grumbled. He studied Lithuania and Estonia before speaking again. "Where's the smaller brat?"

"He didn't come to the bar with us." Estonia hesitantly sat down beside the sleeping Iceland. "He was too tired."

"Lucky him," Turkey grunted. "Any idea who they're after?"

"Well . . ." Estonia scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Khamag will probably go after Latvia and Russia' sisters. He'll probably want China too. That won't bode well for Asia. Romania and Hungary should probably watch out."

"Who else do we know?" Turkey looked around the room curiously.

"I don't know much about the other empires," Estonia admitted. "I've never taken the time to read up on them."

"Frankia will want France and Liechtenstein," Switzerland said from behind Turkey and Estonia. "Not to mention a few others. These empires mean trouble."

"I don't doubt that," Turkey growled.

"Hm." Estonia leaned back and closed his eyes, opening them quickly when he realized something. "Where's Greece? Wasn't she captured with us?"

"She's sleeping." Turkey glared at the room Macedonia had moved into.

"Still?" Switzerland frowned. "Did that damn empire really curse her to sleep forever?"

"I'm sorry," Estonia said. "I'm not quite familiar with the tale of Snow White."

"It's a Brothers Grimm story," Switzerland explained. "Snow White was the most beautiful woman in the land, so the jealous queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple. A prince came along and woke up the sleeping Snow White. Each version is different."

"Ah." Estonia nodded seriously. "So we just need to find her prince?"

Turkey, Estonia, and Switzerland shared a look.

"Verdammt."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Indonesia watched Thailand cook with a small smile. Her neighbor had proved to be very useful in the care of her son. He had formula ready and was always willing to help in whatever way he could.

Reaching down, Indonesia scratched Sedikit Cakar behind the ears. The tiger tilted his head and chuffed quietly. Tot peeked around Thailand's leg, waggling his trunk nervously. Thailand watched the tiger out of the corner of his eye. In the few days at the house, Sedikit Cakar had shown n**o** interest in Toto at all. He seemed more intent on staying with his mistress.

Thailand didn't hear the first knock on the front door. Toto's trunk patted his owner's leg to try and get his attention but Thailand didn't respond.

Indonesia stood curiously and went to answer the door. Sedikit Cakar watched the island nation leave before looking around the room. He noticed Toto for the first time. Toto trumpeted loudly and barreled out of the room.

"Huh?" Thailand watched his elephant confusedly. He turned to see Indonesia gone from her seat. "Indonesia, ana?"

-.-'

"Halo?" Indonesia asked as she opened the door.

"Nǐ hǎo, aru," China said, bowing low to his wife.

"China?" Indonesia stepped back in shock. How had the ancient nation found her? "What are you doing here?" she asked, horrified.

"I came to get you, aru," China said, stepping into the house and shutting door behind himself.

"Tidak!" Spinning around, Indonesia darted back to the kitchen.

"Indonesia, ana?" Thailand turned in surprise when he heard Indonesia running his way. His eyes widened at the sight China.

"Nǐ hǎo, aru." Drawing a gun and aiming at Thailand, China pulled the trigger. The younger nation gasped as a dart struck him in the neck. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thailand!" Indonesia stared in horror at the unconscious form of her neighbor. "What did you do?" She fell to her knees beside Thailand.

"It is a tranquilizer, nothing harmless." China's arm fell to his side. "He will wake up with a headache. And you will be coming with me, aru."

"Tidak." Indonesia looked up at her husband darkly. "I will not. I would rather spend a thousand years with Thailand then a day with you."

"What if I told you Hong Kong's life depended on it?" China asked with a cock of his head. Indonesia stared down at Thailand, unable to think clearly. "If you come with me, I will not dissolve her, aru," China offered. He ignored Toto when the elephant hurried back into the room.

"Sedikit Cakar," Indonesia said.

"Hm?" China turned around. He wasn't fazed by the sight of the tiger. He merely shot it with another tranquilizer. The tiger was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Indonesia choked back a sob as she rose. "I will not come with you," she said.

"Yes, you will." China crossed his arms. "Where is Shaanxi, aru?"

"If you make me come with you," Indonesia said quietly, her hands clenching into fists. "I will kill Shaanxi."

"You cannot." China's eyes narrowed. "America told me it is impossible to kill a state as long as its land is still standing, aru."

"Do you really think I even wanted him?" Indonesia hissed. "What makes you think I will not kill him?"

"You are starting to annoy me, aru," China huffed and fired a dart into Indonesia's neck. The female nation gasped and collapsed, clutching her neck.

"What?"

"You will come with me whether you like it or not, aru." China's words faded out as Indonesia fell into a deep sleep.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Czech and Latvia sat on the floor of the hallway before a hotel door. Latvia had accidently forgotten his room key and was locked out and neither Estonia nor Lithuania were answering his calls. Czech had spotted the Baltic nation alone and had forgotten what she had been doing.

"I-I am very sorry about th-this, Miss Czech," Latvia said nervously, wringing his hands.

"Oh, it's alright," Czech said happily. "I'm sure Big Brother wouldn't mind. Besides, I was going to see New Zealand anyway." Her thoughts falling back on track.

"I-If you want," Latvia said. "You can go see your friend."

Czech blinked at the small nation. "You're my friend too," she said. "And I don't want you to be alone."

"P-Paldies, Miss Czech," Latvia thanked with a slight blush.

"You can just call me Czech, you don't have to be so polite." Czech leaned back against the door.

"Yes . . . C-Czech." Latvia's blush darkened. "Are you sure you don't w-want to go m-meet up with M-Mr. New Zealand?"

"Hm . . ." Czech thought for a moment before jumping to her feet. "Let's go meet him together! You're his friend too, aren't you?"

"We only became friends after . . ." Latvia trailed off, muttering under his breath. He still had nightmares about the spikes of that horrid closet.

"The what?" Czech asked with a curious cock of her head.

"The haunted house," Latvia mumbled.

"A haunted house?" Czech asked curiously. "I've never been in one before."

"You don't want to," Latvia said softly. "W-We were all killed. I-It's why Hong Kong has hydrophobia."

"Oh, I never thought about that," Czech said thoughtfully. She suddenly jumped to her feet, planting her hands on her hips. "Let's go see New Zealand!"

"Um . . . okay." Latvia stood, brushing his pants off.

"You are very sure of yourself," a deep voice interrupted. Latvia's gaze trailed up from the floor and he paled considerably. How had he not noticed _him _here? Czech shivered at the dark voice, turning around slowly. Her eyes widened.

Before the two nations stood three men. One was fairer than the other two, his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The tallest man resembled the Asian nations with a dark glint **in **his eyes. The third man simply looked impatient.

The hall was silent for a split second before Czech bolted down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Presumably to hide. Latvia watched his friend nervously before turning back to the face the three men.

"S-Sveiki," Latvia stuttered a greeting.

"Privet," the tallest man said. "I am Khamag Mongol."

"K-Khamag M-Mongol?" Latvia stepped back, trembling hard. Russia had told the Baltic nations all about the empire and his evil deeds.

"I am not sure if I remember you." Khamag strode forward to stare down at Latvia. The blonde man disappeared after Czech.

"M-My name is L-Latvia, kungs. _(sir.)_" Latvia backed into a wall, his trembling increasing violently.

"Well, then, privet, L-Latvia," Khamag imitated the small nation in a crude manner. Latvia blushed hard, ducking his head. "You certainly are a frightened one." Khamag placed his hand atop Latvia's head. "Tell me, who did this to you." Latvia squeezed his eyes shut hard and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Khamag lowered his head to hear the Baltic nation better.

"I-It w-was M-Mr. R-Russia, kungs," Latvia mumbled so quietly Khamag almost missed it the second time.

"Russia." Khamag's eyes darkened. "So he picked something up from me?"

"I-I w-wouldn't k-know, kungs," Latvia stuttered, blushing darker.

"Y-You w-wouldn't k-know?" Khamag chuckled and shoved down harshly on Latvia's head. "You are a very frightened little boy." Latvia whimpered in fear.

The blonde man reappeared, his hand holding Czech's arm in a vice-like grip.

"Big Brother!" Czech squirmed in the man's grip, trying her hardest to escape. The third man grinned and strode over to the small nation, leaning down to be level with her.

"Hello, Little Czech," he said. "I am Babylonia."

Czech looked up into Babylonia's face with horror before screaming very loudly. The blonde man grimaced and covered her mouth quickly. Babylonia scowled, straightening up.

"I think I know what to do with you," Babylonia said. He placed a hand on Czech's head. "Whenever you desire to say something, you will. You will be unable to stop yourself from doing so." He stepped away from the female nation to study Latvia. Czech's eyes widened with both fear and confusion.

Latvia stepped back from Babylonia, trembling.

"So this is Khamag's little boy." Babylonia took Latvia's chin and forced him to turn his head for inspection. "You are not much."

"I-I'm s-sorry, k-kungs," Latvia stuttered out. For some reason Babylonia frightened him more than Khamag did.

"You certainly stammer quite a bit," Babylonia commented with a grin. "Would you like to be braver?"

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're t-talking about, kungs." Latvia shrank back from Babylonia.

"Very well then." Babylonia reached out and placed a hand on Latvia's shoulder. "You will never be able to stand up for yourself. Anybody who is around you will feel the desire to pick on you."

Latvia's eyes widened before they suddenly fell shut and he fell backward, unconscious. The fear was too much for the poor thing.

Czech's own eyes widened and she started mumbling behind the blonde man's hand.

"What is she saying, Frankia?" Babylonia quirked an eyebrow as Frankia pulled his hands away.

"You're all really scary!" Czech cried. "And you're picking on Latvia! That's mean! I don't like you and I want you to go away!"

Babylonia threw his head back and laughed. "She has guts this one," he chortled.

"You're a jerk!" Czech kicked the empire in the leg. "Big Brother will kill you! And I hope he does so that there won't be any stupid jerks anymore!"

Babylonia grabbed his leg and scowled down at Czech. "Let's go," he said. "Before she gets even brattier."

"Who are you calling a brat?" Czech demanded hotly. "You're an ass!" Her eyes suddenly widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Big Brother said I wasn't allowed to say that word."

"Yes," Babylonia said through gritted teeth. "You**r** big brother probably also kept you quiet." He turned to leave the hall. Frankia leaned down to throw Czech over his shoulder.

"No! I don't want to go with you, you're scary!" Czech beat at Frankia's back with her fists. "You're meanie heads!"

Babylonia rolled his eyes as he led the group out of the hotel.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Indonesia woke slowly, grimacing at the pain in her neck. She blinked blearily as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed were the shackles around her ankles, connected together by a foot of chain.

"Apa?" Indonesia bolted upright and jerked at the chain but it was too strong. It seemed to be made out of something stronger than iron.

The bedroom door swung open on silent hinges and China stood in the doorway.

"China?" Indonesia stared at her husband in shock. "What is happening?"

"You have already left the house once without my permission," China said, crossing his arms. "I am merely ensuring you do not do it again, aru." Indonesia was quick to swing her legs over the side of the bed and stand. She scowled at China, crossing her own arms.

"I do not need your permission," she said hotly.

"You will find you do." China moved to stand before Indonesia. "If you try to leave the house without my permission, you will be shocked unconscious by the shackle, aru."

"I do not have to do as you say," Indonesia hissed. "Where is Thailand?"

"He is resting." China waved a hand dismissively. "He does not matter right now. I need you to take care of Hong Kong, aru."

Indonesia stiffened. "What have you done to Hong Kong?" she demanded.

"Nothing that matters to you," China snapped harshly. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply to calm himself down before continuing. "She will not be well for the next month. I am sending my military to drive out Denmark's people. I am expecting this to turn into a war, aru."

"You will tear her apart," Indonesia said in a low voice. "You have no claim to her anymore."

"That is why I am fighting for her," China said. "Hong Kong is Chinese. She does not need some Viking dirtying her culture, aru."

"Denmark is not dirtying her culture," Indonesia snapped. "He is saving her from you. Do you have any idea what you are about to face?"

"I do not have to listen to you," China fumed. "I want you to care for Hong Kong and this is all that matters to you right now, aru."

Indonesia crossed her arms stubbornly. "I do not have to do what you say."

"Yes you do." China seized his wife's wrist in a strong grip. "Or do you want Hong Kong to die? I will not take care of her, aru."

"You are a bastard," Indonesia hissed, ripping her wrist out of China's grasp. "You would let your own sister die?"

"What worth is Hong Kong to me?" China snapped. "All she did was steal my land from me so she could become her own country, aru."

Indonesia gaped at China before tuning and storming out the door. She searched the house until she found Hong Kong's bedroom. The door had been left wide open and the young nation was lying on her bed.

"Hong Kong?" Indonesia asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to go back into the cage," Hong Kong whimpered, pulling the blanket over her head.

"You are not going back into the cage," Indonesia promised her sister-in-law. "In fact, I am going to help you."

"Shénme?" Hong Kong pulled the covers down a bit so she could see Indonesia. The larger nation took Hong Kong's hand and closed her eyes tightly.

"China is sending an army to claim you back from Denmark," she said.

"Sh-Shénme!" Hong Kong bolted upright, the covers falling off her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hands trembled from the sleep deprivation she'd been forced through.

"Do not worry." Placing a hand on Hong Kong's shoulder, Indonesia guided the young nation back down to the bed. "He will not harm you."

"Why is Teacher doing this?" Hong Kong whimpered.

"Because he is selfish," Indonesia said. A single tear slid down her cheek. "But you will not be there when he comes."

"What do you mean?" Hong Kong asked confusedly. She was filled with the sudden feeling of her lands expanding. Though, they were farther away from China than she knew.

"Because," Indonesia whispered. "He needs to learn what happens when he does things like this." She was becoming steadily paler by the second. Hong Kong screwed up her eyes in pain, gasping with every breath. Such a change had never occurred to any country before.

"China can have his lands back," Indonesia murmured. "You will not be there for him when he claims it back."

"B-But . . . won't that kill you?" Hong Kong asked through gritted teeth. Her mind was filling with new thoughts, a new culture. She was feeling a larger land than she was used to.

Indonesia smiled down at the young nation. "Do not worry about that," she said.

Tears formed in Hong Kong's eyes and she grabbed Indonesia's hands in her own. "Please don't go," she whimpered. "I don't want to be alone with Teacher."

"Do not worry." Indonesia patted Hong Kong's hand comfortingly. "You will have your sisters and brothers."

Hong Kong whimpered again and pulled Indonesia down for a hug. "Terima kasih, aku akan merindukanmu. _(Thank you, I will miss you.)_"

"Selamat tinggal, sedikit satu. _(Goodbye, little one.)_" And then there was silence. When Hong Kong opened her eyes, she saw she was alone in the room. Indonesia had gone. The nation had left her many islands in Hong Kong's care in order to save the younger nation.

Rolling over, Hong Kong sobbed into her pillow. Never before had she felt so alone. There was no possible way for Denmark to rescue her. Teacher was acting strange. And now Indonesia had sacrificed herself.

She was alone.

* * *

A/N: **Now, seeing as my evil foe has not made a move yet, I will give her time. You're going down, Naru. T.T And now, I have a question. I normally play the bad guys in these stories. What do people think of me? I am thinking of possibly retiring from this.**


	9. Austen

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N:

_**Boom.**_

* * *

**Jane Austen**

**(Punishment)**

_Godiva's scowl deepened and she crossed her arms. Her younger sister Hilda only quirked an eyebrow expectantly._

"_Come on, lassie," Hilda finally said. "Ye said ye could do magic."_

"_A told ye it was real," Godiva snapped back. "Not that A can necessarily use it when A please."_

"_Of course," Hilda said with a roll of her eyes. "It just appears in the blink of a pretty little eye."_

_Godiva puffed out her cheeks in a childish fit of rage. "A can assure ye it is real!"_

"_Right." Hilda turned to leave. "Well, when yer 'magic' appears, let me know."_

_Godiva scowled at her sisters back again and turned to the massive stones behind them. Turning, she threw her hands into the air and shouted a single word._

"_Hlifian!"_

_Hilda paused at the sound of grating stone. Turning slowly, her eyes widened at the sight of the large stones rising into the air. Godiva looked triumphantly to her sister. Hilda just stared with wide eyes a__t__ the stacked columns._

''_What did ye do?" Hilda finally asked._

"_What the hell do ye think ye're doing?" a childish voice demanded from behind the twin sisters. Godiva shrieked in surprise and accidently released the spell. Several thousand pounds of stone tumbled down to the ground with a loud crash. Godiva flinched with each thud. When the sound finally stopped, she opened her eyes cautiously. The stones stuck up from the ground in various spots. Some even rested atop the others. It was a spiral of stone doorways._

_Hilda blinked in surprise. "Those aren't coming down any time soon," she commented weakly._

"_A said, what the hell are ye doing?" Hilda and Godiva turned to see a young boy standing them. He had fiery red hair and bright emerald eyes. Black smoke leaked from the corner of his mouth._

"_A was attempting ta show ma sister some magic," Godiva admitted once she'd found her voice once more._

"_Ye can do magic?" the boy brightened up instantly. Godiva thought he resembled an excited puppy who had been shown a stick._

"_Naw, there is no such thing as magic," Hilda said quickly. The boy frowned at her and the smoke escaping his mouth darkened._

"_Of course there is," the boy snapped at Hilda. "A can do magic just fine."_

"_See?" Godiva pointed at the boy excitedly. "He knows exactly what A'm talking about."_

"_Ye two are impossible!" Hilda threw her hands up in surrender._

"_A'm Alba," the boy said, seeming to remember his manners. "But ma brothers call me Alistair."_

"_Alba," Godiva repeated with a smile. "It is a pleasure ta meet ye."_

"_Aye, the same ta ye," Alba said, nodding to the sisters. "Can A get yer names?"_

"_A'm Hilda and this is ma twin sister Godiva." Hilda waved a hand in Godiva's direction. "She's pretty useless."_

"_A am not!" Godiva stomped a foot childishly. "A know more about this world than ye do!"_

"_No ye don't!" Hilda snapped at her sister. "Ye can't tell north from south."_

_Alba looked between the sisters. "Ye two are rather strange," he commented. "Are ye lands?" Godiva gaped at him, not understanding what the young boy was asking. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She stared at them for a moment before suddenly screaming._

"_Brag!" Turning in the spot, Godiva took off into the forest._

"_Brag?" Alba blinked before grinning. __"North Umbria, Mercia, Wessex, East Anglia, A found the brag!"_

_Hilda just stared after her sister, trying to figure out what had gotten into her._

_Scientists would spend years trying to discover the exact origins of Stonehenge. None would think that perhaps a girl was simply trying to prove her sister wrong and had made a small mistake when they'd met the nation of Alba, later known as Scotland._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Norway sighed and placed the pot on the counter. She paused to massage her pounding forehead. It had been two day**s** since Iceland had disappeared. None of the nations Norway had spoken to had seen her younger brother and Iceland was ignoring all of her calls. There were two options Norway had: one, Iceland was mad at her again for reasons unknown to her, and two, Iceland had been kidnapped. Norway was starting to think it was the latter, what with so many other nations disappearing.

"Iceland," Norway groaned to herself. "Where did you go this time?"

"Norway, ez-ad?" a voice asked from behind Norway. The female nation turned to see North Korea standing in the doorway of her kitchen. The Asian nation was dressed in his usual crisp suit and his curl had been fixed to lie flat on his head.

"North Korea?" Norway dried her hands off with a hand towel before tucking it into her pocket. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if you had seen my older brother anywhere," North Korea said. "Usually he is bothering me, but I have not seen him in the past week, ez-ad."

"Korea never came home," Norway admitted, worry plain on her normally emotionless face. "I have not seen him for days. Nor have I seen Iceland." North Korea frowned and leaned against a counter.

"That is strange," he said. "Quite a few of the other nations have vanished as well, ez-ad." North Korea had done the math in his head. Seventeen nations had disappeared: Iceland, Korea, Hong Kong, Thailand, Indonesia, Austria, Germany, Switzerland, Czech, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Russia, North Russia, Greece, Poland, and Turkey. Vietnam had told North Korea about Thailand's disappearance, as the nation rarely partook in world meetings.

"Where on earth could they have gone," Norway mused. "We would have known where they are by now."

"I do not know, but I am worried about Aniki." North Korea ran a hand through his curl, wincing when a finger caught on his curl. "He was bad enough during the Korean War, ez-ad."

"China?" Norway asked in surprise. "No, that's not possible," she breathed. "He cannot."

"I believe he has," North Korea said. His hands fell to his sides. "I fear Aniki is going to attempt what he **tried** in the War, ez-ad."

"Fēicháng hǎo, běi cháoxiǎn, aru_. (Very good, North Korea, aru.)_" North Korea stiffened, his eyes widening in both fear and surprise. Norway could see a smirking China standing directly behind his youngest brother.

"China," Norway spat furiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my brother," China said smugly. "Did your precious nán péngyǒu _(boyfriend)_ never tell you why I started the Korean War, or why his twin brother exists, aru?"

"Aniki, ez-ad," North Korea said almost pleadingly. He turned to look at the ancient nation. He already felt bad about what had happened. He didn't need his older brother reminding him of the horrors of the Korean War.

Norway's eyes flashed with fury. "Korea never told me," she said through clenched teeth. "I learned about it myself."

"Then you know I tried to mold Korea into what I wanted him to be, aru," China said. He slowly walked toward North Korea who backed into the counter.

"I also know you failed," Norway said smoothly. "As you can see, Korea is still a free nation."

"Duì." China nodded sagely. "So I tried to kill Korea and replace him with the nation I always wanted him to be. My perfect little brother, aru." North Korea winced, shying away from China when the older nation brushed hair out of his face.

"Aniki, please, ez-ad," North Korea pleaded helplessly.

"Are you ashamed of why you were born?" China demanded sharply. Grabbing North Korea's chin, he forced the younger nation to look up at him. "You should be proud. You are a perfect nation I would love to call brother. Not like that háo wú jiàzhí de tuó lèsè, aru."

Whatever China would have said next was silence by a boot in the stomach. The five thousand year old nation was thrown backward, away from North Korea, by Norway.

"You come here on the eve of war," the female nation snarled. "To one of my brother's closest allies. You torment someone I call family, someone I care about."

China swore as he stood rubbing his stomach. His glare was met with Norway's icy gaze. North Korea backed away from his older brother. He watched as Norway and China began to circle each other like wolves.

"I am surprised you did not feel it yet, aru," China said with a smug smirk that just kept on growing. Norway really wanted to slap it off his face.

"Feel what?" Norway asked curiously.

"Not you," China snapped at Norway. "You do not feel anything, going by the amount of expressions you show." Norway froze, her face a mask of fury and pain. "I was talking to North Korea, aru." China's gaze turned to North Korea who suddenly paled.

"What did you do, ez-ad?" North Korea asked softly.

"I have occupied the Southern District of Korea," China said firmly. "And I am in the process of dissolving it so you may flourish, wǒ de zuì qīn'ài de dìdì, aru. _(my dearest brother, aru.)_"

"You drittsekk," Norway snarled. "I'll kill you!" She charged at the ancient nation who swung around gracefully and drove his heel into Norway's stomach. The Nordic nation was sent stumbling to the floor in a moaning heap. China knelt beside Norway.

"And who better to watch the háo wú jiàzhí de tuó lèsè die than his worthless girlfriend, aru?"

"Aniki," North Korea pleaded. "Please, Korea is your brother, ez-ad."

"Korea is worthless," China snapped. "He has been nothing but a pain in my back since he was found, aru." He was suddenly surprised when a dish towel was thrown over his head.

"Aiyah!" China fell back, his hands flying to his face. A boot collided with the side of China's head. And before the Asian nation could respond, Norway had slammed another foot into his stomach.

"Hold kjeft! _(Shut up!)_"

"You should not speak to your elders that way, aru," China grunted, holding his stomach.

"My elders?" Norway barked a laugh. "We are not even from the same family! Why should I respect you?"

"I am five thousand years old." China swept a foot under Norway, knocking her back to the floor. "You have not been alive for nearly half as long as I have, aru." He towered over Norway, a length of silk in his hands.

"I was a Viking," Norway snarled. "Do you honestly believe you will defeat me?"

"Perhaps I am not as strong as I once was," China admitted. "But I will promise you something, aru."

"And what is that?" Norway moved to sit up but China kicked her back down.

"If you cease this futile attempt at a fight," China said as he pulled Norway's arms behind her. "I will give you three days with your precious boyfriend before I dissolve him, aru."

Norway could see North Korea in her peripheral vision. The youngest Asian nation looked shell-shocked by what was happening before him.

"You would not." Norway jerked against China. Struggling to her knees, she attempted to kick herself free of the older nation.

"Perhaps I would even give you a week." China reached into a pocket and withdrew a small vial. "We shall see, aru."

"You would kill your own brother?" Norway spat. "One you have raised yourself?"

"I would kill the brother who defied me for his own personal gain, aru," China hissed. Seizing a fistful of hair, he forced Norway's head back. Norway gritted her teeth in pain and shut her eyes tightly. Inhaling deeply, she spoke as quickly as she could.

"Then I take him."

"Shénme, aru?" China frowned in confusion.

"I give Korea Oslo," Norway snapped at her captor. "You will never reach him again."

"You really think that will stop me?" China laughed as he uncapped the vial. "I have you under my control now. Soon, I will take your brother and sister-in-law and destroy your ridiculous brother in war. Nothing will stand between Korea and I when I am through with Northern Europe, aru." He held the vial under Norway's nose. The sweet scented fumes caused Norway's head to spin.

"Nej." Norway struggled weakly, coughing at the sickly sweet scent. "You cannot."

"I can." China's words echoed through Norway's head as sleep claimed her. "And I am, aru."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Portugal stormed into the office, annoyance written all over her face.

"O que você quer, Dra. Rosario? _(What do you want, Dr. Rosario?)_" she snapped at her personal doctor. The broad human didn't answer at first. He only glared at a smaller human in the room.

"Este é Dra. Jelen, _(This is Dr. Jelen,)_" Dr. Rosario finally said, nodding at the man with a scowl. "Ele voou para falar com você. _(He has flown in to speak to you.)_"

"Voado dentro de onde? _(Flown in from where?)_" Portugal asked in confusion. She hadn't heard of any doctors visiting her local hospital for the next month.

"From me," a voice said from behind the other doctor. Dr. Jelen moved to show Slovakia standing in the corner. The nation's scowl was only enhanced by the long scar running down his face.

"Slovakia?" Portugal asked in shock. "Why you here?"

"That is my child," Slovakia said. "Dr. Jelen is my doctor."

"So?" Portugal snapped. She hadn't intended for Slovakia to follow her home, or for him to partake in her hospital visit.

"Portugal, the president and I have spoken," Dr. Rosario said quickly. "We all agree this child is too dangerous for the country."

"And I spoke to my president," Slovakia snapped. "We agreed the child will bring no harm. America has had fifty children and he's flourishing."

"This does not concern you," Dr. Rosario said, crossing his arms. "We all agreed the child cannot live."

"It does concern me," Slovakia snarled. He seized Dr. Rosario by the arm. "I won't let you get between me and my child."

"Slovakia." Dr. Jelen gently placed a hand on Slovakia's arm. "Why do we not simply do as we planned?" Slovakia glared at his doctor but huffed, backing down visibly. He was tense, though, resembling a dog prepared to spring at the Portuguese doctor.

"Portugal," Dr. Jelen said, turning to the female nation and smiling gently. "Slovakia and I would like to run an ultrasound on you."

"O quê?" Portugal glanced between her doctor and Slovakia's. Dr. Rosario looked furious and clearly didn't want her to have the ultrasound. Slovakia glared at the human doctor as he sat in a chair and crossed his arms. He was no doubt plotting ways to kill the human without anyone pinning the blame on him.

Portugal reluctantly allowed Dr. Jelen to lead her into a separate room. The kind doctor helped her onto the examination table before preparing Portugal for her ultrasound. The gel was cold on the nation's bare stomach. It almost made Portugal giggle. Almost.

When the picture flickered into view on the machine, Dr. Jelen's brow furrowed in confusion. Slovakia was there in an instant. Questions left his lips faster than Dr. Jelen could answer. Each one was layered with worry.

"Slovakia, please." Dr. Jelen held up a hand, instantly stopping Slovakia's endless stream of questions. "I would like to ask you a question."

" Čo?" Slovakia asked nervously, wringing his hands. Portugal quirked an eyebrow. She had never seen her . . . _husband_ (the word still made her shudder) act in such a way.

"You said Portugal is three weeks along, áno?" Dr. Jelen asked.

"Áno." Slovakia nodded jerkily.

"This fetus looks to be three months old," Dr. Jelen said. "Either it is not yours or the child is growing at an enormous rate."

The words hung in the still air. Both nations knew the second possibility was impossible. Though a state or province aged two years for every single human year, the pregnancy of a nation was still nine months. Minnesota figured this was so the fetus could grow at a constant rate that would not cause shock to either it or the mother.

Slovakia turned to his wife in shock. "You cheated on me?" he asked in a strained voice. Portugal was silent before she suddenly shrieked, trying to shove Dr. Jelen away from her.

"Monster! It monster!" she cried out.

"Portugal, please." Dr. Jelen struggled to keep Portugal from hurting herself.

"Portugal." The older nation froze when a surprisingly soft hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up at Slovakia with a horrified expression. "Is it mine?" Slovakia asked softly,

"I cannot tell unless I run a DNA test," Dr. Jelen admitted.

"Then do it," Slovakia said in a strained voice. "I just want to be sure. I . . . I don't care if it isn't mine. I'll still take care of it." He took both of Portugal's hands in his own.

"I will run the test," Dr. Jelen sighed. "I would like to see you two next week as well. Perhaps you could take her home with you?" He quirked an eyebrow at Slovakia and jerked his head in Dr. Rosario's direction. The human would no doubt cause trouble for the two nations before the DNA test came if he was left alone with Portugal.

"Áno." Slovakia nodded sharply. He helped Portugal off the examination table, pausing as he led her out of the room. "Here's a doctor who could help you." He offered a business card to his doctor. "She's the best in her field."

Dr. Jelen took the card with a nod. "I will speak to her when I can," he assured his nation.

"Ďakujem," Slovakia thanked his doctor before leading his wife out of the office.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Iceland screeched and writhed in Khamag's grip as the empire struggled to hold him. Russia, Poland, and the Baltics could only watch, fearful of what the violent empire would do to them if they interrupted.

Lithuania winced when Iceland screamed. He'd noticed the Nordic nation's descent in what he could only describe as madness ever since their return from Macedonia's house. Iceland had been withdrawing into himself over the days, biting at anyone who drew too close to him. Khamag had voiced his worries to Estonia, the only nation he seemed to trust, about Iceland's lack of eating.

Russia held Poland close to himself, nearly tucking her under his long coat. The tallest nation was torn between helping Iceland and protecting his young daughter.

Estonia and Lithuania stood stiffly with Latvia between them. The smallest of the three Baltics had been suffering plenty of insults in the past few days and other nations had been picking on him lately. Only Lithuania and Estonia had refrained from hurting his feelings.

"Tā mā de!" Khamag roared when Iceland managed to sink his teeth into the empire. He dropped Iceland to the floor, looking ready to beat the small nation senseless. Steeling himself, Russia stepped forward.

"Khamag," Russia said. "Leave Little Iceland alone, da? You are hurting him."

Khamag whirled around to glare at his former charge. "What do you think would happen if I left him alone?" he snapped. "He would starve to death."

Russia swallowed hard but pressed on. "But you will kill him if you continue treating him as you are."

"And why do you say that?" Khamag rose to his full height, towering over Russia. Latvia whimpered and hid behind a trembling Lithuania. Estonia swallowed hard as he took in Khamag's full height and impressive build. It was no wonder how the empire had controlled both Russia and China.

"You have a history of being violent," Russia said. He straightened up, still inches shorter than Khamag.

"And what do you mean by that?" Khamag demanded dangerously, his eyes hardening.

"Y-You are cruel and violent," Russia said nervously, licking his lips. "You mistreated both China and me."

"And what does that have to do with this?" Khamag motioned behind himself to Iceland. The fox-nation's ears flattened against his head and a growl rose in the back of his throat.

"You will only hurt Little Iceland," Russia said, his voice strengthening with every word. He stepped bravely toward Khamag. "Leave him alone, da?"

"If I leave him alone," Khamag said. "He will starve to death."

"Net, I will not let him." Russia took another step forward. "Leave. Him. Alone." Latvia yelped and hid behind Lithuania at Russia's familiar terrifying aura. Khamag glared at the Slavic nation before finally stepping back, turning, and leaving the room.

Russia muttered cruses under his breath as he moved toward Iceland. The fox-nation scrabbled as far back as his leash would allow, all the while growling at the advancing nation.

"Privet, Little Iceland," Russia said softly. He crouched down and offered a hand out to the smaller nation. "It is alright. I will not hurt you, da?" Iceland eyed the hand warily before suddenly lunging forward and attempting to sink his teeth into Russia's hand. A thick leather glove protected the Slavic nation's hand from the attack. Taking an ear in his free hand, Russia gently massaged the appendage.

"You want to see Hong Kong again, da?" Russia murmured softly. Estonia cocked his head at the unusual soothing voice. Iceland growled again and tried to jerk away from Russia's massaging hand. Poland peeked out from behind a couch before slowly making her way to stand beside the Baltic nations.

"W-Why is h-he acting like this?" Latvia asked nervously. Being near Khamag had only made the smallest Baltic nation a nervous wreck.

"Why don't you, like, stop stammering like a two year old?" Poland demanded. Enough of her courage had returned to enable her to insult the trembling nation. Latvia stared up at Poland in surprise before he suddenly broke down into tears.

"Latvia!" Estonia cried, swooping down on his small brother to comfort him.

"Po," Lithuania said weakly. "Why are you being so mean to Latvia? He hasn't done anything to you."

"You mean you, like, like him better than me?" Poland asked, looking ready to cry.

Iceland attempted to duck under Russia and pass him but Russia blocked his way with an arm and pushed him back into the corner.

"What? No!" Lithuania shook his head quickly. "But he's my brother."

"You hate me," Poland said miserably. "I knew it."

Iceland bared his teeth at Russia in a warning.

"No I don't." Lithuania pulled his longtime friend into a hug. Latvia had finally calmed down to a sniffling mess. Estonia was gingerly patting his brother on the head.

"Iceland," Russia said warningly. "What would Hong Kong say if she saw you like this? You remember Hong Kong, da?" Iceland only growled at the larger nation, flattening his ears and baring his teeth.

"Are you alright, Latvia?" Estonia asked. Latvia nodded shakily, wiping tears away. "Good," Estonia sighed in relief. He really didn't want to be dealing with too much trouble right now."

Lithuania patted Poland's shoulder before drawing out of the hug. "Just try not to insult Latvia, okay?" he asked.

"I can't help it," Poland grumbled. "He just looks weak."

"LATVIA!" Estonia shouted as Latvia dissolved into tears again. Lithuania sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Iceland!" Russia jerked his hand back from the island nation. "No biting! You are being a very naughty boy, da?" Poland watched her father silently before approaching him.

"Papochka?" she asked.

"Da?" Russia looked up at daughter, rubbing his sore wrist. He was going to have a bite mark for a few days.

"If he is, like, thinking like a dog," Poland began.

"Then he will act like a dog." Russia nodded. "Da, I was thinking of that."

"And if you think about it," Estonia said from trying to calm Latvia down again. "You have been doing nothing but treating him like a dog."

"That's, like, not what I mean." Poland stomped her foot in a hissy fit.

"Then what do you mean, doch'? _(daughter?)_"Russia asked as he stood slowly to tower over the rest of the nations. It only caused Latvia to cry harder. Estonia rubbed his younger brother on the back helplessly.

"If he's, like, acting like a dog," Poland huffed. "Then what is he thinking in." Lithuania and Russia looked at each before shrugging.

"What are you talking about, Po?" Lithuania asked his friend.

"Island," Poland snapped at Iceland. The fox-nation's head snapped up from glaring at Russia to staring at Poland, his ears pricked forward.

Estonia blinked in surprise before he stepped forward. "Island," he tried. Iceland's gaze turned to him. He tried to back further into the corner, baring his teeth at the Baltic nations. Latvia sniffed, watching everyone else. Finally, he slowly made his way toward Iceland.

"Island," he said softly. "Do you remember the House?" Iceland growled deep in his throat, watching Latvia carefully. "Do you remember when you, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, Northern Ireland, Luxemburg, New Zealand, and I went to the Haunted House?" Latvia watched Iceland carefully. The other nation seemed to be relaxing, though he remained in a crouched position.

"Do you think it, like, worked?" Poland whispered loudly. Estonia waved a hand at her to hush the female nation.

"Hush," Russia commanded his daughter in a soft voice.

"And I went first," Latvia said, sitting on the floor before Iceland. "I was so scared. I thought for sure I was never going to leave that house alive." Lithuania felt himself leaning forward in earnest. Latvia had never told him or Estonia what had happened to him at the Haunted House. Iceland's ears flicked, his eyes remained trained on the smaller nation.

"I remember feeling the pain when I . . ." Latvia swallowed hard, stumbling over the next words. "D-Died in that cl-closet. And then I got the strange sensation I was hanging upside down." Iceland stilled, his eyes fixating on Latvia.

"I had the strangest dreams." Latvia pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "Estonia and Lithuania were in them." Said nations blinked in surprise. They had been in Latvia's dreams? "They were happy to be with me and there was no more war. We could just relax and enjoy our lives."

Poland eyed Iceland suspiciously. "Island?" she asked slowly.

Latvia looked up in surprise. He'd almost forgotten he was talking to anyone. Iceland suddenly lunged forward, snarling as he snapped Latvia. Poland was quick to grab the smallest Baltic nation and drag him back before he could be bitten.

"Iceland!" Russia seized the island nation by the hair and slammed his head into the wall. Estonia gasped when he saw red staining Iceland's silver hair. "That is enough," Russia snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Iceland growled and twisted in Russia's grip. After a few seconds, he gave in, lying still as he watched the group in silence.

"You will not do that again," Russia snapped, shaking Iceland so hard his bones rattled. Iceland yowled and jerked against Russia, not caring that his hair was being pulled.

"Russia," Lithuania said softly.

"Papochka!" Poland shrieked in shock.

"Enough!" Russia slammed Iceland into the wall again. He pinned the smaller nation against it violently.

"Papochka!" Poland grabbed Russia's arm and tugged hard on it. "You're, like, hurting him!" Russia blinked down at his daughter in surprise. His eyes trailed his own arms to Iceland and his eyes widened at the sight of blood. Iceland was suddenly released as Russia turned and hurried out of the room, his coat whipping behind him.

Latvia trembled against Estonia. "I w-want to g-go home," he nearly wailed.

Iceland whimpered, curling up tightly so that his tail could wrap around his body. Poland winced at the sound.

"It's alright, Iceland." Lithuania crouched down beside the fox-nation. "You're going to be alright. And so will Mr. Russia."

"If Iceland, like, can't think normally," Poland wondered aloud. "What's totally going to happen to his people?"

"I'm not sure," Estonia said, biting his lip. "We've never had something like this happen before."

"I'm just, like, stating my opinion," Poland said with a shrug. "But I think Iceland totally needs to be adopted."

"That might be a good idea." Estonia nodded. "But who could do it? Russia is certainly in no state to adopt anyone, especially not Iceland."

Lithuania petted Iceland's hair soothingly. "Belarus and I could adopt him," he said. "I'm sure Bela wouldn't mind."

"I wish I could help him," Latvia grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"We all do," Estonia said, patting his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"Then why don't you all, like, help him?" Poland offered. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania all looked at their friend in shock.

"What do you mean?" Estonia finally asked.

"You could all, like, adopt him." Poland rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"All three of us?" Latvia looked to his taller brothers.

"Well," Estonia said. "We have done everything together for a while now."

"I don't have a problem with it," Lithuania said.

"Me neither." Estonia nodded.

"I'll help in any way I can," Latvia said almost enthusiastically.

"Alright." Poland clapped her hands, startling Iceland awake. Lithuania stood beside his brothers. All three looked set on their decision.

"Do you, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, like, accept responsibility of Iceland?" Poland asked seriously.

"Taip," Lithuania said firmly.

"Jah." Estonia nodded once.

"Jā." Latvia twisted his fingers together a bit nervously.

"Iceland do you . . ." Poland trailed off when she turned to the fox-nation. "Never mind. I don't think you can, like, even understand me. Congratulations!" She turned back to the Baltics. "You're papochkas!"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Rebecca lay in bed staring at the ceiling above her. She and Victoria were sharing a bed, failing to fall asleep. Or at least one of them was. Their hosts had discovered after the first night the twins didn't mind sharing a bed. In fact, they preferred it. Angel had been surprised to learn there was enough room in the bed for both adult girls.

The young woman lying awake as her twin slept was thinking over the many strange events that had happened. She had been making breakfast when 'Erika' or Liechtenstein, as America had told her, had joined her. Seeing as she could do nothing else, Rebecca had made more food for the young girl, or nation, or whatever she was. And later that day Lovino had called her 'mom' when she chided him for eating without washing his hands first.

"Go to bed," Victoria mumbled against her pillow.

"So you're awake?" Rebecca asked, turning her head to look at her sister. "Don't you think this isn't the least bit strange?"

"About what?" Victoria groaned and rolled over so she could see her sister's outline in the dark. "The fact that we're staying in a house with people we don't know?"

"It's not that," Rebecca sighed. "It's just that I've been hearing a lot of strange things."

"Like what?" Victoria closed her eyes and sighed, wishing she could fall asleep quickly. Her wishes were dashed when Rebecca answered her question.

"I heard a Spanish and French guy talking," Rebecca said. "They kept calling each other 'France' and 'Spain', and they were talking about a Prussia."

"Maybe they're playing a game?" Victoria stifled a yawn. "Just like we used to when we were six."

"Kyrie!" Bolting upright, Rebecca whacked her sister on the head with her pillow. "Listen to me!"

"I'm trying," Victoria moaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. "But it's two o'clock in the morning, Becca."

"So?" Rebecca huffed. "I'm awake."

"Well I'm not." Victoria fell back on the bed with a thump. "Why do you have to be awake at the most obscene times? You're like that cat Laurel has."

"Not a Bastard?" Rebecca cocked her head. "I petted him the other day and I haven't seen him since. Actually, he stumbled off afterward looking a little drunk."

"Did you give him catnip?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Because I always carry catnip around in my pocket."

"Hey, you did when you were nine," Victoria pointed out.

"That's because **we **were in Greece." Crossing her legs, Rebecca wrapped her arms around her pillow. "And our babysitter had hundreds of cats following him around."

Rebecca and Victoria's parents were archeologists who had rarely been around to actually raise their children. The twins had instead been raised by multiple babysitters from around the world.

"You mean Heracles?" Victoria cracked an eye open. "You know, I thought Laurel looked a lot like Heracles."

"Do you really think so?" Rebecca asked curiously. "You may be right."

"Do you remember our babysitter when we were four?" Victoria asked with a yawn. "What was his name? Bernard?"

"Berwald," Rebecca said dryly. "He made me cry."

"What about Ludwig?" Victoria said. "He made you sob."

"That was after my first temper tantrum," Rebecca reminded her twin sister.

"After he spanked you?" Victoria rolled onto her back and kicked the blankets off. There was no point in trying to fall asleep now. Not with Rebecca being a chatter box.

"After he told me I couldn't read a book, clean up a mess, help cook, or fold clothes," Rebecca yawned. "I got mad and threw my first ever tantrum."

"I liked Feliciano," Victoria said.

"Feliciano?" Rebecca screwed up her face. "I made him cry."

"And then Lovino started . . ." Victoria trailed off before suddenly bolting upright. "Good God!"

"What?" Rebecca almost fell out bed at her sister's sudden movement. Victoria didn't answer, instead scrambling from the bed and stumbling to the door. "What?" Rebecca followed her sister, wincing as she walked. "Kyrie!"

Victoria moved down the hallway and ripped the first door she saw open, waking up the occupant inside.

"What?" Australia blinked in the sudden light, raising a hand to block the harsh glare. "Is something wrong, sheila?"

"What's your name?" Victoria demanded, ignoring her stumbling sister behind her.

"Look, sheila," Australia yawned. "I'm tired. I want to sleep." Victoria clouted him over the head when he closed his eyes, causing the nation to yelp in surprise.

"What's your name?" she demanded again.

"Jett," Australia moaned. "Jett Kirkland."

"How old are you?" Victoria pressed insistently.

"It doesn't matter," Australia muttered. Now was not the time to be asking him questions. He was too tired.

"Kyrie," Rebecca moaned. "Please come back to bed."

"No." Victoria grabbed Australia by the shoulders. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Australia grumbled, sitting up. "Why do you want to know, sheila?"

"But you were nineteen when you took care of use," Victoria whispered.

"What?" Australia was wide awake now. "I never took care of you."

"It was summer," Victoria said firmly. "You took care of two fifteen year old girls for three and a half weeks while their parents were out digging for dinosaurs. Two weeks in you passed them off to your father Arthur."

"How do you know my mum?" Australia asked with a yawn.

"Your mum?" Rebecca perked up. Gingerly pushing off the doorway, she made her way into the bedroom.

"Who's your mum?" Victoria asked in confusion. "Do you mean Arthur?" I remember you calling him 'mum'."

"Um, yeah." Australia laid back down as Rebecca sat on the edge of his bed. "Can I go back to bed yet?"

"No." Victoria slapped Australia on the stomach, drawing another yelp from him. "How are you still nineteen years old? Humans can't stay one age forever."

"Um," Rebecca said awkwardly. "Kyrie . . ."'

"What?" Victoria rounded on her older twin sister. "Do you know something about this?"

"I might," Rebecca admitted, twisting her nightdress in her fingers.

"What do you know?" Victoria demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Well . . ." Rebecca idled.

"Rebecca Smith, you tell me what you know right now or I will smack you," Victoria snapped.

"These people." Rebecca gestured to 'Jett'. "They're not humans. They're nations."

Victoria stared at her sister in shock. "That's impossible," she whispered.

"It's not," Rebecca told her twin sister. "America explained it to me. He said they appeared when the land was colonized by other nations. He and his brother, Canada, appeared when Sweden, Norway, and Denmark landed in North America."

"This isn't funny, Becca," Victoria said weakly.

"Because it's true," Rebecca countered. "America has a little sister named South and fifty children. He's married to the nation of Morocco." Victoria sat on Australia's bed, in shock at the news. "That's not all."

"There's more?" Victoria croaked.

"Yes." Rebecca swallowed hard and nodded. "We're nations as well."

Victoria's head fell into her hands. "It's just not possible," she whispered.

"I know," Rebecca said. "It's a lot to take in. America said he doesn't know which ones we are. He said that every other nation already has a personification."

"And who are you?" Victoria glared at 'Jett'.

"I'm Australia," the nation groaned. "Now can we all just go to bed?"

"I guess," Rebecca sighed and laid down beside Australia.

"It's about time," Victoria muttered, curling up at the foot of the bed.

Australia glanced at both girls before letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

"Aw, shit."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Seychelles stood before the body-length mirror, fiddling with her chocolate braids. She eyed her blue dress with distaste. Romano was laid out on their hotel bed, watching his wife boredly.

"You look fine, mio fiore, _(my flower,)_" Romano said. He had removed his button down shirt to reveal sun-kissed chest. There was a single scar on his stomach from when Ottoman had shot him in the stomach. He had matching scars on both his thighs from Ottoman's bullets.

"You're just saying that," Seychelles pouted. "Haven't you seen Hungary or Norway?"

"No," Romano said, rolling onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow. "I haven't really seen anyone since Andorra's grand entrance. I can't believe those bastards hid that from me. She's my sister too!"

"You have too!" Seychelles stomped her foot. "They're all so exotic. I look nothing like them."

"No," Romano agreed. He slipped from the bed and moved to stand before his wife. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against his chest. "You are the one who is esotiche, _(exotic,)_ mio fiore."

"But no one ever notices me," Seychelles mumbled against Romano's chest. "Some of them don't even know who I am. It's as bad as Canada."

"Good." Romano kissed Seychelles' neck, moving down gently with every nibble.

"Romano!" Seychelles seized the newspaper from the vanity and smacked her husband on the head with it. "I am being serious. What do people think of me?"

"Chigi!" Romano rubbed the top of his head and pouted. "I'm trying to be romantic, fiore."

"And I'm trying to be serious," Seychelles snapped before her face fell. "What if people do not actually like me?"

"What is there not to love?" Romano approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her once more. "You have lovely beaches, warm weather, and the perfect tourist destination."

"I know, Romano," Seychelles sighed and turned to peck Romano on the lips. "I'm still trying to settle in this large world."

"Don't worry." Romano resumed his kissing down Seychelles' neck. "Soon you're going to be so popular you won't know what to do."

"Romano," Seychelles giggled. "Now is not the time."

"Perché no?" Romano smirked against Seychelles' skin. "We're alone, it's the middle of the day. I can't think of a reason not to."

"I can," a deep voice interrupted the romantic moment. Seychelles shrieked in surprise and whirled around clutching her chest. A tall man resembling France stood in the doorway. Romano and Seychelles could see three more men behind him.

"Chigi!" Grabbing Seychelles, Romano forced his wife behind him. "Who the hell are you bastards?"

"I am Frankia," the first man said. "That is Khamag, Babylonia, and Macedonia." Romano stiffened at the names. His eyes flitted between the four men.

"You four bastards are dead," he finally said.

"That is not very nice, da?" Khamag smiled creepily at Romano, making the small nation shudder. "Perhaps you need some lessons in manners?"

"That bastard Spain already tired." Romano crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. "And he failed."

"Then maybe you need a beating, da?" Khamag snarled. He stepped forward to follow through with the threat but was stopped by Frankia's arm.

"He is mine," Frankia warned before turning back to Romano. "That is your wife?" he asked the Mediterranean nation.

"What does it matter to you?" Romano snapped, but his grip tightened on Seychelles' arm. Seychelles shifted uncomfortably in her husband's grip.

"She is very strange," Frankia commented. "I did not plan to collect you, but it seems I must." Too quick for Romano to react, Frankia darted forward and seized the male nation by the arm, tearing him away from Seychelles.

"Romano!" Seychelles started forward but was grabbed from behind by Macedonia.

"So pretty," the empire commented as he pinned Seychelles' arms back.

"No!" Romano's hand scrabbled at a table as Frankia dragged him past it. His fingers found a pistol the nation had been cleaning earlier. Grabbing the gun, Romano whipped it around and fired it not three inches from Frankia's left cheek. The empire snarled and slapped Romano. The force of the strike sent the nation stumbling to the floor. Before Romano could move to get up, a knee dug into his back and Frankia was dragging his arms back.

"Chigi!" Romano struggled under the stronger realm. He heard a chuckle from Frankia, as though he was enjoying the fight. His anger growing, Romano twisted around to cuss Frankia out. And that's when it happened.

Every nation and realm in the room froze as a sickening crack echoed off the walls. There was a split second of silence before Romano started screaming. The pale-faced nation collapsed to the floor in a heap. Frankia rose from the floor with a grunt.

"You are weaker than I thought," he commented.

"B-Bastard," Romano whimpered, clutching at his broken shoulder. The pain lanced through his body with every movement he made.

"He is not all that weak," a voice said, and Babylonia wandered into the room. "He fought, did he not?" Frankia only grunted in reply. Babylonia waved a dismissive hand in the other realm's direction before moving toward Seychelles. Leaning down, he tilted the nation's chin to inspect her face.

"You worry about what others think of you," Babylonia commented dryly. "Why worry when you cannot see?"

"Get away from her, bastard," Romano said through clenched teeth. His fingers wrapped once more around the gun and he fired it at Babylonia. The bullet found its mark at the base of the realm's spine.

"Gah!" Babylonia stumbled away from Seychelles clutching his bleeding back. Seychelles struggled uselessly in Macedonia's grip. Her now pale eyes strayed to see anything in the dark.

"Romano?" Seychelles cried. "Romano, where are you?"

"Seychelles." Romano gritted his teeth and forced himself to his knees. "What the hell did you do to her, bastard?" Babylonia turned to him, letting a bloody bullet from his hand.

"I have taken away her need to worry," the realm said. Romano's head hit the floor and his uninjured hand clenched into a fist. He was silent for a moment before he suddenly screamed and tackled Babylonia in the stomach. The nation and realm fell to the floor in a heap.

"You bastard!" Romano beat Babylonia with one hand as well as he could. "Undo it!" Seizing Romano by the throat, Babylonia flipped them over so he was pinning Romano to the floor.

"Why should I?" Babylonia snarled. "What could you possibly do to me?" Romano growled and scrabbled at Babylonia's hand, wincing as his injured shoulder was jostled. Babylonia only tightened his hand, effectively blocking Romano's airways.

"Do you wish to disappear?" the empire snapped. "Would you like to be seen by all but your wife? So that she will never know where or who you are? You would never be loved again. Never have children."

"B-Bastard," Romano choked. Gathering his strength, he kicked Babylonia in the knee. The empire roared and brought his fist down on Romano's temple. The nation's eyes rolled up and his head hit the floor.

"Every step you take will bring pain," the empire bellowed furiously. "You will never be able to walk again."

"Romano!" Seychelles squealed as she was suddenly released. She fell to the floor in a heap, searching blindly for her husband.

"You are very pretty," Khamag said, squatting down beside Seychelles. "I think I will take you." And with that he gathered the nation into his arms.

"No!" Seychelles struggled uselessly against Khamag. "Romano!" She reached for her husband desperately, her pleas going unheard by her captor.

"Let us go home." Khamag smiled. "I think my pet would like a new friend."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Denmark scowled at the empty room. Slamming the door, he stormed down the hallway swearing Danish with every step. He had been searching for Norway to tell her the news about his baby, but his sister was either missing or hell bent on winning her game of hide-and-seek. So far, the tall Nordic nation had searched seven rooms. But all were bare of his smaller sister.

Hoping the next room would be the one, Denmark threw the door open so hard it made a dent in the wall. He scowled at the sight of the five British Isles situated around the hotel room. England looked up from her seat where she was examining papers in a manila folder.

"Italy is looking for you," the winged nation commented. Italy had so far asked every nation in the hotel if they had seen Denmark. Apparently, the Mediterranean nation had been one step ahead of her husband, literally.

"Ja, that's nice," Denmark snapped. "Have any of ya seen Norge?" Any other day he would have ran off to search for his pregnant wife. But this wasn't any other day.

"Naw," Scotland said, leaning back in his chair. He blew out a neat ring of smoke. "Why?"

"She's my sister." Denmark's scowl deepened. "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Hm." England opened another folder and withdrew another packet. "Have you tried Bulgaria's room? Those two hang out quite a bit, ever since Turkey's midlife crisis."

"What were you saying?" a voice suddenly asked behind Denmark, causing the taller nation to shout in surprise and jump. Denmark whirled around to glare down at the innocently blinking female nation.

"Are you running from Romania again?" England asked her friend with a frown. Scotland chuckled at the thought until his younger sister threw a folder at his head. Bulgaria shook her head in response, causing Scotland to roar with laughter. England knocked her oldest brother from his chair with a blast of magic.

"Ow!"

Bulgaria turned back to Denmark. "What were you saying?"

"Have ya seen Norge?" Denmark asked, crossing his arms. He brightened when Bulgaria nodded. "Ya have!"

"No." Bulgaria nodded again. "I haven't seen her in a few days." Denmark threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"What is this?" he shouted. "Hide from the men week? First Hong Kong and now Norway?"

"Hong Kong?" England bolted upright from pummeling her older brother. "What happened to her?"

"What about Hong Kong?" Vietnam appeared behind Bulgaria. Denmark stared down at the Asian nation silently, his gaze penetrating her. Vietnam held the taller nation's gaze unblinkingly.

"Have ya seen China? "Denmark finally asked.

"Không." Vietnam shook her head. "I have not seen that bastard since the world meeting when you adopted Hong Kong. Why isn't she with you? Aren't you supposed to be protecting her?"

"That's it!" Denmark suddenly seized Vietnam's wrist in a tight grip.

"Những gì?" Vietnam jerked at her wrist but Denmark held steadfast. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Denmark?" England asked warningly, rising from the floor. Scotland collapsed on the carpet panting after his younger sister's 'violent' attack.

"If it's a war China wants," Denmark snarled. "Then it's a war he's going ta get." He ignored Vietnam as the Asian nation struck him on the wrist in an attempt to free herself.

"What are ye talking about?" Scotland propped himself up on his elbows. Wales ruffled his wings nervously. A single blackened wing lifted from where Northern Ireland had curled up in the corner.

Denmark only growled and drew Vietnam close to himself. "I think it's about time," he said.

"Time for what?" Bulgaria asked with a curious cock of her head.

"Excuse me," Cyprus said, appearing in the doorway with Japan behind him. "Has anyone see**n** Turkey or Greece."

"I think I saw Turkey leaving the building," Wales said. "Maybe he went out to buy a new mask. He wasn't wearing one."

"But he always wears a mask." Cyprus frowned in confusion. "I haven't seen Turkey or Greece in about a week, and Greece's nation is failing."

"Huh," Scotland said, ruffling his fiery hair.

"Denmark-san," Japan said. "Forgive me for asking, but what are you doing with Vietnam-chan?"

"The bastard is going to start another World War," Vietnam said as she elbowed Denmark in the gut. It did nothing to injure the nation in any way.

"What?" Japan was aghast with surprise. "Why would you do that Denmark-san?"

"I'm not starting another World War," Denmark snarled. Reaching out, he seized Japan's wrist in a tight grip and pulled her close to himself. "Cyprus," Denmark growled in warning. The smaller nation jumped in surprise. "Get over here." Cyprus was still for a moment before he obeyed the taller nation. Shivering, Cyprus moved to stand before Denmark but a flurry of feathers got in his way.

"Leave him alone, Denmark," England warned the Viking. Her wings were curled around Cyprus to protect the Eurasian nation from the Nordic. "I will not have you starting a bloody war that is going to kill us all." Scotland pushed himself to his feet, his eyes flicking between his sister and her former attacker.

"I'm not starting it," Denmark snapped. "China is. He's gone and so are Norge and Hong Kong."

"I understand your sister and daughter are missing," England said gravely. "But that is no reason to instigate a war. Call China, talk with him peacefully."

"Get lost, England," Denmark grumbled, and shoved past the British Isle, dragging the two female nations after him. "This has nothing ta do with ya."

"England-chan!" Japan called after herself. "Please, help me." Vietnam swore and tried to kick Denmark in the butt.

Scotland suddenly bolted out of the room after Denmark. "Let them go, Denmark," he called, grabbing the Nordic nation by the shoulders.

"Fanden!" Denmark spun around and kicked Scotland in the stomach. "I said get lost!" He continued down the hallway, ignoring the stares from the other nations. Scotland crouched on the floor rubbing his still tender stomach.

Cyprus and Bulgaria hurried to Scotland side, helping the grumbling nation to his feet. Northern Ireland tucked his blackened wing back over himself.

"Bloody hell," England muttered, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Greenland stepped into the airport terminal, failing to stifle a rather large yawn. The flight from her home to West Virginia had been less than ten hours, but it didn't matter. Jetlag cursed the island nation on every plane ride she took.

"Clarice!" a soft voice suddenly called across the bustling airport.

"Hva?" Greenland glanced around the airport with bleary eyes before she gave up and searched for a spot to lay down.

"Søster!" a louder voice shouted. America waved at his older sister from a set of seats. Canada shoved the loud nation's arms down, irritated.

"Americ-ah," Greenland yawned widely as she waved at her two younger brothers. Ukraine winced at the sight of the winter-dressed nation.

"Is it not spring?" Ukraine asked her younger husband.

"Greenland always dresses that way," Canada told his wife, patting her shoulder. It was then Greenland noticed her sister-in-law's rather round stomach.

"Oh, hej, Little Prussia." Greenland smiled sleepily and rubbed Ukraine's stomach. The taller nation blanched at the gesture.

"Shcho?" Ukraine asked as she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"You know, you freaked Morocco out when you did that about the Carolinas," America commented. His wife swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry, mon amour," Canada apologized. "Greenland's magic is focused solely around nature."

"Really?" Ukraine turned back to stare at the nation falling asleep on her feet. Morocco chuckled and reached out to steady her sister-in-law.

"I had forgotten how bad she is," the African nation whispered to America.

"Ja, this is why I always send one of the kids to pick her up," America whispered back. "They all suffer jetlag too."

"Why did you call it 'Little Prussia'?" Canada asked his older sister curiously.

"Hm?" Greenland gave her little brother a dreamy smile. "Because that's what she is."

"I think she's delirious," America commented. "Come on, søster, let's get you home." Taking his sister's luggage, he led her out of the airport.

"How have you all been?" Greenland yawned again. "I do hope you are all okay."

"Not really," Canada said, twisting his fingers together nervously. "Things are happening again."

"Half of Europe is missing," America explained.

"Not half," Canada chided his brother.

"Maybe not," America agreed. "More like a quarter."

Morocco rolled her eyes and Ukraine laughed nervously. The Slavic nation was still worried about Greenland's earlier comment.

"I thought so." Greenland smiled at Canada when he held the van door open for her. "You have a van again, America?"

"What do you mean?" America asked as he slid into the driver's seat. "I've always had a van."

"I remember that you stopped using it." Greenland yawned again before leaning against a window. She seemed to be falling asleep. Ukraine shot a worried glace to her husband.

"Is she always like this?" Ukraine whispered fervently. "It looks as though she may be sick."

"She's fine." Canada patted his wife's knee. "Greenland just suffers from jetlag, no matter how far she travels."

America started the van and began the long drive back to the hotel. He still couldn't believe his sister had picked an airport so far away. The van was silent for several minutes as the occupants tried not to wake Greenland up from her nap. The plan failed as a ringtone sang shrilly through the air.

"I'm awake!" Greenland shot upright with her hands held up in surrender, blinking to clear her eyes. She shot America a dirty look before crossing her arms and legs. "Tak, broder."

"Beklager," America chuckled weakly. Reaching to the dashboard, he pressed a button on his cellphone. "Yello?"

"America," England's voice drifted through the phone, breathless. "Claim National Lockdown."

National Lockdown was a plan the nations had set up. Should anything strange or threatening begin to happen, the nation in which it was happening could claim National Lockdown. No nations were allowed to leave or enter their country until the problem was resolved. There was no contacting any bosses either.

"What?" America scowled at his phone. "What are you talking about?"

"Greece," Greenland said dreamily, raising a hand. Morocco turned in the passenger seat to watch her sister-in-law. "Is sleeping."

"That's nice, søster." Canada gently pushed his sister's hand back down.

"England, what in the world are you talking about?" America asked, ignoring his siblings in the back seat.

"Your bloody git of a father is starting a war with China!" England's voice rose with every word.

"Britannia, calm yerself," Scotland could be heard saying on the other end. "Ye're getting North worked up."

"Right," England sighed sharply. "Terribly sorry."

"Hold on," Canada said with a frown. He leaned forward to ensure England could hear him. "What do you mean Far's starting a war with China? What did he do?"

"That bloody idiot seized Japan and Vietnam," England snapped.

"Aw," America whined. "Japan's been kidnapped?"

"Pay attention!" England snapped again. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am," America assured his former ruler. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Denmark kidnapped Japan and Vietnam on your land," England said. "Therefore you have every right to claim a National Lockdown."

America peeked over his shoulder at Canada who quirked an eyebrow in question. "Let me talk to Far about it," he said, and hung up before England could say anything more.

"Greece is sleeping," Greenland persisted. "And nothing can happen until true love's first kiss."

Morocco shared a worried look with her husband. "Has she always been this bad?" she inquired.

"Dark clouds have come." Greenland's voice fell into a deep tone she had once used to frighten America when he was younger. "They cover many and leave none untouched.

America's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Greenland," he said in a strained voice. "Please stop. You're causing a premonition and I'm driving right now. I don't want to crash."

Greenland snapped out of her daze almost instantly. She blinked at the other occupants in the van before turning to America.

"Where is Onkel Norge?" she asked. "I seem to have lost him."

"You mean Mor?" Canada asked. "We're not actually sure."

Ignoring his siblings, America pressed a button on his steering wheel. "Call Denmark," he said clearly.

"_Did you say 'call Denmark'?_" the machine asked.

"Yes," America said with a roll of his eyes.

"_Calling 'Denmark'._" The phone didn't even ring. Instead, it was sent straight to voicemail.

"_Hej, hej, hej!_" Denmark's voice shouted, causing Ukraine to jump in surprise and Greenland to curse her father. "_I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message or call me later! Oh, hej, Norge. What are ya-? Ow! Ow! OW! STOP HITTING ME!_"

"_Then stop being an idiot,_" Norway's cool voice said. Greenland stared then stared at the phone in shock.

"_I'm just having some fun,_" Denmark whined. "_Ow!_" The shout was cut off by a loud beep.

"Tante Norge?" Greenland asked in surprise.

"It's a long story," Canada said weakly.

"Hej, Far, Mamma," America said, ignoring his siblings once more. "Far, I just got a call from England about you invading parts of Asia. Could you call me back and explain just what the hell is going on? I'm calling National Lockdown in three days, so call before that. Tak, farvel." He hung up the phone.

"Um, I am very sorry." Ukraine winced, holding her stomach. "I do not mean to interrupt."

Canada's head whipped around so quickly Greenland was surprised it didn't snap.

"Is it coming?" he asked worriedly. America's eyes flicked to the rearview mirror.

"Ta." Ukraine nodded meekly. "I am in need of hospital."

"We're in the middle of nowhere," America commented. "Babe, can you call Minnesota and get her down here?"

"My baby is not going to be born in a van!" Canada exclaimed.

Greenland, who was staring out a window, suddenly shouted. "Turn right, now!"

"What!" America jerked the wheel, causing the car to spin around on the road. There was a screeching of tires before the vehicle finally came to a stop. The cab was silent but for everyone's heavy breathing. Finally, America and Canada turned to their sister.

"GREENLAND!"

"Hvad?" Greenland cocked her in head confusedly. "I said turn right, not spin around."

"I could have killed everyone in this van!" America shouted. "And now the van's not going to start because you made me spin around and we'll be lucky if we don't get hit by a semi and if Minnesota can get here on time before the baby is due which, by the way, could come ANY MINUTE!"

"Um, America." Morocco pointed out her husband's window.

"What?" America turned to look out the window and came face to face with a rather large caribou. The creature snorted before shaking its great head. America blinked in surprise. "What in the world is a caribou doing all the way out here? We're on the east coast."

"I believe you mean several caribou," Ukraine said weakly. America and Canada turned in their seats to see caribou surrounding them on all sides.

"GREENLAND!" Canada fisted his hair and America hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Hey, babe," America finally said. "Do you remember when Cali was born?"

"If you mean my only child born in the backseat of a car." Morocco quirked an eyebrow. "Then I believe I do. But, desperate times call for desperate measures." Opening the door, she stepped out of the van. The caribou backed up, watching the tall nation carefully. They acted like docile lambs.

"Canada, Greenland, out," America ordered as he slipped from the driver's seat. "It looks like years of horseback riding is going to come in handy."

Canada blinked in surprise before finally squawking. "Quoi?"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Denmark growled as he shoved Vietnam through the door of his hotel room. Japan was dragged in after him before the Nordic nation slammed the door shut and locked it. He only released Japan once he was sure the door was secure.

"Great defenses," Vietnam commented dryly. "There is no way China can attack you." Japan sat on the bed weakly, staring at her hands.

"Oh, shut up," Denmark snarled before pacing back and forth. The stress was evident as he began to mutter to himself.

Vietnam and Japan looked to each other. They could see it in each other's eyes. There were two options. One, watch as China utterly destroyed Denmark due to the younger nation's idiocy. Two, aid Denmark in his new war and bring their brother crashing down to the ground.

Denmark grumbled under his breath and grabbed his briefcase. After shuffling through it, he finally withdrew a world map and laid it out. He opened it and studied the countries carefully.

"Perhaps it would be a wise idea to seize this land." A slightly trembling finger pointed to the shore of China.

"What's that?" Denmark asked with a confused expression.

"Macau-kun," Japan said. Vietnam moved to stand beside her, examining the map. "He is still a Special Administrative Region."

"Attack China from the inside." Vietnam nodded. "He would not be expecting it."

"And where's Macau now?" Denmark stressed "Probably somewhere in China." Vietnam and Japan looked to each before shrugging.

"I believe Macau was visiting Hawaii for a week," Vietnam finally said. "America told me they were making their way to Virginia to visit him here in West Virginia."

"Great." Denmark gritted his teeth. "Now I just have ta catch Macau in a neutral country who would hesitate ta kick my ass."

"Your son who threatened to nuke China?" Vietnam quirked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps America-kun would be willing to aid you," Japan suggested.

"China has all of these." Denmark dragged a finger around the nations circling China. "He hasn't caught them all yet. I have ya two." He tapped both countries. "He's got Norge and Hong Kong, and I'm surrounded." Denmark gritted his teeth. "Some of these nations are already gone."

"Hai, but you have two sons and a daughter who would be willing to help you in your fight against China-san," Japan pointed out.

"Besides." Vietnam crossed her arms. "That bastard is at it again."

"I need ta secure my borders." Denmark studied the map once more. "Sve and Fin will help me with the north. I've already lost the south and east."

"England-chan and her brothers are to the west." Japan pointed to the British Isles. "Perhaps they would be willing to help you if you explained what is happening."

"England hates me." Denmark hung his head. "I can't take any chances with her or her brothers."

"You could always capture them for your empire," Vietnam said bluntly. "Weren't you always attacking England when she was little?"

"Shut up," Denmark grumbled before straightening up. "I want ya two with a guard at all times."

"I can take care of myself just fine." Vietnam crossed her arms with a scowl.

Japan bowed her head to the former Viking. "Hai, Denmark-san."

"Japan!" Vietnam howled. "You're hopeless!"

"I don't care if ya can take care of yerself." Denmark crossed his arms. "Ya're going to have a guard no matter what."

"No I will not," Vietnam said firmly. "Or I will hit you with my paddle."

"That's too bad," Denmark growled. "Ya're having a guard or I'm locking ya in a cell."

"I'd like to see you try," Vietnam said, glaring up at Denmark fearlessly. Denmark was silent for a moment before he bent down and folded the Asian nation over his shoulder. "Hey!" Vietnam struggled against the taller nation, kicking him in the chest. "Đặt tôi xuống! _(Put me down!)_"

"Shut up," Denmark grumbled before marching to a closet. He dropped Vietnam inside and quickly shut the door, shoving a chair under the door handle. "Ya can stay in there until ya change yer mind."

"Let me out of here!" Vietnam pounded on the door. "You are not going to do this!"

There was a sudden click as the door opened. Italy stood in the doorway. She blinked at the scene before her, cocking her head when Vietnam shouted again.

"Denny, what are you doing?" Italy asked curiously.

"Um." Denmark scratched the back of his head. What was he supposed to tell his pregnant wife?

"Denmark-san is capturing nations for an empire so he can rescue Hong Kong-chan and Norway-chan from China-san," Japan explained bluntly. She and Denmark stared at Italy unsurely. Italy blinked once before brightening up.

"Oh. Okay!"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Seychelles shrieked as she tried to tear her wrist out of Khamag's grip. The empire only scowled as he slammed the door behind him

"Lâchez-moi! _(Let me go!)_" Seychelles screamed, struggling wildly.

"I do not understand what you are saying," Khamag snapped. He shoved the nation away from himself. Seychelles stumbled, colliding with a side table. She heard a loud crash as something shattered to the floor.

"Glupaya devchonka, _(Stupid girl,)_" Khamag muttered as he wandered away.

Seychelles reached blindly around herself, trying to find her surroundings. She didn't notice anyone was near her until a soft hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Qui? _(Who?)_" Seychelles tried to jerk her wrist free frantically but the hand held steadfast.

"Lietuva," a gentle voice said. "It's alright."

"Lithuania," Seychelles gasped. "W-Where am I? Where is Romano?"

"We are somewhere in Russia, we're not actually sure," Lithuania said. Pulling Seychelles up from the floor, he gently led her away from the shards of the vase.

"What is happening?" Seychelles stumbled after Lithuania, failing to keep her balance as she walked blindly.

"Some of the empires have returned." Taking Seychelles' elbow, Lithuania led through the halls. "They are kidnapping what was once their lands."

"Empires?" Seychelles whimpered. "What does that mean?"

"Khamag is short for Khamag Mongolia," Lithuania said unhelpfully. He gently pushed Seychelles into a chair. "Forgive me for asking, but what happened to your eyes." Seychelles was silent before she suddenly broke out into loud sobs. Three sets of hands were there in an instant to comfort the upset nation.

"M-Mrs. Seychelles? Latvia's trembling voice asked. "Are y-you alright?"

"What's wrong?" Estonia's voice asked.

"Estonia?" Seychelles hiccupped. "Latvia."

"Jah," Estonia said. "We are here. So is Russia."

"But h-he's in his room," Latvia said quickly.

"Where is Romano?" Seychelles wailed. "Where is mon mari?"

"Romano?" Lithuania asked. "I did not see him with Khamag when you arrived."

"Romano," Seychelles moaned. "Where are you, mon amour?"

"Kas ta tabas peas? _(Was she hit on the head?)_" Estonia asked quietly.

"Nežinau, _(I don't know,)_" Lithuania said.

"I must find him." Seychelles rose to her feet. "I must find my Romano."

"Wait!" Lithuania said quickly.

"You cannot just leave," Estonia added.

"He'll hurt you," Latvia pointed out.

"Who will?" Seychelles paused in the action of leaving the room. She was unaware of the face she was actually heading for the window.

"K-Khamag," Latvia barely whispered.

"Khamag doesn't have anyone to help him," Estonia explained. "But he doesn't need them."

"Why not?" Seychelles demanded. "If he truly is Mongolia, then he is weak."

"He is growing in strength," Lithuania said. Seychelles could hear the tremble in his voice. "With every nation Khamag captures, he grows stronger."

"Then he will destroy us all," Seychelles whispered. "He will take back what is his and leave nothing left."

"No he won't," Latvia said in a surprisingly firm voice. Both Estonia and Lithuania made sounds of surprise.

"What do you mean, Latvia?" Estonia asked curiously.

"These empires have captured Europe and Asia," Latvia explained. "But they didn't get America. Maybe he and Canada could save us."

"America and Canada," Seychelles chuckled dryly. "What can they do? They are playing against the most powerful magician. He can destroy the world if he pleases. He has taken my sight from me. What will he do next? What else can he take? Who can stop someone as powerful as him?

"But," Latvia said helplessly. "They're the New World. They can save us."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Spain and France had taken the first flight they could back to Andorra to return their sister home. The flight had been rough due to customs and the busy vacation season. Several hours later, the nations found themselves with Andorra sitting on a couch in her sitting room.

"Per què he de tornar aquí? _(Why did I have to come back here?)_" Andorra pouted, crossing her arms.

"Parce que la Turquie est que des ennuis, _(Because turkey is nothing but trouble,)_" France said firmly. Spain nodded seriously.

"Y él es un bastardo, _(And he is a bastard,)_" the Iberian nation added.

"No, no ho és. _(No he isn't.)_" Andorra's pout grew. "Ell és dolça i afectuosa. _(He is sweet and caring.)_"

"Et ennuis, _(And trouble,)_" France repeated. "Andorre, vous devez rester loin de lui. _(Andorra, you must stay away from him.)_"

"Per què?" Andorra whined.

"Porque usted no sabe nada sobre el amor, _(Because you don't know the first thing about love,)_" Spain said quickly before France could answer.

"Sí, ho crece, _(Yes I do,)_" Andorra countered her brother.

"Non, vous n'avez pas. _(No you don't.)_" France shook his head gravely. He and Spain sat on either side of their sister, wrapping their arms around her. "Vous flirtez avec chaque homme que vous voyez. _(You flirt with every man you see.)_"

"No em refereixo a, _(I don't mean to,)_" Andorra whispered. Spain wiped a stray tear from her cheek lovingly.

"Sabemos que no, _(We know don't you don't,)_" he said softly.

"Nous savons que vous ne pouvez pas vous aider, _(We know you can't help yourself,)_" France said, kissing his younger sister on the cheek. "Quels pourquoi vous devez rester ici. _(Which is why you must stay here.)_"

"No!" Andorra shoved her brothers away from her and bolted off the couch. "You two can sit around the house as much as you want, but I won't."

"Andorre," France said warningly, rising from the couch slowly. Spain stood with him.

"You do not know what you are saying," Spain said seriously. Andorra huffed and stomped her foot like a child.

"I do too!" the young nation almost screamed. "I'm sick and tired of you bastardos treating me like I'm a child. I'm not!"

"We know you're not," France said soothingly as he and Spain moved slowly toward Andorra. "We just want what's best for you."

"No. You just want to keep control of me so that you can make more money. I hate you both!" Before either of the male nations could react, Andorra whirled around and raced out of the house, slamming the door behind herself.

"¡Maldita sea!" Spain swore.

"Andorre!" France shouted after his sister. Together, the two Romantic nations raced after their sister into the cool, wet night of the Andorran spring.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Ukraine smiled down at the bundle in her arms. New Prussia slept peacefully in her mother's arms. What little hair the province had was snow white and her sweet eyes were a shocking ruby red. She resembled Prussia so closely, Canada and Ukraine had agreed to name their first child after their deceased friend.

The exhausted nation laid her head back and closed her eyes. She hadn't exactly enjoyed riding a caribou all the way to the hospital. But it had been the only form of transportation they had. America and Canada were currently trying to explain to their _older_ sister why she couldn't keep one.

"Ochen' krasivo, _(Very pretty,)_ da?" a voice said softly.

"Russia?" Ukraine opened her eyes and froze. Her blood ran cold at the sight of just who was standing in the doorway. "Khamag," Ukraine whispered hoarsely, pulling New Prussia closer to herself. Her former conqueror smiled as he moved to stand beside her bed.

"She is very pretty." Khamag reached out a finger to stroke along New Prussia's smooth cheek. Ukraine jerked her daughter away from the empire. Khamag scowled and seized Ukraine's chin in his hand.

"That is not very nice, da?" Khamag snarled.

"You may have me," Ukraine said, trying to be strong. "But you will not have my daughter." Khamag only smiled and reached into the cabinet, pulling a drawer out.

"I did not say I wanted her," Khamag replied, withdrawing a syringe. Ukraine grasped and tried to pull her arm away but Khamag's grip was too tight. "But I think I will now, She looks just like that one nation."

"Let me go!" Ukraine struggled when Khamag injected the contents of the syringe into the IV. "Canada!" The female nation sank back onto the bed. New Prussia didn't wake when her mother nearly dropped her. Khamag smiled coldly and scooped the province into his arms.

"Do not worry, Little Ukraine," Khamag said soothingly. "I will take good care of you, and your little one too." He looked down, rocking the small bundle in his arms with a smile.

"Nemaye, Canada," Ukraine whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Romano snapped awake as he hit the wooden floor hard. The first thing he saw was the empire of Frankia towering over him with an unamused expression. Groaning, Romano grabbed his throbbing shoulder.

"Y-You were asking for it, b-bastard," he said through gritted teeth. Frankia only grunted and dragged the nation to his feet before leaving the room. Sharp needles of pain stabbed through Romano's leg and he collapsed back to the floor with a 'chigi'.

"Dammit," Romano whispered through tears. His legs throbbed with ever movement he made. It felt as though someone was hammering nails through his bones. It was worse than the time Ottoman had shot him.

"Romano?" a familiar voice asked in disbelief. The Italian nation opened his eyes to see black shoes and black pants before him.

"Austria?" Romano winced as he pushed himself to his knees. He squealed when pain shot through his knees. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Crossing his arms, Austria scowled down at the cussing nation below him. "I could be asking you the same thing," he said.

"I was attacked by some bastard who thinks he's Frankia." Romano clutched his throbbing arm.

"He doesn't think he's Frankia," a voice said behind Austria, and Switzerland stepped up beside his brother. "He _is_ Frankia."

"Cosa?" Romano blinked in surprise. "You're here too?"

"Ja." Switzerland nodded. Germany wandered up behind his brothers and Romano's eyes narrowed.

"Dammit," he swore. "What is this? Sic the Potato Bastards on Romano Day?"

"Obviously I should have kept you," Austria muttered. "Spain did no good in teaching you manners."

"Like you could have done any better," Romano snapped. He winced when his arm was jostled.

"What happened to your arm, Romano?" Germany asked curiously.

"That's no**ne** of your damn business, you damn potato-eating bastard."

"It looks like it's broken," Austria commented. "What have you done this time, Romano?"

"I didn't do anything," Romano shouted. He yelped when he tilted backward and fell on his butt.

"Something happened," Switzerland said. Crouching down, he reached out to touch Romano's injured arm.

"Get away from me!" Romano snapped, scuttling away from the Germanic nation who frowned. Germany noted how the Italian nation winced with every movement he made.

"Romano," Germany said as he stepped forward. "We need to take care of your arm."

"No!" Romano shook his head and puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not letting a bunch of Potato Bastards near me."

"Is there not a fourth bed in our room?" Austria asked with a quirked eyebrow at his brothers. The bed would have been for Czech, if the young nation wasn't too busy hiding in a closet. Again.

"Ja." Germany nodded.

Romano looked between the scheming Germanic nations with a glare. Rolling onto his stomach, he began to drag himself away from them. He whimpered, nearly screamed, when Switzerland sat on his legs to stop Romano from leaving. The pain was unbearable.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Switzerland asked. Romano tried to jerk his legs free and nearly cried out when the sensation of nails returned.

"Ja, I believe so." Austria gave his two younger brothers a nod before stepping back.

"What are you doing?" Romano shouted when Switzerland stood and Germany moved forward. Germany grabbed him by the shoulder, the Italian nation wincing as he did so, and Switzerland took hold of Romano by the legs. Together, they lifted him up easily.

"Chigi! Put me down!" Romano struggled as violently as he could, wincing with every movement.

"What happened to your legs?" Germany asked as he and Switzerland began to move forward.

"N-None of y-your d-dam business," Romano said through gritted teeth.

Austria crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow again. "I raised you, Romano," he said. "Even I can tell when you are lying."

"Sh-Shut up," Romano snapped. He screamed when Switzerland shifted his grip and the nails returned, this time with screws to accompany them. Both Germanic nations froze to look at Romano. "Let me go! Put me down! Per favore!"

At the plea, Germany and Switzerland were quick to lower Romano back to the floor. Austria knelt down and rolled up one of Romano's pants leg. He examined the limb with scrutiny before glancing up at his siblings.

"There is nothing wrong with his leg."

Romano sobbed into the floor. "Th-That bastard! Babylonia . . . h-he . . . did something."

"Babylonia," Germany repeated, crouching down by Romano's head. "Did he do magic?" Romano nodded weakly in response.

"Hm." Austria scooped Romano into arms and stood easily, causing the smaller nation to yelp in surprise. "You are heavier than I last remembered."

"Sh-Shut up."

"How can we help him if we cannot solve the problem?" Germany asked. He and Switzerland followed their brother into the bedroom.

"That is like asking Korea to sing the alphabet without losing interest," Switzerland said with a shake of his head. The Asian nation would get bored only four letters into the song and find something else to do. It had taken twenty-seven hours to even get him to 'q'.

Austria laid Romano down on the bed and helped to remove his shirt. He studied the wounded shoulder carefully. Romano gritted his teeth, sticking his tongue out at Germany who was staring at the scars on the Italian nation's stomach.

"You shoulder is not only broken," Austria admitted as he straightened up. "It is also dislocated. It cannot heal properly like this."

"Cosa?" Romano blinked in surprise. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"The arm needs to be repositioned," Germany said wisely.

"But we cannot do that without further fracturing it," Switzerland pointed out.

"You aren't doing that!" Romano snapped helplessly.

"If we leave it alone," Austria said as he picked up a scarp of cloth and rolled it up before handing it to Germany. "Then we stand a chance of it healing incorrectly and being useless."

"What are you doi-? Mph!" Romano glared at Germany when the taller nation stuffed the cloth into his mouth.

"So you won't bite your tongue off," Germany said then pinned Romano's uninjured shoulder and head down. Switzerland pressed down on Romano's knees, trying to ignore the other nation's muffled screams.

Austria grabbed the injured arm and placed a hand on the shoulder. Wincing at the cries of pain, the Germanic nation forced the limb back into place with a loud crack. He swore he could feel the broken bones shifting under his hands. Romano screamed and bucked under the combined force of Germany and Switzerland. Germany gritted his teeth as Romano's struggles slowed to a stop. The Italian nation sobbed freely, the tears leaking out of his eyes and ripping down to the pillow.

Austria sighed and removed the gag. He used another scrap of cloth to wipe the tears away.

"It's alright, Romano," he said soothingly. "Your shoulder is back in place."

"B-Bastards," Romano managed to squeak out. Shaking his head, Germany released the smaller nation. Switzerland leaned back on his heels.

"How can we take care of the break?" Switzerland asked. "We don't have any supplies to make a cast."

"No we do not," Austria agreed. He thought for a moment before he left, returning shortly with a few rolls of bandages and two short boards. "Please sit him up, Germany."

"Ja," Germany said. Romano was helpless as the Germanic nation moved him into a sitting position. He winced and whimpered with every movement, making Germany apologize under his breath.

"Shut up, Potato Bastard," Romano muttered.

Austria placed the two boards against Romano's upper arm then bound them tightly. He used more bandages to wrap around Romano's arm and neck.

"I will need your help for this, Switzerland." Austria positioned Romano's arm against his chest. "I need you to help me wrap the bandages around him."

"Fine." Switzerland moved forward and helped to pin Romano's arm against his chest. Romano flinched, cursing all the nations to Tacoma and back. Austria was quick to finish binding Romano's arm. The Italian nation was then allowed to lay back down. Reaching under the smaller nation, Austria pulled the sheets out.

"It is best you sleep now," he said, pulling the sheets up to Romano's chin.

"You're all bastards," Romano muttered sleepily. His eyes drifted shut as the three Germanic nations left to give him privacy. _'Seychelles. Veneziano.'_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Ukraine jerked awake with a gasp. She stared at the off-white ceiling for several minutes. Slowly, the past events began to catch up with her and the shy nation bolted upright.

"Novyy̆ Prussiï!" Ukraine shrieked in horror. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood quickly. Almost immediately she collapsed back onto the bed with wave of vertigo.

The door opened silently and a head poked into the room.

"Mrs. Ukraine?" Lithuania asked softly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Lithuania?" Ukraine asked tearfully.

Laba diena, ponia Ukraine. _(Good afternoon, Mrs. Ukraine.)_" Lithuania stepped into the room, a small bundle in his arms.

"Novyy̆ Prussiï!" Ukraine gasped and tried to stand again. She closed her eyes tightly when the dizziness hit once more,

"It's alright." Lithuania hurried to Ukraine's side. "You must rest." The bundle in his arms squealed happily. Fists flew through the air. Lithuania winced when one made contact with his chest.

"Your daughter is rather strange," the Baltic nation commented. "I mean no offense." Ukraine smiled weakly at her old friend.

"I know," she said. "She is so much like him. I could not help but name her after him." Lithuania winced again when New Prussia squealed loudly at him and grabbed his hair.

"Po and I could not help but think . . ." Lithuania bit his lip nervously.

"Shcho?" Ukraine cocked her head curiously.

"Well, New Prussia looks so much like him that we thought." Lithuania closed his eyes tightly before saying the next words quickly. "That maybe Prussia has been reincarnated."

Ukraine blinked and looked down at her daughter. She was silent for a few minutes before she suddenly broke down into loud tears. North Russia and her husband were quick to appear in the doorway.

"Ukraine, what is wrong?" Russia asked, hurrying to his sister's side. "New Prussia is safe. She is fine." North Russia looked at her niece with sad eyes, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I am sorry," Ukraine managed to choke out. "But he has chosen me!"

"Chto?" Russia frowned in confusion. "Kto? _(Who?)_"'

Lithuania ducked his head and mumbled. "Prussia has been reborn."

"He chose me for a mother!" Ukraine wailed. Poland, Estonia, and Latvia poked their heads around the doorway.

Russia blinked down at New Prussia. Suddenly he smiled and softly stroked the province's hair.

"Privet, Little Russia," he said, surprising the Baltics with his kindness. "Why have you chosen my older sister for your mother?"

"Bah!" New Prussia grabbed Russia's hand and bit down on his thumb. Russia chuckled softly.

"W-What is wrong w-with Mr. Russia?" Latvia asked quietly. Estonia could only shrug in confusion.

"They think that brat is, like, Prussia reborn," Poland grumbled. There was a loud banging noise down the hallway that caused the three nations in the doorway to jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Ukraine asked her brother worriedly.

"That would be Seychelles," Estonia said weakly. He disappeared to stop the island nation from ping-ponging off the walls.

"Po, you shouldn't be so mean about Mr. . . . Miss Prussia," Lithuania chided his friends.

Russia frowned at his daughter over his shoulder. "You must be nice to your kuzen, da?"

"Bah!" New Prussia continued to slobber on Russia's fingers until the tall nation took his hand away. The province frowned up at him before suddenly squalling.

Poland pulled her head out of the doorway and disappeared with some few choice Polish words about Prussia. North Russia stared down at Latvia.

"Sveiki, Mrs. North Russia," Latvia said, ducking his head.

"I will have a talk with Poland later, da?" Russia assured his older sister.

North Russia suddenly reached out to grab Latvia, drawing him close to her. "You are little," she commented. "You will do."

"Ko?" Latvia blinked once before crying out. "Mr. Russia!"

Russia glanced over his shoulder. "Why are you such a crybaby all the time, Latvia?" he asked. "Is it because you are too small to protect yourself?"

"Mr. Russia," Lithuania moaned.

"LATVIA!" Estonia screamed as he heard his brother break down into tears from the hallway.

"Stop picking on him," North Russia chided her husband. She stroked Latvia's hair soothingly but the young nation just kept crying. Estonia hurried into the room with the blind Seychelles.

"I do not mean to," Russia said with a shrug. "He is just so small it is hard not to."

New Prussia suddenly stopped screaming and glared up at Russia in a way that could only say 'not awesome'.

"I will make you some hot chocolate," North Russia decided. She turned around and, with hands on Latvia's shoulders, led the smaller nation from the room.

"Mrs. North Russia is acting strange today," Lithuania commented.

Russia stared after his wife before speaking. "I believe I have a syn. _(son.)_"

"Bah!" New Prussia's scowl deepened to 'way not awesome'.

"Would anyone like to tell me what is happening?" Seychelles snapped and crossed her arms.

"Prussia has been reincarnated into New Prussia," Estonia sighed. "And now North Russia has adopted Latvia . . . LATVIA!"

Seychelles winced and whirled around to smack the wall. "Taisez-vous! _(Shut up!)_"

"Bah! Bah! Bah!" New Prussia squealed before she began to laugh. "Kesesese!"

Everyone froze and turned to stare at the province. Except for Seychelles, who continued to glare at the wall, attempting to figure out how Estonia got such a hard head.

"Kesesese!" New Prussia's hands waved through the air gleefully. "Kesesese!"

"There is no doubt in my mind now," Estonia said. Placing a hand on Seychelles' head, he turned her around. "That is Prussia." Seychelles gaped blindly at the bundle in Lithuania's arms.

"Would you, like, shut that cholerne dziecka _(baby)_ up?" Poland shrieked form another room.

"Poland, what did I say?" Russia demanded as he stormed from the room.

New Prussia looked up at Lithuania who blanched at the baby's ruby eyes.

"Kesesese!"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Norway jerked awake, her eyes flying open. The memories of recent events returned to her mind and she bolted upright. She was laying on a bed in a dimly lit room.

"Hva?" Swinging her legs over the edge, she stumbled to her feet. Her head spun with every movement. Norway staggered to the doorway where she leaned on it, panting with the effort of moving. "Where am I?"

A soft cough made Norway spin around in surprise. She hadn't noticed anyone else was in the room with her.

"Who is there?" Norway demanded, tensing for a fight. Her eyes moved to a small bed tucked away in the corner.

"N-Norway, da-ze?" a weak voice asked. A single hand appeared from the shadows.

"Korea!" Norway rushed to the bed and best as she could and fell to her knees. "Are you alright?" Gingerly, she took the weak hand. It took only a few moments for Norway's eyes to adjust to the dim light. She almost swore aloud when they did.

Korea was smiling weakly up at her. His face was deathly pale and already gaunt, as though he had spent too much time indoors. His usually excited eyes were filled with a sad, haunting look.

"I-I've." Korea had to stop speaking to cough. "Been b-better, da-ze." He was so helpless. Standing on the thin line separated life and death, ready to tip the wrong way.

Norway's head hit the bed, hiding her face from her boyfriend. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. How could he do this? How could China let his brother waste away into nothingness when North Korea had enough land to survive?

"I will kill him," she eventually choked out. "I swear I will kill China."

"P-Please don't." Korea's body shook against the nonexistent cold. "H-He doesn't k-now w-what he's doing, da-ze."

"I will not let him kill you," Norway suddenly snarled. "He will die before you do."

"I-I am not so sure, Norway." Korea's fingers flexed weakly in Norway's hand. "I don't th-think I'm going t-to survive it th-this time, da-ze."

Norway shrieked in fury and leapt to her feet. Flying to the door, she wrenched it open.

"China!"

Korea whimpered and curled up on his side. Last time, when he had been teetering on the Line, America had been the one to appear beside him and drag him back to the right side. Who was going to save him this time?

-.-'

A door opened as Norway raced past and Hong Kong poked her head out. The young nation did not look healthy and she clutched her stomach weakly. Blinking a few times, Hong Kong finally pulled her head back in and shut the door.

Norway finally found China in the kitchen making a pot of tea. The ancient nation looked at her over his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to stay with your háo wú jiàzhí de tuó lèsè, aru," China commented.

"China!" Norway screamed. Grabbing a wok off the wall, she charged China. Norway lifted the heavy kitchen utensil over her head. Ducking, China swept a foot under Norway and knocked her to the ground.

"I was being gracious to you, Norway, aru," he said.

"Gracious?" Norway repeated with a snarl. "You call it gracious to kill the only other person I have ever cared for?"

"Bushí." China stood, straightening his mandarin jacket. "But I do call it gracious to allow you a last week with your beloved _boyfriend_, aru."

Norway's head fell forward, her hair hiding her face. "Destroyer," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"And what about you?" China snapped back. "I seem to recall you brutally attacking Ahen every chance you could. You nearly killed her, aru."

"This is not the same," Norway hissed, her eyes flashing with fury. "I did not know England. I found someone Danmark finally let me get close to. Someone he allowed me to love. And you are taking him away from me!" Norway slammed the wok down on the counter. She gasped when China slapped her across the face.

"You do not understand," he said. "You have grown soft over the years, aru."

"You want soft?" Norway asked quietly. "I will give you soft."

Grabbing a butcher knife from the counter, she charged China, brandishing the wok as a shield. China seized the tea pot from the stove and swung it around. The hot water splashed across Norway's bare skin. Norway screamed, dropping her weapons and falling back. She spewed out random Norwegian as she curled up tightly, her skin turning a dangerous red.

"You should not have been so foolish, aru," China commented. Norway heard the tea pot clatter to the floor before China began to make his way toward her.

"Hold deg unna, _(Stay away,)_" Norway moaned. "Ikke rør meg. _(Don't touch me.)_"

"Get up." China dragged the female nation up by the arm. "Hong Kong, aru!"

It was several minutes before Hong Kong appeared in the doorway. "D-Duì, Teacher?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes down.

"Take Norway back to Korea's room and care for her burns, aru." China shoved Norway toward his younger sister.

"Duì, Teacher." Resting a soft hand on Norway's shoulder, Hong Kong led the other nation out of the kitchen. Norway could feel her hand trembling.

"Ikke rør meg." Norway jerked her arm away, stumbling into a wall. "I am leaving." She struggled to move on her own toward the front door.

"You cannot," Hong Kong said softly. All her hot temper had evaporated after what China had put her through. And lately she had been feeling rather ill: throwing up in the morning, crying for no reason at all. None of it made any sense.

"Teacher has the house surrounded by soldiers. They will only bring you back."

Norway closed her eyes and groaned, reluctantly allowing Hong Kong to lead her back to Korea's room.

-.-'

Khamag leaned against eh counter, watching China while toying with a spoon. He tossed it into the air before catching it.

"That was very amusing, da?" Khamag asked, feigning interest in the nation before him.

"Bushí." China placed the tea pot back on the stove. "Norway is very annoying, aru."

"I agree." Khamag tossed the spoon into the air again. "What are you going to do with her? If she was with me, I would teach her to respect me."

"I will," China assured his former ruler. "Once Korea is out of the way, I think she will be easier to break, aru."

"What if Korea does not die?" Khamag smiled at the thought. "What if she refuses to break?"

"She will." China tucked his hands into his sleeves. "It only takes the snapping of a backbone to bring a nation crumbling to their knees, aru."

* * *

A/N:

_**MIND. BLOWN.**_


	10. Hoffman

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry for the really long wait. But we're back! Hopefully the last chapter made you feel better about our long absence. We're back in school now, so we should be able to get a regular schedule up.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Mary Hoffman**

_Livia clutched her younger sister's hand tightly. Her breath came out in frightened short gasps and her eyes flicked to every tree in the surrounding woods. It was just her luck to hear a horror story about vampires from her great uncle the same night she and her sister had to walk home in the dark._

_Livia's younger sister Marilena was walking with her head held high. Each step she took had a sure feeling to it. No doubt she was trying to be brave for Livia._

_Swallowing hard, Livia turned back to keeping her eyes on the path. The full moon cast strange shadows across the packed dirt. The twins walked on for several minutes with an undisturbed silence. Until the bushes not three feet to their right trembled. Shrieking loudly, Livia practically jumped into her sister's arms._

"_Livia!" Marilena shouted as she staggered under her sister's weight. "It is probably just a rabbit."_

"_Scuze," Livia muttered an apology and stepped away from her sister. "I simply do not like the story we heard. It was so creepy!"_

"_Vampires are not real," Marilena said wisely. "It is not possible." She began to make her way down the path once more, only to freeze at the sight of a shadow up ahead. The shadow turned to reveal a man standing in the middle of the path._

"_Oh, salut," the man said, flashing a grin. Marilena swallowed hard at the visible fang and red eyes of the stranger._

"_Oh, Doamme," Livia screamed, breaking the silence. "It is a vampire!" She pointed a trembling finger at the man's astounding features._

"_Dumnezeu ne salveze. __**(God save us.)**__" Marilena made the sign of the cross over her chest._

"_Um, I am sorry?" the man asked in a confuse tone. "Have I done something to frighten you?"_

"_It is trying to seduce us!" Livia squealed, hiding behind her younger, and undoubtedly braver, sister._

"_Acum mă stabilesc de a dormi, __**(Now I lay me down to sleep,)**__" Marilena began whispering the childish prayer to herself as she backed away from the 'vampire'._

"_Ehhhh?" The man's head fell to one side in confusion. "It is my eyes, is it not?" He hung his head in defeat. "Why does this happen every time?"_

_At the words, Marilena stopped backing away and frowning at the vampire._

"_What are you talking about, vampir?" she demanded._

"_I am not a vampire," the man said, raising his hands in surrender. "I am . . . human."_

"_No human could have red eyes." Marilena crossed her arms and nodded fiercely. "It is the sign of the Devil."_

"_It can happen to people," the man reasoned. "I know a friend who also has red eyes."_

"_Trimite-l înapoi în iad, __**(Send him back to Hell,)**__" Livia chanted aloud, her hands clasped before her. "Trimite-l înapoi în iad." The man's palm came in contact with his forehead with a loud slap._

"_Your friend is the Devil?" Marilena asked hotly, her eyes narrowing._

"_Nu!" The man threw his hands into the air in desperation. "I am not a vampir! They do not exist!"_

"_What about Dracula," Marilena pointed out. "That is a true story."_

"_That is about one of my ruler," the man sighed. "He was not a true vampir."_

"_One of your rulers?" Livia asked curiously, peeking out from behind her sister._

"_You must be a vampire." Marilena reached into her coat pocket. "If you speak of many rulers, then you are no doubt immortal. There is only one creature that is immortal like that."_

"_And what is that?" the man sighed. His fang glinted in the sunlight._

"_A vampir," Marilena spat before suddenly darting forward and stabbing the man in the chest with a wooden stake. She danced back, watching the man carefully._

_The man stared down at the wooden stake for a brief moment before he finally reacted._

"_Pentru dumnezeu! __**(Good God!)**__" he shrieked and tore the stake out, tossing it to the side. Livia screamed in terror and leapt into the bushes to hide while the man screamed profanities in Romanian._

"_Perhaps . . . I was wrong," Marilena admitted. "And I may have just murdered an innocent man . . . are you by any chance a chaplain?"_

"_Pentru dumnezeu, woman," the man cursed. "__**You**__ are the spawn of the Devil!" He pressed a hand to his bleeding chest tightly, all the while glaring at Marilena. "Who stabs a random man like that?"_

"_Any woman who is confronted by a strange man with the eyes of the Devil and fangs," Marilena said confidently. "And I have another stake with me if you call me the Devil's child again."_

"_You are mad," the man spit. He stumbled to the side, blinking hard and shaking his head as if to clear it. "Stabbing a stranger!"_

"_I do not think I like you." Marilena pulled another stake from her pocket, this time wrapping a silver necklace around it. "Perhaps you truly are a vampire but one stake is not enough."_

"_This is the sixteenth century!" the man said exasperatedly. "Who carries stakes in their pockets?"_

"_One whose great uncle just told them horror stories about vampires eating innocent young girls wandering by themselves in the night." Marilena stepped toward the man, the stake in her hands._

"_Romania?" a voice suddenly called out. The man winced at the name, leaning against a tree for support._

"_I am over here, Bulgaria," Romania called out. "It is best you do not come. There are some mad women over here."_

"_Mad women?" A man with dark hair and eyes stepped out of the dark trees. He balked at the sight of the stake in Marilena's hand. "You were not joking!"_

"_Another vampire?" Marilena asked, shifting her grip on the stake._

"_I am not a vampire." Bulgaria took a large step back. "I am a nation." Once more, Romania's palm came in contact with his forehead._

"_A what?" Marilena cocked her head in confusion. "More work of the Devil. You are nothing but a vampire trying to trick me into coming near you."_

"_Bulgaria," Romania said slowly._

"_Yes, Romania?" Bulgaria took another large step back._

"_Run." Both nations turned on their heels and raced through the trees, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the stake wielding woman as possible._

"_And stay away!" Marilena shouted after the two men. "Bastard vampires, thinking they can attack my little sister and get away with it."_

"_I am not your little sister," Livia pointed out, crawling out of the bushes. "I am older than you."_

"_You are little, though," Marilena said. "Come, we best get home before Mother sends Father out to find us."_

"_Very well," Livia sighed and stood to her feet. She took her sister's hand and followed her back to the village._

_Needless to say, Romania did not leave the house for a very long time. When asked where he got the scar he simply stated 'don't wander around in the dark on your own, it's not safe'. He had nightmares of Marilena for months after that._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Finland finally managed to heft the pot of water onto the stove. Turning around as she wiped her hands on her apron, she shrieked at the sight of a tall nation standing behind her.

"Su-san!" the female nation wailed. "What did I say about sneaking up on me?"

"Hn." Sweden stood silently for a few minutes before he finally spoke, frightening Finland once more. "You could h've let me h'lp." He pointed at the rather heavy pot of water.

"Eh?" Finland glanced behind herself before rubbing the back of her head. "Anteeksi, _(Sorry,)_ Su-san, I was able to do it myself, though."

"Hn." Sweden glanced at the window before moving to stare out of it. Finland sighed to herself. Why did Sweden have to decide he was going to live with her? He was going to give her a heart attack one of these days. The silent room was suddenly filled with the loud ringing of the phone, making the female nation jump in surprise.

"Haloo?" Finland held the phone to her ear. "Oh, hello, Tanska. Yes, Su-san is here." Sweden peeked over his shoulder at his name. What was Denmark doing calling him? "You what? But why? But that's still no reason to do that!" Finland sighed and hung up, making Sweden think Denmark had hung up on her. The female nation turned to look at Sweden.

"Wh't did he w'nt?" Sweden turned away from the window and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter.

"Tanska has declared war on China," Finland explained. "He said he wants us to meet him back in America. He's forming the Danish Empire and needs us to join." Sweden's eyes flashed with fury at the words.

Finland nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang again. It was several seconds before she remembered to answer the singing device.

"Haloo?"

"Haloo, Äita," America said breathlessly. "Have you talked to Far Dan at all?"

"I am not your mother!" Finland nearly screamed, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment. She held the phone in such a tight grasp, Sweden could hear it creaking. He wondered for a brief moment if he should step in. "Why does everyone call me 'Mother' or 'wife'?"

"Is Far Sve bothering you again?" America asked meekly. "Or am I really being that annoying? I thought you liked it when I call you Äita?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, America," Finland squeaked out quickly. "It's just that my life has gotten very stressful lately."

"Tell me about it," America said. "Look, Far Dan has kidnapped Japan and Vietnam. Ukraine and her daughter have gone missing. Several other nations have disappeared as well, Canada being one of them."

"He kidnapped them?" Finland asked quickly. "But Tanska said they joined the empire." She winced when Sweden growled, snatching the phone from his 'wife'.

"Äita?" America said. "Did you go somewhere? Äita?"

"Hallå, Am'rica," Sweden interrupted the younger nation before he could go on. "Wh't is h'ppening."

"Canada heard Ukraine and his daughter went missing and he just walked out of the hospital," America said quickly. "I think he said something about heading up to the Canadian Wood. But that's miles away."

"We'll c'me," America assured his son.

"Tak, Far," America said. "But I think it's best if you stay put. I'm calling National Lockdown. I'll talk to you later. Farväl." Sweden blinked in surprise when he was met with the dial tone. The tall nation sighed and shook his head. He would never understand his son.

"What did he say?" Finland asked anxiously, wringing her hands.

"He is c'lling N'tional L'ckdown," Sweden replied and stopped Finland by grabbing her hands gently. "We c'nnot go to him yet. Ukraine and her daught'r h've g'ne m'ssing."

"Missing?" Finland squeaked out. She stared up at Sweden in horror.

"Fin." Sweden knelt before his 'wife', still holding her hands. "Do you r'member wh't we t'lked about?"

"Joo." Finland nodded jerkily. Sweden sighed again and nodded once.

"P'ck your bags," he said as he stood. "We are going into h'ding unt'l th's is r'solved."

"Is that what you truly think, aru?" Something struck Sweden on the back of the head hard, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Su-san!" Finland flew forward to kneel beside her friend. Sweden managed to get to his hands and knees, shaking his head slightly to clear it.

"Does your idiot son truly think he can stop me?" China towered over the two Nordic nations, a sneer on his face. "I will bring that fool stumbling to his knees. He will beg for mercy before I am through with him, aru."

Anger coursed through Sweden's veins and the tall nation leapt to his feet with a roar. He whirled around to throw China into a wall for threatening his son when he was met with a darker man. The two men struggled with each other, grappling as they collided with a wall.

"Su-san!" Finland stepped forward to help her friend but was stopped by China's foot on her stomach.

"I do not think so," China said dangerously. "Your dear husband is busy, aru."

"He's not my husband," Finland snapped. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Shoving China's foot off her, she clambered to her feet and took a fighting stance before the Asian nation.

"You truly believe you could defeat me?" China crossed his arms with a growing smirk. "I have grown stronger with every nation I have captured, aru."

"I fought in a war against Russia on my own, and won," Finland countered.

"And I survived five thousand years without any help," China hissed back. "Who do you think is the better fighter? The _female_ wimpy wife or the aged warrior, aru?"

"Female wimpy wife?" Finland shrieked in an earsplitting tone. She completely ignored Sweden and the stranger fighting behind her now. "I will show you female wimpy wife!" She charged China, ducking under a punch and driving her shoulder into the other nation's stomach.

"Aiyah!" China stumbled back, rubbing his stomach. "Dammit, what is wrong with Hong Kong, aru?"

"Pakiainen! _(Bastard!)_" Finland delivered a round kick to China, causing him to stumble back once more. He swore in Chinese, rubbing his red cheek.

"What is going on?" he wondered aloud. "Forcing Hong Kong to become my Special Administrative Region again should have made me stronger, aru."

"Perhaps it's your age," Finland sneered. "Perhaps it's catching up to you."

"Perhaps you need a lesson in respecting your elders, aru." China suddenly darted forward and wrapped an arm around Finland's waist. Jerking quickly, he sent the female nation spinning into the wall.

"Ohya!" Finland hit the wall hard and slid to the ground. She glared up at China, scrabbling to get back onto her feet. "Su-san, Tanska, and Norway are my elders. I do not need to show respect to you!"

"What a brat," China said coldly. "If you are not careful, you will go the same way as Korea, aru."

Finland froze, glaring daggers at China. "What have you done to Korea?"

"I have dissolved him," China said with a proud air. "That fool will be dead by next week. There will be nothing that stands between my perfect brother and his rightful land, aru."

"You paskiainen!" Finland tackled China, fists flying toward the Asian nation.

The stranger grunted when Sweden managed to flip him over the counter. There was a crash as the pot was knocked off the stove and water covered the kitchen floor.

"Be careful, Babylonia," China snapped. "You are going to get someone hurt, aru."

"I am not trying," Babylonia grumbled. "He is harder to fight than I thought. You told me he was ruled for centuries!"

"I also told you the idiot fought for his own freedom, aru," China snapped. Babylonia scowled at him as he slowly rose to his feet, almost slipping on the now wet floor. Sweden charged the empire with a roar.

"You are going to kill your own brother?" Finland shook China by the front of his jacket. "You raised him yourself!"

For a split second, emotion washed over China's face. Realization, shock, sorrow. And then it was gone.

"He is nothing but trouble, aru," China snapped. He struck Finland on the side of the head with enough force to knock her into the wall. The female nation hit the floor, her head spinning. Finland struggled to get a grip on the wet surface.

"Su-san," she mumbled. Sweden growled from where Babylonia was pinning him to the floor by his back.

"You are rather strong," Babylonia noted. "Perhaps you should learn that control truly means. Do you mind?" He glanced up at China.

"Not at all." China was glaring at Finland. "I have other plans for this one." He crouched down beside the dizzy nation. "I am going to make her watch as I tear that little, useless brat to pieces and scatter him to the winds. That fool will not make it to his three hundredth birthday, aru."

"Paskiainen," Finland gasped and tried to kick out at China.

"You may call me whatever you want," China said as he stood once more. "I cannot wait to hear your choice of words when I am the one to kill America, aru." Sweden roared and struggled against Babylonia as Finland managed to get to her feet. Babylonia grunted and tried to keep his grip on Sweden.

"Stay away from him!" Finland swung out a dizzy face at China and missed by a mile.

"Such a fool, aru," China said as he struck Finland on a pressure point. The move sent the nation to the floor in a sprawling heap. Finland gasped and tried to support herself, failing.

"F'nland!" Sweden attempted to throw Babylonia off but could only snarl when the empire pinned him to the ground once more.

"I will give you every night," Babylonia hissed, grabbing Sweden by the back of the head. "On that night you will lose all sense of humanity, you will seek to devour all in your path, you will become the nightmare that plagues all at night.

Sweden growled at the empire's words. Pain laced through the nation's body and he bucked as the spell worked its magic. He bucked with the pain, eventually passing out when it became too much.

"Do you hear that, Finland," China sneered. "Your husband is going to be more a monster than he already is, aru."

"Su-san." Finland struggled to sit up. Her eyes filled with ears at the sight of the unconscious Sweden.

"Good night, Finland, aru."

The last thing Finland saw was a foot aimed at her head.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Austria sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the form under the covers.

"Romano?" the Germanic nation called in a soft voice. "It is morning."

"Go away, you damn bastard," Romano grumbled. He jerked away from Austria's shaking hand, whimpering when his legs were jostled.

"Nein," Austria said, pulling the sheets back. "It is morning."

"No." Romano tried to keep the last cover over his head with his uninjured arm. "Lasciami dormire. _(Let me sleep.)_"

Austria sighed and pulled the last cover off. "Come," he said. "It is time for breakfast."

"I can't walk, dumbass." Romano glared up at Austria. "Or did you forget?"

"I quite remember it," Austria said, standing then easily lifting Romano into his arms. "Switzerland, Germany, and I spoke about it last night."

"Chigi!" Romano winced when Austria's sleeve brushed his leg. "About what?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Austria didn't answer as he carried Romano from the room. Romano was taken to an empty room where Germany was waiting. The younger Germanic nation looked as though he was training with Italy again.

"I'm not being near that Potato Bastard," Romano snapped. Germany didn't make any sign he'd heard him.

"That is too bad." Austria gently set Romano on the floor before sitting next to him. "You have no choice."

"I could drag myself away." Romano pointed out.

"With what?" Germany asked, finally speaking. "You only have one arm to use."

"Chigi!" Romano swatted at the other nation who moved out of the way quickly. "Shut up!"

"We are going to help you, Romano," Austria said in a tone that clearly stated he was trying to boss the younger nation around again.

"Yea, well I don't need your help," Romano said, puffing out his cheeks like a child. He whined and swatted Germany's hand away when the nation poked his cheek.

"Don't poke him like that, Germany," Austria chided his younger brother.

"He makes me think of a balloon when he puffs his cheeks out like that," Germany said. Romano slowly flushed a bright red at the words. Finally, he launched himself at Germany.

"CHIGI!"

Austria managed to grab Romano before he could attack Germany, and dragged him to sit back in his lap.

"Since you refuse to cooperate," Austria sighed. "You give me no choice."

"I'll kill him!" Romano screeched, struggling against Austria. "I'll wring his neck and break his bones!"

"Romano," Austria snapped and smacked the Italian nation on the back of the head. "Listen to me!" Romano ducked his head and puffed out his cheeks once more. "You will do as Germany and I tell you," Austria threatened. "Or I will claim you as my own territory."

"You wouldn't dare?" Romano's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I would," Austria warned his former charge.

"Like hell you could." Romano tried to cross his arms and winced when his broken limb twinged with pain. "I'd kick your stupid ass before you could even get through Veneziano."

"Italy would surrender to us right away," Germany pointed out. Romano glared at him before suddenly lunging at the larger nation once more.

"She would also understand," Austria grunted and tightened his grip on Romano. Romano struggled for several minutes before he finally fell back against Austria's chest sulking.

"What do you want me to do?" he mumbled in defeat.

"Lay down." Austria helped maneuver Romano to lay on the floor. "Germany and I decided you will be doing some exercises."

"What kind of exercises?" Romano asked, squirming uncomfortably on the floor.

"You will bring your knees up to your chest, rotate your ankles, raise your legs," Austria named a few exercises off. "When we are able to get proper blood circulation, then we will begin on the harder exercises."

"Cosa?" Romano struggled to slide back from Austria but Germany grabbed him by the hips to keep him place. "Dammit! That'll hurt!"

"I'm afraid so," Austria said with a nod. "But it will help your legs."

"No!" Romano struggled against Germany, wincing with every movement. "I won't do them! You can't make me!" Austria glanced up at his brother and gave him a nod.

"You can't fight us, Romano," Germany said gravely. Taking Romano's right leg by the ankle, he eased it up to the nation's chest. Romano screamed with pain, writhing under the Germanic nation.

"Stop! Stop!" Romano shouted in pain. "Per favore!" He could feel the nails lancing up his legs with the move Germany forced him to make. Austria smoothed Romano's hair back, looking very sorry for their charge.

"It's for the best, Romano," he said. Romano shook his head weakly. He screamed again when Germany straightened out his leg before bending it up once more. "I do hope Switzerland is able to keep Czech busy," Austria sighed. "I would rather she did not hear this."

"If not," Germany said as he laid Romano's leg back down before taking the other. "She'll just hide in a closet again. She suffers from agoraphobia."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano demanded through gritted teeth.

"Agoraphobia," Germany repeated. "It's the fear of open spaces. For Czech it's triggered during stressful situations. It's much like how Hong Kong suffers from claustrophobia and hydrophobia."

"The fear of water?" Romano sneered. He whimpered when Germany bent his leg up.

"Nein." Germany shook his head. "The fear of drowning."

"And what about you?" Romano relaxed as his leg was allowed to straighten once more.

"Was?" Germany cocked his head in confusion.

"What are you scared of?" Romano asked snappishly.

Germany was silent for a moment before speaking. "Being alone," he whispered. Austria glanced up at his brother before lowering his gaze quickly.

"I wonder where she is," he said softly.

Romano stiffened suddenly as he made a strange face. "In Naples."

"Naples?" Austria blinked. "What would South be doing in Naples?"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Australia grinned from where he treaded water in the ocean off his coast. California stood on the shore, staring at the wild nation in either shock or disbelief. Australia really couldn't tell. And it was all because the Land Down Under was swimming with a pod of wild orca whales. One whale in particular was floating beside Australia, giving off the occasion whistle or screech. A few others made playful snaps at Australia.

"Minnesota told me it's dangerous to swim with tame killer whales," California commented as she crossed her arms. Her bikini top displayed the 'Hollywood' tattoo that ran diagonally across her stomach and her prominent bones due to her bulimia.

"And?" Australia asked, rubbing the head of the orca whale next to him.

"And that looks like so much fun!" California squealed. "Do they only like you, or . . ."

"They know me because of my magic with them," Australia explained. "America and Canada sent me to Greenland for a little while. I like the sheila and all, but damn she's cold! This one is Olalu, she's the head of the pod."

"Yeah, I've told Auntie she needs to ramp up the heat but she doesn't listen to me." California sat on the rock and let her legs float in the water. "I prefer the wonderful heat of the Valley."

"I like my outback." Australia grinned when a yearling nudged at California's legs. "Matsu likes you."

"I like her too." California patted the whale on the head gently. "I like to swim with Shamu at Sea World. I've been attacked twenty-nine times. Minnesota told me if I get bit by another orca, she's not stitching up my legs."

"These orcas are more relaxed." Australia chuckled when Olalu bumped her nose against him. "They don't mind me too much."

"I think they're cute," California said as she patted Matsu.

Everything was peaceful for two more minutes before something landed behind California with a loud 'thump'. The state gave a shrike of alarm and vaulted forward into the water. A large body caught her before she could sink too far and carried her back to the surface. California sputtered and glared up through a tangle of hair at the nation standing before her.

"Hola, England," California said hotly.

"Don't 'hola' me in that tone," England sniffed, drawing her wings taut against her back. "I thought you despised Mexico."

"I do." California slipped from the orca whale's back and treaded water beside it. "But that doesn't mean I can't stop speaking Spanish."

"I suppose," England agreed.

The orca surrounding Australia and California whistled at England. The larger males even leapt out of the water, snapping at the female nation as if to remind her of their last encounter.

"Bloody hell!" England staggered back in surprise. "Don't tell me Atlantis has been egging them on again?"

"No," Australia said, rubbing Olalu on the head. "They just remember what you taste like, mate."

"I am not your mate," England snapped at her son. "I am your Mum. And I didn't appreciate almost being eaten by a pod of orca whales."

"They were just having fun," Australia pouted up at his motherland.

"I do not call getting my wing bitten 'fun'," England said, crossing her arms. "I came to request your assistance."

"What for?" California asked curiously.

"I am forming the British Empire," England said. "France has already agreed, as long as we call it the French _and_ British Empire. Bloody git."

The orcas suddenly stopped moving and slowly backed away from Australia. Olalu and Matsu nudged California into deeper water.

"What?" California dove under the water, swimming with the pod of orcas.

"Now, Australia," England said carefully. "It's not what you think."

"Get out," Australia said slowly. He managed to get close enough to the shore to where he could stand waist-deep in the water. Next to California, Olalu whined in worry.

"Australia." England backed away from her son. "Denmark has kidnapped Vietnam and Japan. He is forming his own empire. I'm only trying to protect myself from another Viking attack."

"You," Australia snarled. "You, you, you. That's all you ever gripe about. 'I never get any respect'. 'Bloody hell, Japan is bombing me again'. 'Why are you leaving me, what did I do to you?'"

"Australia, I am not trying to be vain or selfish." England ruffled her wings nervously. "I am trying to defend my family before someone gets hurt."

"Defend your family?" The water surrounding Australia frothed angrily. "Where were you when I lost good men?" the nation shrieked. "Where were you when I was being tortured and left to die?"

"If you're so bloody furious about the past, then why are you dating Japan?" England snapped, fanning her wings wide open. "You're leading the poor girl on, aren't' you? What are you going to do? Make her think you love her then dump her on the side of the road?"

"I'll kill you!" Australia tore from the water, charging for his mother nation.

"Bloody!" England kicked off the ground and pumped her wings to get herself into the air and out of Australia's reach. "Quite being a prat, boy."

"Get down here and fight like a man," Australia bellowed. The trees surrounding him began to wilt before catching fire.

"Calm down, boy," England snapped. "You're going to sink your island."

California watched the two nations nervously, clinging to Olalu.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Australia screamed and a wave of dust filled the air.

"Australia!" England's wings faltered for a second and suddenly she plummeted to the earth. Wincing, she tried to push herself up." Bloody hell, boy. Watch it."

The dust spinning in the air slowly began to settle. Blinking hard, it took England several minutes to see anything. The pod of orca whales had moved further out with California. They were nearly a mile away.

"Australia?" England looked around herself. "What did you do this time?" She leapt to her feet when she saw her son stumbling before falling on his side. Australia curled up tightly, coughing into his hand.

"Australia?" England hurried to the island nation's side, pressing a hand to his forehead. The larger nation's breathing came out in quick, short pants. "Bloody hell, I'm calling Minnesota." Gently rolling Australia onto his back, England reached for her back pocket. Australia coughed heavily, as though trying to clear his lungs.

"What is it, lad?" England rubbed her son's shoulder soothingly. "Is there sand in your lungs?" She tossed her phone aside when the dialtone sounded. Australia ignored England and rolled over, coughing harder.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" England scowled down at her son. California padded across the sand to look down at the two island nations.

"Aussie?" the state asked nervously. Australia wheezed something, managing to get to his feet and stumbling toward his beach home.

There was a sudden loud screech as a large extinct eagle landed beside England. It looked between its brother and mother before slowly changing back to the island nation of New Zealand. The small nation hurried to pull his pants on.

"Hey, Mum," New Zealand muttered, flushing brightly.

"It's nothing I've never seen before, lad," England sighed. California ogled New Zealand until England covered the state's eyes.

"What's wrong with Aussie?" New Zealand managed to finish up with his pants and turned back to his mother, a darker shade of red.

"Iggy's making another British Empire and Aussie doesn't want to be part of it," California said quickly. "You're hot, by the way."

"California!" England's hand connected with her forehead with a loud smack.

"Um, thanks, I guess." New Zealand turned to look at the beach house. "He's sick now, isn't he?"

"I believe he is, lad," England said softly. She couldn't help but feel it was partially her fault.

"And he doesn't want to with you?" New Zealand glanced over his shoulder.

"Of course not," England said sadly. "Why would he want to return to me and leave his freedom behind?"

"Because he doesn't have a choice," New Zealand snapped back. "We all know what Aussie's like when he gets sick. He doesn't do well with it anymore."

"I know." England turned back to the ocean. "But there's nothing I can do. He won't listen to me. I need to head back to Scotland before he comes searching for me."

"And we're coming with you," New Zealand said hurriedly. "Come help me get Aussie ready. He's going to need a mum soon."

"I'm turning that prat into a chinchilla again if it's the only way," England said as she turned back to the house.

California checked her phone just as a text arrived. "Aw, I have to head back home," she said. "Dad says we all need to be home before he officially calls National Lockdown. I'll see you later, Hottie, Iggy."

"Don't call me Iggy!" England shouted over her shoulder.

"Whatever!" California called back, running for the water. It was a long swim back home.

"I'm never going to survive that girl," New Zealand moaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it could be worse." England patted her son on the shoulder. She pushed the front door open before entering. "Australia?"

"Go away," Australia coughed from the bedroom.

"Australia, you have five seconds to come here before I turn you into a chinchilla again," England threatened. The nation only grunted in response. "You're going to regret this, boy." England began to make her way down the hall.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Greenland's eyes flew open and she released a terrified scream. Bolting upright, she struggled with the layers of quilts covering her.

"Greenland!" Hands tore the quilts from the struggling nation. "You're fine. It's oaky." America soothed his sister.

"It's here," Greenland whimpered. "It's come."

"What has?" America asked worriedly. "Is Canada back?"

"The månen bæst, _(moon beast,)_" Greenland whined. She cuddled close to her younger brother. "It's come."

"Moon beast?" America frowned as he thought through the old myths. "Vampires?"

"Månen bæst," Greenland whispered and glanced out her window at the waning gibbous moon. "And we don't have much time."

* * *

A/N: **What did you think?**

**Don't worry, Naru, I'm rallying my troops for this war!**


	11. Fitzgerald

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia!**

A/N: **Pollux sent us a letter! Well . . . you, anyway.**

_To my dearest readers . . . alright, our dearest readers,_

_We can make up any excuse we want, but you probably know we're lying. So we just want to apologize for not taking the time to write this story. We promise it won't happen again._

_We're returned to school and hopefully have more time to play now._

_Ta-ta for now,_

_Pollux._

**And there you have it.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**F. Scott Fitzgerald**

_Rachel watched with distaste as her younger sister Grace chatted with a rather young man. There had been talk of revolting against their over controlling motherland. The young woman could feel something coming, as if a large storm was brewing on the horizon._

_Rachel glanced up as Grace approached the bar._

"_Yes, Gracie?" Rachel asked, quirking an eyebrow and kicking her legs from where she sat on the counter,_

"_I just talked to that young man down the bar," Grace said as she sat in a chair. "His name is Alfred Kirkland."_

"_Alfred Kirkland?" Rachel stretched her neck to see the man in question. "Is he the dashing young gentleman looking completely out of place?"_

"_Indeed," Grace said smugly. "He blushed a bright red when I began to speak with him."_

"_Oh," Rachel giggled at the thought. "He is young."_

"_Not as young as you think," Grace says in a low voice. She leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear. "He is a nation."_

"_A nation?" Rachel slowly glanced back over her shoulder. "Like those other men we met?"_

"_Yes, just like Antonio and Francis." Grace glanced over at the nervously chuckling Alfred. "He told me he is America and that younger man next to him is Mathew Kirkland, his brother."_

"_And am I to believe there is another Kirkland in all of this?" Rachel propped her chin on her fist and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when America looked over at her. The nation's eyes widened before he turned around quickly and hunched over._

"_Rachel, be nice." Grace smacked her sister on the arm lightly. "But yes, you are correct again. Alfred wants to be free from his father, Arthur Kirkland. The British Empire."_

"_The British Empire," Rachel said dryly. "I have met the bastard before."_

"_So have I, and I did not enjoy it." Grace leaned back on her stool. "Antonio and Francis are bringing their friend over tonight to meet with Alfred."_

"_A friend?" Rachel hopped off the counter and stretched. A few bones popped in her back. "I worry for him, he is so young."_

"_But that is why he wants to be free," Grace pointed to her sister._

_Both sisters looked up when the bar door swung open, causing the doorbell to jingle. A blonde man with wavy hair glided into the barroom with an air of majesty. A laughing brunette followed him with an easy lope. There was one last man who entered, but neither Grace nor Rachel could see him._

_Waving to her sister, Rachel sidled along the wall, watching the men carefully. She managed to situate herself next Alfred, standing in the shadows._

"_Hey, France." America nodded seriously then turned to the nation behind France. "Hola, Spain."_

"_¿Ah, hablas español? ¡Francia no me diga que no! __**(Ah, you speak Spanish? France did not tell me that!)**__" Spain said excitedly._

"_Sí," America said, nodding once._

"_Oui, oui." France waved a hand dismissively. "He can speak Spanish, that is wonderful. We brought our friend with us."_

"_¡Sí!" Spain stepped aside, but their friend was still hidden in the shadows._

"_Amerique, I would like you to meet my good friend Prusse." France waved a hand behind him at his friend._

"_Uh, what?" America asked, confused. He turned to the man who stepped out of the shadows. All the color drained from the colony's face. "Y-You . . ."_

"_Kesesese, I think his reaction is better than that little brother of yours, Spain," the albino nation laughed._

"_Fusososo." Spain smiled at his friend. "Roma did have quite the reaction."_

"_He punched you in the face, Prusse," France pointed out._

"_Ja, ja, details aren't that important." Prussia waved a hand at his friend. "So, this is the un-awesome loser I'm going to teach to fight?"_

_America swallowed hard before standing to his feet. "Yes, sir."_

"_Kesesese, I like your style, kid." Prussia's eyes wandered down America. "You'll do."_

"_Do for what?" America asked in a confused tone._

"_I was once told by my trainer that I had to find one nation to awesomely train to win a battle," Prussia said proudly. "You'll have to do."_

_Rachel glanced up when the door opened again. A man stood in the doorway, looking around the bar in confusion._

"_Hey, Samuel," America called. Waving a hand over his head. Prussia looked toward the door, his red eyes flashing. "Over here!"_

_Grace sidled up to her sister's side, watching the interaction with interest._

"_Alfred." Samuel smiled and approached, holding his hand out for a shake. "It is lovely to see you again."_

"_It is great to see you too." America shook the human's hand firmly. "I would like you to meet Francis, Antonio, and . . ." He trailed off, realizing he didn't know Prussia's human name._

"_The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt," Prussia said smugly. "I'm here to get your asses in gear."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Hat in hand, Samuel nodded a greeting to each nation. "I was invited to come by two certain young ladies." He scanned the tavern carefully._

"_Who?" America frowned. "Would one of their names happen to be Rachel?" Rachel covered her mouth quickly and backed into a corner. Grace must have talked about her._

"_Do you know her?" Samuel looked to America with curiosity. "She and her sister seemed like the people to be rather secretive."_

"_Grace was rather . . . interesting," America said, blushing. Spain said something to France too quickly for America to understand. It caused Prussia to roar with laughter._

"_Yes, well," Samuel sniffed and sat down beside America. "I hear there is a war coming?"_

"_Ha, that's why I'm here." Prussia fell into the seat beside Samuel and threw an arm around the human's shoulders. "I'm here to make sure you win this lame war."_

"_It's not going to be lame," America said with a frown._

"_Non, I am certain it will be one everyone remembers," France said, patting his friend on the shoulder._

"_¡Sí!" Spain said happily. "Everyone will be talking about it and you will be rubbing it in that bastard's face for years, amigo."_

"_Careful, Antonio," Prussia said. "You're starting to sound like Lovino. Kesesese."_

"_I know a tavern." Samuel leaned forward against the bar. "There are good men in that town. I'm sure they'd me more than willing to join."_

"_They better be devil dogs, or there's no point in training them to fight," Prussia said. "Oi! Bartender, get me a beer!" The bartender glared at Prussia but moved to fetch a mug of ale._

"_Where is this tavern?" America asked his human friend._

"_Philadelphia," Samuel said with a wave of his hand. "I will ride there tonight and rally the men. We will come to your aid."_

"_Thanks, Samuel." America clapped the human on the shoulder. "It means a lot, it really does."_

_Grace looked to her older sister. "To the Tun Tavern?"_

"_To the Tun Tavern." Rachel and Grace slipped out the door and quietly headed for the stables, intending to reach Philadelphia before Samuel Nicholas, the father of the marines._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

France raced through the slick streets of Andorra. The rain poured down in sheets, soaking through the nation's once nice clothes. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but finding his little sister.

"Carme?" France shouted desperately. "Please listen to me! Je suis désolé! _(I am sorry!)_ Carme!" Turning one more alley, France stared at the empty sidewalk forlornly. She was gone. Andorra had left him for the last time. France leaned against a wall, staring helplessly down the dark streets.

"Andorra," he whispered.

"France?" Glancing to his left, France saw Belarus and her son Vilnius. Both wore long ponchos that fell to their knees to protect them from the rain. The female nation had not exactly been pleasant to be around ever since her husband had vanished. Even America had flinched at her shouts.

"Bonjour, Biélorussie," France said, sliding down the wall and landing in the wet street. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Belarus released her son's hand and stepped forward to inspect France. "You are wet," she commented.

"Oui, Espagne and I have been searching for Andorra for six hours." France swept his wet hair out of his face. "But it is no use. She has vanished on us."

"No encuentro por ninguna parte. _(I cannot find her anywhere.)_" Spain walked through the wet streets toward his downhearted brother. His usual cheery face was covered by his sopping hair.

"Perhaps she has left?" Belarus suggested as she crossed her arms. "I certainly would if Big Brother began bossing me around."

"Perhaps you are right." France's head fell forward. Salty tears filled his eyes. "Perhaps it was wrong of us to keep Andorra to ourselves."

"She just wanted to see the world," Spain said sadly. "And now she is gone."

Belarus glanced over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed. "I may have an idea of where she is." Her voice dripped with venom.

"¿Que?" Spain's head snapped up so quickly he probably strained it. France looked up from the wet street, brushing hair out of his face. The spot where had been standing was now empty. There was no sign of the county.

"Vilnius!" Spain hurried to the alley and looked down it. "Where could he have gone?"

France slowly stood, his eyes narrowing. "Bâtard merder," he muttered under his breath.

Whirling around, Belarus tore down an alleyway with screech of fury.

"Vilnius?" Spain hurried down another.

France kept his eyes glued dead ahead on the road before him. He blinked the rain and tears from his eyes. How could he have not felt it? How could have not known?

"Bonjour, France," a deep voice said behind the nation.

"Bonjour, Frankia." Whirling around, France swung his fist at the former empire's head. Frankia ducked the blow as quick as a cat. "I should have known you'd returned the moment you stepped foot on land."

"Your land?" Frankia stagehand up, holding a small form tightly under one arm.

"Any land," France said darkly. "What are you doing here, tu foutu bâtard?"

"I came for a visit." Frankia shrugged before glancing down at the kicking form grasped tightly under his arm. "Who is this boy?"

"Why should it matter to you?" France snapped. "You never stopped to ask who they were before."

"I am simply curious." Frankia held the boy in the air by the back of his poncho. Vilnius kicked wildly, his fists flying at Frankia.

"Ubliudak!" Vilnius sobbed. France couldn't even begin to fathom where he had learned that word.

"Put him down, Frankia," France ordered. "Vilnius has nothing to do with this."

"Why should I put him down?" Frankia glanced up at France. "He reminds me of when your father was young."

"Put. Him. Down." France darted forward and punched the empire in the stomach. "Now." Frankia doubled over in pain, coughing. Vilnius was dropped to the ground in the process. France winced when he heard a terrible crack echo through the wet streets.

"Vilnius!" France swooped down and scooped the small county into his arms. "Stay away from him, Frankia.

"Why should I?" Frankia straightened up rubbing his stomach. "He is not related to you, is he?"

"Non," France said. "But he is still a county. And as a nation it is my responsibility to protect him."

"Then you will come?" There was a click behind France and the barrel of a pistol brushed against Vilnius' forehead. The county gave a loud shriek and buried his face in France's coat. A tall, tan man grinned viciously at the reaction.

France swallowed hard. "Only if you leave Vilnius behind," he said.

"I am afraid that is not part of the deal," the tan man said. Reaching forward, he snatched Vilnius from France's arms. The county screamed and thrashed in the empire's grip.

"Non!" France lunged desperately at the tan man. "Put him down!" Frankia managed to grab the nation, wrapping an around his windpipe tightly.

"I do not mind him," Frankia said, nodding to the county. "He reminds me of Little Gaul." France scrabbled at his arm, coughing hard. He kept his blue eyes glued on Vilnius.

"France?" a soft voice called. The empires turned to see a small girl standing in the mouth of a road. She stared at her older brother with wide eyes.

"Andorre," France coughed hard. "Run." The small nation backed away slowly before turning on her heel and fleeing.

"Dammit." The tan stranger threw Vilnius to the ground and tore after Andorra. The county broke into fresh sobs, curling up tightly on himself. France flinched and drove his elbow into Frankia's stomach. Frankia grunted and tightened his grip on France.

"I will shoot him," the empire threatened. France shook his weakly, coughing at the lack of air.

"Then you will behave?" Frankia hissed in France's ear. France nodded. His eyes were slowly closing as his body lost air. Frankia suddenly released France, allowing the nation to fall to his knees. He glanced up when Macedonia and Khamag approached. Macedonia dragged Spain behind him while Khamag had Belarus' unconscious form draped over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Spain shouted. His eyes widened when he saw his older brother lying on the wet street. "France! France!" France's eyes slid shut to the sounds of his brother's pleads and his body relaxed completely.

Frankia quirked an eyebrow, nudging France with a foot. He shrugged and turned away, only to make an annoyed face when Vilnius released another sob.

"Maci, _(Mother,)_" Vilnius whined softly.

"He is cute." Khamag glanced down at Vilnius with cold eyes. "Perhaps I can take him?" There was a certain glint in his eyes that reminded Spain of the Soviet Union.

"¡No!" Spain struggled harder against Macedonia. "Leave Vilnius alone o-or . . ." His eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head like a dog.

"Or what?" Khamag asked curiously. "He is so little, he would die if no one took care of him."

"Or we will kill you." Spain opened his eyes to reveal an acidic green. "Release the county." Frankia rolled his eyes at the empire's antics and drew a pistol, pointing it at Vilnius.

"And now?"

"What?" Conquistador glared at Frankia. "We do not think you would do it." Frankia fired off as hot near Vilnius, causing the county to scream loudly in both surprise and fear. "Weakling." Conquistador bared his teeth in a cruel smile.

"You will come with me." Frankia motioned to Conquistador with his pistol. "The county will go with me." He paused to think before speaking once more. "Or Khamag."

"We won't go anywhere with you." Conquistador crossed his arms firmly. "You can have the brat."

Frankia scowled and marched over to Conquistador. The former Spanish empire might have been expecting a few different things. Perhaps it was groveling, a threat or two, maybe even a good fight. What he wasn't expecting a simple blow to the head with the butt of a pistol.

Conquistador hit the ground hard in an unconscious heap. Reaching down, Frankia picked Vilnius up and tucked him under one arm. He then draped France over the other shoulder.

"It is time to go home." Turning, Frankia led the other two empires out of the city in the small country of Andorra.

-.-'

Babylonia glanced between streets and scowled. How could such a little brat have managed to disappear on him? She couldn't be that fast for such a weakling. Muttering about bratty nations and ways to fix their . . . bratty-ness, Babylonia moved on. He didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

A hand shot out of the dark shadows and seized a fistful of Babylonia's nice jacket. The surprised empire didn't even have time to react as he was dragged against a wall in the dark.

"Gah!" Babylonia grabbed at the hand and struggled wildly. He'd never felt this kind of strength before. It was raw and unfearful. Scowling up at his attacker, Babylonia tried to make out who it was in the dark. His eyes widened when he realized the identity.

"You!"

"Me." A grin spread across the attacker's face. Rather sharp teeth glinted in the falling rain. "Miss me much?"

"But you are already captured." Babylonia tugged at the wrist but it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere until his attacker released him.

Another hand suddenly wrapped around Babylonia's throat and the empire's head was rammed into the wall. The sheer force of it formed a small dent in the bricks. Babylonia winced as pain lanced through the back of his skull.

"Think again." Those sharp teeth moved dangerously close to Babylonia's right ear. "Stay away from the girl." Babylonia coughed and struggled weakly against the hand. He'd never felt so helpless in his life before.

"Or else."

The hands disappeared from both Babylonia's shirt and his throat. When the empire opened his eyes, he found himself standing alone in the shadows. His attacker had disappeared without a trace.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Dr. Jelen stared in shock at the ultrasound before him. His eyes were sending his brain information his brain refused to process. How could it be possible for a fetus to progress so quickly? The Slovak doctor has never seen such development before. Perhaps nations always moved this quickly.

There was a whimper from Portugal who had been strapped to a table. Dr. Jelen, much to his regret, had been forced to restrain the nation. She kept thrashing and threatening death upon the 'demon spawn' inside her.

Dr. Jelen looked over his shoulder as the door opened. Slovakia stood in the doorway looking the same he always did to any human. A torn and tortured man trying to overcome the horrors of his past. It was no wonder the minute the president and prime minister saw their nation they had agreed to always do what was best to him. They were hell bent on ensuring the next in line did the same thing.

"Slovakia," Dr. Jelen greeted his nation. "I believe I have some rather interesting information on the child."

""Filho de Satanás! _(Child of Satan!)_" Portugal managed to choke out. Tear streamed down her cheeks as she tugged uselessly at the restraints.

"What is it?" Slovakia demanded, hurrying to examine the ultrasound.

"I received the DNA result," Dr. Jelen said carefully. He had to tread carefully with his nation. Slovakia was known to throw rather violent rages when he was upset.

"What did they say?" Slovakia asked tensely. "Was it France? Damn that nations. I'll murder him."

"It is not your child," Dr. Jelen admitted.

"Then whose is it?" Slovakia roared, causing Dr. Jelen to flinch.

"Slovakia, please." Dr. Jelen raised a hand to stem the oncoming rage. "I would like to add that it is not Portugal's either."

"Čo?" Slovakia asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. How could Portugal be pregnant with a child that was neither of theirs?

"The child is neither of yours," Dr. Jelen said. "I have one more thing."

"Čo?" Slovakia's voice dropped with every word he spoke. Each note dripped with danger.

"I saw you one week ago and the child was three months along," Dr. Jelen announced. "It has only been one week and it is already four months along."

""Filho de Satanás!" Portugal whimpered and tugged at her restraints again. Slovakia's eyes hardened and he exhaled hard out of his nose. The male nation didn't speak for several minutes.

"Get it out of her," he finally said.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Jelen blinked in surprise.

"Get it out of her," Slovakia snarled. "That thing is not normal, and I am not letting it spawn in my wife."

"Slovakia, please," Dr. Jelen pleaded desperately. "As far as I can tell, it is a completely normal child. She is developing at a healthy rate for her kind."

"THAT IS NOT NORMAL!" Slovakia suddenly roared. Swinging one arm up, he upended an entire table in his fury. "NO NOMRAL NATION OR HUMAN GROWS LIKE THAT!" Dr. Jelen swallowed hard at that. His eyes flicked behind the nation.

"Slovakia," the human said, hanging his head. "I am sorry."

"FOR WHAT?" Slovakia rounded on his doctor. Dr. Jelen stepped back in a silent answer. Slovakia froze in surprise when two sets of hands seized him by the shoulders. The humans pulled his arms back, restraining the angry nation.

The door opened once more and both the president and prime minister entered. They moved to stand before their nation.

"Slovakia." The president nodded curtly.

"Let me go!" Slovakia struggled against the men holding him but their grip was too strong. "I'm not letting that thing spawn in my wife!"

"You're positive it's safe?" The prime minister moved to Portugal's side. Dr. Jelen nodded quietly, looking extremely sorry for the two nations.

"Then we have no choice," the president sighed before turning to Slovakia. "Congratulations, Slovakia, you have just gained a new territory."

"Nie! Nie! Nie!" Slovakia jerked against his restrainers. His arms had just barely slipped from the humans' grasps when they changed their grips.

"Portugal now falls under Slovakia rule," the president raised his voice so he could be heard. Cool metal bracelets slipped around Slovakia's wrists. There was a click and they tightened, locking the nation's wrists together.

"Nie!" Slovakia wrenched against eth metal handcuffs. They groaned slightly under his struggles. "You can't do this!"

"We can," the prime minister said. "And we are. Portugal will be taken to a facility." The new Slovak territory sobbed at the words. "You have the choice on whether to accompany her or not."

"I will kill you," Slovakia snarled, lunging forward. "I will snap your neck."

"Place him in solitary confinement," the president sighed. "Load up the territory into the helicopter. We leave in thirty minutes. Dr. Jelen," he said, turning to the doctor. "You will be accompanying us?" Dr. Jelen nodded quickly, stepped aside so three men could transfer Portugal onto a gurney.

"Nie!" Slovakia stomped on one of the men's feet and rammed his shoulder into the other's gut. "Portugal!" Three more guards were quick to pin Slovakia to the ground.

"Slovakia!" Portugal struggled against the men as she was strapped down once more. "Ajude-me! _(Help me!)_" The prime minister knelt beside Slovakia, trying to find sense in the furious blue eyes.

"We are not trying to hurt you or Portugal," the prime minister pleaded with his nation. "We are only trying to help you."

"Get the hell of me," Slovakia growled, bucking under the guards. One human pressed a knee into the small of Slovakia's back to keep him still.

"Slovakia!" Portugal's voice faded as she was wheeled down the hallway.

"Portugal!" Slovakia yanked as hard as he could against the handcuffs. They screamed in protest at the harsh movement. Slovakia didn't like handcuffs. He never had. They had been the only thing holding him back from Czech for nearly twenty years during their imprisonment in Utopia. Now they were keeping him from his wife.

The prime minister sighed and rose from the floor. "Take him to the holding house," he ordered. "He may see his wife when he is calm."

"Let me go!" Slovakia struggled as he was dragged up from the floor. "You're going to regret this! I'll kill you all!" The guards ignored him as they dragged the nation from the room screaming and kicking.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Norway hissed at the slight ache in her back. Ever since the sun had rose she'd had this dull throb that ran straight through her spine. She hadn't felt this way in many a year. Not since 2011 when her capital had been bombed.

Pushing off the wall she had been using as a support, Norway stumbled into the kitchen. She glared at the other nation, rather empire, in the room.

"I thought you were going to stay with Korea, aru," China said coldly.

"Hold Kjeft," Norway muttered and shoved off the doorway, leaning against the counter when she crashed into it. She glared up at China. "What have you done?" she hissed.

"I attacked Oslo last night." China turned back to making breakfast. "It was a quick defeat. A quarter of your population survived the attack, aru."

"You attacked Oslo?" Norway screeched furiously. "I will kill you!" She lunged at China with the strength surging through her.

"You threatened to give Korea Oslo," China said as he ducked past Norway and struck her on the back. "So I brought it crashing down upon you, aru." Norway screamed as she collapsed to the ground, shivering when she hit the cold tile. The female nation tried to curl in on herself to stem the pain.

"You bastard," Norway said through gritted teeth. "You may have attacked Oslo, but you have not destroyed my government. The embassy still stands."

"The embassy surrendered with the first bomb," China said with a smirk. "What do you think your son will be like when I destroy everyone one of his capital cities? Will he scream and cry? Or will he stand there and try to be brave as everything he fought for burns to ashes, aru?" Norway's knuckles turned white as her hand made a fist at the words.

"Die," she snarled.

"I will not be the one doing the dying," China said. He turned back to his breakfast. "You and your pathetic family will, aru."

"Die," Norway repeated. "Deyja!" A bright light illuminated the kitchen. The spell suddenly backfired on its user. Norway curled even tighter in on herself grimacing in pain.

"Foolish girl," China muttered. "Where is Hong Kong? Hong Kong, aru!" Thailand stuck his head through the doorway.

"Hong Kong is not feeling well," he said. "She just threw up again this morning, ana."

"Again?" China frowned. "She has thrown up ev- . . ." He trailed off before his split into a wide grin. "Who would have thought, aru?"

"What, ana?" Thailand asked nervously. He wasn't liking this new side of China one bit.

"That little brat has morning sickness," China laughed before turning to Norway. "Get up, aru."

"Nej," Norway whimpered in a pleading tone. The pain in her spine was too much for her to move.

"Get up, aru!" Grabbing Norway by the arm, China forced the female nation to stand.

"Nej!" Norway screamed as her magic devoured the last of Oslo. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain when a sickening crack echoed through the room. Thailand froze at the sound, his eyes widening. China looked down at Norway before his shoulders suddenly began to shake.

"China, ana?" Thailand asked nervously.

"What a fool," China said. His shoulder shook harder and suddenly he threw his head back, laughing manically. "The fool thought she could defeat me. Me! The greatest nation to ever walk this earth, aru." Thailand swallowed hard at the words. Slowly, he backed away from the hysterical ancient nation.

"I have done everything now," China laughed to himself. "I killed my wife, had a son, lost my sister, and killed my brother in less than a month. I have done all that I can, aru." His shoulders shook as he laughed harder.

"Moi moi?" A small figure appeared in a doorway. She froze at the sight of Norway lying helpless on the ground. "Norway!" Finland flew forward to help her friend but was stopped when a hand wrapped around her upper arm and dragged her back.

"Ei, Norway!" Finland struggled against the force pulling her back.

"Enough," a voice whispered in Finland's ear. "Aniki has just lost it. He is insane. It is not safe to be near him, ez-ad."

"Norway," Finland sobbed. "She has no government, no leader. She will die."

"Not if we stop Aniki first," North Korea said gravely. "Aniki has just cracked. One good blow could send him toppling from his pedestal, ez-ad."

"But . . ." Finland trailed off unsurely.

"But what?" North Korea snapped. "Yes, Norway has a very strong chance of dying in the next hour. But South will be dead before tomorrow night. What can we do? Aniki is _insane_, Finland. Do you hear me? He has no idea what he is doing, ez-ad."

"The full moon is coming." Finland's eyes filled with fresh tears. "We only have three days."

North Korea frowned at the words. "Until what, ez-ad?"

"Until Su-san transforms," Finland wailed. "He's going to turn into a monster and eat all of us!"

"Maybe we could feed Aniki to it, ez-ad," North Korea muttered, more to himself than Finland. He almost yelped when Finland suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"I wish China was here," Finland sobbed into North Korea's jacket. "He would know what to do."

North Korea patted the female nation's hair awkwardly. "I know . . . I might have an idea, ez-ad."

"For what?" Finland looked up into North Korea's face with teary eyes.

"To stop Aniki," North Korea said. "We just need to find Sweden. He, Denmark, and Norway were the only three nations in the past decade to bring Aniki down, ez-ad."

"What makes you think they could do it again?" Finland whispered hopelessly. "Norway is as good as dead, Sweden is a werewolf, and Denmark is thousands of miles away." She buried her face into North Korea's jacket and broke into fresh wails.

"They are Vikings," North Korea said firmly. "They can think of something, ez-ad." He looked up as China left the room wiping tears out of his eyes. The nation was muttering to himself in Chinese with wide grin on his face.

"Jenjang, ez-ad," North Korea swore to himself.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Australia wheezed as he struggled to breathe. His face was bright red from fever and repeatedly tried to turn over, deterred by the pillows surrounding his body. But he didn't suffer alone. England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Ireland, and New Zealand sat around their relative.

New Zealand looked up with worry from Australia.

"Minnesota said it was silicosis?" New Zealand asked his mother. Ever since the Lockdown, all nations outside of America had been cut off from anyone inside it. The British Isles had been lucky enough to snare a few minutes with Minnesota on Skype.

"It was her best guess," England said sadly. "Without acutely being here to give Australia an exam, she couldn't be sure."

"Poor blighter." Scotland smoothed Australia's hair back from his sweaty forehead. "A know what he's going through." Northern Ireland stared forlornly at his nephew. His blackened wings were tucked around himself like a blanket.

"What can we do?" New Zealand whispered. "He needs a hospital."

"I know, lad." England laid a hand gently on New Zealand's shoulder. "But there is nothing we can do. All of our hospitals are full of victims from the attack on Oslo."

"Why would China do this?" New Zealand drew is knees up and buried his face in them. His shoulder shook with sobs. England couldn't answer her son's answer. She just pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"That goon is going ta die," Scotland said firmly. "A'm taking every soldier A have and setting them on him."

"How is that supposed to help?" Ireland snapped at his older brother. "It's not going to stop Korea from dying. Or Norway."

"We're helpless," Wales muttered to himself, fanning his wings lightly.

Northern Ireland didn't respond to any of his brothers' comments. He hadn't spoken since the café. Minnesota said it was PTSD.

A knock on the door caused New Zealand's head to snap up. His eyes flicked between his mother and the wood.

"I thought you said no one knew where we were," New Zealand whispered.

"Only France does," England whispered back. "I told him to meet us here once he was through in Andorra."

"Bloody git," Scotland muttered. Standing from his chair, he marched to the door and wrenched it open. "What do ye want?" A man dressed in a uniform stood before the nation. He cocked his head in confusion at the harsh words. The new few moments were spent with him mouthing something to himself before he nodded.

"Hej, I am Birger Falk." The human bowed lightly to the nation.

"Ye're from Denmark, aren't ye?" Scotland demanded. Black smoke streamed from his mouth as his anger boiled.

"Ja," Birger said with a nod. "I am from Denmark."

"Well ye can tell him he can-" Scotland proceeded to spew a rather rude sentence of profanities that made England cover New Zealand's ears and Ireland's mouth to fall open. Had Wales' eyes gotten any larger, they would have popped out of his head. "And if that's not enough," Scotland finally said. "Then he can just go die in a hole."

"That is too bad," Birger said, then surged forward. He tackled Scotland to the ground, placing a mask over the nation's mouth and nose. Windows shattered and doors burst open as the room was filled with soldiers. All were dressed in Danish uniforms and all pointed weapons at the nations.

Scotland struggled under Birger as he tried to shove the human off himself and get rid of the mask at the same time.

"Bloody hell." England glared at the humans around herself. "He's doing it again." Northern Ireland whimpered and curled up into a ball, folding his wings over himself.

"You are all part of the Danish Empire now," Birger said calmly. Four men rushed forward. Each grabbed an ankle or wrist and helped to pin Scotland down. Birger successfully locked the mask around Scotland's face and another soldier hooked a small tank up to it. The nation began to cough the minute the gas was released. It was a fire suppressant. Just like Utopia. Birger stood from the floor. Scotland shook his head like a dog and bucked under the humans, trying desperately to break free.

"Like hell we are," England snarled. Throwing her hands up, she sent a bright beam of light throughout the whole room. Several soldiers ducked and one tackled England to the floor, pinning her arms behind her back. Throughout her wild struggles, England couldn't help but notice how the soldier eased her arms back and made sure to smooth her wings down so nothing was caught or hurt. The soldier fitted padded cuffs around England's wrists and tightened them gently.

"Get off me!" England struggled as she was dragged to her feet.

Wales scrabbled back away from the grasping humans and under a table. He kicked out at anyone who tried to reach him.

Ireland, who had been making his way toward his twin brother, suddenly found himself pinned against a wall as a man knelt beside Northern Ireland. The human reached out and gently placed a hand on the small nation's shoulder. The island nation flinched at the contact and trembled violently.

"Northern Ireland?" the human asked softly.

"North!" Ireland jerked against his captors but they held steadfast. "North! Leave him alone!" He fanned his wings back and knocked the human off himself.

"I am not going to hurt you," the soldier said, watching as five humans managed to wrestle a screaming Ireland to the ground. "I will not even handcuff you."

"North!" Ireland screamed helplessly as the humans each held down a limb and one straddled his back. "Don't listen to him! North!"

A single wing lifted just the slightest bit. A green eye could be seen under the black feathers.

"Do not worry." The soldier winced when he heard New Zealand's terrified scream. The small nation tore past, ducking under soldiers' grasps.

"Mum!" New Zealand skidded to a halt and backed up when he found his escape blocked by two humans.

"New Zealand!" England lunged forward against the humans holding her. "Shape-shift! Go to America and beg for his help. He needs to lower the Lockdown."

Wales kicked at another man when the human grabbed for him. There was a sickening crunch followed by a grunt. A cool hand suddenly wrapped around Wales' ankle and the prick of a needle jabbed into him. Wales yelped like a kicked puppy and tried to jerk back but it was useless. In a matter of moments, his whole body had relaxed and the humans successfully pulled him out from under the table. One smoothed the nation's wings down as another carefully handcuffed him.

"We have given this one the relaxant," a soldier announced. Birger nodded grimly and sighed.

"Use the relaxants if they do not cooperate," the commander ordered.

New Zealand backed into a corner, his eyes wide with fear. Two soldiers stood before him muttering in broken English in an attempt to get him to relax.

"New Zealand!" England screeched. "Run!"

"North!" Ireland tried to kick a man off himself as he struggled to reach his brother. "Please, snap out of it. You're a nation, not some wimpy human."

"Come along, Northern Ireland," the soldier said soothingly, holding a hand out in an offer to help the nation to his feet. "We want to help you." Northern Ireland's eyes flicked from the kind human to his writhing brother. The black wing covered him once more and he gave a quiet squeak. The human sighed in exasperation before bending down and gently lifting the small nation into his arms.

"Get off him!" Ireland had almost managed to break free from the humans when the one on his back suddenly grabbed him by the hair. "Put him down! Let my brother go!" There was a sudden jab in the nation's neck and the relaxant was pumped into him.

"N-No." Ireland fell to the floor in a gasping heap. "North." He couldn't save himself as his arms were handcuffed behind him and he was lifted over a shoulder with great care.

"New Zealand!" England stomped on a human's foot to free herself. "What did I say?" New Zealand gave a sudden yelp and darted for the window. His body was already molding itself to become a bird as some soldiers made grabs for him.

Two soldiers lifted Australia onto a gurney before carrying him out of the building. Birger watched them leave, then motioned for the squad of soldiers to follow him.

"We leave for base," Birger announced. "Send word to Denmark, we have the British Isles."

"Like hell you do!" England dropped her weight to the floor in an attempt to escape. "You are not taking us anywhere!" The soldier only grunted and hefted England over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oi!" England kicked out in surprise. "No one is allowed to do that! Put me down this instant!"

Scotland struggled violently as he was dragged up from the floor and handcuffed. He shouted unintelligible words at his captors, lunging at anyone who came too close. The soldiers did their best to ignore the attempted attacks as they loaded the fighting nations up and left the hideout behind them.

* * *

A/N: **What did you think?**

**We have two more chapters that are on the way. I think this story might be wrapping up soon.**

**Or, right . . . NOBODY TOLD ME GODZILLA CAN BREATHE FIRE!**

**Icelandic spiders and cats used bite, it wasn't very effective.**

**(A shout out to 'Guest' who has been commenting on our story, even if it is just silly face that makes us laugh.)**


	12. MacHale

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **Hey, everyone!**

**Pollux is still in lockdown. I'm trying to find a way to free her.**

**We wanted to take a poll from all of you. What do you think of our stories? Are you getting sick of reading kidnapping stories? Are they getting old?**

**Here's a riddle: If April showers bring May flowers and May Flowers bring pilgrims, then what do the pilgrims bring?**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**D.J MacHale**

_Iowa leaned his head back against the steel wall behind him and exhaled hard through his nose. He still couldn't believe how long he had lasted in this war. Usually he backed out of every one within the first month or two. He just wasn't a fighter. In fact, he was a pacifist. He detested all forms of fighting. That was part of the reasons he hated going to the Midwest meetings. Minnesota and Wisconsin loved egging each other one._

_The rocking boat was silent as it made its way through the waters. Not many of the American soldiers were entirely sure the plan to storm Normandy was such a good idea. Iowa had received a letter from Oklahoma not a week ago teasing himself about going to a beach codenamed after him. Omaha._

"_Nervous?" the soldier to Iowa's right asked in his thick accent. Swallowing hard, Iowa nodded slowly. "I was too in my first battle." The accent was difficult to tag, but Iowa placing it over in central Europe. Somewhere around Poland maybe._

_The soldier gave a sidelong glance to read Iowa's nametag. Iowa couldn't help but notice how feminine the soldier looked. His nose was small and his cheeks and chin were too angular._

"_Jones," the soldier read aloud. "You wouldn't happen to know a Theodore, would you?"_

"_Teddy?" Iowa asked, swallowing hard again. He hadn't heard from New York ever since the experiment. "H-He's my brother."_

"_Your brother." The soldier leaned back and closed his eyes. "I have a sister. Or at least, I did."_

"_What happened?" Iowa could hear the tremble in his voice with every inch they neared Omaha Beach._

"_She was captured while we were on the border of France and Germany," the soldier said sadly. "For all I know, she's in a death camp right now."_

"_I'm sorry," Iowa whispered. "What was her name?"_

"_Emilia," the soldier said in a dreamy voice. "My older twin sister."_

"_Were you fraternal?" Iowa asked, trying to stop the shaking in his hands._

"_Nie," the soldier said with a smirk. Iowa looked at him in shock. "My name is Daria. And yes, I am a girl."_

"_How did you get into the army?" Iowa asked._

"_The marines," Daria corrected him. "And I snuck in."_

"_Are you crazy?" Iowa demanded in a hushed voice. "I would give anything to be at home right now."_

"_No, I am just a desperate sister trying to find her twin," Daria said. She shifted forward in her seat, holding her gut at the ready. "Why are you here?"_

_Iowa prepared to disembark from the boat with the rest of the marines. "Because my brothers did."_

"_You don't like fighting?" Daria asked curiously._

_Iowa shook his head. "I'm a pacifist," he said._

"_Huh." Shifting her grip on her gun, Daria stood with the rest of the soldiers. Iowa took a deep, what he hoped was a calming, breath before standing with her. "Just stay low," the female soldier whispered in the state's ear. "And don't draw attention to yourself." Iowa nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat._

"_I'm right behind you, Donald." Daria patted Iowa on the shoulder. "You're not dying today."_

"_I know," Iowa whispered too quietly for his friend to hear._

_There was a bump as the boat reached as far as it could, scraping against the bottom of the sea floor. The front of the boat fell with a large splash and the marines before Iowa charged out. There was a spray of gunfire and the soldiers fell. The once blue water ran red as the Germans fired from their hidden nests._

_Iowa stared in horror at the sight before him. He wanted Dad._

"_Go." Daria shoved the frozen Iowa forward. Iowa stumbled into the knee deep water. He struggled to make his way through the booby-trapped water, pushing away the bodies of his fellow marines. Several times he felt like he was going to throw up, but he stifled it. Why in God's name had he decided to stay in this war?_

_There was another round of machine gunfire. Something struck Iowa in the chest, knocking him backward a few steps. The pain didn't immediately process. But once it did, it burned like fire. The pain lanced through Iowa's chest. He stared down at the red blood in shock. He couldn't stop himself as he fell backward into the water. The shock of it all was still fresh in his system._

"_Donald!" Strong arms caught Iowa as he fell back. "Stay with me, Donald. You're going to be alright."_

"_O-Ow," Iowa coughed, He could feel the blood dripping down his chin. Looking up, he saw the terror in the human's eyes._

"_You're not going to die, Donald," Daria said firmly. She ducked as another round of gunfire flew over her head. Iowa smiled up at the human weakly. "I'm going to get you out of here alive. We'll get to shore . . . and . . ."_

"_I-I've never," Iowa coughed hard. The bullet must have punctured his lungs. He could feel himself suffocating, even drowning in his own blood._

"_Never what?" Daria asked as she ducked once more._

"_Stayed in a war," Iowa whispered. "I-I back o-out every time."_

"_What do you mean every time?" Daria asked. She clutched Iowa close as the next wave or marines came through and fell with the gunfire._

"_M-My n-name is I-Iowa," Iowa said. Daria stared down in shock at the state for several minutes. Everything was calm until she suddenly stiffened, her eyes widening. Iowa's own eyes widened when he saw red running down the front of the human's uniform._

"_D-Daria!" Iowa coughed hard into his hand. He could do nothing but watch as his new friend fell sideways into the water. "D-Dar-!" Iowa's whole body seized, spasming with a stroke for several seconds, before it suddenly relaxed. He was falling into a coma, a natural defense of his body to protect him as a state._

_Black dots swarmed over Iowa's vision as he fell back in the water, sinking to the bottom of the dirty sand. He felt the thump and knew nothing more._

-.-'

_Something wove its way through the front of Iowa's jacket and clenched. Iowa was vaguely aware of being dragged up from the water. There was a great pull of the sea as it tried to suck him under once more._

"_-Ly found you," a voice was saying. "It took days."_

_Iowa coughed hard, water spewing from his lungs. It took several blinks to finally clear his vision, and then he saw it. The red sea that had rushed into his lungs and stomach. Iowa felt filthy. He had swallowed __that__? Bile rose up and the state found himself retching in the water._

"_Whoa!" Iowa was suddenly flipped over so he wouldn't choke on his sick. "Careful, Wa. We don't want you dying on us." Iowa coughed hard, weakly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

"_Texas?" he croaked, looking up through bleary eyes._

"_Howdy, partner." Texas nodded to his smaller brother. "We've been looking for you for four days."_

"_Who-?" Iowa coughed, unable to finish the sentence his body tried to clear his lungs completely._

"_Me, New York, and Alabama," Texas said before turning around and shouting. "Hey, I found Wa!"_

"_Wa?" There was the sound of splashing water and a dark-skinned soldier came into view. There was a small scar on his right cheek. The state look relieved at the sight of Iowa. "Thank God! You scared us half to death, Iowa."_

"_You alright?" New York came into view from the other direction. He was taller and more muscular than Iowa remembered. Iowa shook his head weakly. "Didn't think so."_

"_Come on." Texas hoisted his smaller brother over his shoulder. "Let's get you back to Mayo. She's taking care of a few other soldiers who survived."_

_Iowa watched the bodies of his fellow marines disappear as he was carried away. He kept his eyes trained on one marine in particular._

'_Rest in peace, Daria.'__ Iowa's eyes slid closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep._

_After the failed charge of Omaha Beach in Normandy, Iowa backed out of World War Two. None of his siblings blamed him. He went on to help as much as he could from home with his mother. He later backed out of the Korean War after only three weeks, the Vietnam War in four months. He just wasn't made for war. And his family accepted him for that._

_Daria Pokorny died on June sixth in 1944 on Omaha Beach. Her older sister, Emilia, had disappeared in France was later discovered to have perished in a death camp._

_Iowa never forgot the young woman that had lectured him and watched over him that day. Once a year, the state would go to a bar alone and drink to his lost friend. He made sure Daria's gravestone had her name on it and Emilia's. It was the least he could do for the Brave Marine._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

The first thing France was aware of when he woke up was the quiet sniffling. It took a few minutes for him to realize he was lying on a bed beside a certain crabby, and cursing, nation. At the slightest movement, France's head pounded from the asphyxiation.

"Ma tête, _(My head,)_" France moaned, placing a hand to his pulsing forehead.

"Yeah, yeah," Romano snapped at his brother. "I get it, you bastard, your head hurts and that little brat's ankle is broken."

"Vilnius!" France bolted upright and the memory. He ignored the wave of dizziness that washed over him.

"Maci," Vilnius sobbed. France spotted the small county curled up tightly on a bed.

"Vilnius," France said softly, moving to kneel beside the county's bed. "Comment ca-va? _(How are you?)_"

"Maci?" Vilnius opened one eye. At the sight of France leaning over him, he shut his eyes tight and broke into loud sobs. "JA chaču Maci! _(I want Mother!)_"

"Oui, je sais. _(I know.)_" France smoothed the county's hair back. "And we will find her soon."

There was a soft groan from the other side of the room. France looked over at Romano who stuck his tongue out at him before relaxing the sound had come from behind the bed. The Italian nation's face turned into a smirk as he settled back against his pillows.

"¿Que? What am I doing on the floor?" Spain asked as he sat up rubbing his head. He couldn't remember anything past a tall man grabbing him,

"I wanted more room," Romano said, his smirk growing. "You had to go." Spain frowned for several seconds before laughing. It only served to piss Romano off more. "Shut up, you stupid Tomato Bastard!" Romano tried to push Spain with the arm that wasn't tied to his chest.

"Tėvas? _(Father?)_" Vilnius lifted his head slowly, shoving it back into the mattress when he saw Spain. "Tėvas!"

"Votre père will be here soon," France assured the county, petting his hair. "Do not worry."

"¡Si!" Spain said happily as he bounced on Romano's bed. The other nation winced when his legs were jostled. "Lithuania is going to charge in here and rescue us!"

"Damn bastard!" Romano shoved Spain off the bed once more. There was a loud thump when the nation hit the carpet.

"Fusososo!"

"Tėvas," Vilnius whimpered desperately. "Maci."

"They are coming for you," France said. "Do not worry. Until then, you may call me Papa."

"Cosa?" Romano glared at France from throwing anything he could reach at Spain.

"Maman?" Vilnius frowned up at France.

"Non!" France exclaimed as Romano roared with laughter. "Papa."

"Papa." Vilnius leaned over to look at Spain.

"¿Que?" Spain looked up in surprise. "Okay, if you want me to be!"

"Non!" France crossed his arms and pouted. "I do not look like a woman."

"Maman?" Vilnius held his arms up slightly with an innocent face that melted France's heart. How could he say no to those big violet eyes?

"Oui, Maman." France lifted the small county in his arms.

The bedroom door opened and a certain Germanic nation stepped into the room carrying a tray of food. He blinked in surprise at Spain, France, and Vilnius before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to prepare himself for the insanity that was bound to come.

"Gut," Austria said. "You two are awake."

"Austria!" Spain leapt to his feet. "You're here? How did you get here?" France shook his head at his brother's idiocy before propping Vilnius on his hip.

"Guess, you dummkopf," Austria snapped and marched to the bed, placing the tray on it. "I have brought you all breakfast. How are you feeling, Romano?"

"Like I was shot in the legs again," Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "Damn bastard."

"¿Que?" Spain looked to his younger brother with shock. "Roma, you were shot?

"No, you damn bastard!" Romano snapped. "That damn bastard Babylonia cursed me so my legs feel like someone's stabbing them."

"Ay! That sounds like it would hurt," Spain laughed before getting knocked backward by a pillow to the face.

"Shut up!"

"What is going on in here?" Switzerland, Czech, and Germany wandered into the room. Czech squealed at the sight of Vilnius and ran to greet him.

"Starejšaja siastra. _(Big sister.)_" Vilnius reached down to tug on Czech's hand.

"Ahoj," Czech said with a smile. "How are you, Vilnius?"

Switzerland looked to Vilnius before frowning. "Where is Geneva?" he demanded.

"Maci," Vilnius said simply.

"That doesn't help any!" Switzerland snapped. "She better be with Bel or someone is getting shot." Vilnius blinked once at the words before his face screwed up and he broke out into loud sobs.

"Suisse!" France held the crying county close to his chest. "Frankia pointed a gun at Little Vilnius, you must be nice to him."

"I am just worried for my daughter," Switzerland huffed and crossed his arms.

Germany was busy looking between Spain, France, and Romano as he realized something.

"Something's bothering you, amigo?" Spain asked Germany with a big smile.

"Ja, you are all Romantic nations, ja?" Germany asked. The three Romantic nations looked to each other before nodding. "Perhaps you could help me with a problem?

"Like I would want to help you, you damn Potato Bastard." Romano crossed his arms and turned away from the Germanic nation. He was still sore about having to do exercises with Germany and Austria.

"What is it, Allemagne," France asked his neighbouring nation.

"Poland does not seem to like me anymore." Germany rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I do not know what to do."

"What did you do?" Romano demanded. "Did you forget her birthday?"

"Even I am not that dumb," Austria commented, picking up a bowl and holding it out to Vilnius. The county took it and studied the contents with a teary look. He looked ready to cry just from looking at the food.

"It is good," France said as he took a spoon from the tray and scooped up from the food. "Open wide, oui?" Vilnius closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth.

"Yum! Yum!" France popped the spoon into Vilnius' mouth with what he hoped was enthusiasm. The small county closed his mouth tightly around the spoon and made growling sounds as he chewed. Austria quirked an eyebrow at the odd behaviour. France just chuckled as Romano fired questions at Germany about how he had treated Poland.

Finally, the Italian nation leaned back against pillows with a smirk.

"Maybe the girl just doesn't like a bastard like you," Romano said fiercely. "You are lame, after all."

"Romano!" Austria sat promptly on the bed, grabbing the southern half of Italy and hauling him across his lap. "Knock that off!"

"What are you doing?" Romano demanded in a strained voice. The movement had jarred his already aching legs. "Let me go!"

France, not one against punishment, turned his back and continued to feed Vilnius while diverting the county's attention. Spain just turned to the wall and began talking to it like the idiot he was.

"If you do not stop," Austria threatened. "I will let Switzerland punish you." Romano looked to said nation who only crossed his arms and glared back. The younger nation swallowed hard.

"L-Like he could do anything to me," Romano said in what he hoped was a brave tone. "He's a Potato Bastard."

"Don't think twice," Switzerland snapped. "I have punished Liechtenstein and Geneva for disobeying me before." **-.- **

"He beat me up for talking back to him," Germany muttered under his brother.

"You were high," Switzerland said. "And that was the seventh time I found you high drugs when I left you alone."

"Well, Romano." Austria kept a tight grip on the Latin nation. "What will it be?"

"I'll be good," Romano muttered.

"Gut." Austria nodded. "Now you will be a goody boy and show your big brothers just what you have accomplished through therapy." Helping Romano to sit on the edge of the bed, he motioned for Switzerland and Germany to come help him.

"Therapy?" Spain turned to Romano in confusion. The wall wasn't being that great of a conversationalist. "Roma, why do you need therapy?"

"Shut up, bastard," Romano muttered as he took Germany's offered hand. Switzerland kept his hands on Romano's right hip to keep the nation from falling over. Wincing and gritting his teeth, Romano slowly stood from the bed, He whimpered slightly as he swayed on the spot. France looked over his shoulder with a frown.

"Gut," Austria said, clapping his hands, before helping Romano to sit back down. "You have come a long way in just a week, Romano."

"My legs are killing me," Romano moaned. "You're all bastards and I'm going to declare war on every single one of you when we get out of this."

"Italy declares war on me whenever she gets drunk." Switzerland crossed his arms. "The last she did that, she dragged Denmark into the mess too."

"Go to Hell," Romano groaned. Czech cocked her head at the words.

"I thought we were already there."

Spain, Romano, Austria, France, Germany, and Switzerland all looked to the small nation in surprise. Czech looked around herself before blushing.

"I think I will go find a closet."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Sweden rubbed a hand over his eyes and muttered in broken Swedish to himself. He wasn't fully awake yet and didn't understand why he was being dragged out of bed.

"Come." North Korea led Sweden through the halls of China's rather large house. "They are waiting for us, ez-ad."

"Wait'ng for wh't?" Sweden muttered, but followed North Korea nonetheless.

"Us, ez-ad," North Korea said simply.

The two nations were silent as they made their way through the house. Finally, Sweden found himself being led into a room with Thailand, Hong Kong, and Finland. Sighing through his nose, Sweden turned to North Korea.

"Wh't do you w'nt?"

"North Korea wants to stop China, ana," Thailand said seriously.

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at the Asian nation. "How are you going to do th't?"

"We need your help," North Korea said gravely. "Aniki has already ensured South and Norway's deaths. He plans on killing America next, ez-ad." Hong Kong sniffed quietly and looked away, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"He wh't?" Sweden growled, his fists clenching tightly.

"China attacked Oslo," Thailand explained weakly. "And he dissolved South Korea, ana." Sweden bared his teeth and let out an animalistic snarl.

"We have to stop Aniki, ez-ad," North Korea said. Thailand nodded firmly in agreement.

"I want Teacher back," Hong Kong whispered. Maybe he could help her get over what was happening to her.

"But what about Norway?" Finland asked weakly. "She doesn't have a government anymore. She doesn't even have a capital."

"There is still the embassy in America," Thailand said in realization. "Remember? A few years ago America decided to ensure our safety by creating embassies in his nation for us, ana."

"Then we still have a chance," North Korea said. "At least for Norway. South and I share an embassy, it will do him no good, ez-ad."

"But the embassy won't help for long," Finland whined. "She needs a capital and a ruler." She glanced at Sweden and quickly cowered behind Thailand.

"Finland?" Thailand looked under his arm in confusion. Finland just whimpered and buried her face into Thailand's back, clenching his tightly in her fists. "What is it, ana?" Thailand looked to Sweden and paled.

Sweden's hand jerked and he let out a soft growl.

"Sweden, ez-ad?" North Korea asked nervously.

Sweden curled in on himself, his body trembling beneath the moonlight.

"Finland, did you not say something about the full moon, ez-ad?" North Korea asked.

"Su-san," Finland whimpered and tried to get closer to Thailand. The Asian nation almost fell over.

Sweden suddenly straightened up. His eyes had turned a deep amber color. Hong Kong backed away, her eyes widening in fear and surprise.

"Jenjang, ez-ad." North Korea backed away from the tall nation. He had never seen something like this happen before.

Sweden screamed a terrifying and painful scream, his back bending slightly as his legs shifted position. The scream morphed into a strangled howl when his head began to change.

"Out! Out, ez-ad!" North Korea shoved Finland and Hong Kong out before him, dragging Thailand after himself.

Sweden was a grotesque mix of human and wolf by the time the door closed. Finland covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly when she heard a loud 'thump' against the door and thumping and snarling.

"Jenjang, ez-ad," North Korea said again. Hong Kong stared at the door in horror.

There was snarling as nails scraped along the door.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Iceland sniffed cautiously at the frikadelu zupa before him. The fox-nation had been making slow progress over the past few weeks. Everyone in the house was trying their best to aid the small island nation into returning to his human mindset. Though, Iceland shied away from Russia more often now.

"Do you like it, Iceland?" Lithuania asked hopefully. Latvia had made a traditional food of his for the Baltics' . . . son. It was still strange for Lithuania to think about Iceland as his son through adoption. Estonia seemed to fine with it.

New Prussia squealed happily on Lithuania's hip and yanked his hair. The baby nation had been doing nothing but picking on Lithuania and Poland while laughing her 'kesesese' laugh. Poland usually threw a fuss but Lithuania just put up with it.

Iceland reached a careful hand out to the bowl of Latvian food. He would have proceeded to eat the food with his hands had Estonia not smacked his hand away with a spoon.

"Ei, Iceland," Estonia said sternly. "You use silverware, remember?" The Baltics had quickly learned Iceland would eat with his hands unless scolded and forced to use the horrible eating tools.

Iceland scowled at the spoon at gave it a rude hand gesture that would have made Norway quirk an eyebrow. Lithuania had to wonder how he could remember that but not how to speak English.

"Iceland," Estonia said firmly. "Use the spoon to eat. Civilized people do not eat with their hands." Iceland's scowl deepened and he stuck his tongue out at the piece of cutlery. Estonia, giving up, carefully set the bowl of the spoon on the fox-nation's tongue and let go. It hung there for a moment until Iceland let the spoon fall out of his mouth and hit the ground. He stared at it blankly for a few minutes before reaching for the meatball soup again.

"Ei!" Estonia grabbed Iceland's hand and slapped another spoon into his palm. "Use a spoon."

"Kesesese!" New Prussia laughed gleefully at Iceland, waving his hands.

"Nei!" Iceland stuck his tongue out again, speaking his first human word in weeks.

"Jah," Estonia said firmly, but he was smirking in triumph. The human word had to mean Iceland was recovering.

"W-What is going on?" Latvia wandered into the kitchen. He blinked at the sight of Iceland sitting at the table. "D-Didn't you l-like the soup I m-made you?"

"Nei!" Iceland snapped again, growling at Estonia. The middle Baltic nation scowled at his adopted son.

"C-Can I try?" Latvia asked nervously. Estonia sighed and nodded.

Latvia moved to sit in the chair opposite Iceland. Pulling the bowl of soup toward himself, he took a spoon and filled it with a mouthful, looking up expectantly at Iceland. The fox-nation cocked his head at Latvia, an ear twitching, as if he was thinking about the food the small nation is offering him.

"See, use the spoon and you can eat," Latvia said softly. "You try it."

Iceland eyed the spoon still held in Latvia's hand before he suddenly leaned forward and snatched the food off it. Leaning back, he chewed the meat carefully and cocked his head once again. Latvia looked from the spoon then back to Iceland. Taking another mouthful of soup, he offered it to the fox-nation. Iceland took the food again, his tail twitching slightly.

"Wonderful, now we have to hand feed him," Estonia sighed.

"Kesesese!" New Prussia grabbed Lithuania's hair, making the nation whimper slightly.

Latvia continued to spoon feed Iceland whose tail was slowly beginning to wag until there was repetitive thumping sound behind him.

"You like the soup?" Latvia asked with a glowing look on his face.

"Nei," Iceland said happily and looked back into the bowl. His face fell when he noticed there was nothing left.

"I c-could make more if you want," Latvia offered. Estonia smiled, shaking his head, and Lithuania chuckled.

There was a sudden thump along the wall that made Iceland screech in surprise.

"I-It's alright, Iceland," Latvia said quickly. "It's just S-Seychelles."

"I'll get her." Estonia moved to find the African nation but was stopped in the doorway by Poland. The female nation leaned heavily on the doorframe, holding her leg up like a flamingo and cradling her arm close to her stomach. There was a gash along her forehead and a cut on her lip. A bruise was quickly forming around her eye.

"Po!" Lithuania looked at his friend in shock. "What happened?" Estonia took Poland's uninjured arm and led her to a chair.

"I, like, found an escape." Poland winced as she sat down. "But Khamag totally knows about it too."

"Where is it?" Estonia asked hopefully. Latvia shifted in his chair nervously.

"You have to, like, climb up on the roof and jump off," Poland mumbled. "Khamag caught up to me and totally beat the gówno out of me."

"Jump?" Lithuania repeated, the color draining from his face. "Po, you didn't try-?"

"I, like, didn't try to kill myself, Liet," Poland snapped at her friend. "I am not that stupid."

"Kesesese!" New Prussia glared at Poland with angry ruby eyes.

"Thank goodness," Lithuania breathed a sigh of relief. He frowned when he caught Poland sticking her tongue out at New Prussia childishly. "Po, don't act like a four year old," he chided his friend.

"What about this escape?" Estonia asked curiously.

"Khamag totally knows about it," Poland grumbled. "Believe me, he'll totally catch up with you in no time." Latvia frowned in thought for several seconds.

"Let's get you taken care of," Lithuania said. "Those injuries look like they hurt." He deposited a delighted New Prussia in the highchair before moving to Poland's side. Poland winced when he pressed a warm washcloth to her forehead.

"That, like, hurts," she whimpered.

"Sorry, Po," Lithuania said as he cleaned her injuries.

Estonia and Lithuania fussed over their friend until they finally stepped back, satisfied. Estonia looked around the kitchen, paling at the realization.

"Where's Latvia?"

Poland looked around the room and frowned. "That bachor _(brat)_ is probably, like, getting into trouble."

"He didn't?" Estonia asked in disbelief. He looked to Lithuania.

"He did," Lithuania said in a hushed voice.

"LATVIA!"

-.-'

Latvia limped through the trees, wincing with every step. He'd landed wrong on his leg when he had jumped from the roof. It had turned out to be a short fall. A short fall that had probably sprained, if not broken, his ankle.

"Ow." Latvia leaned against a tree for a split second to give himself a break. His ankle was throbbing with every movement he made. "Nē, jums ir, lai saglabātu pārvietojas. _(No, you have to keep moving.)_" Shoving off the tree, Latvia continued his painful trek through the forest.

He hadn't gone ten yards when he tripped over a root.

"Oof!" The small nation fell face first in the snow. He lay there in defeat, whimpering in pain. _'I want to go home.'_

The crunching of twigs under feet filled Latvia's ears and the small nation dared to open his eyes. A pair of leather boots was standing directly before him. All hope lost, Latvia allowed his gaze to travel upward with wide eyes.

A hand suddenly reached down to cover the small nation's mouth. A strong, ammonia-like smell filled Latvia's nostrils and he realized his attacker was holding cloth over his mouth and nose.

'_No!'_ Latvia's fingers wrapped around the attacker's wrist and he tried weakly to wrench their arm away. There was a grunt and the stranger lifted Latvia into his arms, pinning him against a strong body.

Latvia's thoughts began to move sluggishly through his mind and black dots swarmed at the very edge of his vision. Slowly, he lost all control of his body and fell limp in his attacker's arms. The cloth was taken away and Latvia thought he heard it being tucked away somewhere.

"H-Help," Latvia weakly whispered as the black dots swarmed over his vision. The last thing he saw was a scar and piercing eyes. And then he was unconscious, his head falling against a muscled shoulder.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

New Zealand practically crashed into a tree as he managed to wrap his talons around a branch. He scrambled to regain his balance and hunched over, gasping for breath. No bird should ever try flying that far again, even a bird-nation. He had no idea how his Mum managed it whenever she wanted to. Or how America and his children liked to swim across the ocean if all the planes were occupied.

Looking around himself, New Zealand realized he had no idea where he was. The trees were unusually tall, some the tallest he'd ever seen, and the forest floor was lush with vegetation.

A soft singing caught New Zealand's attention. It was a voice he only recognized a little bit. Leaning down to catch a glimpse of the person below him, the eagle-nation tilted his head slightly. A teenager walked with a skip through the forest singing a song with the joy of Spain in her smile.

"There's so much that we share," the girl sang. "That it's time we're aware it's a small world after all."

New Zealand spread his wings and readied himself, shifting slightly on his powerful feet.

"Cali?" the girl suddenly called. "Are you out here, or are you still swimming across the Pacific?"

Leaping from his branch, New Zealand flapped his wings a few times to gain some altitude before he plummeted toward the girl.

"¿Que?" The girl turned at the sound of heavy wings beating the air. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of the Haast's Eagle and she turned to run.

New Zealand tilted his wings slightly but failed to turn, crashing into the young woman. Both bird and girl tumbled over until the eagle landed on his back, wings spread and a very dazed expression in his eyes.

"Huh, I guess I get was 'spread eagle' means now," the girl said as she sat up on her elbows. She grinned widely at New Zealand. "Hola, I'm Florida." New Zealand gave Florida a 'you're crazy' look before managing to flop around and turn over. Getting to his feet, he shook his head slowly.

"You need some serious flying lessons." Florida sat up and examined her skinned knee. "Maybe that bastard England could teach you."

'_Oh, shut up,'_ New Zealand grumbled to himself as he began to hop away from Florida. _'Where am I?'_ Looking around, he wondered at the sheer size of the trees. They had to be over a hundred feet taller than any human.

"What are you doing in the Redwoods?" Florida suddenly asked. Standing, she followed the eagle closely. "I thought Daddy put us into National Lockdown."

'_The Redwoods?'_ New Zealand's head snapped to look at Florida. _'I'm in California?'_

"What?" Florida asked. "I'm just asking a simple question. Hey, you are a nation, right? Because I've been sitting here talking to Big Bird then I'm going to be kind of upset."

'_She has a sense of humor,'_ New Zealand thought dryly. _'Wonderful. Now I just need to get to West Virginia."_

"Look, are you a nation or not?" Florida flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Because I could get Daddy down here and have you arrested if you are. Seriously, he said. He was being really strict when he said this, no nation comes in and no nation goes out."

Something in the bushes made a sound and Florida turned to look at it. When she saw nothing, she turned back to find a _naked_ young man sitting on the forest floor. One of his knees was bent and he rested his elbow on it, propping his chin on his fist.

"G'dday, there," New Zealand said dryly. Florida blinked in surprise. Slowly, her gaze moved down New Zealand's body.

"You are so . . . hot," Florida squealed. "Please become a Florida territory!"

New Zealand blinked in surprise at the words. "Excuse me?"

"You are so hot! And I love how you're not afraid to let it all hang out," Florida said, oblivious to New Zealand's blush. "Seriously, I've always wanted to join a nudist colony, but Daddy always said no. I don't know why."

New Zealand folded his legs and pulled them close to his chest. "Aw, crikey."

"Florida territory here I come!" Florida said excitedly. "You're so cute. I wouldn't mind looking at you all day."

"Would you stop gawking at me?" New Zealand snapped, his blush covering his entire face. "I don't mean to be naked!"

"¿Que? No?" Florida cocked her head in a way that was just like Spain. "Aw, but you're so cute. And it makes you look manlier."

"Where's your father?" New Zealand was trying to look everywhere but Florida.

"Behind his daughter trying to think of a way to keep her from joining a nudist colony," a voice said behind Florida.

"Daddy!" Florida squealed happily. "What are you doing here in the Redwoods?"

"I came to pick Cali up after she was done with her swim." Shrugging off his bomber jacket, America threw it to New Zealand. "I didn't think I'd be finding you here, mate."

New Zealand stood and turned away to pull the jacket on. "G'dday, America," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" America asked with crossed arms.

"Mum sent me," New Zealand admitted, turning back around when he was finished zipping the jacket up. Florida pouted at him.

"What does England want this time?" America asked in slightly annoyance. "I'm already dealing with thirty angry nations and a missing family."

"Look, mate." New Zealand kicked the ground shyly. "Mum went to Aussie to try and talk him into joining the French and British Empire. Aussie got mad attacked Mum but got sick after it. We took him back to England's house top help him get better. Then we were tacked. I managed to escape with Mum's help, but everyone else got captured."

America was silent before he suddenly bellowed at eh top of his lungs. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS WORLD?" New Zealand jumped in surprise and sated at America in shock. "Everywhere I turn, nations are forming empires," America raged as he began to pace. "The Danish Empire, the French and British Empire, the Chinese Empire, and other empires that shouldn't even . . ."

"Shouldn't what?" New Zealand asked hesitantly.

"Be alive," America said softly. "Shit! It's happening again!" Turning, he hurried up a hill.

"Daddy?" Florida followed her father quickly. "What's happening?"

"Why didn't I see it before?" America stood at the crest of the hill and waited for his companions. "Nations disappearing, deaths, strange empires. Someone's returned and is kidnapping nations . . . again."

"What should we do?" New Zealand stood on the opposite side of America as Florida.

"First I need to call down the National Lockdown," America said. "Then . . ." He faltered in his words and swayed slightly.

"America?" New Zealand reached out a hand to support the larger nation.

'Daddy?" Florida asked worriedly.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," America choked before falling forward. Florida screamed as her father hit the ground unconscious.

"What happened?" Florida squealed. "Daddy? Daddy!"

"Dammit." New Zealand knelt beside America. He looked up, spotting a northern harrier resting on a branch. "Get Greenland," the nation called. "America's been attacked." The bird seemed to nod once before lifting off the branch quickly.

"Is that blood?" Florida pointed to the stain growing on America's back. "Oh God. Daddy? Daddy!"

* * *

A/N: **What did you think?**

**Answer the poll and the riddle! See you next time.**

**Naru, make your move.**


	13. Riordan

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia.**

A/N: **Hey, everyone!**

**So . . . we got a few good comments about people liking our kidnapping stories and some not so good comments. But Medusa pointed out that our nations never fight back and that the enemy is always stronger. We'll try harder to fix that. We promise. Until then, just bear with us through this story.**

**Sorry if the kidnapping stories are getting too old for you.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**Rick Riordian**

_Hazan lounged lazily on a couch watching her elder sister Lale sort through papers. They had been staying with a new friend for a short while. Though, their new friend was quite strange. Several people from different races lived in his house. One of the women was quite tearful and cried easily. A young girl constantly attacked Sadik when they were in the same room._

_"When are we leaving?" Hazan asked for the fourth time that day. "I am tired of sitting around doing nothing."_

_"We will leave once we are well rested." Lale turned and crossed her arms, frowning at her sister. Her gaze was penetrating. An attempt to remind Hazan just why they needed to rest for a few days._

_"It is not that bad," Hazan muttered, poking at her bandaged midsection. "I do not like this strange Sadik."_

_"Why do you not like him?" Lale picked up a piece of paper and examined it. "He rescued us, did he not?"_

_"Evet." Hazan rolled over onto her stomach and winced slightly. "But I do not like the way he talks to Heracles."_

_"Who is Heracles?" Lale asked. She looked up in surprise at the sound of pattering feet._

_"Hellas punch!" A little boy, at least ten years old, flew through the air at Hazan and attempted to pound her in with his little fists. If it hadn't been for Hazan's military training, he might have succeeded._

_Snatching Heracles from the air, Hazan pinned the child to the couch. The small boy found a sharp knife pressed against his throat almost immediately. Hazan glared down at him coldly._

_"Do not sneak up on a warrior," she warned in a low voice. A hand suddenly reached out and snatched the knife from Hazan._

_"And do not attack children," Lale added._

_"He surprised me." Wincing, Hazan laid back on the couch. "Why are you not with Muhammad?" she asked Heracles._

_"Spartan orgí̱! **(Spartan wrath!)**" Heracles bellowed in his high pitched voice. "Sas kaló̱! **(I call upon you!)**" And the little boy proceeded to leap at Hazan and attempt to beat her once more._

_Snarling, Hazan slapped the small boy across the face. The harsh action sent him tumbling to the floor._

_"I am not feeling nice to little children who are being annoying right now," Hazan warned in a low voice. Heracles sat up and blinked once before he burst into tears. Hazan's knife was suddenly leveled at its owner's throat._

_"What did I say?" Lale demanded._

_"Always wash my hands before I eat?" Hazan tried._

_"And?" The sharp blade just barley brushed Hazan's throat._

_"Be nice to little children," Hazan sighed._

_"And look at Little Heracles," Lale scolded. She stepped away from her sister and toward Heracles, leaning down to scoop him into her arms. She cooed over the small boy, singing silly verses to get him to calm down._

_"He was attacking me," Hazan argued with her sister, glaring at little Heracles. The small boy glared right back._

_"Did you just tell me a little child attacked you?" Lale blinked then laughed. "The world must be coming to an end!"_

_"Lale!" Hazan's head hit the back of the couch. "I am tired, sore, and sick of sitting around. Please do not tease me."_

_"I shall tease you all I want, sister of mine." Lale grinned. "It is what I am here for."_

_"I thought you would say that," Hazan muttered as she rolled over. "Please take the child away."_

_Lale sighed and Hazan heard her sister leave the room. It was several minutes before another set of feet wandered into the room._

_"I asked you to leave, Lale," Hazan moaned. When her sister didn't respond, she looked over her shoulder. "Lale?" A man not much older than Sadik stared at her with a dead expression._

_"Merhaba," Hazan said. Rolling over, she looked the young man over. He had tan skin and wore a strange cloth over his head. The boy cocked his head as if contemplating Hazan._

_"You do not speak Turkish, do you?" Hazan asked. The boy remained silent while continuing to stare at Hazan. The female groaned and hit her head on the couch again. "Why do I get stuck with all the annoying people today?"_

_"I am not annoying," the man's soft voice surprised Hazan who opened one eye to look at him._

_"Then what are you?" she asked. "A puppy?"_

_"I am Egypt," the man's said. "Turkey has brought me to live in his house."_

_"Egypt?" Hazan sat up once more. "Turkey? What are you talking about?" 'Egypt' only remained silent and offered nothing else. "All you people are the same," Hazan snapped. "You are either too quiet or too loud." 'Egypt' blinked and cocked his head once more._

_"Please leave me be." Hazan laid back down. "I just want to rest."_

_'Egypt' turned and left the room. Hazan opened her eyes when she heard the door shut quietly._

_"Then that woman was not lying," she said to herself. "There are strange people calling themselves by a land's name."_

_"Hazan." There was a knock on the bedroom door. "I am going to the market with Sadik, would you like anything?"_

_"Tulips," Hazan called. "I want the most exotic tulip you can find."_

_"Tulips?" Lale repeated. "Are you ill?"_

_"I like tulips," Hazan retorted. "They make me feel beautiful."_

_"Very well," Lale sighed. "I will bring you some tulips."_

_"Thank you." Hazan closed her eyes, hoping to take a nap._

_"Where is he?" a little girl's voice suddenly demanded. "Where is the bastard?"_

_"He went out to the market," Hazan said weakly. Why? Why was she being bothered today of all days? Why couldn't it have just been the day Sadik had rescued her and her sister from the robbers who had attacked them?_

_"Dammit." The little girl crossed her arms and stormed up to the couch, hopping up to sit beside Hazan. "He is managing to escape me all the time now."_

_"You want my advice?" Hazan asked. "As a warrior."_

_"What?" The girl turned to Hazan with excitement in her eyes._

_"Booby traps," Hazan said simply. "Pour wine in his food, leave scorpions in his bed. Do something to get back at him back when he escapes you."_

_The little girl grinned and leapt off the couch. "I am going to go find some scorpions!"_

_"You do that." Hazan smirked as she laid back on the couch._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Norway grimaced and attempted to roll over once more. It wasn't for the pain in her back or her paralyzed legs, she might've succeeded. After the destruction of Oslo, the female nation had lost all movement in her lower body.

"Pokker," Norway hissed in pain.

"Norway, are you hungry, ez-ad?" North Korea stood in the doorway of the bedroom, a tray of food in his hands.

"Go away," Norway snapped weakly. "I do not want any of your crappy food."

"I made rakfisk," North Korea said as he moved to stand beside Norway's bed. "It was not easy, but I remembered South saying it was your favorite, ez-ad."

Norway blushed and managed to roll over, hissing in pain. "Go away," she snarled.

North Korea set the tray of food on the nightstand. Carefully, he moved Norway into a sitting position.

"I came to tell you . . ." he trailed off, either unsure of himself or it was too hard to say.

"Hva?" Norway crossed her arms and winced.

"Tonight is the night," North Korea said softly. "If you want to say goodbye before he . . ." Norway closed her eyes tightly, a tear escaping as she covered her face.

There was the clearing of a throat and North Korea looked up. He paled at the sight of China standing in the doorway.

"I wish to speak with Norway alone, aru," China said tensely.

"Yes, Aniki, ez-ad." Standing, North Korea hurried from the room.

China waited until he was gone to move to Norway's bedside.

"Get away from me." Norway attempted to hit China with a fist. "What more do you want of me?"

China stared at Norway for several long seconds. He seemed to be debating something very important. Finally, and suddenly, the Asian nation fell to his knees. His head hit the mattress and his shoulders shook with violent sobs.

"I am sorry," China sobbed. "I did not mean to do it, aru."

Norway made a face and scooted away from China, almost falling off the bed. "Do not tell me your sob story," she snapped.

"Please, Norway." China looked up to Norway, fear in his eyes. "That is not me. It is . . . a different nation. Like when you messed up the spell, aru."

"Do not compare me to you," Norway hissed. "I am nothing like you. I did not intentionally kill my own brother."

China looked at Norway with despair before he spoke again. "I can save you, aru."

"How?" Norway snapped again. "I am paralyzed." She gestured to her legs at this. "You destroyed my government, my capital. I am dying."

"I have spoken with my president and he has agreed," China said as he wiped tears from his face. "We are rebuilding your government. Right now it will be made up of Chinese officials. That is only until you are better and can take care of yourself, aru."

"You will make me Chinese?" Norway stared at China in shock. "You would kill your own brother?" she suddenly shrieked. "Then force me to become your territory?"

"Only until you are better," China argued. "It will be much like when France made Ahen and her brothers his territories, aru." Norway scowled and lashed out at China again. She shrieked when she fell over, pain running up her spine. The bandages covering her back barely helped to stem the bleeding from her wound.

"I am trying to help you, Norway," China said, standing. His eyes had darkened. "And you are so brash to turn it down, aru?"

"I would rather die," Norway gasped. "Then become an Asian territory."

"Oh you will not die," China hissed menacingly. "At least not yet. I will make you suffer before death takes you, aru." The ancient nation suddenly leaned back, his wide eyes clear of any dark looks.

"It is back, isn't it, aru?"

"It is very nice to meet you," Norway spat.

"I am sorry, Norway." China clutched his hair, shaking his head. "I cannot stop when it comes out. It is cruel and only likes hurting things. I have to kill it, aru."

"That is nice." Norway managed to sit up before falling back against the pillows. She muffled her scream which quickly turned to cursing China with every breath.

"I-I could help," China offered. "I have many medicines here that could stem the pain and perhaps I could speed up the healing process, aru."

"I do not need your help," Norway grumbled. "Is this your revenge?"

"Norway," China pleaded. "That is not me. Please let me help you, aru."

"My brother adopted your sister as a daughter," Norway continued. "So now you will take me?" China was silent as he stared at the floor. Norway rolled over and stuck her face into the pillow. The fabric muffled her fabric.

"I do not need your forgiveness," China suddenly said firmly. "Or your permission, aru." He hurried from the room, leaving the door open behind himself. Norway stared at the door for several seconds before she maneuvered herself off the bed. She hit the ground with a solid _thump_ and barely managed to hold back a scream of pain.

"Norway!" Norway heard China's voice several minutes later. "You should not be moving like that when you are paralyzed, aru."

"Do not tell me what to do," Norway snapped. "You are not my brother!"

"I am five-." China stopped himself before he could continue. "No, but I am your ally in this mess. I do not need to be your brother to try and help you, aru." Moving forward, he helped Norway back into bed. He set a bowl and several jars on the nightstand.

"Are you going to torture me?" Norway eyed the jars suspiciously.

"No, these are medicines, aru," China said, sifting through the jars. He finally picked one and poured a bit of powder into a small glass of water.

"I do not need your medicine," Norway grumbled. "I would rather take Denmark's 'medicine' than yours."

"I do not know what Denmark's medicine is like." China offered Norway the glass of water. "But I can assure you my medicine works, aru." Norway crossed her arms and scowled at the glass.

"I could plug your nose," China pointed out. Norway reluctantly took the glass but didn't drink, instead choosing to study the jars on the bedside table.

"Drink, aru," China ordered. Taking another jar and opening it, he sniffed the contents.

"Will that kill you?" Norway asked hopefully.

"I actually do not know," China admitted. Norway watched the ancient nation carefully for several seconds then pouted when China didn't keel over dead.

"I guess it will not kill me," China said. "Now drink, aru."

"I told you I do not want it," Norway snapped.

"You are acting like a child, aru," China snapped back. Snatching the glass from Norway, he plugged the female nation's nose.

"Mph!" Norway scrabbled at China's hand, trying not to open her mouth. But she had to breathe. When her mouth fell open, China poured a mouthful of water into it. He made sure Norway swallowed it before letting her go.

"That will help with the pain." Norway glared at China for a few minutes before her gaze softened and she looked up at the ceiling with a soft smile. "I did not give you the wrong medicine, did I, aru?" China asked anxiously.

"Hm," Norway hummed. "I see lights."

China took the jar and examined it. "I should probably look into just what is in my medicine, aru."

"Pretty lights," Norway sighed. "Den would drive the ship up just so I could see them."

"Huh?" China looked to the female nation like she had gone crazy. She probably had.

"Happy Den," Norway sang. "Always keeping others away. Making sure I am okay."

"I am . . . going to leave you alone now, aru," China said. Standing, he left the room, shutting the door behind himself. He shook his head slightly before a dark smile passed over his face.

_"You can fight for as long as you want, China. But eventually you must give in to me, aru."_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

When Latvia awoke, the first thing he noticed was the lack of ropes. Either Khamag had decided not to tie him up, or he was already back at the house. Latvia's heart sank. He had failed in his attempt to escape, and now Khamag was going to beat him senseless.

As Latvia's brain caught up to him, he noticed the crick in his neck that had come from leaning against something. Opening his eyes, the small nation saw the glass of the car window his face was pressed against.

"Mph," Latvia mumbled sleepily, unsticking his cheek from the window.

"You're awake?" a rough voice suddenly snapped behind him. Latvia leapt at the tone and cowered almost instantly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Latvia covered his head with his hands. "I d-didn't mean to try and escape!"

"You failed," the voice grunted. "I still got a hold of you."

"I-I'm sorry!" Latvia wailed desperately. "Please don't hurt me like you did Poland!"

"Why would I hurt Poland?" the voice demanded. "I haven't seen her in weeks."

"K-Ko?" Latvia dared to open an eye. "B-But, you've b-been in the s-same h-house as us." A tall nation with spiked hair gave him a strange look.

"I barely know you," he said.

"N-Netherlands?" Latvia squeaked out, his arms falling to his sides.

"Ja," Netherlands grunted.

"Y-You . . ." Latvia stared in silence at his rescuer before he finally broke down into tears. "Y-You d-drugged m-me!"

"It kept you quiet," Netherlands reasoned.

"W-Why did you d-drug me?" Latvia wailed. "W-Why did y-you kidnap m-me?"

"Kidnap?" Netherlands fiddled with the steering wheel. "Do you really call that a kidnapping?" Latvia stopped crying and sniffed, mumbling something the taller nation couldn't hear. "What was that?" Netherlands sent Latvia an unintentional glare.

"Wah!" Latvia scrabbled at the window like a dog. "I-I'm s-sorry! P-Please don't h-hurt me!"

"What did you say?" Netherlands demanded harshly.

"I said M-Mr. Russia drugged me w-when he kidnapped me," Latvia wailed. He threw himself to the floor of the car and cowered once more.

"I didn't kidnap you," Netherlands growled.

"I'm sorry," Latvia squeaked from the floor,

"I rescued you," Netherlands grunted. "Mongolia called me and warned me about nations disappearing. I didn't expect to find you out in the woods."

"Y-You . . . rescued me?" Latvia asked in an awed voice. His blue eyes were filled with small tears as he looked up at Netherlands in reverence.

"Ja." Netherlands stopped the car, shifting the gear to park. Turning off the ignition, he removed the key. "I wasn't going to leave you there." He felt his annoyance level rise when Latvia broke into loud sobs again.

"What is it now?" Netherlands rolled his eyes.

"N-No one's ever rescued me if they d-didn't have to b-before," Latvia sobbed, trying to stop the tears and failing. Netherlands gritted his teeth and reached out to pat Latvia on the head.

"Whatever, just stop crying. You're going to upset Bel."

"Y-Yes, s-sir," Latvia hiccupped. "I-I'm sorry."

Netherlands gave the small nation another strange looked. "What are you sorry for?"

"F-For crying, sir," Latvia said softly. He wiped the tears from his cheeks. Netherlands sighed and turned to the smaller nation.

"You don't need to apologize for crying, Latvia," he said, "Everyone does it."

"Yes, sir," Latvia said nervously.

The door Latvia's side suddenly ripped open and the small nation found himself staring into sweet emerald eyes.

"Latvia!" Belgium yanked him into a hug.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Belgium," Latvia said weakly.

"Netherlands didn't tell me he was going to get you!" Belgium squealed. "Are you alright? You're not hurt at all?" She pulled away to study the small nation carefully.

"N-No, ma'am," Latvia said. "I-I'm just dizzy. But I-I'll be alright."

"Dizzy?" Belgium turned to scowl at her brother who was just getting out of the car. "What did you give him?"

"I didn't give him anything." Netherlands pulled his pipe out and lit it, exhaling green smoke.

"H-He drugged me when he r-rescued me," Latvia explained to Belgium. Netherlands felt another jump in his annoyance level. Didn't the kid know how to keep his mouth shut?

"Nethers?" Mexico called from the house. "Are you back already?"

"Ja." Green smoked spilled from Netherlands' mouth when he spoke. "I brought someone back with me."

"Would you stop smoking that pipe?" Belgium shirked. "Did Mexico give that to you?"

Mexico looked to her husband guiltily. "Quizás. _(Perhaps.)_"

"I told you to stop smoking strange things!" Belgium stomped a foot. "Will you ever listen to me?" Latvia trembled at the sight of the angry female nation.

"Of course he won't," Mexico sniffed. "He hardly listens to me when I tell him to feed Limburg. By the way, he's hungry."

"Then feed him," Netherlands grumbled. "He drinks milk anyway." Belgium screwed up her face at her older brother.

"Holland," Mexico said dangerously. "If you ever want any again, go into the house and feed Limburg." Netherlands flushed at eth implication and quickly left. Belgium giggled at his antics.

"I think he is trying to hide his embarrassment more than he is trying to feed Limburg." Belgium struggled to stop her laughing. "He still hasn't gotten over France's autonomy lesson?"

"Nope," Mexico said happily. "And it's a wonderful way to get him to do chores." She choked her phone when it beeped at her with a text.

Latvia sat on the edge of the seat, his head in his hands.

"Is something wrong, Latvia?" Belgium asked worriedly.

"I-I'm just a bit tired is all," Latvia said, trying to smile up at Belgium.

"No!" Mexico stared at her phone in shock. "That is not possible!"

"Wat?" Belgium to her sister-in-law's side. "Wat is er mis? _(What is wrong?)_"

"That hijo de puta," Mexico said, looking up from her phone. "He has fallen." Latvia's eyes widened before they filled with tears.

"W-What are we going to do?" he asked. "The empires w-will kill us all!"

"Why are you so weak?" Belgium leaned down to be level with the teary nation and placed a hand on his cheek. Latvia stared at her before breaking into wails.

"Not again!"

"Why are you so weak?" Belgium repeated softly, wiping a tear away with her thumb. "Is it because everyone tells you that you are weak? Is it because everyone always picks on you?"

"I-I don't know," Latvia sobbed. "I-I just w-wan to go h-home."

Mexico muttered to herself in Spanish as she texted someone back.

"You cannot go home," Belgium admitted. "It is too dangerous."

"W-Why does this keep happening?" Latvia whimpered.

"Because life is testing us," Mexico snapped. "It is making sure we are ready to move on once we die." The answer didn't help. It only made Latvia cry harder.

"Mexico," Belgium scolded the North American nation. "I am trying to help him, not make him cry more."

"Fine, I'll just go inside and bother Holland." Mexico wandered up the path, already beginning to think of things that would make her husband blush.

"Now then." Belgium turned back to Latvia. "Why are you so weak?"

"Because e-everyone keeps p-picking on me," Latvia hiccupped.

"Nee!" Belgium tapped him on the nose. "It is because you never learned how to fight!"

"Y-You think?" Latvia asked.

"Ja." Belgium nodded happily. "If you knew how to fight then you would be able to protect yourself."

"Can you teach me?" Latvia asked hopefully.

"Of course I can!" Belgium clapped her hands excitedly. "I can teach you everything about fighting."

"W-When I'm not dizzy," Latvia said before falling back into the car. "Ow."

Belgium scowled and help Latvia stand straight and headed for the house.

"Damn Netherlands," she muttered quietly.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

The prime minister glanced at Slovakia from the corner of his eye. The nation had been rather quiet for the past week and had been behaving fairly well, not counting the situation with the guard. So, the two leaders had agreed to see how he would do with a visit to his wife.

Despite their efforts, Portugal's health had seriously declined. Dr. Jelen believed the growth rate of the baby was causing problems with the nation's body.

Slovakia glared out the window. His hands were still handcuffed together due to the fact he kept punching anyone who was close enough.

"Are you feeling better, Slovakia?" the prime minister finally spoke up. "Portugal has been asking for you."

"Go to Hell," Slovakia growled.

The prime minister sighed and finally stopped at a door. Opening the door, he stepped in slowly. He cautiously beckoned Slovakia into the room. The nation stalked into the room with an unmatched fury. He turned his cold gaze to the figure on the bed.

Portugal's normally tanned skin was pale and she was thin despite her pregnancy. An IV had been attached to her arm. She was too weak to even move.

"Srdce, _(Heart,)_" Slovakia whispered in shock. He moved forward to stand by his wife's bedside.

"Slovakia." Portugal raised a weak hand to her husband.

"Portugal." Slovakia sat delicately on the bed, straining against his handcuffs to hold his wife's hand. "You look terrible."

Portugal smiled at the male nation. "You ass."

"I know I am." Slovakia leaned forward to nuzzle Portugal's hand. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I was being a total rit' to you."

"It okay," Portugal sighed.

"No it's not," Slovakia said firmly. "I-I lied."

Portugal blinked in confusion. "What you mean?" she asked.

"I told you Nevada refused to divorce us." Slovakia swallowed hard before continuing. "I lied. Czech convinced me not to file for a divorce. Now I can see she was right. And . . . l'utujem! _(I'm sorry!)_"

Portugal laughed softly, shaking her head. "Tcheco want sister," she said. "She get cousin." She patted her rather large stomach.

Slovakia looked down to his wife's stomach and swallowed hard. "D-Do you still thinkit's demon spawn?"

"It not bad," Portugal sighed. "It no kick, but it want me move."

"Are you feeling alright?" Slovakia asked worriedly. Portugal swallowed thickly and shook her head. "What happened?" Slovakia situated himself so he could lay down beside Portugal. When the prime minister unlocked his handcuffs, he reached out so he could hug his wife.

"Baby grow fast," Portugal said. "It make me sick."

"What if we got Minnesota over here," Slovakia suggested. "She could help us. She'd know what's wrong."

"America in Lockdown," Portugal pointed out. "She no come."

Slovakia nodded sadly. "I hope to God this problem gets solved soon. You're not going to die."

"Eh?" Portugal gave her husband a strange look. "You ass!"

"Not always." Slovakia nuzzled Portugal's neck. "I'm going to send you all the aid I can. You're going to grow stronger than this baby can handle."

"You threaten baby?" Portugal snapped. "I kill you!" She reached for one of her pillows but was too weak to smack Slovakia with it. Smiling, Slovakia took Portugal's hand in his own and gently smacked himself on the head.

"I wasn't threatening anyone."

Portugal grinned before tucking her head under Slovakia's chin. "Slovakia, question," she said.

"Yes?" Slovakia asked, holding his wife close.

"Where Tcheco?" Portugal asked lightly. She felt Slovakia's body stiffen.

"Neviem. _(I don't know.)_"

"Eh." Portugal sat up, leaning on one arm and blowing out heavily. "We go."

"We can't." Slovakia pulled Portugal back down. "You're too weak. But I can."

"You leave," Portugal demanded. "I leave."

"Fine, I'll stay," Slovakia said. "But the minute you're healthy, I'm going out and murdering whoever has my sister."

"I help?" Portugal asked hopefully.

"You can kick them hard," Slovakia said with a smile. "Right where it hurts."

"Yay!" Portugal clapped her hands happily. "Now I sleep." She snuggled up against her husband once more.

"You do that," Slovakia sighed and held his wife close. "I'm not going anywhere."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Luxemburg picked up a slice of cheese and sniffed it, wrinkling his nose when he decided it smelled too cheap for him. Egypt watched the nation quietly, seeming to be thinking about something rather hard. Liechtenstein stood beside Luxemburg. She didn't look even remotely interested in what her boyfriend was doing.

"What does your bastard brother like?" Luxemburg asked without really caring. He studied another cheese.

"He likes chocolate," Liechtenstein said softly. "And sandwiches. And picnics in the mountains. And drawing pictures for me. And teaching me how to protect myself."

"That sounds stupid." Luxemburg scowled at the ideas and left the cheese. Egypt followed the par, staring at a certain anatomy of the male European nation.

"Big Brother is not stupid," Liechtenstein said softly. "He is smart and kind."

Luxemburg glanced over his shoulder then rolled his eyes. "Ja, ja."

"I'm sorry." Liechtenstein wiped a tear away. "But I haven't seen him for three weeks. And he hasn't called me." Luxemburg groaned before turning and placing his hands on Liechtenstein's shoulders.

"The ass is probably off with his stupid brothers," he said.

"Why are you being so mean, Lux?" Liechtenstein cocked her head innocently. "What did Big Brother ever do to you?"

Luxemburg screwed up his face, struggling for an answer, when a voice interrupted the pair.

"Those jeans make your ass look tiny." Both small nations turned to stare at Egypt in shock.

"Did he just say something," Luxemburg asked. "About my ass?"

"I think he did," Liechtenstein said softly.

Egypt just stared at the pair with a dead expression, showing no signs of having said anything.

"Look," Luxemburg said tentatively. "I liked guys and all, but not in that way." Egypt juts blinked silently. "I support your need to be gay. Don't you, Liechtenstein?" He nudged his girlfriend with an elbow.

"Ja." Liechtenstein nodded quickly. "Mr. Sweden is a nice man."

When Egypt said nothing the pair turned to begin walking again.

"I did not say I was gay," the African nation suddenly said.

"Gah!" Luxemburg jumped and glared over his shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"Mr. Egypt, you are acting very strange," Liechtenstein said weakly.

Egypt said nothing, again. Luxemburg scowled and dragged his girlfriend along, muttering curses about crazy African nations. Egypt trailed behind them silently.

"Do you think he is ill?" Liechtenstein asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know!" Luxemburg hissed back. "The guy hardly talks. And now he's suddenly complimenting me on my ass?"

"So it is impolite to compliment one's ass?" Luxemburg shrieked and whirled around to glare at Egypt.

"Would you stop that?" Luxemburg snarled. "I do not appreciate being snuck up on!"

"No, Mr. Egypt." Liechtenstein tugged her boyfriend away from the older nation. "It is polite, but some people do not like it."

Egypt cocked his head, studying Liechtenstein silently.

"Do you ever get the feeling," Luxemburg asked, crossing his arms. "That he's secretly planning to kill us one day?"

"Lux!" Liechtenstein wailed. "Please do not say things like that."

"Ja," a deep voice said behind the pair. "It is quite impolite." Squealing, Liechtenstein whirled around. A tall man stood behind both nations. His blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Another man stood right behind him.

"Egypt, you ass!" Luxemburg snapped. "Why didn't you tell us they were there?" there was no reply from the silent nation and the men continued to glare down at the small European nations.

"Liechtenstein stared wide-eyed at the men. "Wer sind Sie? _(Who are you?)_"

"Frankia," the blonde man replied before reaching out to grab both Luxemburg's and Liechtenstein's writs. Liechtenstein, in an amazing feat of bravery, suddenly twisted around, easily pulling her wrist out of Frankia's grip. Frankia only grunted and grabbed her again. This time he folded her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Luxemburg kicked the man in the leg. "Put her down!"

"Let me go!" Liechtenstein hit Frankia on the back of the head. "Big Brother has taught me how to use a Taser."

Frankia ignored the two nations and turned away, heading back down the road. Luxemburg struggled wildly as he was dragged along.

"I am guessing now would not be a good time to compliment your ass?"

Luxemburg shrieked and jumped nearly a foot in the air. "STOP DOING THAT!"

A/N:** What did you think?**

**'Guest', we are trying to think of a name for you! We have decided you need to have a name. A good one.**


	14. Lewis

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia!**

A/N: **Hey, everyone!**

**You'll have to bear with us. This isn't the best story. But the good news is it's almost finished!**

**Here's what we're asking from you. You guys told us our kidnapping stories are all the same, so we're looking for ways to change them up so they're not boring. We like kidnapping stories to stop writing them. But don't worry! Not all our future stories are purely kidnapping. Here's what Dala has told us already. (Did you know it's possible to shock someone into Icelandic?)**

**1. ****The nations shouldn't be allowed to wander around the house. No sane kidnapper does that.****2. ****The enemies can't always be stronger than their victims.****3. ****There needs to be some escapes during the stories.****4. ****In every one of our stories the nations have been weak until that last point where they charge the enemy.**

**Tell us what you think we should change and we'll take your ideas into consideration! What have you always wanted to see in a kidnapping story? Keep in mind that it needs to be rated 'T'. Torture's fine, naughty scenes are not.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**C.S. Lewis**

_Greta stood in the crowd of people, waiting with anticipation. Energy surged through every person as men took pick axes to the Wall. Greta could hardly contain her excitement. She had waited so long for this moment. Her father had never stopped talking about her mother before they were separated by the Berlin Wall. And the letters she had received, even after her father had died, made her feel like she knew so much._

_Not four feet away from the young woman was a blonde man gently pushing against the people surrounding him. He looked as if he didn't want to harm any of them when they accidently shoved into him._

_There was a great groaning from the concrete slabs and a cheer rose through the crowd. With an even louder screech and a lurch, a part of the Berlin Wall fell forward into West Berlin. The cheer of the crowd grew in volume as people on the east side were seen._

_The first person Greta saw was a rather thin man with ruby eyes and snowy hair. The blonde man who had once been so careful around the crowd of people now surged forward with a cry._

_"Bruder!" The white-haired man shouted, opening arms for a hug with a wide grin. He and his, supposedly, younger brother were the first humans to meet from the separate sides of the city._

_"Bruder," the blonde man sobbed into his brother's shoulder. "Mir leid!"_

_"I'm too awesome to die!" the white-haired man laughed, ruffling his brother's hair._

_A young woman stepped up beside the pair of brothers. She had Greta's blonde curls and flashing blue eyes._

_"Schwester," Greta gasped. "Ingrid!" She flew forward hurtling toward the young woman who opened her arms for a hug. Ingrid chuckled when Greta collided with her, closing her arms in a hug._

_"Hallo, schwester," Ingrid said. "Long time, no meet."_

_"You are so thin," Greta muttered more to herself than her twin sister. "How have you survived all these long years?"_

_"By thinking of you." Ingrid nuzzled Greta's blonde hair. "When Mutti told me about you, I was so excited. I just had to meet you."_

_"Alfred!" the white-haired man shouted happily._

_"Dude!" A blonde man with glasses and a bomber jacket moved to hug the white-haired man. "Gilbert, how are you?"_

_"Awesome!" Gilbert cackled. "What else could I be?"_

_"You look just like Vati," Greta said with a smile. "He would be so proud to see you. How is Mutti?"_

_"She fell ill three years ago," Ingrid said sadly. "The Russians refused to give her treatment and we had no doctor."_

_Great scowled at the words. "Verdammt Russen," she growled._

_"Ja, but don't be too mad." Ingrid patted her sister on the head. "They suffered too."_

_"Hey!" Gilbert suddenly shouted behind the sisters. "Is this your awesome little sister, Ingy?"_

_"I am her older sister." Greta crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow._

_Gilbert looked between the twins before laughing. "Kesesese! But you're shorter than she is." Ingrid smirked at her sister. "But then again, Ludwig is taller than me and I'm older." Gilbert wrapped his arm around his younger brother and gave him a noogie._

_"Bruder," Ludwig laughed, but didn't make an attempt to push his brother away._

_"How long have you known my sister?" Greta inquired._

_"Three years," Gilbert said proudly. "I found her living on the streets." Ingrid set her jaw and her nostrils flared in agitation._

_"You must marry her," Greta declared after a moment of thinking._

_"Was?" Gilbert balked at the words and Ludwig's eyes widened. "Why?"_

_"You have known my sister far too long to be friends," Greta announced. "And so you must now make your move."_

_"Heh," Gilbert laughed nervously, clearly wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. "Sorry, fraulein, but I've already given my heart away."_

_"Was?" Even Ludwig looked confused at this. "When did you do that?"_

_"When I met Teufelhund," Gilbert said dreamily. Ludwig rolled his eyes and Greta scowled again before stomping on Gilbert's foot._

_"You dummkopf!"_

_"Ow!" Gilbert grabbed his foot and hopped, his face in pain. Alfred laughed behind him._

_"Dude!" the American said. "Did you seriously just get your butt handed to you by a girl?"_

_"You will marry her," Greta demanded hotly. "Or I shall do it for you."_

_"Sorry, fraulein, my job won't let me," Gilbert said desperately._

_"Your job?" Greta crossed her arms and huffed. "You are simply one of those men too scared to be married."_

_"Greta." Ingrid touched her sister's shoulder gingerly. "He saved my life, no more. I do not need to marry him."_

_"Fine then," Greta sniffed. "Marry his brother."_

_"I won't do that either," Ingrid said firmly. She leaned in to whisper something in her sister's ear. Ludwig frowned at them before rounding on Gilbert who laughed nervously._

_"Slip of the tongue?" the older German offered._

_Greta's eyebrow quirked and she glanced at her sister for assurance before turning to Gilbert, giving him a soft smile._

_"I hope you find your Teufelhund," Greta said. "And I hope your home is filled with happy children and you will always find each other."_

_"Danke," Prussia said with a big grin. Germany just shook his head in disbelief. America laughed loudly before wandering off to talk to a friend._

_"They would be awesome children," Prussia said happily. "And so would my wife."_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Birger stood in the center of a ring of cages. After capturing the British Isles, the Celtic nations had been shipped to a military base in Denmark where they had each been locked in separate cells. Each barred room was well furnished with beds, tables, and chairs. It would have been nice for them. If the poor human hadn't been forced to be in the same room as the nations for nearly two weeks.

England and Scotland faced off each other from their opposite cells. Scotland still wore the mask that suppressed his fire magic. The two siblings looked ready to kill each other. Ireland watched nervously, his arm around a still silent Northern Ireland. Wales looked between his siblings tearfully.

Birger sighed and massaged his temples, praying for patience with these supposed nations. Weren't they supposed to be professional?

"Stupefy!" England suddenly shouted, waving an imaginary wand through the air. Scotland whipped his 'wand' up and blocked the 'spell'.

"Reducto!" Scotland roared at his sister who made a show of stumbling back into the bars. England stood back up, ruffling her feathers angrily. "Cruc-!"

"Expelliarmus!" England reacted quickly before Scotland could finish the spell.

"Shite!" Scotland looked around his cell for his 'wand' which has just gone 'missing'.

Birger rolled his eyes and gave in. Pointing at both nations, he said in a dull voice: Aveda kedavra."

"No!" England fell back in her cage 'dead'.

"Gah!" Scotland fell to his knees clutching his chest. He fell face-first to ground pretending to be dead.

"Blimey," Ireland pouted. "Either's he's off his rocker or he had brass to snuff them." The Celtic nations had been trying to speak nothing but English slang around the human just to annoy him.

Birger rolled his eyes and let his head fall back with a groan. "You are adults?" he asked.

"We sure as hell ain't kiddies," Scotland said from the floor.

"Honestly," England said. "Booger, was it? You really think we are going to behave like good little prisoners for you just because your boss says so?" Wales snickered behind his hand.

Birger gritted his teeth, trying not to stride up to the nation and slap her silly. "Birger," he said. "Birger Falk."

"Right." England nodded. "What I said. Birger F-."

"Britannia, ye finish that sentence and ye will regret it," Scotland warned. He was still lying on the floor.

England puffed out her cheeks childishly. "I'm not five," she pouted.

"Naw, but ye still fit over ma knee," Scotland pointed out as he sat up, scratching at the mask over his nose and mouth.

"I was an empire once," England said proudly, and her brothers groaned. "An _empire_."

"Maybe you'd like to relive your _empire days_ for Booger," Wales suggested innocently.

England lit up at the suggestion. "Bloody brilliant idea, laddie."

Birger flushed angrily and crossed his arms tightly. His scowl only deepened as he cleared his throat.

"That's enough," the human commanded. "If any of you say another word, then you will be punished."

"Look, boy." England sashayed up to the bars and leaned on them. "I am fairly certain I have a thousand, if not more, years on you. If you honestly believe I am going to lie down like a dog for some human like you, then you are sorely mistaken. I was an empire, a pirate, a knight-."

Birger suddenly strode forward and ripped the cell door open. Dragging England out of the room, he slammed the door behind them.

"Britannia!" Scotland bolted from the floor. "Ye let her go!"

There was no sound before the door opened once more and England returned with Birger following her. The nation was visibly pouting and rubbing her backside while the human looked just plain annoyed. England was locked back in her cell.

"I said I wasn't five," England muttered to herself.

"Did ye hit ma sister?" Scotland demanded. "Naw one hits ma sister! Not even that bloody frog A didn't want her ta marry." Birger sat himself in the center of the room once more and inhaled deeply, not saying anything. Scotland growled and began to pace around his cell, ruffling his wings like an upset animal.

Wales leaned back with a smirk. "Blimey, this day has been exciting."

"Sod off," Ireland sniffed. "You're yabbering again."

"Am not!" Wales snapped.

"Are too!" Ireland countered.

"If ye two don't shut it," Scotland snapped. "Ye'll find yerselves strung up in London Tower waiting fer the guillotine with Mary." Ireland and Wales looked to each other before speaking at the same time.

"Blimey, you're mad."

Birger growled and turned around to storm out of the room. He would have succeeded too. If he hadn't run into a rather tall nation and fallen to the floor with a yelp. The brown haired nation rubbed his head, barely glancing at the human as he stumbled into the room.

"Mum?" Australia asked. "How did we get here and what's happening?"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Turkey stared at Egypt in shock, his mouth hanging open. The silent nation, until recently, only waited for a response patiently. Turkey's brain was still trying to process what the African nation had told him.

"Y-Ya," Turkey stammered finally. "Ya like my ass when I walk?" Egypt only shrugged in response, and Turkey shook his head. "Look, Egypt, I like ya and all, but not in that way."

"You are the second person to tell me that," Egypt commented.

"Who was the first?" Turkey yelped. How long had the ancient nation been wandering around telling people they had nice butts? "Ya never told me ya were gay!"

"Who said I was gay?" Egypt asked with a cock of his head.

"Because ye're complimentin' people on their asses," Turkey replied. "Ya don't go doin' that!"

"Even if you are gay?" Egypt asked curiously.

"Well . . ." Turkey rubbed the back of his head as he thought. "If ye're gay then I guess it's alright. That just means ya actually think someone looks nice."

"Hm." Egypt glanced down at his hand.

"'Hm' what?" Turkey asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps I should not have said that to Luxemburg." Egypt shrugged again. Turkey, once again, was left staring at his old friend in shock.

"Ya said that ta Luxemburg?" Turkey practically shouted. "He's datin' Liechtenstein!" Every nation but Switzerland knew that. And no one was willing to risk their life to tell the trigger happy nation either.

Egypt cocked his head, looking relatively uninterested in what Turkey had just said. Groaning, Turkey threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Why do I bother with ya?" he huffed. "I swear, everything I say goes in one and out the other." Egypt just shrugged in response, making the Eurasian nation scowl at him. Turkey, fully annoyed now, turned to leave, freezing at the next words.

"Your breasts belong to me."

"EGYPT!"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Norway bit her lip as she fiddled with the blanket covering Korea. North Korea had begged China into giving Norway a wheelchair to use for the time being. Despite being able to move now, the Nordic nation spent all her time at Korea's side.

Reaching for her neck, Norway removed a necklace that had been gifted to her two years ago. She clicked it open to reveal dancing ribbons of green and blue lights. The necklace was gently placed on Korea's slowly rising and falling chest.

"Do you remember when you gave that to me?" Norway asked. "I thought you loved my brother, so I tried to kill myself. But you wanted to make sure I knew how much you loved me. You had Minnesota and Massachusetts make it for you."

Korea's eyes flicked beneath his eyelids as though he could hear every one of the Nordic nation's words. His condition had been rapidly declining in the last days of his life and North Korea had announced he would pass on any day now.

"I wish you were here." Norway's voice hitched at the words. "I want you to jump on my bed in the morning and wake me up. I want you to demand breakfast, even after I scream at you to get out. I want you to hug me and never let go, no matter how hard I struggled. Please, Korea." Norway grabbed Korea's hand and rested her forehead beside him on the crisp sheets.

"Please get well," Norway begged. "Don't die. You can't, not yet. I haven't shown you the fjords or how I always manage to sneak into Iceland's house for Christmas. Or the reindeer you wanted to see so badly last summer."

Korea's fingers flexed ever so slightly in Norway's hand. When the female nation looked up in shock, the Asian nation's eyes were open and he was looking at her.

"I w-want t-to t-too, da-ze," Korea whispered in his croaking voice. He smiled softly at Norway as a tear ran down his girlfriend's cheek. He seemed to be taking in every bit of Norway he could. "W-Would y-you m-m-m?" Korea couldn't finish the sentence as he flinched at his chest pain. Norway didn't need to hear the end of it, though. And her heart told her there was only one answer.

"Yes," she choked out. "A thousand times yes." She held Korea's hand to her cheek. His skin was clammy. "I want to be with you forever. When no one else would listen, you did. You stayed with me no matter what. Stay with me now."

A soft clearing of the throat caused Norway to look over her shoulder. Thailand stood in the doorway, shifting awkwardly where he stood.

"I lived in a monastery for a short while," the Asian nation said. "And I was a Father of the Catholic Church at one point. I did not mean to eavesdrop, ana." Korea smiled weakly at his brother as if to tell him it was alright.

Norway's grip on Korea's hand tightened and she nodded to Thailand. "Please."

"Let me get the others, ana." Thailand left the room, returning not two minutes later with Hong Kong, North Korea, Sweden, and Finland. The Asian nations watched their younger brother sadly as they moved to stand at his side. Finland and Sweden moved behind Norway. Sweden still looked exhausted from his change not a week before. Finland was already crying form both joy and sorrow.

Thailand moved to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Korea and Norway's connected hands. There was no time for a proper ceremony or vows. Who knew how long Korea had left or if he would be able to stay conscious for what was about to happen.

"Do you, the Southern District of the Republic of Korea take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, ana?" Thailand asked in a low voice.

"I-I d-do, da-ze," Korea said weakly. North Korea squeezed his shoulder sadly and Hong Kong had to cover her mouth to stop her sob.

"And do you, the Kingdom of Norway, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Thailand asked Norway.

"I do." Norway attempted her bravest smile for her boyfriend-now-husband.

"Then by the right given to me by the Church of God," Thailand said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Finland squealed and Sweden quickly clapped a hand over her mouth when Norway leaned down to kiss Korea gently on the lips.

"S-Segsihan, _(Sexy,)_ da-ze," Korea whispered. His eyes slipped shut and his head relaxed against the pillow.

"J-Jeg elsker dig," Norway choked, and let her forehead fall on the bed. Her shoulders shook whit sobs. Sweden had to pull Finland in for a hug when his 'wife' burst into tears.

North Korea closed his eyes tightly and clenched a fist. Hong Kong bowed her head and Thailand wiped a tear away.

The Southern District of Korea was no more.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

The silver moonlight peeked through the partially closed curtains, bathing the figure in the bed. The nation's chest barely moved as she breathed in her deep sleep. One would have guessed she had only been sleeping for a few days, not several weeks.

There was a soft creaking as the bedroom's door was opened. Yellow light from the hall cast a beam across the room before the door was shut. A tall figure crossed the room with nearly silent footsteps. His shadow towered over the sleeping Greece.

The female nation made no sign of noticing anyone in the room enough to wake up.

A tanned hand slipped under Greece's hair and gently lifted her head off the pillow. The cupped hand brought her close to the figure as warm lips brushed against hers.

With a deep inhale, Greece's eyes fluttered open to an empty room. Dazed, looked around in confusion.

"Ti?"

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Netherlands grumbled and rolled his shoulders as he placed his empty glass in the sink. He, Geneva, Belgium, Mexico, Limburg, and Latvia had arrived in West Virginia two days ago. Slovakia and Portugal had disappeared off the map, though Slovakia's boss claimed they were perfectly safe. Several other nations had gathered back in the states to try and find safety. Netherlands swore he could feel something coming. Something bad.

"Damn Spain," Netherlands grumbled. "I marry your daughter and have a son and you just run off."

"You wish to see Spain again?" a gruff voice asked. Pain suddenly exploded in the back of Netherlands' head. The male nation lurched forward and hit the ground unconscious.

Five empires stepped into the kitchen, being careful to step over Netherlands.

"Netherlands?" a soft voice asked. Andorra wandered into the kitchen. "I was wondering . . ." She froze at the sight of the five empires. Babylonia was the first to react, rushing forward and covering the frozen Andorra's mouth with a hand. Andorra's eyes widened and she screamed behind the hand, struggling with all her might against the empire.

"Mph!" The small nation tried to kick Babylonia in the ribs but it was futile.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Babylonia hissed. Andorra's eyes slipped closed and she fell limp in his arms.

-.-'

Canada sat at his comatose brother's bedside. No one had noticed him come in before through the back door. That was probably a good thing. The North American nation was covered in mud and twigs were caught in his hair. But that was what happened when you run around as a great big polar bear for two weeks.

America's chest rose and fell in even breaths and his eyes remained closed. The heart monitor Minnesota had set up beeped in a steady rhythm.

"I wish you were here, bror," Canada said softly. "I don't know what to do." He jumped in surprise when a large head adorned with antlers jerked up, looking around the room with twitching ears.

"Greenland?" Canada asked in shock. "What are you doing in here?" The caribou gave a snort and rose to its feet. Walking over, she nuzzled her brother's chest. "I'm sorry." Canada buried his face in the caribou's warm fur. "I'm so sorry." Greenland let out a great 'whoosh' of air as if to school her brother for apologizing.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Canada asked softly. "I've lost Ukraine and New Prussia." Greenland pawed the ground nuzzled him again. "I know. She has to come back. She just has to."

Greenland huffed and fell to her front knees before toppling over to lay on the ground. Resting her head next to the chair, she closed her eyes, her ears twitching at the sound of the night.

-.-'

Mongolia struggled madly against the man pining her down. The stranger had a hand clasped tightly over her mouth to stop her screams. For once, the Asian nation wished she had slept with her sword. It would have been so much easier to just stab the bastard then to put up with this.

"Zatknis', _(Shut up,)_" her attacker growled. He froze when a knee suddenly came in contact with him. His face contorted into a mask of pain. "Chert." Lowering his head, he tried to keep his cussing quiet.

With another great kick, Mongolia managed to kick her attacker off herself before sitting up. She charged for the door but didn't make it as pain exploded in the back of her head.

-.-'

Bulgaria twisted madly in her captor's grip. The man holding her already had Cyprus pinned under one knee. The island nation's hands had been bound behind his back and he had been forcibly gagged.

The female nation tried to kick her attacker off and succeeded. Tearing her gag off, Bulgaria screamed as loud as she could. The sound reverberated off the walls, no doubt waking the whole household. Hopefully.

"Gamóto," the man behind her muttered.

-.-'

Frankia scowled as he struggled to hold onto the young nation in his arms. Babylonia had told the other four empires he had something important to do and would be right back. Frankia was beginning to doubt the empire would be returning anytime soon.

The small nation struggled fiercely in the empire's grip. He was proving to be strong for such a young nation. Perhaps it was because he was the world's second largest nation. Throwing his head back, the ex-French colony struck Frankia in the face.

"Gah!" Frankia stumbled back and released his captive. He quickly fell into a fighting stance, ready for the young nation's attack.

The nation and empire were interrupted when there was a loud _bang _from the doorway beside them. A caribou snorted angrily at Frankia and pawed the ground. Its antlers were too large to fit through the doorway.

The young nation before Frankia suddenly crouched down and dug his nails into the carpeted floor. The empire only had a moment to wonder what he was doing when those nails grew into the monstrous claws of a polar bear. The great bear rose on his hind legs, exhaling loudly through his nose.

Frankia stepped back in shock, staring at polar bear before him. He had never seen a bear of such great size before. Scars ran down the bear's chest and one ran down the right side of his face.

With a loud _crack_, the doorway and wall crumbled to pieces and the caribou stumbled through it. She quickly rounded on Frankia, pawing the ground warningly.

The empire took another step back before turning and fleeing from both animal nations. He thought he heard a furious roar and the thudding of heavy paws behind him.

-.-'

Macedonia ducked under a fist, trying desperately to dodge and at the same time not step on the unconscious nation below him. He had been managing to kidnap the small nation of Northern Italy when a tall man with height and coloring Macedonia had never seen before attacked him.

The colorless man straightened up to scowl at Macedonia who felt a shiver run down his spine. This man or nation, whatever he was, resembled the monsters Macedonia had heard so much about when he had been a small land. He couldn't believe he was facing off something that belonged in nightmares.

Yelping, Macedonia ducked again. He flinched when the man's fist collided with the very solid wall. Glancing over his shoulder, Macedonia was shocked to find a young tanned nation staring through the new hole in the wall in shock. The empire practically shrieked when a hand suddenly lifted him into the air.

"Who are you?" the giant growled. Macedonia had a brief moment to wonder if this was that man Russia and Khamag had both talked about before he was suddenly shaken by the man.

"Macedonia," the empire whined. "I didn't mean to hit you. Who are you? General Winter?"

"No." The man glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious forms of Italy and Hungary. "I am Antarctica." He then spun around and sent Macedonia flying into the nearest wall.

-.-'

Denmark scowled when his opponent crashed into a table, a vase shattering under body.

"Get up!" The Nordic nation roared. "Get up and fight, ya coward!"

China stood slowly, wincing at the shards caught in his hands. "Who are you calling a coward, aru?" he demanded haughtily.

"What do ya mean by that?" Denmark snarled and charged forward, grabbing China by the hair and slamming his head into the wall. "I'm not the one killing nations off like they're animals." China twisted easily out of his grip.

"What about when you attacked Ahen all those years ago, aru?" China asked as he darted forward and attacked an obviously guarded spot. Denmark growled and kicked the ancient nation back into the wall.

"I didn't try ta kill him," he spat. "I spared him."

"How many times did you attack him, aru?" China winced as he stood once more, using the wall to support himself. He shook his head hard like a dog trying to get rid of fleas.

"I was attacking his brothers," Denmark corrected. "And I didn't mean ta kill them."

"It makes no difference in my eyes, or any others', aru." China swung a fist at Denmark's right side in a lame attempt at an attack. Denmark easily grabbed fist and, pinning China's arm to his thigh, brought his elbow down on the Asian nation's shoulder.

"I didn't mean ta!"

"Aiyah!" China fell to floor with a grimace. He weakly tried to prop himself up but was pushed back to the floor when Denmark planted a boot on his back.

"Don't bother," the Nordic nation snarled. "Ya won't be able ta walk in a few days anyway."

"Shénme?" China's eyes widened in fear. "What did you do, aru?"

"Nothing." Denmark grabbed China by the back of his jacket and dragged him to his feet. "It's what I'm going ta do." China's eyes widened even more and he struggled against his captor.

"W-Wait," he pleaded. "Please do not do this, aru."

"Why shouldn't I?" Denmark reached for his axe that was resting on the table.

"N-Norway is alive." China held Denmark's wrist in a tight grip. "I formed a government for her out of some of my officials so she could survive, aru."

"Ya conquered her?" Denmark roared. He hurled China to the ground raised his axe, advancing on the older nation.

"I-It was not me!" China backed himself to a corner, his amber eyes filling with tears. "Please. It was someone else. I cannot explain it, aru."

"Let me explain it fer ya!" China screamed and covered his head as the axe flew toward his legs. The anticipated searing pain never came. Instead there was a presence before him. Breathing hard, China opened his eyes to see Belgium kneeling before him holding the axe handle in both hands. The blade was barely a centimeter from her forehead and Denmark looked furious.

China fell back to the floor, gasping in relief. He muttered 'thank yous' in Chinese to Belgium and her ancestors.

"Please, cousin," Belgium pleaded. "Don't do this. This is not who you truly are, and you should not kill another nation." Denmark glared past her at China, breathing hard.

"I-I did not know what I was doing," China said weakly, trying to explain. "It was like I was watching a movie. I could not stop myself from doing anything until it was too late."

Screams to retreat echoed through the house and footsteps pounded outside. Babylonia appeared in eh doorway, hesitating for only a minute before he tore past.

"Shut up," Denmark growled. He reached past Belgium and seized China by the hair. "I don't want ta hear it."

"Aiyah!" China grabbed Denmark's hand. "Please! It was like when you returned to being a Viking. Could you stop it, aru?"

Denmark only snarled in response and forcibly dragged China out of the room, heading for his only bedroom. China whimpered as he stumbled along behind the taller nation.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Silence reigned through the house. The nations had never lost so many before. Their numbers had been greatly diminished by the empires' gradual collected of nations.

Vietnam knelt beside Hungary who grimaced when the Asian nation applied medicine to her wounds.

"Maybe we should invest in high security alarms," Taiwan suggested as she looked at America's West Virginia home. "And maybe some dogs."

"That hijo de puta is not going to be happy there are holes in his walls," Mexico commented. Cuba patted her on the shoulder before studying the nations who had gathered in the hallway. Antarctica had a moping Italy at his side.

"This is all we have?" Cuba asked.

"China is being held prisoner by Denmark," Vietnam pointed out, sending a glare at Denmark who glared right back before leaving the room. "And America is in a coma. His children are too weak to help us."

"This is just great," Cuba groaned and rubbed his face.

"What are we going to do?" Taiwan asked anxiously as Japan quickly followed Denmark out of the room.

"We need to free the others," Cuba admitted. "We can't fight the empires with so few nations on our side."

"I-I know where Khamag's house is," Latvia said quietly. Cuba glanced at him before nodding.

"That will have to do for now," he said.

Denmark reappeared in the doorway with a green face. Japan stood behind him, looking ready to faint.

"Did that hijo de puta do something again?" Mexico asked snappishly.

Denmark swallowed hard before speaking. "I think I know where Babylonia went during the fight," he managed to croak out/

"¿Que?" Mexico stood from her seat on the couch. "What happened?"

"Rebecca-kun and Victoria-kun were . . ." Japan trailed of and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Vietnam demanded. "Where are they?"

"Rebecca and Victoria are dead," Denmark said hoarsely. Vietnam's eyes widened and Mexico sat back down. Taiwan's hands flew to her mouth.

"H-How?" Latvia asked softly. Canada looked up sadly from his seat on a couch. Greenland's head rose from behind it, her eyes wide.

"Babylonia slit their throats," Denmark whispered. "He killed them while they were sleeping."

"That's it!" Taiwan clenched her fists. "This ends tonight!" Denmark didn't respond. He only grabbed Taiwan and pulled her in for a hug. "Okay, he's the touchy-feely type when he's upset," Taiwan gasped. "I guess that's why he married Italy."

"Boys and girls," Denmark growled in a strained voice. "Grab your guns."

A/N: **What did you think?**

**Don't forget to tell us what you think needs to change!**


	15. Kehret

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia!**

A/N: **Hey, everyone!**

**The story's almost finished. We have to admit. It's not one of our best. But our next one will be better, we promise!**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Peg Kehret**

_Three year old Rebecca scowled at the blonde-haired man holding her. He had just picked her up from her prefect napping spot in the entryway. Needless to say, Victoria was already passed out in her bed. Rebecca simply liked picking the most random of places to sleep._

"_You cannot sleep in the hall, mon petit enfant, __**(my child,)**__" the blonde man said sternly._

"_I not care." Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her babysitter. "I am sleepy."_

"_Then you should sleep in your bed." The man propped Rebecca on his hip and made his way down the hall. "Ton petite soeur is sleeping in her bed."_

_Victoria is stupid," Rebecca mumbled, and propped her chin on the man's shoulder. "Where are Maman and Papa?"_

"_Ton Maman et Papa are out working," the man said. "They have left you with me. Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy."_

"_Francis Boneboy," Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes._

"_Non, Francis Bonnefoy," Francis corrected, then smirked. "But you may call me 'France' if it easier for you."_

"_France." Rebecca opened her eyes to look at the man. "Francey Pants."_

"_Non!" Francis shook his head quickly. "Only Gilbert calls me Francey Pants, and I do not enjoy it."_

"_Gilby?" Rebecca cocked her head curiously. "Who is Gilby?"_

"'_Gilby' is my close friend," Francis said as he sashayed into a room where a sleeping Victoria was curled up on her bed. "And so is Antoine."_

"_Anty," Rebecca commented. She made face and wrapped her arms around Francis' neck when he tried to lay her down on the bed. "No!"_

"_Oui, ma cherie, you must take your nap." Francis gently unwound Rebecca's hands from behind his neck. "Or you do not get any sweets after dinner." Rebecca scowled but planted a wet kiss on Francis' cheek. "Merci beaucoup, ma coeur." Francis kissed the small child on the forehead. "Now sleep .I will be here when you wake up."_

_Rebecca sighed but snuggled up next to her sister and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep._

"_Sleep well, ma coeur." Francis stroked Rebecca and Victoria's hair back._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Rebecca let out another wail as their babysitter 'glared' down at her. The man was tall. No, not tall. __**Giant**__. He stood over the four year olds, staring down at them as Rebecca's cries got louder. Victoria had her hands on her hips and stood before Rebecca, glaring right back at the man._

"_Berwald!" a shorter man, Tino, appeared in the doorway to scoop the sobbing Rebecca into his arms. "What have you done to Rebecca?"_

_Berwald was silent for a few minutes before replying. "N'thing."_

"_You did not do nothing," Tino scolded. "You've terrified her!"_

"_You be nice to Becca!" Victoria snapped at Berwald. "Or I'll beat you up."_

"_Hej, hej, hej!" a boisterous voice interrupted the group. Rebecca froze for a minute before breaking out into fresh tears. A medium height man appeared in the doorway. His blonde hair had been spiked up. Two more men stood behind him. They both wore dead expressions on their faces._

"_Moi moi, Matthias," Tino sighed. He jiggled Rebecca in hopes of calming her down. It didn't help at all._

"_You are a bad man." Victoria stormed up to Matthias and slapped him in the knee as furiously as a four year old could. "You made Becca cry."_

"_What?" Matthias glanced down and lifted his leg out of Victoria's reach. He squatted down to give her a wide grin. "And what's yer name?"_

"_Brother," one of them behind Matthias sighed. "You're annoying."_

_Victoria wrinkled her nose and patted her hand against Denmark's cheek._

"_Are ya saying 'hello'?" Matthias laughed. Both men behind him rolled their eyes, not even wincing when a loud slap echoed in the entryway. Tino stared at Victoria shocked before Matthias blinked surprise before laughing._

"_She said hello!" he practically shouted._

_When Victoria turned around, she found the elder of the dead-looking men staring down at her._

"_You're quite the Valkyrie," he commented. "You should slap brother more often."_

"_Lukas, don't encourage her!" Tino wailed. Rebecca broke into fresh howls with him._

"_I like you." Victoria [pointed at Lukas. She turned to Tino. "You are nice." Then it was Berwald's turn. "You're scary." She turned to the youngest man in the room. "You look funny, but I still like you." She finally turned to Matthias. "You're an ass."_

_The Nordics all stared at her in shock. Needless to say, they had quite the year with the twins. Though, Victoria never quite warmed up to Denmark._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Elizabeta clasped her hands tightly before her, practically squealing in delight as she watched the twins toddle around the yard. The two five year olds had come to spend their summer with Elizabeta and Roderich. Roderich had been reluctant at first. But after learning the twins had impeccable manners, he had taken to them very quickly. Especially when Rebecca had begun to paly Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on the piano._

"_They are so cute," Elizabeta said excitedly. She almost shrieked in delight when Rebecca tripped and her sister turned around to help her back up._

"_They are just children," Roderich commented, sipping his tea. "We can always find one in a town."_

"_But we can't raise them," Elizabeta pouted. "It's not as fun if we can only watch the children." Roderich sighed and pinched the bride of his nose, saying nothing more._

"_Stick." Victoria marched straight up to Austria._

"_Yes, Victoria?" Roderich turned to the little girl. "How can I help you?" He had long since given up on trying to get Victoria to stop calling him 'Stick'._

"_You __**may**__ help me, Mr. Stick," Victoria corrected the nation._

_Roderich scowled at the correction. "How may I help you, Victoria?"_

"_Becca fell," Victoria said bluntly._

"_Ja, ja." Roderich made a shooing motion with his hand and Elizabeta looked ready to hit him with her frying pan. "Why don't you go help her up, then?"_

"_Because I can't reach her, Mr. Stick," Victoria said, looking at Austria with a blank expression to match Norway's._

_Roderich and Elizabeta froze, slowly looking at the five year old. "What do you mean 'you can't reach her'?" Roderich asked._

"_I can't reach her," Victoria repeated as though Austria was being stupid._

"_Why not?" Elizabeta pressed._

"_She fell down a ditch," Victoria said. "I can't reach her. And so Becca told me to find Mr. Stick and tell him she fell." By time she had finished her sentence, Roderich and Elizabeta had already raced into the trees to rescue the elder twin._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Yao was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when a scream echoed through the house. The rest of the Asian nations were all at their own houses, meaning it would only be one person. Yong Soo. Yong Soo was the only nation annoying enough to sneak up repeatedly on Yao, and maybe even Yao's six year old charges._

"_Yong Soo!" Yao shouted as he stormed out of the room, grabbing his wok on the way. "If you are annoying Rebecca and Victoria you are going to regret it, aru!" The Asian nation stormed into the bedroom to find Victoria peering intently into her older sister's mouth. The smaller girl looked ready to cry. There was no sign of Yong Soo anywhere in the room._

"_What is it?" Yao set his wok aside. "Did you hurt yourself, Rebecca, aru?" he asked gently as he knelt beside the twins._

"_Look!" Rebecca screeched then pointed at her open mouth. Yao peered closely. Seeing nothing, he looked to Victoria for help._

"_Her mouth is being mean." Victoria opened her palm to reveal a tooth. Yao had to smile at that._

"_It is nothing to worry about." Yao lifted Rebecca into his arms. "Everyone loses their teeth, aru."_

"_No!" Rebecca shook her head vehemently. "No! It's doing it again!" She opened her mouth to wiggle on of her front teeth as proof._

"_That is what happens." Yao said on the bed and pulled Victoria into his lap too. The younger twin looked upset at being handled like a child. "You big girl teeth are coming in. That means your little girl teeth must leave, aru."_

"_No!" Rebecca wailed. "I don't want them to go!"_

"_They have to." Yao held the sobbing child close. "Do not worry about it. It just means you are growing up, aru."_

"_I'm not going to lose my teeth," Rebecca said proudly._

"_And why is that?" Yao asked playfully. Rebecca gave her sister a rather dirty look at her statement, sticking her tongue out in the process. "I will put vinegar on your tongue if you do that again, aru," Yao warned his elder charge._

"_It's because I'm so strong," Victoria said. "I won't let them fall out. I'm a val- . . . vak- . . . I'm a Kyrie!"_

"_A Kyrie?" Yao screwed up his face in confusion. "I am not sure I understand what that is, aru."_

"_It's a girl who kicks asses," Victoria said bluntly._

"_Kyrie swore!" Rebecca pointed a blaming finger at her sister. "Yao-Yao, Kyrie swore!"_

"_I heard that," Yao said, looking sternly at Victoria. "And she is going to get a timeout. Now, did your tooth fallout from the bottom of the top, aru?" Victoria looked furious at the thought of getting a timeout._

"_Bottom." Rebecca pouted and pointed at her missing canine. "It was bleeding."_

"_They do that sometimes." Setting Victoria on the floor, China stood. "We are going to go throw your tooth on the roof, aru."_

"_Why?" Rebecca asked curiously. "Isn't that loitering?"_

"_You mean littering." Yao smiled at the twins. "No, it is not littering. We are going to throw your tooth up high so the reset of your teeth will grow straight, aru."_

"_That sounds stupid," Victoria muttered. She stuck her tongue out at China when he scowled at her._

"_Do not insult another culture you do not understand, aru," Yao scolded the younger child._

"_Yeah," Rebecca said._

"_Come, let us go get you good luck, aru." Yao took Rebecca out to the garden where they threw her tooth on the roof of the garage. Victoria lost her first tooth four days later. She was distraught._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Seven year old Rebecca rubbed her behind and glared up at the strange man standing behind her and Victoria. He had been shouting into his phone earlier, calling a man several different names in his strange language. Rebecca was currently wondering if she could possibly reach his ponytail and yank on it._

_Victoria patted her sister's shoulder comfortingly. "He is being an ass," she said. "Don't worry."_

_The man smacked her on the back of the head. "Cale a boca!"_

"_Don't hit me!" Victoria snapped back. "Or I'll bite you."_

"_Piralho, __**(Brat,)**__" the man sniffed. His scowl deepened when he saw someone making their way through the crowd. "Seu filho de puta!" the man bellowed, drawing attention to himself. "Por aqui, você merda! __**(Over here!)**__"_

"_Eh?" the man, Antonio, turned to the swearing man. "Porty! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He hurried to the man, his arms open for a hug._

"_Não me toque, __**(Don't touch me,)**__ você burro." The man slapped Antonio's hands away. "Você deixá-los vaguear fora da casa? __**(You let them wander out of the house?)**__" He began smacked the other's head. "Seu idiota!"_

"_Ay! Porty!" Antonio covered his head. "Lovi stopped by and wanted to harvest the tomatoes."_

"_Você escolheu os tomates fodendo? __**(You picked the tomatoes?)**__" 'Porty' began beating his brother with his fists. "Você tinha filhos para cuidar! __**(You had children to look after!)**__"_

"_Hey." A small hand plled at the mad man's shirt tail._

"_O quê?" the man snarled and turned to look down at Victoria._

"_You're being an ass," Victoria pointed out bluntly. "And I don't like you."_

"_O que você fez acabou de dizer? __**(What did you just say?)**__" the man bellowed, looking ready to smack Victoria._

"_You're not being very nice," Victoria reiterated, not understanding what the Portuguese nation had said. "And if you don't stop, I'll go Kyrie on you."_

"_Cale a boca," the man snarled. "Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz.__** (I don't want to hear your voice.)**__"_

"_Porty, that's no way to talk to children," Antonio chided his brother. "You have to be nice to them. Fusososo!"_

"_Cale a boca, Espanha!" the man snarled._

"_Do you two want to come back to my house?" Antonio crouched down to be at the twins' level. "You can play in the field while Lovino and I harvest the tomatoes."_

_Victoria looked up at the taller man. "Yes," she said. "I don't like him." Rebecca quickly rushed to Antonio and held her arms out to be lifted up._

"_Oh, aren't you cute?" Antonio almost squealed, lifting Rebecca into his arms._

"_He smacked me," Rebecca pouted._

"_Ay, Porty, you can't hit them." Antonio stood, holding Rebecca close to him. "They're just children."_

"_Cale a boca," 'Porty' grumbled. He then turned, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Não se preocupe em me chamando, seu bastardo. __**(Do not bother calling me, you bastard.)**__"_

_Antonio watched his brother leave sadly. Victoria took his hand, looking worriedly up at the nation._

"_Don't worry, chica," Antonio said, trying to be happy. "He'll come back."_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Turkey gripped his pen even tighter in his fist. He struggled not to tear out of the room and smack the twins currently rampaging through his house. Trust America to send him the brattiest things on the planet. Well, next to Greece, that is._

_There was a sudden pattering of feet before they stopped directly behind Turkey's chair._

"_Ne?" Turkey turned his chair quickly to find Victoria standing behind him, her hands on her hips. She was glaring up at the masked nation. "What do ya want?" Turkey snapped, thoroughly annoyed with the younger twin already. They had gotten off on the wrong foot from the beginning._

"_Kyrie's punch!" Victoria suddenly shouted, punching Turkey in the shin._

"_Gah!" Turkey jerked his leg up, covering his shin and glaring down at Victoria. "What the hell was that fer?"_

"_I don't like you," Victoria snapped. "You're a meanie head."_

"_Ya're a brat," Turkey retorted. He didn't notice the light brown-skinned and silent nation who had just appeared in the doorway._

"_No I'm not." Victoria crossed her arms with an even deeper scowl. "Jia Long said I was cute."_

"_I don't give a shit what Jia Long said, "Turkey scowled. "I think ya're a downright brat."_

"_You have bad language," Victoria pointed out._

"_Shut up," Turkey grumbled and spun his chair back around to face the desk. He wasn't expecting to suddenly be punched in the butt through the bottom of the chair. "Gah!" The Eurasian nation shot out of his chair before whirling around to glare at Victoria. "What the hell was that fer?" he bellowed._

"_You're not paying attention to me," Victoria said crossly. "I want to play."_

"_I don't want to play," Turkey snarled, looking ready to smack the eight year old before him._

"_But I do," Victoria said. "If you won't play with me, then I'll just annoy you."_

"_Get lost!" Turkey grabbed Victoria by the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. Marching to the door, he tossed her out and slammed and locked the door behind her. "And stay out!"_

"_I think you're an ass!" Victoria stood, brushing her pants off. "You were wrong, Becca. He doesn't like me." Rebecca only shrugged before holding their ball up._

"_Chase the ball?" she asked pleasantly._

"_Yeah!" Victoria raced after his sister, making a loud ruckus as they ran._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Nine year olds Rebecca and Victoria wandered up the path to their babysitter's house. The sun had just begun setting, leaving a colorful and beautiful sunset the twins were discussing about going to watch the next night. Victoria held a bag of loukoumades as they both at the cinnamon covered fried dough. The twins had found they loved it more than anything else in Greece._

"_Rebecca-chan? Victoria-chan?" a shocked voice asked from behind the twins. They turned to see Kiku, their babysitter's friend._

"_Oh." Rebecca quickly used a napkin to wipe her hands clean. "Konnichiwa, Kiku-sama." She bowed low to the Japanese man._

"_Konnichiwa." Kiku nodded his head to the older twin._

"_Konnichiwa, Kiku-sama." Victoria bowed to Kiku who bowed back. She bowed again. Kiku, a little shocked, returned the bow. This continues seven more times until Rebecca finally stopped her sister._

"_What are you two doing wandering around Greece on your own?" Kiku asked. "Shouldn't Greece-san be with you?"_

"_I am sorry, Kiku-sama." Rebecca looked up from yanking on her sister's ponytail. "But Greece-sama was sleeping, so we didn't want to wake him up."_

"_But you shouldn't we be wandering around alone," Kiku said worriedly. Victoria slapped her sister's hand away._

"_Miláo̱ Elli̱niká! __**(I can speak Greek!)**__" Rebecca replied brightly. "I know everything there is about Greece. I even have a map." She held up her map of Athens proudly._

"_You can't even read it," Victoria muttered under her breath._

"_That is very nice, Rebecca-chan," Kiku said. "But you are too young to be wandering alone without an adult nearby."_

_Rebecca pouted, reaching out to take one of Kiku's hands. "Kiku-sama?" she said innocently._

"_Hai, Rebecca-chan?" Japan asked nervously._

"_Will you take Kyrie and I to see the sunset?" Rebeca pleaded in her best, but most polite, voice. She had learned the only way to get what she wanted from Kiku was to be polite._

"_H-Hai, Rebecca-chan," Kiku said, giving in to Rebecca's puppy dog eyes. Taking Victoria's hand, he led them to a hill where they could sit and watch the gorgeous sunset._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Rebecca scowled and tucked herself close under the pantry shelf. The ten yer old held a dirty dish close to her as the mean looking man reached for her unsuccessfully. She had asked to help wash the dishes but Ludwig wouldn't let her. Hence the reason she was currently hiding with a dirty dish._

"_Come on, Rebecca," the German said. "You don't need to act like a child."_

"_You think I am," Rebecca shot back. "I want to help."_

"_You are too young." Her babysitter sat on the floor with a sigh. "Why don't you go play with your sister? She is playing with Berlitz and Aster right now."_

"_But I want to wash the dishes," Rebecca whined._

"_Why don't you want to play with the dog like a normal child?" Ludwig demanded, clearly annoyed with the child._

"_Ludwig?" Rebecca said in a soft voice._

"_Ja?" Ludwig asked with another sigh._

"_Where are Mutti and Vati," Rebecca asked. "Why do they never come for us?"_

"_Your Mutti and Vati are working," Ludwig said bluntly._

"_But." Rebecca drew her knees up to her chest. "They have been working for seven years. Kyrie and I have not seen them since they dropped us off at France's house." Ludwig could hear a quiver in the young girl's voice. A sure sign she was about to cry._

"_Your Mutti and Vati work in the government." Ludwig turned around, planning a capture attempt. "They are very busy."_

_Rebecca poked her head out from under the shelf. "How busy?"_

"_Very." Darting forward, Ludwig snatched Rebecca out from under the shelf._

"_What? No!" Rebecca kicked wildly in Ludwig's grip. "Put me down!" She brought the dish down on Ludwig's head, shards scattering everywhere. Rebecca froze, her eyes wide._

"_That was not very nice, Rebecca," Ludwig said firmly. "I think you need a timeout."_

"_No!" Rebecca attempted to slap Ludwig across the face and failed. "You can't tell me what to do!"_

"_Ja, I can." Ludwig wandered down the hallways with Rebecca in his arms. "Your parents left me in charge."_

"_No!" Through her kicking, Rebecca managed to kick Germany in the stomach. "Put me down, you jackass!"_

"_Nein," Ludwig snapped. Dropping Rebecca on the bed, he left the room, locking the door behind himself._

"_Psst," someone said through the window. Rebecca tearfully looked at the window, hopping of her bed to patter over. "Hey, you want to do something awesome?"_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Rebecca kicked her legs quietly, playing with a bit of pasta dough as she listened to the language flowing from the two men's mouths. At eleven years old, the little girl was adept in nearly thirty languages. None of the nations could figure out how she had managed to learn them so quickly. One of the men sounded sweet and innocent while the other sounded angry. Rebecca didn't mind him though, just as long as he kept speaking his beautiful language._

_Victoria rolled a small ball of dough around on the table as she read a book. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis had been delighted to discover she enjoyed learning about warfare tactics and had all given her plenty of books to read on the subject. Francis' had been the most useless._

_Rebecca looked up from her dough and hopped off the chair to fetch a pot, filling with water and setting it on the stove. She dragged Victoria over to help her roll out the dough for the pasta. Making little bows out fo the dough, she dumped the pasta in the water once it began to boil._

_While Rebecca watched the past, Victoria took the fresh tomatoes and began working on mixing the spices for the sauce. Rebecca hummed a tune as she dumped the water out._

"_Cosa?" there was an angry voice behind Rebecca. "What the holy hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Rebecca turned and smiled sweetly up at Lovino. "Ciao, Mr. Lovino," she asisd. "We made lunch."_

"_B-But." Felicanio's eyes filled with tears. "We were going to do that."_

"_You were too busy shout at each other," Victoria pointed out._

"_Kyrie," Rebecca scolded, and dumped the past into a serving bowl. She poured the sauce and missed it together carefully before holding it out the Vargas twins. "Pranzo! __**(Lucnh!)**__"_

"_But we were going to make it." Feliciano broke down into tears._

"_Shut up, bastard, and eat the damn noodles!" Lovino snapped, taking a plate from Rebeca who smiled and pressed a plate into Feliciano's hand. Taking her own, she at the table._

_Victoria sat beside Lovino with her own plate. "Pranzo."_

_The Vargas brothers quickly learned the twins were very good at cooking. They managed to out cook both the brothers several times. Even surprising several nations with their ability._

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Twelve year old Rebecca stared between the arguing 'adults'. While one was actually nineteen, the other was twenty-three. Though, the nineteen year old seem like he could be older just by height alone. He easily towered over the man standing before him._

"_We're just fine, Mum." Jet rolled his eyes at his guest. "Can't you just trust me for one second?"_

"_Don't bloody call me 'Mum'," Arthur snapped. "I am your father, you git."_

"_Yes, Mum." Jett rolled his eyes again. "You've said it a thousand times, mate."_

"_Then why don't you listen?" Arthur demanded. "You're just as bad as those bloody fools I have to call brothers."_

_Victoria twirled a string around her finger boredly._

"_Do we always have to have a blue when you come over?" Jett laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes._

"_Will you please speak English?" Arthur stood from his chair. "How many times do I have to ask you to speak plain English?"_

"_I am speaking English, mate," Jett snapped back. "You're just too dense to realize it."_

"_Jett Kirkland," Arthur snapped. "You are butchering English as badly as that bloody git Alistair."_

_Jett scowled and turned away. "What are you doing here, Mum?"_

"_Lovino told me you were watching the girls," Arthur said, crossing his arms. "And don't call me Mum."_

"_Yes, I'm watching the ankle biters." Jett shrugged. "So what?"_

"_I don't think it's a very good idea." Arthur eyed a bored looking Victoria and Rebecca. "And they're not ankle biters."_

"_I can watch the ankle biters just fine." Jett stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "Why should you get a say in it.:_

"_I raised you." Arthur turned to the twins. "You're not parent material, Jett. I don't think you're mature enough to be watching these two quite yet."_

"_Oh, shove off," Jett muttered. "I'll do just fine."_

"_Mr. Jett took us to see some bugs today," Rebecca said helpfully. "He called them scorpions." Jett froze, his eyes widened at the words. He briefly wondered if he'd be able to survive the next attack._

_Arthur was silent for several minutes before standing. "JETT KIRKALND, YOU ARE BLOODY DEAD!"_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

_Victoria stood in a parking lot in West Virginia. Her black motorcycle was propped up behind her and she held her helmet under one arm. Shading her eyes, she looked up at the diner._

"_It's nice," Victoria commented. "Are you sure it's good enough for you?" Rebecca only laughed at that and knocked her hip in Victoria's playfully._

"_What on earth do you mean by that, Kyrie?" she asked as she made her way into the diner._

"_You're picky, picky, picky," Victoria said, following twin. She looked around at the book-lined walls. "Damn, you really redid the place."_

"_I know." Rebecca danced a circle around the diner. "I worked on it day and night."_

"_I bet you did." Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "Did you get any letters?"_

"_Hm?" Rebecca froze then frowned. "No, I didn't. They've all stopped writing. "She trailed off, looking out the front window. "Do you ever want to leave? Just, I don't know, go looking for them?"_

"_Why do you think I travel cross country on my bike?" Victoria asked._

_Rebecca smiled softly. "I wish you wouldn't do that," she said. "You worry me."_

"_Why?" Victoria smirked playfully. "You're scared I'll get into another accident?"_

"_Kyrie." Rebecca stepped forward and cupped her sister's face in her hands, staring into Victoria's eyes seriously. "That was the worst time of my life. You almost died."_

"_But I didn't," Victoria pointed out. "Dr. Jones was there, remember? That great doctor from the Mayo Clinic."_

"_I know," Rebecca sighed and straightened Victoria's leather jacket. "I'm just worried no one will be there next time."_

"_I swear, you're as bad Arthur." Flicking Rebecca's nose, Victoria headed for the door. "I'm off to Cali. I'll call you ever chance I can."_

"_Okay." Rebecca crossed her arms, feeling the tears already forming in her eyes. "I'll see you later."_

_Victoria froze in the doorway before turning around. She had a soft smile on her lips she reserved for Rebecca alone._

"_Of course. Because goodbye means we'll never see each other again."_

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Pontus' eyes flew open and she gasped with her first breath after dying. Images rushed over the ancient civilization as her brain threw every life she had ever lived at her. It was several minutes before she could relax enough to open her eyes once more.

Mesopotamia sat beside Pontus, a small smile on her lips. Somehow, Pontus could still recognize the sister she had traveled with for thousands of years despite her changes. Mesopotamia had olive skin and her eyes and hair with er both a soft brown.

"Mesopotamia?" Pontus croaked. She flinched at the harsh tone that had disappeared with her burning land. She had grown used to the soft tone of Victoria with that deep rolling laugh.

"Pontus," Mesopotamia said softly. "It has been a long time." Despite her young appearance, her eyes showed just how old the civilization actually was. Thousands of years shining in them.

"Indeed." Pontus sat up, wincing when her bones popped. "We have had many journeys in these past thousands of years."

"That we have," Mesopotamia agreed, looking around the white space they were in. "And it appears we have come to the end once again."

"The very end," Pontus said with a nod. "But we failed to stop the empires this time. Your son killed us."

"Again," Mesopotamia sighed. "But we are not finished." She stood to shake out her skirts.

"Truly?" Pontus groaned. "Can we not have a moment of rest before we run off on another adventure? We have been doing nothing but being reborn for the last millennia."

"I am afraid not." Mesopotamia pulled Pontus to her feet. "We have much to do and little time to do it."'

"Those empires make too many problems," Pontus grumbled. "Shall I go fetch our little Asian friend?"

"You do that." Mesopotamia patted her sister on the back and watched her leave before turning to smile at her guest. "Are you ready?"

* * *

A/N: **What did you think?**

**I use LYS with her cannon to stop the laser pythons.**


	16. Pollan

Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia!**

A/N: **Hey, everyone!**

**Here we are, the last chapter of our story. But don't worry, we have the epilogue on the way . . . and about eighteen other stories.**

**Dala called us soft.**

**Oh, right. 'Guest', we have chosen a name for you. If you are a girl then your name is Clio, after the muse of history. If you're boy, then it's Atlas, after the titan who has to hold the world on his shoulders. This way we'll be able to recognize you!**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Michael Pollan**

Norway fell forward out of her wheelchair and landed in a heap on the ground. She struggled to calm her frazzled nerves, having heard the front door be thrown open with a force she didn't know China had.

"Norway?" Thailand hurried into the room. "Are you alright? I heard the door slam and something fall, ana."

"Ja, I heard it too." Norway struggled to sit up, grimacing at her disability.

"Oh. You fell?" Thailand asked. "Are you hurt, ana?" He moved forward to help pull Norway back into her wheelchair.

"Nei," Norway sighed, accepting Thailand's help. She leaned back grumbling about useless legs. When Thailand straightened up, he saw a shocked look on the Nordic nation's face.

"What is it, ana?" Thailand turned around to look and his eyes widened.

"Denmark?" Norway gasped. "What are you doing here?" Denmark looked just as shocked to see Norway in a wheelchair.

"What happened?" Denmark snarled and stormed forward, towering over his sister. "Who did that ta ya?" Thailand stepped back away from Denmark, his eyes wide with fear.

"I-It was nothing." Norway tried to back her wheelchair up but was stopped when Denmark grabbed an armrest, holding her in place.

"Who did this ta ya?" Denmark seethed.

"She did it to herself, ez-ad," North Korea said from Denmark.

"North Korea?" Denmark whirled around to glare down at the Asian nation. "Don't tell me lies." He jabbed North Korea in the chest, sending the smaller nation stumbling back several steps.

"I am not." North Korea rubbed his sore chest. "Aniki attacked Oslo and destroyed Norway's government. Norway used a spell that went wrong and broke her spine, ez-ad."

Denmark growled deep in his throat, muttering Danish curses. 'Kina' was repeated several times. Norway finally rolled her wheelchair up next to her brother.

"Denmark." Norway rammed her wheelchair into Denmark's shin. "Stop it!" Denmark yelped and yanked his leg up, glaring down at Norway.

"He destroyed ya," he snapped back. "He tried ta kill ya, and look at ya now! Ya're in a wheelchair!"

"Gee, thanks." Norway scowled.

"Tanska?" Finland appeared in the doorway, holding a bundle in her arms. Sweden stood at her shoulder. "What are you doing here? And what are England and her family doing here?" The British Isles had wandered into the room a minute before Norway had attacked her brother.

England crossed her arms and ruffled her wings in annoyance. "The bloody git thought it would be funny to claim us as Danish territory," she huffed. Scotland looked as though he could spit fire.

"We've got ta go." Denmark spun Norway's wheelchair around and made for the door.

"To where?" Norway tried to put the brakes on but Denmark just flipped them back off.

"If you think I'm going anywhere you want, you're mad." England sat in a chair and crossed her arms once more.

"Ya're going where I tell ya ta," Denmark snarled. "Ya don't have a choice." England huffed and pouted.

"Denmark," North Korea suddenly said, laying a hand on the Nordic nation's forearm. "Leave Norway alone, ez-ad."

"Don't touch me." Denmark slapped North Korea's hand away. "And why are ya suddenly so interested in her?"

"She is my sister in law, ez-ad," North Korea said stiffly.

Hong Kong appeared behind Finland, looking fearful of what was happening.

"Hva?" Denmark stared down at Norway in shock. The female nation sat stick straight, her hands folded in her lap, and refused to say anything. Her normally dead expression had been swapped for a stony one.

"Married?" England straightened up. "When did that happen?"

North Korea and Thailand shared a look before Thailand spoke. "A few days ago, ana."

"Og nå enke, _(And now a widow,)_" Norway said coldly.

"Eh?" Ireland cocked his head. "A widow? How does that work out?" He yelped when Scotland smacked him on the back of the head growling. England looked between Norway and North Korea before it clicked.

"Where is he?" she asked softly.

Norway swallowed hard, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Døde. _(Dead,)_" she managed to croak out.

"You poor thing." Standing, England managed to brush Denmark away from Norway and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Denmark gripped the handles of the wheelchair so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"She married?" he hissed.

"What is wrong with that, ez-ad?" North Korea snapped. Finland stepped behind Sweden, trying to shush Shaanxi when he began to whine.

"They never bothered asking fer my permission," Denmark snarled.

"It was a spur of the moment decision, ana," Thailand said stiffly.

"Did you . . . bury him?" Wales asked softly. North Korea shook his head and Ireland shifted uncomfortably. Northern Ireland scooted closer to his twin brother.

"We've got ta go," Denmark snapped, pushing Norway forward. Sweden grabbed Denmark's shoulder, his blue eyes piercing.

"What happened?" a soft voice suddenly asked. Everyone turned to Northern Ireland who blushed pulled his wings up to hide himself.

"Rebecca and Victoria are dead," Denmark said stiffly. "Babylonia killed them when he attacked us."

Thailand looked to North Korea for an explanation on who Rebecca and Victoria were but the younger nation just shook his head.

"Dead?" England repeated. "How could he kill them? They're nations."

"Not really," North Korea pointed out. "We were never able to prove they were nations, ez-ad."

"Who cares?" Denmark snapped. "America had a vision before he went comatose. The empires are heading fer some magical spot. Greenland's managed to pinpoint it. She said it's called 'In Circulo de Lapides'."

Scotland dropped his head into his hands. "They're going ta Stonehenge."

"Stonehenge?" Norway looked to Scotland in confusion. "What is so important about it?"

"There's residual magic left over from when Godiva created it," Scotland explained. "Ye could kill a nation here and they couldn't come back ta life."

"Kill a nation?" Ireland repeated, paling. "They're going to kill us?"

"They'll start with who they have," Denmark interrupted. "We need ta get there before they start."

"Then what are waiting for?" England stood and hurried out the door. "Scotland!" She called over her shoulder. "You are no longer welcome on my land."

Scotland glared over his shoulder. "That's painful!"

Denmark gave the two siblings a strange look before pushing Norway out the door.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Slovakia was awoken by a shadow looming over him. Blinking in the dark, the nation saw his doctor standing beside him. The man's eyes were strangely clouded over and he stood stiffly.

"Zatraceně," Slovakia swore. "What is it?"

"Whenak hajh lek, _(You are needed,)_" Dr. Jelen said, his voice straying into various pitches.

"Čo?" Slovakia sat up, rubbing his sore neck. He had a crick from sleeping in an odd position with Portugal for several nights. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Whenak hajh lek," Dr. Jelen repeated. "You are needed." His voice was thick. The usual Slovak accent was now a deeper Arabic one.

"I can't understand you," Slovakia snapped, laying back down. "I thought I told you to stop drinking coffee. It makes you act funny." He was surprised when a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"You are needed," Dr. Jelen snapped. "At the Circle of the Stones."

"Slovakia?" Portugal mumbled. Opening her eyes, she shrieked in surprise when she saw how close Dr. Jelen was to her hand her husband. "What he doing?"

"I don't know." Slovakia slapped his doctor's hand away. "I don't' know what circle you're talking about, doc."

"The Circle of Stones," Dr. Jelen pressed. "All are needed. The one you call your sister."

"Czech?" Slovakia bolted upright. "Where is she?"

"She is at the Circle of Stones," Dr. Jelen said. Portugal propped herself on her elbow, looking between the human and her husband in confusion.

"Stonehenge?" she finally offered up, and Dr. Jelen nodded.

"You are needed," the doctor repeated.

"You're acting weird today, doc." Slovakia stood from the bed. "If this is some joke, I'll kill you when I get back."

"All are needed. "Dr. Jelen looked down at Portugal. The female nation stuck her tongue out in response.

"Portugal, I want you to stay here," Slovakia said as he grabbed his gun from the side table. His prime minster had been kind enough to return it when Slovakia had requested his firearm back.

"All are needed," Dr. Jelen raised his voice. Portugal looked torn between a rant in Portuguese or kicking the Slovak man rather forcefully.

"She's seven months pregnant," Slovakia argued. "She can't move at this point. The plane ride will make her upset."

"All are needed," the human insisted. This time Portugal had made up her mind, working her way to sit on the edge of the bed to properly complete her task.

"Portugal, lay back down." Slovakia move toward his wife. "It's not safe for you to be moving like that."

"I kick him," Portugal threatened. "He say one thing too much!"

Slovakia blinked at that but grinned. "Be my guest," he said. "He's getting on my nerves."

Portugal lashed out with her foot, yelping when Dr. Jelen managed to grab it.

"All are needed," the doctor said one last time before light began to build around Portugal and himself.

"What are you doing?" Slovakia's eyes narrowed. "Stop it."

Dr. Jelen only glanced up at Slovakia before the light exploded outward, engulfing the two nations and human. When the bright light finally dimmed to nothing, Portugal and Slovakia found themselves laying on wet grass. The night sky offering barely in light.

"Merda," Portugal grumbled as she sat up.

"I knew I hated that guy."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Seychelles yelped when she was shoved forward. She collapsed to the ground, unable to push herself back up due to her hands being bound behind her. Her husband could only watch furiously as Khamag dragged the small nation back to her feet and shoved her forward again. The nations had been assembled. Some looked worse for wear while others were still trying to fight. Every nation had had their hands bound behind their backs with the threats of curses if they caused too much trouble.

Romano flinched when he was forced to walk by Frankia. He could feel the knives running through his legs, and they burned worse than usual.

Greece stared around the group in sleepy confusion. It had baffled both the empires and nations when they had returned to find her awake. They had demanded to know who had kissed her, but the female nation had refused to answer and had promptly fell back to sleep.

Germany fell to his knees with a grunt beside his brothers. Switzerland was trying to lean toward Liechtenstein. But the two siblings were separated by Andorra and Luxemburg. Andorra looked ready to cry from fear of what was happening.

"Freeze," Babylonia commanded. He stared up at the stones towering over the group. "We have reached it." Wonder reflected in the empire's eyes as he reached out to touch a stone. His hand jerked back when the ancient stone sparked against his hand. He turned to face the group, a wide grin on his face.

"This." Babylonia motioned to Stonehenge. "Is one of the last monuments of my mother, Mesopotamia."

"He's nuts," Romano muttered under his breath. Beside him, Estonia nodded in agreement.

Iceland's ears lay back against his head and he eyed the stones warily.

"You can still feel her magic." Babylonia had gained a crazy look in her eyes. "As if she has called me here to do my bidding."

"He gone," Spain said, earning him a few nervous giggles.

"We have come here today to take back what is ours." Babylonia ignored the fog that was slowly creeping over the ground. Dark figures were closing the distance between themselves and Stonehenge.

"Mesopotamia would never accept this," Egypt said smoothly, causing many nations around him to jump in surprise and actually notice him standing there. "My mother told me about her several times. She recalled her as a kind person who would never seek to kill another nation."

"Not kill a nation?" Babylonia threw his head back and laughed, spreading his arms. He turned to face the group that had arrived at Stonehenge. "Do you see me?" He raised his voice. "I am her very son. The child she raised, and yet sought to kill! She drove her sacred sword through my heart. It crumbled upon touching me, allowing me to absorb its magic. Through the millennia I have passed its magic onto others. And now look at us!"

"You are wrong," Germany growled as he stood. "Mesopotamia would not have allowed a nation like to live. Not even I would let you live."

Babylonia snarled and made a jerking motion with his hand. By some invisible force Germany found himself dragged forward to stand before the empire.

"Do you see her?" Babylonia forced Germany to turn around. Holding his chin, he made the nation look at Poland. "The pathetic thing you care for? The one they call the Phoenix. Her throne has been chosen several times. You know of what I speak." Babylonia's eyes darkened. "Even now you can feel the pull. To take your seat on your rightful throne. Well, hers awaits. Why keep it waiting any longer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Germany struggled against Babylonia, trying to jerk his chin free. Poland whimpered and ducked behind Switzerland. She looked as if she wanted to die then and there.

"Oh, don't you?" Babylonia leaned forward to whisper in Germany's ear. "Holy Roman Empire, it's time to take your throne." He then shoved Germany to the ground. Drawing his sword, he raised it high in the air.

"You will take your throne," Babylonia shouted. "As will all the others here tonight." There was a shout as several nations tried to hold back two tall forms and keep them from charging. "And the world shall be ours!"

"Not," a voice said directly behind Babylonia. "Awesome."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Germany stared in shock at what stood before him. His brother, the very ex-nation he had seen shot and killed, stood in the fog in all his glory. His white cape billowed out behind him, revealing the red blood stain over Prussia's heart. He wore the same smirk had always had, accented by his snowy hair and ruby eyes. A sword was strapped to his hip and a shield to his arm. Behind him, two figures were just barely visible.

"You." Babylonia lowered his sword, licking his lips nervously. "You are dead." Fear seemed to have filled the ancient nation as he looked around himself.

Every nation stared at Prussia in varying levels of shock. Austria just shook his head, knowing Prussia would pull something like this off. France and Spain looked ecstatic to see their friend once more. Canada couldn't have looked any happier to see his old friend once more.

"I'm too awesome to die," Prussia cackled. "You, on the other hand, aren't awesome. You're threatening meinen bruder."

"How?" Babylonia stumbled back a step. "How are you alive? You were sent to your throne in the Hall of Ancients."

"That un-awesome place?" Prussia asked with a wave of his hand. "It was so lame, I couldn't stand being there for another minute."

"Who?" Babylonia's eyes darkened with the next question. "Who helped you?"

"I did." One of the figures stepped forward. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, framing her small face. "Merheba, son."

A woman with her brown hair tied back stepped up beside the other. She wore a bow on her back and a sword on her hip.

"Mother?" Babylonia choked, stepping back once more. "I killed you! I saw your blood spill!"

"You may cut down the warrior," the armed woman said. "But she will always stand once more. Be it on the battlefield or in Hades."

Prussia smirked at Babylonia. "You didn't know about your awesome Mutti's spell?"

"That was the last loop," Babylonia hissed. "There were to be none after. The spell should have been broken."

"You forget who I am," Mesopotamia sighed.

"Your mother has done more than you ever will, Babylonia," the armed woman said. "She has lived countless lives during the years you attempted to take them."

"Do you mean that's Mesopotamia?" Norway gaped at the ancient nation standing before them.

"Who's the hot chick?" Denmark asked, jerking his thumb toward Mesopotamia's companion. Italy pouted at that. She still wasn't enjoying Denmark paying attention to other women. Especially since she was pregnant.

"I am Pontus." The armed woman placed a hand over her heart and nodded her head in greeting. "I taught Prussia to fight, led Sweden to his revolution, and charged Omaha Beach with the American marines."

Prussia's smirk only grew as he fingered his sword. "She's pretty awesome for a girl."

Pontus' lips twitched in the slightest smile. "You disappoint me, Macedonia."

Macedonia blinked in surprise, cocking his head. "I do not know you."

"You would not remember me," Pontus said with a nod. "I am the grandmother you never met."

"Aw, shit," Turkey grumbled. "Merhaba, Grandmother."

"Merhaba, Turkey," Pontus said without looking toward her grandson. "You should have known you would be stopped, Babylonia."

"I'm not finished," Babylonia snarled. "You will have to kill me before I will stop."

"That can be arranged," Mesopotamia said coolly, an aura building around her.

Pontus cocked her head, as if listening to something. "Have you ever seen a dragon before, Babylonia?" she suddenly asked.

Confused, Babylonia slowly turned around to look up into the sky. With a great roar, a black dragon fell out of the sky. It dragged its spiked tail through the earth strait at Khamag, causing the empire to jump away from Russia.

"I have never battled one before," Pontus admitted. "And I doubt you have either. Any of you." Her eyes darted between the four empires.

"Ja, and by the way," Prussia said, finally drawing his sword with a gleam of his ruby eyes. "Get away from my bruders."

Khamag drew his own sword and, bellowing a war cry, charged forward, swinging it at Prussia wildly. Prussia easily blocked the attack and was quick to bring his own sword up in a jab at the empire's stomach.

Scotland plummeted back to the earth, this time chasing Frankia back from the Germanic brothers. He roared a great tongue of flame at the empire, pushing him back even further.

Babylonia ducked under Pontus' sword, kicking her out of the way. When Mesopotamia's sword connected with her son's back, he yelped like a dog. Reaching blindly, he managed to drag Italy up from the ground, drawing her close to him.

"Stay back," he snarled. Mesopotamia froze, a frown on her face. It was the same look America had when he was solving a math equation. "If you come any closer I will kill her."

"Let go of my sorella!" Romano shouted furiously as he struggled to stand, falling back to the ground with a whimper.

"Italy!" Germany snapped out of his daze and surged forward, only to be pushed back down by Prussia.

"Denny!" Italy struggled uselessly against Babylonia's strong grip. "Aiuto! _(Help!)_"

Babylonia snarled as he rested his sword against his captive's throat. "She should have died long ago," he snapped. "She was weak from the start. You protected her and coddled her."

"Danimarca!" Italy wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Dammit, you bastard!" Romano glared at Denmark over his shoulder. "She's your wife. Save her!"

Scotland dove down, roaring at Babylonia as he flew. A ball of light exploded in the dragon's face. The island nation, blinded by the light, crashed into the ground in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Babylonia brought his sword up to strike but froze when an axe handle suddenly landed not an inch from his nose. There was a ringing in his left ear from where the head had embedded itself in a stone. Denmark's arm was outstretched, as if he had just thrown something.

"Beautiful you are," Babylonia suddenly snarled. "And that you shall be. But be you in water, your beauty shall change. Once of the sea, you will belong there as a fish does. The land will be your only haven."

Mesopotamia gave a great screech. A spell erupted from her hand to explode between Italy and Babylonia. The force caused the female nation to fall forward and land in her husband's protective arms. Denmark didn't waste a minute in checking his wife over for injuries with a worried expression.

"I-I'm okay," Italy said with a trembling voice.

Prussia drove his sword through Khamag's stomach, stepping back when the empire fell to the ground.

"Not awesome, Babylonia," the ex-nation spat. "You cursed Italy? That is so un-awesome."

"What the hell did you do?" Romano demanded from the ground.

Denmark yelped when he suddenly found himself talked by Babylonia.

"You," the empire snarled, wrapping his hands around the nation's throat. "You shout to rule many. For that all shall seek to rule you and your house. None will leave you alone. They shall torment you for days to come."

"Denny!" Italy stumbled forward but was pushed by Prussia who had his eyes trained on Frankia.

Scotland struggled to his feet, his great leathery wings folding against his back. He gave a deafening roar at Macedonia. The empire stepped back before turning and fleeing to hide in the stones of Stonehenge. Scotland gave chase. Using the stones as support, he crawled over Macedonia.

Mesopotamia gave a garbled scream in Arabic, lobbing spells at her son as he was forced to release Denmark. The spells did nothing as he went for Andorra. The small nation had only a second to scream before her older brothers came to her rescue. Vietnam had quickly went to work freeing the bound nations.

"Touch her and we will kill you," Spain snapped, his eyes an emerald green.

"Merde empire." France pulled Andorra close to himself, shielding her from Babylonia.

"You." Babylonia pinned Spain to the ground under a knee and seized France by the hair. "You who sought friends shall see none in the dark," he hissed at Spain before turning to France. "And you who sees your language as pure shall speak it no longer."

"What?" France asked, confused, as Spain struggled under Babylonia. His expression changed to one of shock as he realized he had just spoken English.

A spell shot past the three men, carving a piece of one of the stones.

"You touch one more!" Mesopotamia left the threat hanging for her son.

Scotland balanced on two large stones and ducked his head like a crane at the earth, closing his jaws tightly. Macedonia ducked and stumbled backward. He gaped at the sight of Frankia collapsing to the earth clutching the wound in his chest. The empire drew his sword quickly, taking up a fighting stance against Prussia. He had forgotten about the dragon until he suddenly found himself hanging upside down by one leg.

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed as he lowered his word. "Danke, Drachen, I owe you one."

Scotland huffed a stream of smoke at Macedonia, his red and green eyes twinkling angrily.

"You cannot kill me!" Macedonia howled. He froze when a misfired spell struck him in the chest. His body stiffened for one moment before falling limp.

Amidst the chaos on Stonehenge, Sweden had pinned Denmark to the ground and was struggling to keep his brother in place. Babylonia had gotten a hold of another nation.

"Mum!" New Zealand struggled in the empire's grip.

"Oi!" England shouted angrily. "No one curses my son! Pothos!" A great black dog with red eyes leapt from the shadows and barreled straight at Babylonia.

"They seek to harm you," Babylonia hissed in New Zealand's ear. "None of them truly care for you. They never have. Those closest to you seek to kill you." New Zealand's eyes widened with fear at the thought and he began to visibly tremble.

Pothos managed to leap between Babylonia and New Zealand, landing on the empire's chest.

Pontus lowered her sword to Babylonia's throat. "No more spells," she said. "Not from you, Babylonia."

"You will kill me?" Babylonia laughed. "You already have so much blood on your hands." He managed to shove the sword away and straightened up. He winced when a stone made contact with his head.

"You say blood?" a _very _pregnant Portugal shrieked. "I see blood on you!" Slovakia just rubbed his face in exasperation.

Prussia chuckled. "I like her! Who is she?"

"She is right," Pontus said. "I may have blood on my hands, but yours are dyed red."

"And so you will add more?" Babylonia asked with a smirk. "These may be your grandchildren, but who close are they? Have you not sworn only to touch one who has harmed those close to you?"

"I have," Pontus agreed. "But he has not."

"Who?" Babylonia turned in confusion. His eyes widened as a sword was driven through his stomach by a smirking Prussia.

"Like I said," the ex-nation said. "Not. Awesome."

Babylonia stumbled back. He stared at the sword in shock. Slowly, his furious gaze moved upward.

"No matter what he says," the empire rasped, pointing at Portugal. "You will despise him forever." With is last breath used on a curse, the ancient nation collapsed to the ground. His sprit finally left the living world behind.

Several nations frowned and turned to Portugal who made a face before scoffing.

"It no work." She turned to Slovakia. "I hate you already."

"I hate you too," Slovakia said fondly.

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

Prussia held a certain giggling baby over his head, looking at her in confusion.

"You thought this way me?" he asked in disbelief before suddenly breaking down into laughter. "Kesesese! How lame!"

Ukraine flushed brightly, stammer to herself before trailing off into silence.

"Prussia," Canada said weakly, his eyes on his baby daughter.

"Was?" Prussia looked to Canada and Ukraine. "This is one awesome baby."

"Awesome?" Canada repeated with a blink. "Did you just call someone else awesome?"

"Ja!" Prussia cackled. "What province wouldn't be awesome with my name in it?"

Canada chuckled weakly and took the child back from the ex-nation who turned to give his younger brother more attention.

"You want to know why he called you Holy Roman Empire," Prussia said before nodding solemnly.

"Ja," Germany admitted. "But first, I wanted to tell you the bad news."

"What bad news?" Prussia asked in confusion, turning to Austria. "What's this un-awesome news, Specs?"

Austria cleared his throat. "Well," he said nervously, unsure of what to say.

"South is dead," Switzerland said bluntly. Prussia blinked at him before roaring with laughter.

"Bruder!" Germany shouted. "It's isn't funny. Your wife-."

"Is alive." Prussia wiped a tear away. "Meinen awesome wife is safe. And I know exactly where she is." And with that, he turned and walked away. His brothers could only stared after him in confusion.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Slovakia stared down at his younger sister in shock.

-.-'

Pontus held Turkey's chin in her hand, turning his head either way to examine him from all angles.

"Pontus," Mesopotamia said exasperatedly. "Please stop treating your descendent like livestock."

"I was not," Pontus said, releasing Turkey. "I was merely examining him." She turned to her grandson. "You are good enough."

"Eh?" Turkey rubbed the back of his head unsurely. "Thanks?"

Grandson and grandmother both found themselves being slapped upside the head by Mesopotamia.

-.-'

Portugal leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach. She scowled at any nation who looked her way.

"Wow!" Spain seemed to materialize at his sister's side. "I didn't believe it when Slovakia told me. But wow! You're pregnant!"

"Idiota!" Portugal reached up to smack Spain upside the head. "Cale a boca!"

"When is it due?" Spain asked. He ignored Slovakia who was busy following his sister around trying to find out why she was saying rude things.

Portugal growled and crossed her arms, resting them on her swollen belly. She watched England and her siblings struggle to convince New Zealand to leave the closet. It appeared there was a new closet-hiding-nation.

"Aw, come on, hermana." Spain dropped into the seat beside his sister. "I want to hear all about my sobrina. _(niece.)_"

Portugal was silent for a moment before she attempt to rise. Cursing when she was too weak to fully stand or support herself on the table.

"Are you alright?" Spain hurried to ease Portugal back into her chair. "What happened?"

"Portugal?" Slovakia appeared at his wife's side. "Are you alright? Do you want to go rest?"

"Eh." Portugal turned to Spain. "Child no Slovakia's," she admitted. "WE marry few months back."

Spain was quiet before he rounded on Slovakia who backed away at the acidic green eyes.

"You did what?"

"Portugal . . ." Slovakia said warningly. He shouted in alarm and raced away from a furious Conquistador.

"It no mine," Portugal called after them. She leaned back and shook her head, fiddling with her hospital gown. "They stupid."

-.-'

Italy cocked her head as Canada tried to explain it to her for the seventh time what was going to happen. Romano sat beside his sister, his arms crossed and ice packs on his legs.

"I'm a fish?" Italy asked in confusion.

"Non." Canada shook his head, ignoring France who was starting to look extremely worried. "You will grow a fish tail when you are in water."

"So I am a fish," Italy confirmed and Canada threw his hands into the air.

"Let me try," Denmark offered, pulling up a chair beside his wife. "Do ya remember the story one of my people wrote?" He grasped Italy's hand in his own tightly.

"Sì!" Italy said happily. "I like the story about the dryad."

"Actually," Denmark corrected. "She's a mermaid."

"Cosa?" Italy screwed her face up in confusion. "But isn't there a story about a dryad?"

"I think he's referring to the Little Mermaid," Romano snapped. "Stupid sorella."

"I didn't like that story." Italy wrinkled her nose. "It was sad."

"But yers is going ta be happy," Denmark promised. "Like yer very own fairytale."

"I'm a mermaid?" Italy asked excitedly.

"Sì!" Romano snapped. "Stupid sorella!" He turned in his chair. "Seychelles? Vieni qui, mio fiore. _(Come here, my flower.)_"

Seychelles searched blindly through the air before she found her husband's hand. "Oui, Romano?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Romano asked, pulling his wife down for a kiss.

"NEW ZEALAND, YOU COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" England roared at the top of her lungs.

"I don't think that's helping," Ireland said weakly.

-.-'

Norway watched the nations mingle in the meeting hall. Mesopotamia had managed to magic lights and, in random spots, warm fires. She twisted the chain of her necklace around her fingers, knotting it tight enough to cause pan to shot through her hand.

Two hands suddenly covered Norway's eyes. The female nation stiffened, reaching up to slap the hands away.

"That is not funny, Denmark!"

"Segsihan, da-ze!"

Norway froze at the familiar words. Tears filled her eyes quickly, just when she had thought she had cried all she could. She broke down sobbing, reaching behind herself.

"Korea!" Norway wailed.

"Norway!" Korea hugged Norway from behind, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. "You still smell like strawberries, da-ze."

"I do not." Norway smiled weakly. "You are just saying that."

"Ani, I'm not." Korea plopped on the floor beside his wife. He waved happily at a smiling North Korea. "Your hair smells like strawberries. And so does you neck, da-ze."

"Oh, stop being so weird." Norway maneuvered herself out of the wheelchair, practically falling on of Korea. She watched as Denmark nervously scanned the room.

"Am not," Korea pouted, holding his wife close. "You're just being boring, da-ze."

"I guess so," Norway sighed and fiddled with her pants leg. "Boring old Norway . . ." she trailed off.

"Who is going to be so much more exciting because she was made in Korea, da-ze!" Korea said happily.

"Hm." Norway quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I did." Korea kissed Norway on the cheek. "And now that we are married, we can do whatever we want, da-ze."

"We have yet to honeymoon," Norway mused, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Let's go the fjords," Korea said excitedly. "Then I can see a glacier for the first time, da-ze."

"To fjords and glaciers we go." Norway smiled softly, allowing Korea to help her back into her wheelchair.

"Do you think America and Canada will me Ábeoji, _(Father,)_ da-ze?" Korea asked curiously.

"I don't think they'd go that far," Norway chuckled.

"But they call Italy 'Maman', da-ze," Korea pouted as he pushed his wife out of the meeting hall.

-.-'

Spain was surprised by a light touch on his shoulder. Turning, he found himself facing a woman with flowing blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"You are Spain, ja?" the woman asked. Despite her Danish, her accent was closer to America and Canada's.

"¡Sí!" Spain laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "And who are you, chica?"

"I am Greenland." The woman smiled. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come visit my house."

Sevearl nations surrounding the pair froze. Being rather shy to other nations, Greenland had never allowed anyone else beside her father and brothers onto her land before.

"Wow! Really?" Spain asked excitedly. "That would be amazing!"

"You will love it so much," Greenland said happily. "It is not at all like your hot lands. It is much colder!"

"That sounds so cool." Spain followed Greenland out of the meeting hall as they continued to compare their lands.

-.-'

Iceland sat beside Hong Kong uncomfortably. After a good talking to from his older sister, the fox-nation had returned to his right state of mind. He was now attempting to hide from the rest of the world in embarrassment.

Hong Kong held her head in her hands. Her shoulders were wracked with the sobs she couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. Iceland patted his friend's back gently, trying to think of something to say.

"I heard the labor is the worst part," he finally offered, earning himself a glare from Hong Kong.

"I-I'm pregnant without even knowing how, with a brother who has just gone into isolate, and no idea how I'm going to make it in this world," she said hotly. "And you tell me the labor is going to _hurt_?"

China had fled. Not minutes after Denmark had left for Stonehenge, the ancient nation had fled back into his house and had declared isolation. He refused to answer any calls but reopened importing to Hong Kong and Macau. He was ashamed of what he had done to his family and was mourning for his wife's loss. Shaanxi had found a temporary home with Vietnam and Taiwan.

Iceland bit his lip, his ears twitching nervously. "You're not alone Hong Kong."

Hong Kong sniffed and leaned back. She tried to smile and failed. "I know," she whispered. "I'm just scared. Teacher won't speak to me because he's ashamed of what he did and I don't know what I'm going to do with the baby."

"We're going to keep it," Iceland said firmly.

"We?" Hong Kong looked to her friend in confusion.

"Hong Kong." Iceland grasped Hong Kong's hands in her own. "As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone. I'd like you to come live at my house for a while. At least until Denmark says we can get married. He's kind of going nuts no Norway right now."

"_Married_?" Hong Kong squeaked. "You want to get married?"

"Já." Iceland nodded. "I would like to get married. I just need to ask China for permission first."

"Good luck with that," Hong Kong muttered. "Teacher isn't talking to anyone."

^.^ | ^)^ | O.O

A young woman straightened up from placing stones in formation once more. She had moved them several times. If one were to look at them, they would have considered them random patters or perhaps a battle plan. One could never tell with this woman. A sad black furry face peered up at her from the bushes.

"Oi! Fraulein, didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch the stones here?" a voice shouted behind the woman. "They're too awesome for you."

The woman jumped in surprise, dropping a stone in the process. She whirled around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Prussia!" the woman screeched. "You're late!"

"Mir leid," Prussia said as he strode up to his wife. "I had to do something first." He wrapped his arms around South's waist and kissed her neck. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," South said shyly. "I can't promise anythin'."

"You don't have to." Prussia held South close to him. "Just promise you'll never leave me."

"I can't say that." South stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "Because then I'd have to break it," she breathed.

"Fair enough," Prussia agreed. Throwing South over his shoulder, he headed back the way he had come. "Come on, Smokey!" For the first time ever, the small black bear didn't cuss Prussia out. Instead, Smokey charged after the ex-nation, slowing down when he was alongside the pair.

"Time to go home."

* * *

A/N: **What did you think?**

**Dala called us soft for bringing Prussia back. But we missed him too much to keep him away.**

**Hey, Naru! I DECLARE POLAND'S RULE!**

_Free!_


	17. Castor and Pollux

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_I'm back! _**Thanks for all your help in freeing my dear sister. And thanks to everyone who has followed us through this story.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Castor and Pollux**

The Danish-Sino war went down in history as the war of pawns. Both nations spent the war occupying nations surrounding the other but not actually making a move. China had gained the upper hand by the dissolution of the Southern District of Korea and the governmental collapse of Norway.

In the middle of the war, Norway found itself suddenly being supported by a Chinese government based off their own. The government thrived until it could be passed on to elected officials and the Chinese officials left for their home. America's capital was attacked by China and the nation was crippled. Sevearl months later, though, they found themselves thriving once more.

The dissolution of South Korea ended with the Southern District being absorbed by the Northern. Sevearl weeks of protests from the North ended the dissolution and the South was once again reformed. China was the first to recognize them as a country once more.

The end of the short war was brought around by the capture of China and their eventual surrender and later on isolation.

It went down in the textbooks as a peaceful yet violent war.

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

Curses are fickle things. Two curses might be cast at the same time by the same magician, but only one may remain permanent. Take the nations for example.

Romano's curse was only temporary. Eventually, the pain in his legs faded and he could walk once more. But if he remained stationary for days on end, the pain would return slightly when he resumed walking. Czech eventually gained some self-control and quit hiding in the closet. Latvia stood up for himself enough that other nations quit teasing him. Poland's curse wore off with a bit of help from Russia and Germany. She and Germany began dating once more. New Zealand, who had become a closet case, eventually warmed back up to his family. He and Czech somehow formed a strong bond. The other nations had a feeling it had to do with both of them finding security in the closet.

Seychelles' curse never wore off. She was blind for life. But once he was better, New York helped teach the nation to move around blindly while still being safe. Italy refused to go near water for the first three days until Denmark had finally had enough and had thrown her into the pool. After that, it was almost impossible to get Italy out of the water. She loved the ease swimming with her shimmering, silver tail. Sevearl times, Denmark had been forced to drag his wife out of their rather large bathtub so they could finally go to bed.

Northern Ireland, though not cursed, recovered from his PTSD with a bit of help from his siblings.

And Denmark, Spain, and France . . . well, you'll see.

And now, **Castor** _and Pollux _**are proud to present the epilogue of **_A Story _**Repeated**.

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

South danced into the house, dragging Prussia in after her. She giggled when he pulled her in for a kiss. Her husband found himself with his wife's arms wrapped around her neck.

"I missed you, Teufelhund," Prussia sighed.

"I missed you too, Honey Bear," South said with a grin. "I also missed this." Standing on her tiptoes, she sank her teeth into the juncture of his neck.

Prussia groaned. "I missed that too. Like you wouldn't believe."

A gasp made the two ex-nations look up. A small girl with blonde hair and violet eyes stood on the porch.

"Vati?" Saxony asked in disbelief. "Mutti?"

"Saxony!" Prussia crowed. Crouching down, he opened his arms wide. "Come to Vati!"

"Vati!" Saxony flew forward, throwing herself into Prussia's arms. She screamed in delight when he tossed her into the air.

"Did you missed me?" Prussia asked with a smirk as he caught his daughter from the air. "I bet you did."

"Ja! Ja!" Saxony wrapped her arms around Prussia's neck. "Gefällt würden Sie nicht glauben! _(Like you wouldn't believe!)_"

"Hn?" A small boy stepped out of the den rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Sassony?"

"Brandenburg," Prussia called playfully. "Guess who's home?"

"Vati!" Brandenburg screamed and ran to his father. "Mutti!" South grinned and lifted her son up, propping him on her hip. She nuzzled him gently.

"I missed you," South said with a fond smile.

"I mish you." Brandenburg wrapped his arms around his mother's neck tightly. "Houshe emptah."

"I bet it was," Prussia cackled. "Where are meinen other awesome children?"

Saxony turned in her father's arms and pointed down the hallway. "Die sie wollen sie zu treffen! _(They want to meet you!)_"

"Then let's go meet them!" Prussia made his down the hall with Prussia trialing after him. He poked his head into the room. "Hallo, little ones. Are you sleeping?"

"Bua!" Bavaria's screech awoke the other two triplets. Thuringia eyed Prussia warily before falling back to sleep. Mecklenburg-Vorpommern seemed to be deciding whether or not his vati would be a good place to spit up meals.

"Mecklenburg-Vorpommern!" Prussia crowd. "They've butchered your name!"

"We just can't say it!" a voice shouted down the hall.

"Bua!" Bavaria giggled, waving her tiny fists in the air.

"Hallo there, meinen little daughter." Prussia moved to the crib and ruffled Bavaria's hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Bua!" Bavaria grabbed her father's thumb and held it tightly.

Prussia and South would constantly find their bed invaded by the twins in the night. And the triplets when the twins could manage it.

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

Portugal smiled weakly at the child in her arms. Sevearl nations had finally been allowed into the room. The most a surprised Minnesota could saw was Portugal's had been the shortest labor she had ever seen.

The child in the female nation's arms looked nothing like either of her parents. What little hair she had was nearly black. They had yet to learn what her eyes looked like but she had darker skin than either Slovakia or Portugal.

"She no look like you," Slovakia quoted his wife.

"She no look like me," Portugal agreed. "She look like you. She yours, not mine." She held her daughter out to her husband.

"What? No she doesn't!" Slovakia backed away from the hospital bed quickly. "You're not dumping the baby on me and running."

"I think she's cute," Spain cooed at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Indah," Slovakia grunted.

"That's a nice name," America said with a happy nod. "So . . . what region is she?"

"Ei!" Portugal attempted to smack Slovakia but he was too far away. "You no tell them name!"

"It's too long," Slovakia argued.

"What's her name?" Greenland finally fell for the bait.

"Indah Adelaide Darina Carriedo-Fernandez Zupan," Portugal said happily. Every nation in the room gawked at her. "O quê?"

"That's . . . long," Canada admitted. "Why all the names?"

"Portugal demanded she have a name from both of us," Slovakia explained with a shrug.

"The first one, though." America wrinkled his nose in thought. "That' snot Slovak or Portuguese. It's Indonesian."

"She no region," Portugal cooed. "She nation."

"Was?" Prussia balked at that. "How is that possible?"

South shrugged before plopping down in her husband's lap. "Magic," she said.

"Magic, ana?" Thailand repeated dubiously.

"Of course," England said wisely. "Mesopotamia and Pontus have proven that nations can be reborn."

"And come back to life, da-ze!" Korea added happily.

The sleeping nation yawned and blinked several times, finally opening her eyes. She stared at the surrounding nations before smiling slightly and waving her little arm in the air. Slovakia smiled, a look no nation had seen on his face before.

"Hello, little one."

"Would she possible be?" Norway stared at the infant, studying ever feature. "She certainly doesn't look European."

"She's Asian," Prussia said confidently. "Anyone can tell you that. And I could also tell you who she is."

"How would you know?" Germany asked quizzically.

"I saw her in that lame Hall," Prussia said, bouncing his knee.

"Eek!" South nearly toppled off her husband's lap. "Pumpkin!"

"Mir, leid, Teufelhund." Prussia held his wife close.

"Then who is she?" Canada pressed.

"Guess." Prussia smirked at the surrounding nations who all looked between each other.

"An Asian nation." Ukraine frowned and jiggled New Prussia slightly to keep her from trying to go after the Baltics.

"Tak!" New Prussia waved her arms in a demanding manner. "Tak!"

Ukraine sighed and passed her daughter over to Canada. "Here," she said. "I am unable to keep her quiet."

"Sorry, ma coeur." Canada took the baby and rocked her gently.

"But an Asian nation?" Norway crossed her arms. "All the lands are filled."

"All but one," Thailand said sadly. "Indonesia, ana."

"Indonesia?" The nations turned to look at the baby girl who smiled again, blinking large brown eyes.

"Wow," America whispered. "A nation reborn."

Three weeks later, Hong Kong had her child: the Chinese islands of Bauhinia in Indonesia. England deducted the pregnancy had happened when Indonesia had passed on her lands to Hong Kong who, not being a real nation at the time, had been unable to take them for herself. Instead, a child had been created from it. Bauhinia was named for the flower on Hong Kong's flag and looked exactly like her twin sister, Indonesia.

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

Denmark tapped his pistol on his knee nervously. His house was heavily surrounded by his own soldiers. His borders had been closed down and no air traffic was allowed in or over his country without his permission. Twenty-eight nations ranging from North America to Europe to Asia all found themselves kidnapped from their beds once night. They could find no way out of Denmark's house as the suspicious nation prowled the hallways constantly.

Canada sat in the corner of the room scratching symbols in the carpet. He was sick and tired of being locked away in the house. Not to mention his father was being strangely protective.

Denmark's head jerked up when he heard a knock on the door. His eyes flicked around the room wildly and Canada could hear him muttering about the border patrol and guards surrounding his house. Stiffly, the Nordic nation rose and moved to answer the door.

"Denny?" A pregnant Italy wandered into the room. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Denmark grumbled. "Go in the back room with the rest. Lock the door and don't come out until I tell ya ta."

"Why?" Italy pouted. "I want to see who it is."

Canada stood slowly, inching his way out of the room. He had hoped to escape his Far's attention but failed.

"Canada," Denmark growled. "Take yer Mor ta the back room with ya. And don't leave it." He left to answer the door.

"Ja, Far," Canada sighed. Taking Italy's hand, he led her to the back room where Romano, America, and Romania were playing a dangerous game of strip poker. Morocco had been unable to convince her husband out of it and Romano had brushed Seychelles off. Bulgaria was just thankful for the chance to escape from Romania's attention.

Denmark opened the door slowly, pointing his pistol at whoever was standing on the other side.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Minnesota said happily. She was dressed in a light winter coat and her silver hair had been braided back to stay out of her face.

"Minnesota?" Denmark lowered his gun. "What are ya doing here?"

"I came to ask if I could have some hot chocolate," Minnesota said, playing innocently with the strings of her hat.

"Ya want some hot chocolate?" Denmark repeated bluntly. "Ya came all the way ta my house fer hot chocolate?"

"I wanted to have hot chocolate with my Grandpa Dan," Minnesota said happily. "Can't I do that when it's below freezing at my house?"

"Minnesota," Denmark sighed. "It's really not a good time."

"I know." Minnesota tugged her glove off. "Which is why I came armed."

"With what?" Denmark asked in confusion.

"With this!" Minnesota touched her bare hand to Denmark's face. A cold the nation had never felt before radiated off the state's skin. "Hell frozen over!"

"Gah!" Denmark stumbled back before scowling and opened his door slightly wider. "Come on in."

"Tak!" Minnesota skipped into the house as she tugged her glove back on. "That's why my siblings don't like touching me in the winter time. Because my skin gets so cold."

"That's nice," Denmark, grumbled, striding past his granddaughter.

"So . . . where's Grandma Ita?" Minnesota asked innocently as she looked around the hallway.

"In the back room," Denmark admitted. "With everyone else."

"Oh," Minnesota said, holding the vowel for a rather long time. "So that's why Delaware wanted me to infiltrate your house."

"He what?" Denmark stopped and whirled around to glare at Minnesota. "Do ya want me ta send ya ta prison?"

"For what?" Minnesota clasped her hands behind her and swayed back and forth. "Trespassing on your lands when I'm just an innocent little girl who's lost in Denmark only stopped to ask a nice man for directions?"

"Stop that." Denmark scowled. "It's annoying."

"It's a wonder what being stuck at the age of sixteen can do for you," Minnesota commented. "Sure doesn't help with getting a job, though. Nor your boss taking you seriously."

"Look." Denmark crossed his arms. "What do ya want? I've got more family I need at fetch."

"Why?" Minnesota asked as she picked up a snow globe and shook it. "Isn't Italy enough for you?"

"This doesn't concern ya," Denmark growled. He didn't notice heads poking out of the back of the room to watch the fight.

"I say we kill him," Norway whispered. "Then we can just get him out of the way."

"Mor, can you not be sadistic out of the bed please?" America begged. Korea made a face at him for the suggestion.

"Grandpa." Minnesota set the snow globe back down on the mantle. "You are the heart of my immigration. The reason I'm even alive. It does concern me."

"And why should it?" Denmark growled. "I've got over two hundred nations out there who would like nothing better than ta take what's closest ta me."

"Who said I was sadistic in bed?" Norway frowned at her son. She glanced up at Korea suspiciously. "Did you say something?"

"Ani, da-ze!" Korea said hurriedly.

"Yes he did," America countered with a grin.

"Ja, he was talking about how you like BDSM," Canada added. Korea pulled back into the room to find somewhere to hide.

"Can we please stay on topic?" England hissed.

"Grandpa, I'm worried for you," Minnesota said. "We all are."

"I'm fine," Denmark snapped. "I've got nearly everyone."

"If I like BDSM," Norway asked. "Then who is the one tied up?" And with that she pulled her head back into the room to search for her husband.

America and Canada looked to each other before speaking at the same time.

"Korea."

"I think it would be Norway," Netherlands disagreed. "She is a girl after all."

"Eh?" Mexico glared at her husband. "That's it!"

"What?" Netherlands looked down in confusion.

"When this is over," Mexico threatened. "You and I are going to try this . . . BDSM, and I'm going to show you just what a girl can do."

Netherlands did the impossible. He paled and flushed at the same time, quickly walking away from his wife. Belgium watched her brother leave before turning back to the group.

"Please tell me we are not going to begin discussing . . .' she trailed off and let her head fall to her chest with a groan.

"Bel?" Switzerland asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's them." She pointed at the group. "They're discussing Norway's sex life."

"All I'm saying is th't she's a v'king," Sweden countered. "She's not going to bow d'wn to anyb'dy." Finland stood beside him with a bright red face.

"But Korea has more energy," Prussia pointed out. "He could easily take Norway out and tie her up. Believe me, I should know."

"South isn't doing weird things again, is she?" America asked over his shoulder.

"What's weird?" South suddenly landed on her brother's back, having leapt off the top of a bookcase. Morocco looked ready to have a heart attack. She had been discretely trying to convince her sister-in-law to come down.

"You tying Prussia to the bed and having your way with him," America said weakly.

"I think there is only one way to answer this question," France said wisely/

"And how is that?" Finland turned to Romantic nation, praying for a sane answer.

"Norway, Korea, who is the one who is tied to the bed?" France called across the room. This earned him a smack from England who began to cuss him out.

Korea looked to Norway, wondering how he should answer.

Norway shrugged. "Whoever doesn't feel like doing it," she said.

There was a long silence before several nations either groaned or laughed.

"I was kind of hoping I would never find out," America muttered. Canada nodded in agreement.

"I leave fer ten minutes." Denmark surprised the group, standing in the doorway. "And I come in ta find ya discussing my sister's sex life?"

"I top, da-ze!" Korea suddenly shouted, waving his hand happily.

"Oh, that's it!" Norway grabbed Korea's arm and began to drag him out of the room. "Now you have to make up for this!"

"What did I do, da-ze?" Korea whined as he stumbled along behind Norway.

"You didn't keep your mouth shut," Norway snapped. "You know what happens when you can't keep your mouth shut."

"I get punished," Korea said sadly. "Hey, do you remember that time when you, Belgium, and Hong Kong were locked in that closet together, da-ze?" Hong Kong blushed and hid her face in Iceland's shoulder.

The group watched as Norway made several threats to Korea, each of them sounding worse than the last.

After several months of being trapped in the house, the nations on the outside finally managed to free them. Denmark was locked away in his family's houses until he calmed down enough to stop trying to 'rescue' them again.

Less than a month later, the first Danish and Italian princess was born. Hovedstaden.

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

Mesopotamia sat at a table before three nations. A worried England, uncaring Norway, and confused Turkey. England had spent nearly ten minutes begging Mesopotamia for help after explaining how they had accidently transformed some nations. Turkey hadn't exactly been helpful when he had pointed out it had actually been Egypt who had turned some of the nations into girls. That had ended in an ear-lashing from England.

"And might I remind you that it was _you_, Turkey, who broke into our homes and kidnapped nations to transform them into clear," England finished her rant. "Do I make myself clear?" She fanned her wings in agitation.

"Yeah, yeah," Turkey grumbled and leaned back, folding his arms. "I just don't get why I have ta be here."

"Because you need to be held accountable for the crimes you have committed." England slammed her hands on the table. "It is against the laws of magic to change a person's gender."

"England," Mesopotamia's voice rose softly in warning like a mother scolding her child. England's wings tucked against her back and she sulked back to her chair.

"You feel you have all committed crimes?" Mesopotamia raised a hand when Turkey opened his mouth to argue.

"Yes," England muttered, ruffling her wins as if to answer.

"Ha." Norway looked at her hands in her lap. Turkey just grunted and laid his arms on the table, resting his chin on them.

"Those laws were made for the Old World," Mesopotamia admitted.

"But we _are_ the Old World," England argued. "America, Canada, Australia, and those lot are the New World. So those laws must apply to us."

"I apologize," Mesopotamia giggled. "I meant the Ancient World. When my children ruled the world."

"You mean Babylonia," England clarified.

"Yes." Mesopotamia nodded. "He received his magic when he was much older."

Norway frowned in thought. "But how would that affect his magic?" she asked.

"Babylonia was very into . . ." Mesopotamia waved a hand dismissively. "Toying with people. He would always find loopholes in my laws."

"So that's why they're ridiculous?" England asked.

"Exactly." Mesopotamia clapped her hands. "Those made sense long ago when I wrote them. Now, several millennia later, they serve as guidelines to all magicians. Do not think that simply because you will not be punished for some you can break all." She pointedly looked at the two magical nations in the room.

"Of course," England said hurriedly. "I wouldn't dream of it . . . but are sure I can't make France less annoying?"

"I'm afraid not." Mesopotamia grinned. "You will simply have to bear him and slap him once in a while."

"I already do that on a daily basis," England grumbled, crossing her arms. "All it does it make him kiss me more. And now that he can't speak his bloody language, he is being more obnoxious."

"It is terrible for a nation to lose a language they created themselves," Mesopotamia admitted.

"And it just had to be the Frog to lose his," England sighed and threw her hair over her shoulder. "I better go rescue him from Prussia before that bloody git teaches him too much of his own language incorrectly. Thank you for your time, Mesopotamia."

"Oh, please," Mesopotamia laughed. "Call me Mother."

Turkey, Norway, and England all looked at each other nervously. While some of the nations called their mother nations 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Older nations had always been on their own. Few of them had any recollections of their own parents.

"Look, Mesopotamia," England said. "It just feels . . . odd to call you 'Mum'."

"Is that not what I am?" Mesopotamia asked with a cock of her head.

England was silent before she finally sighed. "I suppose."

"Very good." Mesopotamia rose from her seat. "Now I believe there is a new drink I would like to try. Pontus has assured me it is quite delicious. Something called 'espresso shots'." The three nations could only gape at the ancient being as she wandered out of the room.

"I think she's crazy," Turkey noted.

"I must agree," England said. "Should we stop her?"

"It's too late now." Turkey shrugged and stood. "I'm goin' ta run before Büyükanne _(Grandmother)_ sets her on me." He hurried from the room.

"I suppose I should go find France." England stretched her arms, her shoulders popping. "Shouldn't you be off with Korea doing something stupid?"

"Nej." Norway yanked and rose from her chair. After a year and a half, the Nordic nation had finally been able to walk. "I should be searching for Korea doing something stupid."

"Norway,youhavetocomehereIfoundsomethingreallycool thatIthinkyou'regoingtolike,da-ze!" Korea suddenly shouted from another room.

"I think he found the espresso shots.

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

Belgium laughed nervously as Switzerland began to threaten France's life. She didn't exactly want to interrupt her husband when he was in the middle of his rant. Around her sat Canada, Morocco, Luxemburg, Andorra, and Seychelles. Prussia had been kicked out about an hour earlier when he began teaching France German instead of French.

"Et si vous ne commencez pas à parler de votre putain de langue, je te tue, _(And if you don't start speaking your damn language, I'll shoot you,)_" Switzerland finally finished his long seven-minute rant.

France blinked before chuckling nervously. "Switzerland," he said. "I do not think listening to you yell in French is going to help me at all."

"Then I'll shoot you!" Switzerland shouted, whipping his handgun out. France fell backward out of his chair with a yelp and Andorra covered her hands with a squeak.

"Um, Switzerland." Belgium reached out and placed a hand on Switzerland's gun, gently lowering it." Perhaps I should give it a try?"

"Fine," Switzerland snapped, glaring at France's head. The nation was hiding behind the table, not daring to come out.

"France," Belgium implored. "Why don't you come out and I can try teaching you some French?"

"Why not just leave him alone?" Luxemburg snapped. "Who needs French anyway?"

"Lux!" Belgium wailed. "You speak it!"

"Don't think I won't shoot _you_," Switzerland said, rounding on Luxemburg. "How dare you go near my younger sister?"

"Switzerland!" Belgium grabbed her husband's arm. "That is my little brother!"

"Who is defiling my little sister," Switzerland snarled. Neither of them noticed France sneak to Canada's side. The North American nation smiled down at the older nation and began speaking rapid French to him, letting France soak it all in.

"I'm going to find Egypt," Luxemburg grumbled when Belgium tackled Switzerland and used his own gun to knock him over the head. "I think I'd rather listen to him compliment by butt that this." He rose from the chair and stormed into the hallway.

"I'll come too!" Andorra hopped off the chair happily. "I want to meet Egypt too!"

"No!" France bolted out the door after his younger sister. He and Spain were still trying to keep Andorra away from Egypt. Whenever Andorra said she was going in look of someone, she was actually searching for Turkey.

"And there goes the student," Canada sighed. He watched as Switzerland covered his head to protect what little brains were left.

Luxemburg stopped and sighed. He turned to face France. "Luxembourg," he said, pointing to himself.

"Luxemburg," France said with a confused look. "Andorra, go back to the hotel room. I don't want you near Turkey."

"Aw," Andorra whined. "Pourquoi?"

"Listen, bastard!" Luxemburg poked France in the stomach. "Je suis Luxembourg!"

"I do not understand what you are getting at Luxemburg," France snapped back. "And because I said so."

"Vous ne me laissera jamais eu aucun plaisir, _(You never let me have any fun,)_" Andorra pouted.

"Je suis Luxembourg!" Luxemburg howled. "I am Luxemburg! Je suis Luxembourg!"

"It is 'je m'appelle'," France corrected him before turning to his sister. "And not when the nation you want to see has a bad rap with me, Andorre." Andorra stifled a giggle.

"I rest my case." Luxemburg crossed his arms. "Sex ha screwed your brains up."

"Quoi?" France balked at the words. "What does sex have to do with anything? If you want a lesson, I could give you one for free."

"Um, no." Luxemburg backed away quickly. "I just remembered I need to find the donkey headed bastard." He raced down the hall before France or Andorra could stop him.

"C'est la vie," France shrugged. He was silent for a moment before he suddenly shouted. "Je peux parler français à nouveau! _(I can speak French again!)_"

^.^ | ^)^ | ^.^ ^)^

Mattresses littered the ground of the meeting hall. Even the balcony running along the walls were filled. States, territories, and nations were spread out everywhere. Indonesia watched with interest as Slovakia tried desperately not to have his daughter running off after the men. The nation had matured back to what she was, mostly. She had a high sense of childish curiosity in everything. A trait that did not blend well with Bauhinia's personality of 'let's do it and see how much trouble we can get in to!' Bauhinia was currently napping with her head in her sister's lap.

There was a sudden squeal and a pillow smacked Colorado on the head.

Austria sat beside Hungary and his ten children. All the children varied in age, except for the twins. The ten children seemed to share their father's shyness, having declined several times before their uncles had finally dragged them to the sleepover. The nations were shocked by how Austria and Hungary managed to keep their children a secret.

"You jerk!" Colorado seized her pillow and attacked her offender.

Burgenland fingered his cello, watching several of the states nervously. Austria had already told his son off many times about playing his cello. The nations were still trying to figure out why the music loving nation refused to let his son play. A hand tapped Burgenland on the shoulder.

"Ja?" Burgenland turned to face his visitor. America's son, Connecticut, looked down at the Austrian state before speaking in an unidentifiable accent.

"You play?" Connecticut asked, imitated the action of playing on the cello.

"Ja." Burgenland nodded. "I can play many things."

"Will you?" Connecticut asked. His fingers moved through ASL rapidly along with his words.

Burgenland frowned but stood, leaving the room quickly and returning with two chairs and a second cello. He pushed Connecticut into one of the chairs and handed him the instrument.

"Like this." Burgenland plucked a few strings on the cello. Austria grimaced, opening his mouth to scold his son but stopped when Hungary smacked him on the arm. "Repeat." Burgenland motioned with his hand and picked up the second cello, sitting in the other chair.

"Only those nuts?" Connecticut asked. "I play with my eyes closed, and I am deaf."

"That is fine." Burgenland shrugged. "I only need those notes." The youngest, four year old Salzburg, sat beside her older brother excitedly.

Connecticut nodded and closed his eyes, plucking at the strings of the cello. Burgenland began playing. Sevearl of the nations recognized _My Heart Will Go On_ from _Titanic_. America watched his son happily. Connecticut had always been a lover of music, even if he could only feel the beat of the notes.

Austria cringed when the music became upbeat. He nearly squawked when Burgenland suddenly smacked the cello and spun it, the beat picking up quickly.

"That is so cool!" Andorra squealed. France pulled her back down and away from inching toward Turkey.

"I thought that was supposed to be, like, a sad song," Poland commented. "Not happy."

"It depends on how you look at it," Lithuania pointed out.

Burgenland finished the song with a flourish, grinning up at Connecticut who had stopped midway during the song to watch the other state.

"And that is how I play," Burgenland said.

"I have told you many times," Austria scowled. "Instruments were not made to be hit!"

"I like it," Connecticut said. "I want to record you playing to I can hear it."

"I can come visit you sometime," Burgenland said happily.

"Does anyone else, like, know any good songs?" Poland asked excitedly.

"Se gnoriso apo tin kopsi, _(We knew thee of old,)_" Greece began singing. "Tou spathiou tin tromeri, se gnoriso apo tin opsi pou me via metra tin yi. _(Oh, divinely restored, by the lights of thine eyes, and the light of thy sword.)_" Sevearl nation groaned at the beginning of a one hundred and fifty verse song.

"Shut up!" Turkey shouted. "We don't need ta hear the whole damn thin'."

"Mine's just as good!" America shouted happily, jumping onto a table. "Oh, say can you see? By the dawn's early light! What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming!"

"North!" South shrieked. "Get your ass off the table before I start singin' my songs!"

"Aw!" America hopped off the table, shushing his children when they all offered to sing their songs.

"I think Hawaii should sing!" California shouted. "She's got the most exotic!"

"Not if I don't get to fire dance," Hawaii said.

"NO!" forty-nine voices shouted.

Voices raised as nations began to argue amongst each other over whose song was the best. The fifty states were just beginning all their own songs when they were drowned out by a rather quiet voice singing.

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war." Nearly every nation stared at Egypt in shock. "You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the doors."

"Um, what is he singing?" Ukraine what weakly.

"A very, very bad song," Canada said.

"Shut him up," Switzerland shouted. "Before I do!"

"Can you blow my whistle, baby, whistle, baby," North Dakota suddenly started singing. Sevearl stated laughed hard as South Dakota joined in.

"I HAVE FIFTY STRAIGHTJACKETS IN MY BASEMENT!" America roared over the ruckus.

"Trying to tell no, but my body keep on telling you yes." Belgium squealed and covered her ears quickly at the words. Portugal's mouth hung open in shock.

"He no quiet?" Portugal looked to her husband in shock. "He no quiet now?"

"I have no idea," Slovakia croaked. He had his hands over Czech's ears.

"SHUT HIM UP!" Switzerland roared.

"He needs ta find a girl," Turkey muttered as he stood.

"Got you stuck on my body like a tattoo." Egypt was suddenly silenced when Turkey pounced on him from behind, making a makeshift gag out of a pillowcase.

"What the hell is wron' with ya?" Turkey roared. "There are brats here! Do we need ta get ya a girl or somethin'?"

"I'll go with him!" Andorra raised her hands but France shoved it back down.

"You are flirting again, Andorre."

"Oh. Sorry."

Having solved Egypt's problem, Turkey sat up. "Is there anyone else who like ta cause some problems?" he demanded.

"Me!" Prussia leapt onto a table. "I know an awesome song! It goes like this! Take me home, country road. To the place where I belong!" he shouted, completely butchering the song. "West Virginia! Hey, West, your name's in the song!" Germany slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"I'll kill him." Tennessee struggled against his brothers, trying to get at the nation butchering his beloved music.

South giggled and clapped her hands like a child. "Go, Pumpkin!"

Pontus sat on a balcony beside Mesopotamia, her eyes roaming across the nations.

"They are quite out of control," she commented.

"They need to be sometimes," Mesopotamia mused. "If you bottle all of it up, it will explode someday."

"That is true," Pontus agreed. "Perhaps this is just what they need. A time to relax."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Again, thanks to everyone who helped out and put up with us. We know we can be kind of annoying sometimes when we don't update often enough.**_

_**See you in the next story!**_


	18. Begin

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**But it sure feels like we do with how much the characters have changed. **__You're right! Do you think we could stop putting the disclaimer up? _**NO! **_But they're getting boring! _**Then find a fun way to say them. **_Fine, I'll say them all backward for a whole story. _**Don't you dare.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Begin**

Poland screamed into her pillow, lashing out at the hands trying to both comfort and restrain her. She managed to kick the second occupant of the bed during her struggles.

"Verdammt," Germany swore loudly. "Poland, you have to wake up!" He tried to shake his girlfriend awake while pinning her wrists down at the same time.

Poland's eyes flew open and she lashed out, managing to send Germany down to the opposite end of the bed. Scrabbling for cover, she curled up in the corner tightly. Her eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking. She whimpered when Germany straightened up.

"Poland, are you alright?" Germany asked softly. He offered a hand out to the other nation.

"Nie." Poland tried to fit herself deeper into the corner. "Nie!"

"It's alright." Germany eased himself back onto the bed. "I won't hurt you. It's me, Germany."

"Niemcy, _(Germany,)_" Poland whined. "Nie Niemcy!"

"Ja, Deutschland," Germany said soothingly. "It was just a bad dream."

Poland whimpered and curled up even tighter. "Nie Niemcy! Nie Rosja! _(Not Russia!)_"

"It's alright," Germany repeated as he pulled Poland onto his lap. "It was a nightmare, nothing more. No one's going to hurt you."

"Proszę, _(Please,)_" Poland begged. "Proszę nie"

"What is it?" Germany asked gently. "What did you dream about?"

Poland buried her face in Germany's chest and sobs, still shaking. "Niemcy."

Germany sighed and laid back down on the bed, ready for another night where he wouldn't get any sleep. He could only wonder what exactly Poland dreamt about when she slept.

But every nation must learn the hard way. Don't look backward in anger. You might regret it.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Here we are, we have started our . . . seventh (?) story. And we have so many others planned!**_


End file.
